Без тебя нет меня
by lily velikanova
Summary: Это история Ренесми, которая начинается на пороге ее 17-летия. Каллены перезжают в Лондон. Ренесми поступает в художественный колледж. Как сложаться ее отношения со сверстниками, будет ли она счастлива и главное - останется ли она с Джейком?
1. Chapter 1

**Глава 1. Эйфория**

Я распахнула дверь своей комнаты, бросила ворох праздничных пакетов на пол рядом с пушистой елкой, затейливо украшенной Элис, и с разбегу прыгнула на кровать. Блаженно растянувшись на мягком покрывале, я прикрыла глаза и почувствовала как мои губы сами собой расплываются в довольной улыбке.

_Два дня._ Всего каких-то два дня и я избавлюсь, наконец, от неусыпного контроля моей семьи, от вечных нравоучений, от постоянных вторжений в мою личную жизнь... _Два дня._ Честно говоря, я до сих пор не могла поверить своему счастью.

- Каникулы с Джейком, - я произнесла это тихо, пробуя на вкус звучание этого сочетания. - Каникулы с Джейком!

Я счастливо засмеялась, вскочила на ноги и начала, как в детстве, прыгать на постели. Меня затопила волна такой безудержной радости, что хотелось пуститься в пляс. Каждая клеточка тела горела в предвкушении, а восторженный вопль так и рвался из груди.

Только я, только Джейкоб, и больше ни одного Каллена на мили вокруг!

Скажу честно, быть самым младшим вампиром — удовольствие не из приятных. Мало того, что все ко мне относятся с изрядной долей снисхождения и часто вообще не воспринимают всерьез, так я еще, похоже, единственная во всей вселенной бессмертная, у которой есть мама и папа. А значит, не важно, сколько пройдет времени — хоть двести лет — я всегда буду в их глазах ребенком! Сказать, что меня это раздражает — это значит ничего не сказать. Я конечно люблю Бэллу и Эдварда, и всех своих тетушек и бабушек, но их вечная навязчивая забота меня уже откровенно достала.

Ах, если бы только можно было заставить часы бежать быстрее, быстрее... Нажать кнопку перемотки на ленте времени прямо сейчас и включить play в ту самую желанную минуту отъезда. Только бы прекратить пытку этим мучительным и томительным ожиданием приближающегося большого счастья.

Даже любимое Рождество с подарками и сюрпризам не вызывало во мне обычного энтузиазма. Рождество завтра, но мне хотелось только одного — чтобы два дня пролетели как можно скорее, и мы с Джейком отправились в наше первое совместное путешествие.

Уговорить моих родных, отпустить нас в Швейцарию вдвоем, было не самым легким делом. Да то уж там, уговорить Эдварда было почти невозможно, но я справилась. Из моего горла вырвался какой-то уж совсем истерический визг и я прижала ладонь к губам. _Я справилась! _

Вообще-то, Эдвард — мой папа, но согласитесь, называть папой кого-то, кто выглядит едва ли не младше тебя просто бредово. Поэтому, я приберегаю это обращение, для особых случаев: когда я что-то натворила или когда я чего-то хочу. Но в этот раз, приготовившись к битве за отдельные от семьи новогодние каникулы, я не только обращалась к Эдварду исключительно «папочка» в течение целого месяца (_О, ему это ужасно нравилось!_) и вспомнила весь запас ласковых слов, но и идеально вела себя в колледже и ни разу не опоздала домой вечером. Оказалось, этого малого...

Белла отнеслась к моим доводам о том, что ничего плохого не случится, если я проведу десять дней наедине с Джейком, спокойно. Но Эдвард... Эдвард даже слышать об этом ничего не хотел! Удивительно, но ожидая сопротивления со стороны мамы тоже, я была приятно удивлена, что она встала на мою сторону. И очень благодарна ей, потому что папа потом не разговаривал с ней... Ну почти целый час. До тех пор, пока она не нарядилась в один из кружевных пеньюаров Розали и не заявила, что идет в ночной клуб. Бросив это известие с невозмутимым видом, она направилась к двери, но не успела сделать и пары шагов, как Эдвард с глухим рычанием бросился за ней и, схватив в охапку, потащил в комнату. Я не уставала поражаться, что даже не смотря на все то время, которое они проводили вместе, мои вечно юные родители вели себя как только что влюбившиеся в друг друга подростки...

Возвращаясь к разговору о каникулах, не хочу вспоминать подробности всех наших с Эдвардом скандалов. Скажу только, что после долгих уговоров, обещаний и клятв, я прибегла к запретному приему — слезам.

Папа вообще не выносит слез. Женских слез особенно. Он говорил, что мама, даже когда была человеком, испытывала боль и отчаяние, никогда не плакала, и это восхищало его. Он все боялся, что в один прекрасный день по ее щекам польются слезы, а он даже не будет знать, что делать и как себя вести. Правда, один раз, уже будучи беременной мною, мама разрыдалась и заставила папу сделать что-то, но что, я так до сих пор и не узнала, потому что когда я интересовалась этим, и Эдвард и Белла тут же переводили разговор на другую тему. Короче, на счастье папы, мама не была плаксой, а став вампиров вообще утратила эту способность. Что же до меня...

Я — не пойми что в вампирском мире: не человек, и не вампир до конца — могла плакать, могла насыщаться обычной пищей и была теплой, но при этом — бессмертной, быстрой и сильной (правда, не такой как остальные вампиры) и иногда охочей до крови. И еще, я была неотразимой. Для всех. Кроме моих родителей. Не знаю, по какой такой высшей несправедливости, только Эдвард и Белла оказались способны противостоять моему очарованию, но это было так. Только от них за всю свою жизнь я слышала «нет». Больше никто и никогда не отказывал мне ни в чем! Разве что, только Джейкоб один единственный раз...

В общем, чтобы добиться разрешения от папы, я сделала то, чего не делала никогда в жизни, даже когда была совсем малышкой. Я расплакалась.

Сопротивление Эдварда было сломлено. Ну, почти сломлено. Соглашаясь отпустить нас с Джейком в Швейцарию, он напомнил мне про одно обещание, которое я по глупости дала ему в тот день, когда мне исполнилось пять (хотя, развивалась я, конечно, быстрее, чем обычные дети). Тогда папочка, помогая разворачивать мне гору подарков, завел со мной серьезный разговор о моих отношениях с Джейкобом. И так как в то время Джейк был для меня просто большим плюшевым другом и защитником, я без малейшего сопротивления пообещала папе, что не стану идти на близкие (да я тогда и не понимала, что это значит!) отношения с ним до того времени, пока мне не исполнится семнадцать. Причем семнадцать ни в моем физическом развитии, а в человеческом летоисчислении!

С тех пор, я уже миллион раз пожалела об этом неосторожном обещании и даже какое-то время, когда физическая страсть к Джейку наконец проснулась в моем теле, обижалась на Эдварда за этот нечестный поступок и просила отказаться от него, но он был непреклонен. Вообще, я бы с радостью нарушила свое обещание, потому что не считала, что была «в здравом уме и трезвой памяти» в тот момент, когда давала его, но Джейк... Больше всего мне бесило то, что Джейк беспрекословно принял это дурацкое обещание, данное мною Эдварду!

Я не имею ни малейшего понятия, как он выдерживает наши платонические отношения так долго, учитывая, что я с недавних пор просто схожу с ума. Когда я спросила его об этом, Джейк ответил, что он стольким обязан Эдварду и Бэлле (главным образом тем, что они произвели на свет самое прекрасное существо во вселенной — то есть меня), что уважать их просьбу, не такую уж и трудную, — это самое малое, чем он может отблагодарить их. Лично я всегда считала, что подобные просьбы не просто трудные — она кощунственные, и уже несколько раз настойчиво пыталась убедить Джейка изменить статус наших отношений, в смысле, сделать их более близкими, но пока ни одна моя попытка не увенчалась успехом.

Вот так, благодаря моему сверх заботливому и черствому папочке, мы боремся со своими гормонами последний год, и если Джейк не пойдет у меня на поводу, то будем мучиться еще половину этого срока!

По правде говоря, я еще не оставила в покое мечту приблизить этот желанный момент, который и я, и Джейк ждем с все возрастающим нетерпением. Не понимаю вообще, зачем оттягивать то, что все равно случится! Поэтому, когда сегодня днем мы с Розали (это моя тетя, самая лучшая в мире тетя, к слову) ходили по Хэрродзу в поисках последних рождественских подарков, я затащила ее в отдел нижнего белья.

Розали — ужасная модница и жуткая транжира, и ходить с ней на шопинг одно удовольствие. Поэтому, едва мы переступили порог этого «царства девичьих грез» под названием _Chantal Thomass lingerie она бросилась к полкам и выбрала пару замечательных комплектов не только для себя, но и для меня тоже. Причем мои комплекты (о чудо!), оказались совсем не обычными розовенькими маечками и шортиками с мишками, которые бы я сразу отвергла, а очень даже взрослыми боди — сексуальными, но без излишней откровенности._

Я думаю, что Роуз прекрасно поняла, для чего мне понадобилось новое белье. И хотя она совершенно не разделяла моих восторгов по отношению к «псине», как она презрительно до сих пор называла Джейка (хотя я подозреваю, что она давно уже привыкла к нему и даже испытывала что-то вроде симпатии, основанной на их общей болезненной любви ко мне), но виду не подала — за это я и люблю Розали.

Конечно, по возвращении домой, мне пришлось изрядно потрудиться, чтобы скрыть от моего всезнающего папочки, мои намерения в отношении Джейка и этого белья, но вроде бы все получилось. Потому что, думаю, если бы это было не так, мои каникулы немедленно отменились бы. А так как никто еще не ворвался в мою комнату с безапелляционными заявлениями «Ты остаешься дома», я была счастлива и полна оптимизма.

_Каникулы. Каникулы с Джейком. _Я вновь несколько раз повторила про себя эту фразу и почувствовала как в животе словно захлопали крылышками десятки бабочек.

Я спрыгнула с постели и сняла крышку с рояля. Конечно, я не была такой же талантливой как Эдвард, но так как папа сам учил меня музыке с детства, думаю, я была не совсем безнадежной и какие-то его способности передались мне.

Кончиками пальцев я коснулась клавиш, вырвав из сердца рояля несколько протяжных громких звуков, и затихла. На ум приходили десятки любимых классических композиций, но душа хотела чего-то особенного... Я начала импровизировать. Мелодия не складывалась, но я продолжала бездумно водить пальцами по клавишам, пытаясь найти верное звучание. Безрезультатно. А потом, сами собой в памяти вплыли воспоминания о заученной в детстве «Колыбельной Беллы», которую папа написал для мамы почти двадцать лет назад, сразу же после их знакомства.

Нота за нотой, аккорд за аккордом... Естественная, льющаяся так свободно, как вода в бурной реке, на пути у которой нет никаких преград, мелодия захватила все мои чувства, поэтому, я даже вздрогнула, когда услышала любимый голос за спиной:

- Ты либо очень счастлива, либо бесконечно печальна — в других ситуациях, за рояль ты не садишься. Что из этого верно?

Я резко обернулась и показала Джейку язык.

- Думаю, что перспектива провести наедине с тобой целых десять дней кого угодно заставит впасть в депрессию.

- Да ну? Может тогда не будем тебя мучить и отменим все? - насмешливо протянул он. - Гарантирую, Эдвард только обрадуется.

Я спрыгнула со стула и подбежав к кровати, на которой примостился Джейк, запрыгнула к нему на колени и обвила свое руки вокруг его шеи.

- Ни-за-что! - прошептала я, легонько целуя его в губы и скользя по его щеке к уху.- Ни за что, слышишь?

Я слегка откинулась назад и вынула заколку из прически. Мои густые пшеничного цвета волосы с рыжинкой рассыпались по плечам. Рассчитывая, как добиться наибольшего эффекта, я посмотрела прямо на Джейка, облизала губы и придвинулась к нему ближе. Мои пальцы запутались в его густой шевелюре. Я с удовлетворением услышала, как участился его пульс, как прерывисто стало его дыхание. Насладившись мгновение произведенными благодаря мне изменениями, я прильнула к его губам.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2. Новое впечатление**

Мы обосновались в этом доме (правда, это был не совсем дом, а целое старинное поместье на юго-западе Лондона), всего месяц назад, в середине ноября. До этого, мы десять лет жили на Аляске, а еще раньше – в Форксе, небольшом американском городке в штате Вашингтон. Для меня переезд на Аляску стал настоящим испытанием, не только потому, что я покидала дом – место, где я появилась на свет, но и потому, что мне пришлось разлучиться с Джейком. Он не мог находиться на Аляске постоянно, потому что должен был заботиться о Билли, который отказывался жить где-либо, кроме индейской резервации Ла-Пуш, и был сильно болен. Из-за этого, мы с Джейком виделись урывками в те редкие дни, когда он находил возможность приехать ко мне. Два года назад Билли умер, и Джейк… Джейк очень тяжело переживал смерть отца и был только рад покинуть место, где все напоминало ему об утрате. Он передал свои полномочия Альфы Сэту и переехал к нам на Аляску, чему были рады все (ну, или почти все), потому что Джейка все Каллены давно считали членом семьи.

Моя мама до сих пор очень скучает по Форксу (там остался дедушка), не говоря уже о Джейке, да и мои воспоминания об этом месте полны тепла и радости, и, наверное, через пятнадцать-двадцать лет мы еще вернемся туда, но пока это невозможно.

Вообще, как вы видите, нам приходится переезжать довольно часто, в силу того простого обстоятельства, что никто из Калленов не стареет, тогда как я, наоборот, до определенного времени росла буквально по часам, и родителям приходилось скрывать меня от любопытных взглядов. Сейчас процесс моего взросления совсем прекратился, так что я теперь могла заводить друзей и не бояться, что они через неделю не узнают меня.

Переезд в Великобританию предложил Карлайл. Его пригласили работать в лондонскую лабораторию, занимающуюся разработкой очень сложных и серьезных лекарств, и он безумно хотел принять это предложение. Идею перебраться в Лондон все восприняли на ура. Сменить, наконец, скучную Аляску, на большой город, полный развлечений – кто ж от такого откажется?

Особенно радовались нашему переезду Эдвард и Белла, но у них причина была немного другая, чем у остальных. Дело в том, что из-за моего странного роста и развития, все это время я училась дома. Благо, учителя у меня были замечательные – Эдвард, Карлайл, Роуз и Джаспер могли научить меня гораздо большему, чем любая, даже самая престижная, школа. Поэтому, к 16 годам я знала от и до все школьные (да и некоторые академические) курсы, говорила на нескольких языках, играла на фортепиано и рисовала. Не подумайте, что я чересчур самоуверенная, но я была великолепной художницей. Так думаю не только я и моя семья, но и те галереи, куда папа отправлял некоторые мои картины. К сожалению, все они подписаны псевдонимами, но я могу сказать по секрету, что все они экспонируются в лучших музеях современного искусства в Америке.

В общем, с тех пор как мне исполнилось 16 и стало понятно, что больше расти я не буду, папа с мамой заболели идеей отдать меня в колледж. Не могу сказать, что я была не рада этому. Я была просто в восторге! Привычный круг моего общения, который сводился исключительно к членам моей семьи, клану Денали, некоторым одиноким друзьям-вампирам и Джейку, мне уже порядком надоел. Мне, как и любой молодой девушке ужасно хотелось новых встреч, знакомств и впечатлений.

Сначала в Лондон уехали Карлайл и Элис с Джаспером. Пока дедушка работал, мои тетя и дядя искали, а потом и обставляли наш новый дом. Деньги, как вы понимаете, никогда не были для Калленов проблемой, поэтому через пару недель я с Беллой, Эдвардом, Роуз, Эмметом, Эсме и Джейком въехали в наше поместье в деревне Грейшотт, в часе езды от Лондона.

В Англии мне ужасно понравилось. Климатическими условиями она идеально подходила для вампиров, но для меня и это было не столь важно. Дело в том, что я не светилась на солнце, как все остальные и поэтому могла без всяких опасений гулять и в погожие дни. И вообще, солнышко я любила гораздо больше, чем тучи.

Лондон стал для меня городом мечты, городом, который не может испортить никакая погода. Меня восхищало здесь буквально все: архитектура, атмосфера, люди. И эта непонятная традиция, которая возвела чаепитие в ранг искусства, и сумасшедшая страсть к футболу, и исключительная английская вежливость… Пусть некоторые считают ее лицемерием, но для меня она куда приятнее чем простодушное хамство или искренняя грязь. А еще, Лондон буквально дышал искусством: каким-то фриковым, на изломах, эксцентричным и странным, но очень вдохновляющим искусством. Я была здесь в своей стихии.

Внушительное портфолио и прекрасные баллы на тестировании, а так же солидное денежное вливание на счет выбранного мною колледжа Кембервелл, помогло руководству закрыть глаза на то, что я начала учебу с середины семестра. И… Ну, поздравьте меня! Я изучаю живопись, скульптуру и графический дизайн в самом обалденном колледже в мире. Кстати, вместе со мной в колледже учится и Элис, но ее специальность – фотография, и мы почти не пересекаемся на занятиях. А Белла изучает юриспруденцию в Кембридже. Правда, живет она, естественно, не в студенческом кампусе, а с нами.

Я очень-очень рада, что мама, наконец, занялась тем, что ей интересно. Конечно, ее главные интересы – Эдвард и я, но мне всегда казалось, что ей бы стоило попробовать себя в чем-то, не связанном с нами. Просто Белла очень талантливая, но катастрофически мало времени уделяет себе и своим желаниям. Папа давно говорил, что ей стоит решить, чем бы она хотела заниматься, а он постарается найти место, куда мы сможем переехать, чтобы быть с ней рядом.

Вообще, мы все здорово удивились, когда переехали в Лондон и обнаружили, что Белла хотела бы изучать законы. Эммет даже пошутил, что когда она будет допрашивать обвиняемых, то любой, едва взглянув на нее, такую прекрасную и невозмутимую, сознается в любом преступлении, даже если он его не совершал: «Виновен! Виновен во всем, что вы скажете!». Конечно, никто давно не воспринимает шутки Эммета всерьез, но в этой, по-моему, есть доля истины.

Так вот, это наше первое Рождество на новом месте, которое Элис и Эсме решили отметить грандиозной вечеринкой. Неделю назад они разослали приглашения всем жителям деревни, и сейчас, когда до начала празднеств осталось порядка десяти часов, наше поместье стало напоминать базар в воскресный день: шумный, спешащий, немного сумасшедший. К дому постоянно подъезжали грузовые машины, из которых грузчики выгружали сотни предметов, а внутри, под руководством Элис и Эсме, суетились декораторы, оформители, флористы, повара и еще десяток каких-то людей.

Сбежать на несколько часов из этого бедлама предложил Карлайл, когда Эсме в очередной раз отчитывала нас за то, что мы путаемся под ногами у рабочих. Не то, чтобы все мы были фанатами коньков, но и Белла, и Эдвард, и Розали, и Эммет и я с радостью поддержали идею удалиться подобру-поздорову из дома. Поразмыслив минутку, мы решили, что пойдем на каток, которым жителям Грейшотт служило большое замерзшее озеро в центре деревни. Договорившись встретиться в холле через пять минут, мы отправились переодеваться.

Уже одетая в легкую курточку и юбку в складку, заплетая перед зеркалом волосы в две косички, я заметила на столике письмо.

Хм, странно. Кажется, я еще ни разу в жизни не получала от кого бы то ни было письмо! Убежденная, что это что-то от родителей или Джейка, я взяла в руки конверт и надорвала по краю. Мне в руки выпал кусочек плотного ватмана кремового цвета, на котором красивым каллиграфическим почерком (явно не рукой Джейка, но и не рукой кого-то из моих родственников), было выведено следующее:

_«Твое жизненное амплуа – королева бала. Но королева не из дворца, а из какой-нибудь цирковой кибитки. Вечно растрепанные волосы, небрежный макияж, мальчишеские джинсы и футболки, голый живот и босые ноги – в этом вся ты, но не вся часть тебя. Иногда я вижу тебя другой – задумчивой принцессой в шелках и бриллиантах, но даже тогда в тебе есть что-то от уличного сорванца._

_Вокруг тебя всегда много народу. Ты входишь в класс, и все вокруг слепнут, становятся твоими рабами. Люди кружат вокруг, наперебой предлагая или требуя что-то и беспрестанно каркая: «Несси! Несси!». И для каждого у тебя есть шутка, улыбка, дружески протянутая рука. Ты не присутствуешь, а живешь. Не позируешь, а общается. Ни тени высокомерия, ни мгновения скуки в глазах. Тебе интересно – и с тобой интересно._

_На тебя просто приятно смотреть, пусть издалека, пытаясь запомнить каждую черточку твоего лица. От кого тебе достались эти шоколадно-карие глаза, которые иногда смотрят испуганно и недоверчиво, но всегда ослепляют теплом? Кто передал тебе этот маленький, немного вздернутый носик, который ты морщишь каждый раз, когда улыбаешься? А чьи это губы - пухлые чувственные губы, воспаленные, как после поцелуев?_

_Ты могла бы играть в кино принцесс и обычных девчонок из соседнего двора, но играешь лишь одну роль – королевы моего сердца._

_Merry__Christmas__!_

_N__.»_

Читая это странное удивительное в своей откровенности послание, я просто забыла, как дышать и теперь шумно втянула в легкие воздух. Я взглянула на себя в зеркало – щеки пунцовые, глаза блестят. Не до конца понимая, что я делаю, я уставилась на письмо, вновь пробегая глазами строчку за строчкой.

Это было так волнительно! Так восхитительно! Так ново и захватывающе!

Мне кажется, я еще никогда в своей жизни не была более человечной, чем в эту минуту. Я почувствовала себя как самая обыкновенная девица, о которых я сотни раз читала в книгах, получившая тайное любовное послание, и теперь сходящая с ума от желания узнать, кто же его автор.

Колледж, класс… Я начала перебирать в уме всех своих новых знакомых: и тех, кто учатся со мной в одном классе, и студентов других факультетов… Но я не могла никого выделить. Все парни сливались для меня в одну массу, которую заслонял собой вечно стоящий перед глазами образ Джейка. Кто же, кто же…? Я обследовала каждый миллиметр конверта и ватмана, на котором было написано письмо, но не нашла ни одной лишней буковки, ни одной зацепки…

- Ренесми! – голос Беллы, доносящийся из-за двери, вернул меня к действительности.

- Иду! – с этими словами я запихнула письмо в ящик стола и, обмотав шарф вокруг горла, побежала вниз.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3. Самокопание**

На озере, покрытом толстой коркой льда, в этот утренний час было пустынно, и мы могли без лишних предосторожностей кататься в свое удовольствие. Поясню, «в свое удовольствие» для вампиров – это прыжки в десять оборотов и скорость такая, что рябит в глазах. Обычно я очень положительно отношусь к подобным забавам, но сегодня предпочла просто не спеша прокатиться пару раз по периметру всего катка и присесть на бортик.

Я обвела взглядом резвившихся невдалеке родственников. Карлайл и Эдвард наперегонки скользили по гладкой поверхности озера, а чтобы усложнить себе задачу, еще и выписывали на льду фантастические фигуры. Белла пробовала прыгать какой-то сумасшедший прыжок в высоту с переворотами в сторонке. Розали и Эммет целовались в самом центре катка, прижавшись к друг другу, и вертясь волчком так быстро, что даже мое острое зрение с трудом могло разделить их фигуры. У меня же не шло из головы письмо от моего таинственного поклонника.

Наверное, это было ужасно глупо, и я все излишне драматизировала, но мне почему-то было стыдно. Стыдно, что кто-то из Калленов сможет прочесть письмо и… И Джейкоб! Вот уж чего я совсем не хотела, так это того, чтобы письмо увидел Джейкоб.

Может быть, было бы лучше сжечь конверт вместе с его содержимым? Но как тогда изгнать его из своей памяти, ведь мне казалось, что эти строки навсегда отпечатались в моем сознании?

У меня никогда еще не было опыта чего-то такого романтического и таинственного. И секретов такого рода у меня тоже не было. Вообще никаких секретов, если уж быть честной. Я всегда рассказывала и наглядно показывала своей семье все, что меня волновало. Но не могла же я вот так заявить, что мне пишут любовные письма…

- Ренесми, у тебя все в порядке? – я подняла глаза и встретилась с изучающим взглядом Беллы. Ее растрепавшиеся от быстрой езды каштановые волосы разметались по плечам, придавая ей совсем юный и цветущий вид, но золотистые глаза смотрели с беспокойством, не свойственным молодости.

- Ага, все в норме, - я постукивала коньком по деревянному заборчику и изо всех сил старалась выглядеть спокойной.

- Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

- Неа… - я запнулась на мгновение. В моей голове мелькнула одна идея. – Но можно тебя кое о чем попросить?

- Ты же знаешь, солнышко, ты можешь просить меня о чем угодно.

Я замялась. Моя, просьба, наверное, покажется Белле странной…

- Ма, ну ты могла бы накинуть на меня свой щит на сегодня? А еще лучше до моего отъезда в Швейцарию.

Я увидела, как глаза Беллы сузились, и зубы тут же обнажились в сердитом оскале.

- Кто-то обижает тебя? – спросила она жестко.

- Ну, нет же… - сказала я расстроено. Ну почему все вокруг постоянно волнуются обо мне! Я ведь сама могу постоять за себя при необходимости. Я постаралась не выдать своего раздражения и постаралась придумать, как получше объяснить ей свою просьбу. – Просто я не хочу, чтобы Эдвард читал мои мысли сейчас.

Белла задумалась на мгновение, а потом протянула руку и начала теребить одну из моих косичек.

- То, что ты хочешь скрыть от него… Это как-то связано с Джейком и вашими каникулами?

Я знала, что могу согласиться и солгать сейчас, и мама не заставит меня ничего объяснять, но я также знала, что не смогу этого сделать. Я никогда не обманывала Беллу. И не хотела делать этого сейчас.

- Нет, это не связано с Джейком… Вернее, связано, но косвенно.

Белла молчала, очевидно, ожидая продолжения. Я перевела взгляд с мамы на Эдварда, застывшего в задумчивости на другом краю озера.

Пару лет назад я попросила папу, чтобы он постарался «отключить» в своей голове канал передающий мои мысли. Случилось это аккурат после того, как я, сидя перед телевизором с Джейком и смотря какой-то дурацкий романтический сериал, впервые подумала о сексуальной стороне наших отношений. Находящийся в это время в другой комнате Эдвард, в следующую же секунду оказался рядом и буквально вытащил меня из объятий Джейка. Лицо у него при этом было такое свирепое, что я испугалась, не случилось ли чего-то страшного. Но когда Эдвард развернулся ко мне и, цедя слова сквозь стиснутые зубы, пробормотал: «Даже не думай! Ты еще ребенок», я покраснела как помидор и не смея поднять глаза на Джейка выскочила из комнаты. После этого эпизода, я умоляла папу постараться игнорировать мои мысли. Я понимала, да и сейчас понимаю, что это практически невозможно, но терпеть такое бесцеремонное вмешательство в свою голову было выше моих сил. Эдвард обещал, что постарается не прислушиваться ко мне, и я знаю, что он честно держал свое слово, как бы сильно иногда ни было его любопытство. Но стоило мне вдруг подумать о том, что он мог слышать все мои мысли сейчас, как волна безотчетной паники накрыла меня с головой.

- Ма, сделай это сейчас, накинь свой щит, - попросила я скороговоркой. – И я все расскажу тебе.

Белла закрыла глаза и сосредоточенно нахмурилась буквально на секунду.

- Готово, - тихо прошептала она.

- Уф, спасибо, - паника немного улеглась. Я вымученно улыбнулась. – Моя очередь?

- Солнышко, если это так важно для тебя, и ты не хочешь ни с кем делиться, не стоит. Я пойму, - мама ласково погладила меня по щеке.

Я понимала, что, таким образом, она дает мне шанс сохранить в неприкосновенности маленькую тайну, которую я могу продолжать пытаться осмыслить самостоятельно. Но, похоже, это был тот случай, когда самокопание ни к чему хорошему не приведет. Мне было нужно открыться кому-нибудь, и Белла в этом случае была самым лучшим вариантом.

Но объяснить все словами? Вряд ли я смогу…

Вместо ответа я прикрыла глаза и прикоснулась ладошками к ее вискам.

Мир завертелся… В ярких красочных воспоминаниях я показывала маме свой класс, столовую, улыбающихся учителей, дружелюбных сокурсников… Мой первый день на занятиях, когда преподаватель представил меня классу и все вокруг тепло мне улыбались. Смена учебных корпусов, когда сразу три мальчика предложили мне помочь разобраться в хитросплетениях университетских коридоров. Обед, когда несколько групп девочек наперебой звали меня за свои столы… Бесконечные мелкие подарки: ручки, тетрадки, краски, брелоки, которые я получила. Постоянные приглашения на прогулки, вечеринки, пикники, от которых мне пришлось отказаться. Я показывала маме себя, вечно спешащую домой к Джейку, вынужденную разочаровывать людей, которые мечтали дружить со мной… Я показывала ей свое сожаление и легкую грусть… И письмо. Каждое слово, которое взволновало меня. И мое отражение в зеркале после его прочтения. Смущение. Ошеломление. Радость.

Я опустила руки и отвернулась, избегая смотреть на Беллу.

- Ох, - тихо прошептала она, а затем усмехнулась – Ох, и это все? Ренесми, в некоторых вещах ты такая сообразительная, но в других – сущее дитя.

Она прикоснулась ладонью к моему лицу и повернула его к себе.

- Послушай, - ее голос звучал спокойно и ласково. – Все мы старались, чтобы у тебя было нормальное детство, какой бы ненормальной в общепринятом понимании этого слова ни была наша семья. Но все же, не в наших силах было дать тебе главное – общение со сверстниками. Сейчас, пусть несколько поздновато, у тебя появилась возможность жить обычной жизнью девушки твоего возраста – учиться, встречаться, общаться, и мне очень хочется, чтобы ты воспользовалась этим шансом.

Белла грациозно повернулась, села на бортик рядом и, обняв меня за плечи, продолжила:

- Девочка моя, ты выросла. Как бы все мы – твой папа, Розали, я – не хотели это признавать – это действительно так. Ты уже взрослая, красивая молодая девушка. И это так естественно, что как только ты оказалась в окружении своих сверстников, мальчики стали обращать на тебя внимание. Ты ведь не только новенькая, что всегда особенно притягательно, ты еще и умная, талантливая, дружелюбная, отзывчивая… Ты очень красивая, наконец.

- А как же Джейк? – спросила я тихонько.

- А что Джейк?

- Ну, разве я в какой-то мере не предам его, если увлекусь чем-то другим? Если стану меньше времени проводить с ним?

- Ренесми, пойми, это твоя жизнь, а не жизнь Джейка. И ты должна думать в первую очередь о том, чего хочешь ты, а не что подумает Джейк. Долгое время, он был единственным …ммм… твоим увлечением, но так не может, да и не должно быть, вечно. Ты должна пожить обычной жизнью, познакомиться с другими мальчиками прежде, чем примешь окончательно решение относительно своего будущего.

- Но я люблю Джейка!

- Тогда из-за чего вообще переживать?

- Наверное, переживать действительно не из-за чего… - на несколько секунд воцарилась тишина. - Просто, это все так ново, ма. Так необычно. Вообще все вокруг необычно. Мне кажется, у меня еще никогда не было такого яркого, насыщенного времени, понимаешь? Каждый день дарит мне удивительные открытия. Для кого-то они могут показаться привычными, но только не для меня... И еще мне ужасно любопытно, кто этот человек, который написал мне это письмо…

- Письмо действительно очень проникновенное, малышка. Только влюбленный человек способен написать подобное…

- И что мне делать?

- Ренесми, я могу дать тебе только один совет: не отказывай себе в общении с другими людьми и не бойся обидеть чувства Джейка. Он поймет. Я даже думаю, он давно ожидает чего-то в этом роде. Если же нет – то он просто дурак, и ему будет полезно, если у него появится соперник. А то иногда мне кажется, что он думает, что владеет тобой безраздельно

- Но это так и есть, – сказала я смущенно.

- Но это не должно быть так.

- Но вы с папой…

- Мы с папой прошли через очень многое – и вместе и поодиночке – прежде, чем стали друг для друга тем, кто мы есть сейчас. Просто, слушай свое сердечко, - она прикоснулась к моему пушистому свитеру в том месте, где билось мое сердце. - Оно подскажет тебе правильный путь. И не торопись. Мы с папой всегда поддержим тебя, какой бы выбор ты не сделала.

Я улыбнулась и подалась в распахнутые объятия Беллы.

Все таки, моя мама – необыкновенная.

- Две дамы моего сердца явно что-то скрывают, - раздался позади нас бархатный голос Эдварда.

- Единственный мужчина наших сердец чересчур любопытен? – усмехнулась Белла, отстраняясь от меня.

Папа не обратил внимания на ее слова, а только пристально посмотрел прямо на меня, пытаясь пробиться в мои мысли. Похоже, безрезультатно, так как на его лице отражалось явное недовольство.

- Может быть, ему просто не нравятся заговоры за его спиной? – теперь голос звучал твердо и напряженно.

Я перевела взгляд на маму, вспоминая, что она мне сказала.

_«Мы с папой поддержим тебя». _

Глупо было пытаться скрыть от Эдварда то, что он в любом случае узнает. Рано или поздно. И еще глупее, злить его накануне моей поездки в Швейцарию, которая при таком раскладе может вообще не состояться. Похоже, моя импульсивная затея заранее была обречена на провал.

- Белла, не нужно больше защищать… - пробормотала я.

Мама согласно кивнула, а в следующий миг лицо Эдварда из сосредоточенного, превратилось в недоумевающее. И по мере того, как он разбирался в мешанине моих мыслей, кривоватая улыбка расплывалась у него на губах.

- Если ты расскажешь об этом кому бы то ни было, а тем более Джейку, я тебя убью, - пообещала я, притворяясь сердитой.

Он засмеялся и одной рукой притянул меня к своей груди, упершись подбородком мне в макушку.

- Хм, Белла, скажи, когда это я пропустил тот момент, когда наша дочь начала разбивать мужские сердца? – промурлыкал Эдвард.

Я выскользнула из его объятий и изо всех сил толкнула в грудь. Эдвард явно не ожидал этого, а, может быть, просто захотел мне поддаться, потому что в следующий миг завалился в сугроб.

- Кто-то хочет поиграть, - зарычал он обманчиво грозно и, сделав какое-то неуловимое движение, повалил в снег и Беллу, и меня. Я завизжала, потом засмеялась, потом снова завизжала.

Со стороны мы должно быть выглядели по-дурацки, пыхтя и извиваясь на искристом снежном покрывале, но нас это не волновало. В такие моменты мы все были счастливы, а я особенно ценила то, что у меня такая семья — семья вечно молодых не только телом, но и душой вампиров.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4. Предсказание**

Когда мы, счастливые и вдоволь повеселившиеся, все еще отряхиваясь от снега (к нашим ледовым забавам позже присоединились и Карлайл, и Эммет с Роуз) вернулись домой, подготовка к грандиозному вечернему событию была почти завершена. Только вот Элис, не желая демонстрировать нам раньше времени плоды своей бурной декораторской и организаторской фантазии, перехватила нас у парадной двери и провела в дом через запасной вход, так что все мы находились в счастливом неведении относительно того, что нас ожидает вечером.

Едва я попала в свою комнату, как тут же поняла, что «преобразования» Элис и Эсме коснулись и ее тоже. Все вокруг было вымыто и вычищено, а к праздничной елке, под которой к тому же выросла целая гора красиво упакованных подарков, добавились многочисленные веночки, веточки и игрушки. Так что теперь моя комната здорово смахивала на специально подготовленный к какой-нибудь рождественской фотосессии в глянцевом журнале интерьер.

На постели меня уже ждало праздничное платье. Любовно разложенное на бледно-желтом шелковом покрывале, оно представляло собой нечто восхитительное, рожденное удивительной фантазией кутюрье. Элис выбирала его вместе с Беллой исходя из соображений о том, насколько гармонично оно впишется в тематику и антураж нашего рождественского вечера.

Платье было прекрасное, но какого-то неопределенного цвета. Я подумала, что его можно было бы описать как «мутная болотная вода в солнечный день», но такое совсем непоэтическое сравнение только добавляло платью в моих глазах дополнительных плюсов. Я не любила яркие, кричащие вещи, отдавая предпочтение сдержанной цветовой гамме и скромным силуэтам с изюминкой. Это платье было именно таким – на первый взгляд простым, но с роскошной вышивкой, целомудренно длинным, но с приспущенными бретелями, полностью обнажавшими мои плечи. Завышенная талия и юбка, ниспадающая красивыми мягкими складками и переходящая сзади в шлейф, придавала ему какую-то эльфийскую утонченность.

Я включила музыку. Пританцовывая и кружась, я повернулась к зеркалу и приложила к себе платье. Красиво. Действительно – лесная фея.

Я улыбнулась мысли, как здорово я буду смотреться сегодня вечером. В общем-то, мне было безразлично, как я буду выглядеть в глазах собравшихся, в глазах _всех_ собравшихся. Всех, кроме одного единственного – Джейка. Я хотела, чтобы он был доволен. Хотела, чтобы он смотрел на меня с пылким желанием в темных глубоких глазах. Хотела, чтобы он говорил со мной хриплым от нахлынувших эмоций голосом. Хотела, чтобы он дал мне понять, что никто и никогда еще не вызывал в нем таких чувств.

Мне нужно было быть красивой для него. Только для него.

Джейк, должно быть, уже вернулся со своей смены…

Я не говорила раньше, но как только мы переехали в Великобританию, Джейкоб начал работать в лондонской полиции. И теперь, так как мои занятия и его график работы часто не совпадали, мы виделись довольно редко. Конечно, ежедневно, но все же редко. Я привыкла, что он всегда рядом, а теперь мне приходилось ждать его, иногда до глубокой ночи, с дневного дежурства, или бежать сломя голову с занятий, чтобы увидеть его перед ночной сменой.

Я посмотрела на старинные настенные часы, оставшиеся в этой комнате от прежних владельцев. Время собираться. Гости начнут приходить совсем скоро, и Элис оторвет мне голову, если я опоздаю.

Я быстро приняла душ. После, долго и тщательно втирала в кожу лосьон, расчесывала волосы, пока они не просохли, красила ногти. Потом, ко мне пришла Розали и помогла сделать прическу. Она накрутила мои волосы, и свободно завитые локоны укрыли мои плечи мягким золотисто-рыжим покрывалом.

Когда Роуз ушла переодеваться, я уже была полностью готова. Платье надето, волосы уложены, легкий макияж нанесен. Я подошла к окну и выглянула во двор. На парковке (очень, кстати, большой по вместимости) уже практически не было свободных мест, но машины все прибывали и прибывали. Кто-то, наверное, те, кто жили недалеко, приходили пешком. Похоже, Элис не лукавила, когда говорила, что пригласила всю деревню!

Я отошла от окна, обвела взглядом свою комнату и остановилась на подарках под елкой. Десятки свертков, коробочек, пакетов… Они приходили в течение двух последних недель со всех концов света: из Штатов от дедушки Чарли, Денали и друзей-оборотней, из Бразилии – от Нахуэля (еще одного полу-полу, похожего на меня, но не совсем такого же, как я), из Румынии – от двух братьев-вампиров. Были даже подарки из Вольтерры. Мое лицо исказила печальная усмешка. Клан Волтури, так отчаянно желавший смерти всех Калленов и меня в частности, каждый праздник преподносил мне шикарные презенты.

Я подумала, что нужно бы распаковать их сразу после бала и отправить всем письма с благодарностями. Только вот неясно, успею ли я это сделать до отъезда…

Удивительно, как быстро пролетело время сегодня. Казалось, оно тянулось нудно и медленно как жвачка чуть ли не неделю, а сегодня совершило какое-то невероятное ускорение.

Последние дни, с тех пор, как я получила разрешение на поездку от Эдварда, я жила словно в густом тумане, в томительном ожидании, в страхе, что что-нибудь сорвется, пойдет не так… И, все же, мы едем! И едем так скоро! Пройдет 11 часов и самолет, уносящий меня и Джейка на каникулы, взмоет ввысь, оставив за собой сегодня, вчера, да и всю ту, другую жизнь, которая была у меня до этого времени. Почему-то, я была уверена, что эта поездка станет для меня особенной. Может быть даже судьбоносной. Возможно, это все чересчур бурное воображение, но мне казалось, что когда я вернусь в свою комнату через 11 дней, и буду вот так же стоять на этом самом месте, я буду уже совсем другой Ренесми. Какой? Не представляю. Но определенно другой.

Послышался легких стук в дверь, и в комнату заглянула Белла.

Ох, моя мама выглядела ослепительно! В длинном свободном платье белого цвета, перехваченном на одном плече красивой брошью, она была похожа на античную богиню, волей случая попавшую в наше время. Тонкая шелковая ткань, красиво драпируясь, льнула к ее телу, подчеркивая идеальные пропорции фигуры. Темные волосы с обманчивой небрежностью были собраны на затылке, но несколько прядей свободно спускались по бокам. На ее руках позвякивали массивные браслеты, а на шее поблескивало ожерелье, подаренное Эдвардом на их первую годовщину свадьбы.

- Вау! Белла, ты выглядишь потрясающе! – восторженно воскликнула я. - Все просто с ума сойдут!

Белла лишь улыбнулась.

- Кто станет смотреть на меня, если рядом будешь ты, дочка?

- Ой, ма… - мое лицо залила краска смущения, и чтобы Белла не начала обсуждать мой внешний вид, я спросила про папу.

- А где Эдвард?

В эту же секунду дверь вновь отворилась и Эдвард – восхитительный, непередаваемо прекрасный Эдвард, - буквально вплыл в мою комнату.

Мой папа – супермодель! Честно! Я никогда в жизни не встречали никого, кто бы мог сравниться с ним красотой. Но я не успела выпалить ему все это, так как он сам заговорил.

- Так-так. Боюсь, что сегодня мне придется быть на чеку весь вечер, чтобы кто-то не украл моих очаровательных жену и дочь, – пробормотал он своим бархатным голосом. – А может, мне даже придется вызвать кого-то на дуэль, потому что ни один здравый кавалер не сможет пройти мимо вас и не подумать о чем-то непристойном.

- Фу, па, - сказала я, улыбаясь. - Ты отстал от жизни. Сейчас никто никого не вызывает на дуэль, сейчас все просто напиваются и идут на задний двор драться в рукопашную. Пистолеты, знаешь ли, давно вышли из моды.

- Ну, - ответил он мне, прищурившись. - Думаю, в рукопашной у меня есть все шансы одолеть любого противника.

- Я в этом ничуть не сомневаюсь, - сказала я. – Спасибо, па, теперь я буду знать, что моя честь под надежной охраной.

Эдвард улыбнулся и прикоснулся своими холодными губами к моему лбу.

- Ты прекрасна, Ренесми.

- Истинная дочь своих родителей, - прошептала я.

- Не могу спорить, - пробормотал он. – Ну, будем спускаться?

- А разве Джейк меня не проводит? - спросила я. – Я думала, он уже вернулся…

- Нет, - сказал Эдвард, но, видя мое расстроенное лицо, добавил. – Я уверен, он скоро будет здесь.

Ну вот, печально подумала я, вечер начинается совсем не так, как я надеялась... Видимо мое разочарование так красноречиво было написано на лице, что Эдвард развернул меня к себе и, глядя прямо в глаза, тихо сказал:

- Он приедет. Он приедет прямо на бал, а потом увезет тебя на целых 10 дней. Так что будь милосердной, проведи это время с нами, не хмурясь.

Спорить было бессмысленно, впрочем, и расстраиваться тоже, я знала, что Эдвард прав.

Я еще раз взглянула на себя в зеркало, проверить все ли в порядке, и, удостоверившись, что я сверкаю как рождественская елка, я положила свою ладонь на локоть Эдварду. С другой стороны, на его руку опиралась Бэлла.

Когда по широкой парадной лестнице, с затейливо украшенными еловыми панно перилами, мы спустились вниз, и перед нами открылась старинная бальная зала, у меня перехватило дыхание от восхищения.

- О Боже! - это было единственное восклицание, сорвавшееся с моих губ.

Устраивая этот праздник, Элис похоже превзошла сама себя!

Весь верхний свет был погашен, только сотни свечей в золоченных канделябрах горели на всех плоских поверхностях, создавая таинственную и одновременно праздничную обстановку. В центре стояла огромная, достающая до потолка, елка, украшенная самыми обыкновенными, но оттого особенно необычными для Элис, «домашними» вещами: конфетами в ярких фантиках, мандаринами, старыми игрушками и сатиновыми бантами. На самой верхушке пушистого дерева примостился, словно выточенный изо льда, ангелочек. Слева на небольшом возвышении расположился оркестр, исполняющий классические рождественские композиции. А справа было огорожено место под танцплощадку, над которой висели десятки веточек омелы, чтобы парам было чем заняться во время танцев, помимо разговоров.

Все было организовано с исконно британской помпой: начиная с ритуала торжественных приветствий у зеркала и кончая неспешным проходом всех гостей по синему ковру к столику с напитками, где официант в наряде королевского камердинера поджидал всех с таким видом, будто собирался посвятить всех в рыцари Ее Величества.

Куда бы я ни посмотрела, повсюду была шумная, праздничная толпа людей в нарядных костюмах, с переливающимися в неровном свете свечей украшениями. Официанты сновали между группами гостей, музыканты играли, гости веселились.

Повсюду витал дух Рождества.

Как только мы спустились, Элис оставила гостей, с которыми беседовала в этот момент, и направилась к нам, одаривая каждого встречного улыбками и рукопожатиями. На главной виновнице этого торжества было шикарное темно-синее платье с пышной юбкой и жестким корсажем, а вечно торчащие в разные стороны волосы на этот раз были гладко причесаны и слегка приподняты на манер вечерней прически Одри Хепберн. На голове у Элис переливалась небольшая серебряная диадема. Рядом с ней был ее вечный спутник - Джаспер в белоснежном смокинге.

- Элис, это бесподобно, - высказала общее мнение Белла. – Ты невероятная. Ты это знаешь?

- Да-да, кто-то уже говорил мне об этом, - звонким голоском ответила она. – Правда, все вышло здорово? Но вы подождите, вот когда начнутся танцы…

Элис забавно хлопнула себя по губам:

- Не буду выдавать всех секретов, - она схватила меня за руку и посмотрела на Эдварда. – Не возражаешь, если я украду у тебя Несси на какое-то время? – И, не дожидаясь ответа, она потащила меня в глубь зала.

- Элис, куда мы идем?

- Терпение, малышка, - засмеялась она. – Я хочу показать тебе кое-что.

Мы прошли весь зал наискосок, когда Элис наконец остановилась.

- Вот! – воскликнула она, указывая на странное сооружение – большую стеклянную посудину, набитую доверху красными шарами.

- Что это?

- Это наша Charm machine, - весело прощебетала она. – Все очень просто: бросаешь жетон, крутишь ручку, и из этой замечательной чаши выскочит шар с сюрпризом-предсказанием. Знаешь, ради этой штуки мне пришлось напрячь все свои способности к предвидению, и то, не все вышло правильно. Поэтому, я даже ездила к одной женщине, которая понимает толк в таких вещах, даже больше чем я.

- Ты сумасшедшая, Элис, - выдохнула я восторженно.

Мне не терпелось опробовать чудо-машину.

Я подошла к Charm machine и ласково погладила стекло.

- Правильно, Несси, будь с ней поласковей, - прошептала Элис мне на ушко. – И она подарит тебе свой секрет.

Я улыбнулась ей и проделала все, что мне велела моя невероятная тетя: закрыла глаза, подумала о будущем и крутанула ручку. Внутри шара все завертелось, заискрилось и мне на ладонь выпал серебряный брелок в форме трилистника, с привязанной к нему записочкой.

- Ну, давай же, открывай, - суетилась рядом со мной Элис.

Я осторожно развернула пергаментный свиточек и прочитала вслух:

_- «А может быть, созвездья, что ведут_

_Меня вперед неведомой дорогой,_

_Нежданный блеск и славу придадут_

_Моей судьбе, безвестной и убогой._

_Тогда любовь я покажу свою,_

_А до поры во тьме ее таю»._

- Чудесно! – Элис от радости даже захлопала в ладоши.

- Ну и что это означает? - спросила я разочарованно. – Лично я ничего не поняла.

- Ну же, - щелкнула пальцами Элис. – Включи свое воображение!

Ну, я, конечно, попробовала включить воображение, но ничего путнего для себя я так в этих стихах и не увидела…

А потом, я почувствовала как чьи-то сильные руки обхватили меня сзади за талию.

Джейк!

Я обернулась у него в руках и прижала ладошки к крепкой груди.

- Наконец ты пришел… - прошептала я, глядя ему в глаза и совершенно забыв и о предсказании, и об Элис.

- Я так соскучился, Несси, - сказал он, целуя меня в щеку.

Выглядел он потрясающе. Высокий, мускулистый, сильный…

Под налетом цивилизованности, я отчетливо видела в нем... Джейка! Настоящего Джейка-оборотня, которого не могли спрятать даже строгий смокинг и белая рубашка, так непривычные для него. И даже то, что он явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, дефилируя в этом чопорном наряде, заставляло мое сердце биться чаще, напоминая мне о том Джейке, которого я боготворила, - бесстрашном сорви-голове, который больше всего любит лес и свободу.

- Как провела время сегодня?

- Мы ходили на каток. А ты?

- Как обычно, полно дел, - он сморщил лоб. - Мне кажется, преступники проявляют особую активность перед Рождеством.

- Мне жаль...

- Не думай об этом, - сказал он просто. – И прости, что я задержался. Начиная с этого момента и еще в течение 10 дней мы не будем думать и говорить о моей работе, ок? Это будет только наше время.

_Наше время._ Честно говоря, меня такое предложение устраивало просто идеально. Поэтому я не стала отвечать, а только доверчиво прижалась к груди Джейка. Он обнял меня и притянул ближе.

- Ты, наверное, ужасно голоден? - спросила я, нехотя отстраняясь через несколько секунд.

- Честно говоря, как волк, - он гортанно засмеялся.

- Пойдем, - сказала я, беря его за руку, - я уверена, мы найдем, чем утолить твой зверский аппетит.

Вместе мы стали пробиваться через толпу людей к фуршетным столам, ломившимся от разнообразной еды. Пока Джейк набирал себе на тарелку огромное количество разных закусок, я рассматривала гостей, среди которых не было ни одного знакомого лица. Было удивительно наблюдать, как совершенно чужие люди веселятся в нашем доме – логове вампиров. Я представила на миг, как бы все они вылетели отсюда, если бы могли только вообразить, что их очаровательная и милая Элис не отказалась бы выпить их крови.

С моих губ сорвался смешок.

- Над чем смеешься? – тут же отреагировал Джейк, стараясь прожевать огромный кусок пирога.

- Глупости, ты же меня знаешь, я вечно себе что-нибудь придумываю, - отозвалась я и взяла кусочек сыра с его тарелки.

Было вкусно. Конечно, не так вкусно, как кое-что другое, но, зная неприязненное отношение Джейка к кровяной диете, я старалась свести ее потребление к минимуму и питалась в основном обычной человеческой пищей.

- Где Эдвард и Белла? – спросил Джейк.

- Ну, все где-то здесь, - сказала я неуверенно.

Джейк поставил тарелку на стол.

- Давай найдем всех, - сказал он каким-то странным голосом.

- Зачем?

- Узнаешь, - прошептал он.

Спустя несколько минут поисков по всему залу, мы, наконец, собрали всю семью вместе в кабинете. Элис и Джаспер, Розали и Эммет, Эсме и Карлайл, Белла и Эдвард окружили нас с Джейком и недоуменно рассматривали нас. Вернее, недоуменно выглядели все, в том числе и я, кроме Эдварда, который, казалось, был в погружен в глубокие раздумья.

Я подняла глаза на Джейка. Он нервничал. И почему-то я тоже стала нервничать.

Самые разные мысли стали лезть мне в голову, и самая страшная из них – Джейк не может поехать со мной в Швейцарию, казалась и наиболее правдоподобной. Я готова была уже разрыдаться от неизвестности, когда Джейк, наконец, начал говорить.

- Вы знаете, я не силен во всяких красивых речах, - сказал он отрывисто. – Но вы также знаете, как сильно я люблю и уважаю каждого из вас. И главное, как сильно я люблю и уважаю Ренесми. Поэтому, - он перевел дыхание, - Поэтому, я хочу, чтобы вы все стали свидетелями того, что я сейчас скажу.

Мне показалось, что мое сердце замерло, и я перестала дышать. Не может же быть, чтобы он…

Джейк опустился на одно колено и взял мою руку в свою горячую ладонь.

- Несси, - громко и торжественно произнес он. – Я хочу, чтобы ты знала, как сильно я мечтаю в один прекрасный день назвать тебя своей женой, - я услышала, как Белла громко вздохнула. - Я не имею права торопить тебя, да и не собираюсь этого делать. Я буду ждать столько, сколько потребуется, но сейчас, хочу, чтобы ты приняла от меня вот это…

Джейк встал и достал из кармана пиджака маленькую коробочку. Щелкнула крышка, и на бархатной подушечке я увидела прекрасное маленькое колечко с тремя изумрудными сердечками в ряд.

Волна безудержной радости подхватила меня, и я счастливо засмеялась.

- В знак моей любви и верности… - продолжил он полушепотом, и я протянула руку.

Джейк наконец достал кольцо и начал медленно надевать его мне на палец, но его рука так дрожала, что маленькое колечко выскользнуло и упало на ковер.

Воцарилась тишина, прерываемая лишь громким дыханием Джейка. Он поднял кольцо и быстро надел мне его на палец.

- Плохая примета, – тихо заметила Роуз.

- А я не верю в приметы, я верю в любовь! – громко заявила я и, обхватив Джейка за шею, быстро, но крепко поцеловала его.

Что было дальше, я помню с трудом… Были какие-то скомканные поздравления, которые я принимала словно не осознавая, что они принадлежат мне. Потом, был бокал шампанского и танцплощадка, куда мы все направились сразу из кабинета… И наверное, было что-то еще, что я просто не заметила.

Мне казалось, я могу умереть от переполнявших меня чувств, настолько счастливой я была в тот момент. Словно всего минуту назад я была пустой, а сейчас меня, словно волшебный сосуд, до краев наполнили живительной жидкостью, которая расцветила все вокруг яркими красками. Помолвка... Теперь, я официально считалась невестой Джейка и уже ничто и никогда не сможет нас разлучить.

Я с волнением, в сотый раз за вечер, посмотрела на полоску белого золота на моем безымянном пальце, отмечая безыскусное изящество кольца. Интересно, как давно Джейк задумал это? А, в сущности, какая разница? Ведь самое главное, что мы вместе сейчас, и будем вместе всегда.

- Спасибо, - вновь прошептала я, думаю тоже уже в сотый раз. Моя рука потянулась вверх, и кончики пальцев нежно погладили смуглую щеку Джейкоба.

Мы танцевали в центре зала, медленно скользя по начищенному паркету. Рядом с нами, сквозь розовую дымку в глазах, я различала силуэты Роуз и Эммета и Элис и Джаспера. Эдварда и Беллы нигде не было.

Мы с Джейкобом почти не двигались, только наши плечи покачивались в такт мелодии. Он крепко обнимал меня. Прижавшись щекой к его пиджаку, я чувствовала едва уловимый лесной аромат.

Через несколько часов мы уедем в Швейцарию, где начнется какая-то новая глава наших отношений, но пока я хотела до конца испить волшебный напиток счастья, который подарило мне Рождество.

Я теснее прижалась к Джейку и закрыла глаза.

Наконец, я смогла расслабиться.

Мой слух разобрал знакомые ноты.

Эдвард играл для нас с Джейком «Колыбельную Беллы».


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5. Путешествие**

В салоне самолета было тепло и шумно. Пассажиры уже расселись по местам, и теперь стюарды, намертво приклеившие на лицо вежливые улыбки, разносили газеты, напитки и одеяла. Я измученно откинулась в кресле, пока Джейк застегивал ремни безопасности.

Я посмотрела в окно. Безмолвный заснеженный Хитроу по другую сторону иллюминатора говорил мне «до свидания», а я все никак не могла поверить ему.

Как же так получилось, что поездка не сорвалась в последний момент? Не понятно. Невероятно.

Я отвернулась от окна, и мои глаза остановились на Джейке. Милый, дорогой, любимый… Самый добрый, отзывчивый, ласковый, заботливый… Просто мой, наконец. Мои глаза наполнились влагой. Словно почувствовав это, Джейк поднял голову и тепло посмотрел на меня.

- Тебе нужно отдохнуть, Несси, - тихо сказал он, и провел указательным пальцем по моей щеке. – Ты выглядишь усталой.

Я ничего не ответила и глубоко вздохнула. На губах появилось нечто отдаленно напоминающее улыбку. Я действительно устала. Я не спала уже несколько дней и чувствовала себя полностью разбитой.

Я уже говорила раньше, что не похожа ни на других вампиров, ни на людей. Вампирам не нужен сон – люди не могут без него обходиться. Не могла и я, с одним маленьким исключением – для того, чтобы чувствовать себя бодрой и здоровой, мне достаточно было всего пары часов в день, но при необходимости я могла не отдыхать гораздо дольше. Учитывая, насколько бурными и богатыми на эмоции и переживания были для меня последние дни, не удивительно, что я не спала уже довольно долго. И сейчас, когда все опасения можно было, наконец, оставить позади, мой организм требовал хотя бы крошечной порции отдыха.

Я закрыла глаза.

Джейк накинул на меня тонкое покрывало.

Казалось бы, спи уже, но почему-то сон не приходил, зато эпизоды рождественской ночи калейдоскопом проносились в голове. Вечеринку я помнила ясно и отчетливо ровно до того момента, как Джейк надел мне на палец кольцо. После этого, все события вечера были подсвечены для меня чем-то тепло-розовым и душевным.

Я помню, как Элис заставила всех гостей сыграть в судьбу с ее Charm machine, как невесть откуда появившиеся профессиональные танцоры, исполнили какие-то умопомрачительные балетно-театральные номера, как оркестр играл Венский вальс и еще что-то очень красивое… А еще я помню счастливых и прекрасных Беллу и Эдварда, которые кружились в танце и целовались под каждой веточкой омелы. И хотя, самым важным существом для меня в этот вечер, безусловно, был Джейк, я горела непреодолимым желанием поделиться с каждым человеком вокруг частичкой своего счастья. Поэтому, я веселилась, танцевала с массой незнакомых парней, участвовала в каких-то глупых лотереях и конкурсах, но всегда искала в толпе темные глаза Джейка.

Гости начали разъезжаться, когда на часах было уже далеко за полночь, но так как Элис не отпускала всех нас до тех пор, пока за последней семейной парой весьма преклонного возраста не закрылась дверь, то к себе в комнату я попала только под утро. Мой чемодан был еще не собран (так как я не хотела собираться до последнего, то и дело ожидая от родителей подвоха) и подарки не распакованы, и хотя в душе я была полна энергии и энтузиазма, мое тело изнемогало от усталости. С тоской отвергнув мягкое облако подушки и одеяла, я пошла в ванную смывать косметику и переодеваться.

Когда уже свежая и умытая я вышла из ванной, в комнате меня ждала Белла.

- Я подумала, тебе не помешает моя помощь в сборах, - сказала она, указывая взглядом на пустой чемодан.

- Точно! Спасибо, ма, - я подошла к ней и обвила руками ее плечи. Мои глаза мечтательно закатились, и я прошептала. – Я так счастлива сейчас…

Белла отвела пряди волос с моего лица и заправила их за уши, как маленькому ребенку.

- И что ты планируешь теперь в отношении Джейка? – нерешительно спросила она.

Я замерла. Я сразу поняла, что именно она имеет в виду, и тут же отстранилась. Когда я начала говорить, мой голос звенел от негодования.

- Я не хочу, чтобы вы с отцом вмешивались в это.

- Мы волнуемся за тебя. Ты же наша…

- Мам, не начинай снова, ок? – перебила я. - Ты знаешь, я люблю Джейка, он любит меня. Вы дружите с ним уже миллион лет. Я не могу понять, в чем проблема? Вы с папой должны быть довольны, что я выбрала Джейка!

- Мы довольны, Ренесми. Но мы хотим, чтобы ты сама понимала, что делаешь, – Белла вздохнула. – Ты такая импульсивная, дочка. Вспомни, еще вчера ты горела желанием узнать что-нибудь про автора того письма, ты хотела дружить с мальчиками из колледжа…

Я разозлилась. Это было так нечестно с маминой стороны напоминать мне об этом. Я подлетела к письменному столу и, выдвинув ящик, достала конверт.

- А теперь мне все равно, кто мне это написал! Все равно! – выкрикнула я, а потом разорвала конверт надвое. Потом еще раз и еще, стараясь уничтожить письмо, забыть… - Не важно кто он и что он. У меня есть Джейк!

Я подошла к окну и распахнула створки, впустив в комнату холодный ветер, с пляшущими на нем снежинками. А потом посмотрела прямо в глаза Белле и выкинула в зимнюю ночь горстку бумажных обрывков, которыми раньше было чудесное и трогательное любовное признание.

- Вы с папой чересчур опекаете меня, мама, - сказала я, вызывающе глядя на нее. - Ты сама сказала, что я уже взрослая. Так вот дайте мне самой решать, как мне вести себя с Джейком. И вообще, - я глубоко вздохнула. Я уже не могла остановиться. Мне нужно было выплеснуть всю свою обиду, негодование, злость на родительскую навязчивую заботу. - Почему ты высказываешь мне это все сейчас? Почему ты промолчала тогда в кабинете, когда пила шампанское за мою помолвку? Нужно было при всех сказать, что вы с папой против Джейка! А то, притворяетесь добрыми и понимающими, а сами пытаетесь разрушить нашу жизнь.

- Ренесми, да пойми же ты, мы не против Джейка и ваших отношений! Мы против того, чтобы вы торопились! – голос Беллы сорвался на крик. – И я говорю тебе это сейчас, наедине, не потому, что не хочу, чтобы Джейк знал об этом – он прекрасно все и сам понимает, а потому, что никто из нас не имел права портить вам тот волшебный момент, когда Джейк подарил тебе кольцо.

- А сейчас ты имеешь права портить мне настроение? – спросила я зло. А потом раздельно и четко произнесла. - Это не ваше дело, мама! Оставьте меня в покое!

- Ренесми… - вновь начал Белла, но я не дала ей закончить, зажав уши руками.

- Скажи мне, разве Чарли и Рене вмешивались в твою жизнь, когда ты влюбилась в Эдварда? Когда ты решила выйти за него замуж? Они запрещали тебе быть с ним? – спросила я холодно.

Белла молчала.

Я понимала ее смятение, потому что за затухающим пламенем злости уже чувствовала некую растерянность. Я никогда в жизни не разговаривала с мамой в таком тоне. Вообще ни с кем не разговаривала в таком тоне. И глядя сейчас в расстроенное лицо Беллы, я испытывала что-то вроде сожаления за свои слова… Но я не буду извиняться! Не должна и не буду!

- Мне нужно собирать вещи, - сказала я сухо и выразительно посмотрела на дверь, давая Белле понять, что разговор закончен.

- Ренесми, эти каникулы могут стать для тебя и Джейкоба прекрасным шансом узнать друг друга ближе. Используй это время с умом и, пожалуйста, пообещай мне только одно, - ты не будешь торопиться. Эдвард ведь просил тебя…

- Я удивлена, что раз вы так к этому относитесь, он еще не прибежал сюда и не заявил, что поездка отменяется! – вновь перебила я ее. - Я постоянно этого жду! Поэтому и чемодан не собирала до последнего! - я перевела дыхание. - Меня уже так достал ваш вечный контроль! Жду не дождусь когда окажусь в тысяче километров от всех вас.

Когда за мамой закрылась дверь, я заплакала. Беспорядочно кидая вещи в дорожную сумку, яростно стирала слезы с щек, а они все катились и катились не переставая…

- Несси, милая, мы почти прилетели, - Джейк ласково потрепал меня по плечу.

Я открыла глаза и в первый момент даже не поняла, где нахожусь.

Дом. Рождество. Ссора с мамой. Аэропорт. Швейцария… Кусочки мозаики сложились в полную картину. Я слегка улыбнулась и выпрямилась в кресле. Тут же подошла молоденькая стюардесса и забрала у меня одеяло, а Джейк протянул мне бутылочку Колы, которую я с жадностью выпила.

Монотонный голос командира объявил скорую посадку. В Женеве ясно и снежно. Температура около – 7 градусов. Стюарды засуетились. Загорелось табло «Пристегните ремни». Через несколько минут шасси самолета ударились о бетонку, турбины взвыли, пилоты поблагодарили за то, что мы воспользовались их авиалиниями, пассажиры похлопали в ладоши. Мое сердце радостно забилось. В реальности эта поездка вызывала во мне даже больше томления-воодушевления-радости, чем в самых ярких мечтах.

Мы с Джейком вышли из здания аэропорта и направились на стоянку, где нас ждал арендованный автомобиль. Я жадно оглядывалась вокруг, пытаясь запомнить каждую черточку места, где начинается отсчет чего-то такого, о чем я не имела понятия, но уже ощущала и ждала.

Небо над Женевой было на редкость ясным и чистым, а снег мерцал на солнце мириадами маленьких искр. Волшебный город, даже в районе аэропорта. Я обняла Джейка и счастливо засмеялась.

- Ты веришь, что мы одни в этом чудесном месте? – спросила я.

Он опустил наши сумки на снег и, подхватив меня на руки, закружился в неком подобии вальса.

- Верю – не верю, какая разница? Мы вместе, и это самое главное, - просто сказал он, ставя меня на землю. Он взял мое лицо в ладони и крепко поцеловал, но когда я постаралась продлить ощущение его губ на своих губах, он только тихо усмехнулся.

- Не время и не место, Несси.

Я была не согласна, но, в сущности, у нас действительно еще было очень много времени впереди. Поэтому я с трагичным вздохом и недовольным бормотанием о бессердечности некоторых молодых людей, опустила руки и пошла к машине. Джейк поднял сумки и пошел следом.

Наш отель Gstaad Palace располагался в едва ли не самом модном горнолыжном городе Швейцарии – Гштаад, всего в 150 километрах от Женевы, но из-за снежных заносов, час езды обернулся для нас тремя часами. Джейк ругался, пытаясь разобраться в значках на карте, а я просто наслаждалась ощущением свободы и собственной взрослости – даже временная задержка в пути не могла испортить моего приподнятого настроения.

Когда мы, наконец, добрались до места, городок встретил нас синей сумеречной дымкой. У меня появилось ощущение, что мы едем внутри иллюстрации из детской сказки: снежинки тихо и торжественно опускались на землю, деревья были укутаны в снежные коконы, и везде горели огоньки. Особенно красиво были подсвечены шале: лампочки были проведены по контуру крыш и создавали удивительно праздничное настроение. Тут и там, прямо на улице, были расставлены елки, большие и совсем маленькие, на которых сквозь слой снега все еще можно было разглядеть гирлянды и шары.

Мы проехали почти через весь город, пока добрались до пятизвездочного Gstaad Palace, и я успела вдоволь налюбоваться потрясающими панорамами. Наш отель располагался высоко над деревней в горах и был единственной постройкой Гштаада, выполненной не в стиле традиционного шале, а в стиле старинного замка. Едва я различила в сумерках его величественные очертания, как ощущение ожившей сказки стало внутри меня еще сильнее.

Джейк остановил машину возле входа. Я вышла, захватив сумочку с документами, а он поехал ставить машину на стоянку. Несмотря на ощутимый холод, я немного постояла на улице, подняв лицо к небу и ощущая, как снежинки тают на моем лице и капельками стекают по щекам.

Боже как же все восхитительно, подумала я. К чему все ссоры, обиды, несчастья, когда тебя окружает такая изумительно красивая природа, когда ты так полна любовью?

Я достала мобильный и быстро набрала текст: «Белла, Швейцария прекрасна. Я уже люблю эту страну. Прости, за тот срыв перед отъездом. Это все мандраж перед дорогой. Люблю тебя. Передавай всем привет».

Мне стало легче. Я засунула телефон в карман куртки и быстро взбежала по ступенькам в отель.

Отдавая долг швейцарским традициям, внутри архитектор оформил все в стиле шале. Просторный холл был удивительно домашним – большой камин занимал почти всю стену, а вокруг него в беспорядке были расставлены кожаные диваны и мягкие кресла, на которых постояльцы в этот поздний час пили терпкий глитвейн.

Для нас с Джейком, согласно одному из условий Эдварда, в этом чудесном месте был забронирован большой номер с тремя комнатами – общим залом и двумя спальнями. Не теряя времени, я направилась к регистрационной стойке. Улыбающийся администратор тепло поприветствовал меня и, пока я доставала документы, рассказал обо всех развлечениях и услугах, которые отель мог нам предоставить, включая тренера по горным лыжам, СПА, ресторан, бар и дискотеку.

Я рассеянно смотрела вокруг, ожидая, когда администратор закончит оформление, когда в отель вошла шумная группа молодых людей. Их было семеро – четыре парня и три девушки – и все они над чем-то заразительно смеялись. Я заворожено следила за ними – они были примерно моего возраста, может быть на пару лет старше, но выглядели гораздо увереннее и … опытнее чем я.

- Не понимаю, - услышала я голос портье. – И откуда только они находят в себе силы веселиться в нашем клубе до самого утра, как заядлые тусовщики, а через несколько часов подниматься на подъемнике в горы и кататься весь день напролет, только затем, чтоб с наступлением темноты вновь устроить сумасшедший праздник, - он театрально воздел руки к потолку. – Молодость…

Я смотрела на эту группу молодежи не отрываясь, отмечая и то, как стильно они одеты, и как раскрепощено ведут себя. Мой взгляд задержался на одном из них – высоком худощавом брюнете в черной рубашке и брюках, которые подчеркивали его атлетичную фигуру, с взъерошенными кудрявыми волосами, в которых блестели капельки растаявших снежинок. Он небрежно обнимал за плечи миниатюрную брюнетку. У меня было несколько мгновений, чтобы рассмотреть ее. Свежее лицо, длинные черные волосы, немного макияжа. Жгуче хороша. Я вновь посмотрела на парня, он что-то шепнул на ушко своей спутнице, от чего ее губы изогнулись в томной усмешке, а потом вдруг поднял голову и, посмотрев прямо на меня серебристо-стальными глазами, наградил ослепительной улыбкой. Что-то в сердце екнуло, а потом затаилось.

Я смущенно отвернулась.

Не стоило мне так пялиться на них, отругала я себя.

- Мисс, - настойчивый голос портье вывел меня из легкого транса. – Ваши ключи. Номер 79, третий этаж. Приятного отдыха.

- А, спасибо, - смущено пробормотала я и взяла ключи и документы со стойки.

В зале вновь послышался оглушительных смех. Ключи выскользнули из моих пальцев. Я почувствовала себя ужасно глупой и неуклюжей, подняла с пола ключи и, не оборачиваясь, бросилась к лифтам.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6. Снежный ком **

Ночь на то и темна, чтобы скрыть недостатки, подчеркнуть достоинства и создать атмосферу тайны даже там, где ее нет и в помине. Под ее густым покровом все кажется особенно волшебным, но с приходом дня чары развеиваются, и перед нашими очами предстает неприкрытая и не приукрашенная мягкой синей дымкой истина. И все же, я уверена, что настоящую красоту можно разглядеть только при солнечном свете...

Первое утро в Гштааде стало для меня потрясением. Проснувшись ни свет ни заря, я высунула нос из под невесомого пухового одеяла и долго лежала, глядя в деревянный потолок и обдумывая наш с Джейкобом план отпуска. Мне хотелось столько всего успеть – и покататься на лыжах, и съехать с горы на санках, и подняться на ледник в Альпах, и потанцевать в клубе, и поплавать в бассейне, и попробовать некоторые процедуры в СПА, и вкусно поесть, и успеть соблазнить Джейка, - что я решила не терять ни одной минуты из отпущенных нам 10 дней. Поэтому я соскочила с постели, намереваясь быстро привести себя в порядок и бежать будить моего волка.

В комнате царил полумрак. Я подошла к большому окну от пола до потолка, открыла тяжелые портьеры и буквально обомлела. Воздух за окном казался золотым от неправдоподобно ярких лучей восходящего солнца, которые многократно отражались от снежных покровов и казались такими плотными, что создавалось ощущение, что стоит лишь протянуть руку — и можно погладить их кончиками пальцев. Но самое главное, передо мной предстали совершенно умопомрачительные Альпы, как величественные стражники, охраняющие долину. Вчера из-за темноты я просто не увидела, что они кольцом опоясывают Гштаад, поэтому сегодня оказалась не готова к такому поистине великолепному зрелищу.

Блаженная улыбка заиграла на моих губах. В таком месте просто обязаны, обязаны исполняться самые заветные мечты!

Немного придя в себя от потрясения, я помчалась в ванную. Умыться и почистить зубы мне удалось в рекордно короткие сроки и, вылетев из своей спальни, я направилась в комнату Джейка.

Дверь отворилась без малейшего звука. Я осторожно заглянула внутрь.

Комната Джейка представляла собой зеркальное отражение моей комнаты, только беспорядок тут был гораздо более заметен. Видимо, вчера ночью, Джейк вытащил все вещи из сумки в поисках чего-то важного, и теперь его джинсы, свитера и футболки были кучами свалены на полу и кресле. На постели рядом с ним валялся пульт от телевизора, а у подножия кровати стояла пустая банка пива и открытый пакет с чипсами.

С кровати доносилось мерное глубокое дыхание. Смуглое мускулистое тело ярким пятном выделялось на фоне белоснежных простыней. Джейк спал на животе, распластавшись поперек кровати и обнимая одной рукой подушку. Я на цыпочках подошла к нему и, присев на краешек постели, заглянула в его лицо. Сон смягчил его резкие черты. Темные длинные ресницы отбрасывали мягкие полукруглые тени на его щеки, густая прядь взлохмаченных иссиня-черных волос упала на лоб, придавая лицу детскость и ранимость, слегка приоткрытые губы казались теплыми и нежными.

Я разглядывала спящего Джейка со смешанным чувством возбуждения и легкого смущения. Будить его по утрам - в этом было столько интимности, доверия. Это было так естественно, и в то же самое время, совершенно необычно. Я еще никогда не видела Джейка по утрам. На Аляске он жил в другом доме, а в Лондоне у него была своя комната. И как бы мне иногда ни хотелось остаться с ним на всю ночь и встретить утро в его объятиях, по правилам Эдварда, я должна была спать только в своей постели. Одна. Поэтому, даже если мы с Джейком засиживались друг у друга допоздна, ночевать нам приходилось в своих комнатах и кроватях.

Я протянула руку и положила ее на спину Джейка. Мои пальцы ласково пробежались по теплым гладким плечам, не прикрытым шелковой простыней, сбившейся вокруг его талии. Джейк не шелохнулся. Тогда я осторожно подцепила край простыни и начала стягивать ее. Послышался легкий вздох, и Джейк слегка повернулся. Я выждала пару секунд и снова потянула за край простыни.

- Белла не учила тебя, что юным леди нельзя вести себя так с мужчинами в столь ранний час? Это может закончиться самым неожиданным образом, - послышался насмешливый хриплый голос.

Не успела я ответить, как Джейк молниеносно перевернулся, а его сильная рука схватила меня за локоть. Он дернул меня и развернул так, что я рухнула на постель, взвизгнув от неожиданности. Джейк прижал меня к матрасу, а сам навис сверху, глядя в мои растерянные глаза.

- Нет,- пробормотала я, и довольно улыбнулась. – Полагаю, она в этой ситуации повела бы себя точно также.

- Яблоко от яблони… - прошептал Джейк.

- Именно. К тому же, у меня есть все права, – я поднесла к его глазам кисть руки, на безымянном пальце которой поблескивало колечко.

Джейк обхватил мою ладонь и поднес к губам, а потом поцеловал безымянный палец у основания, в том самом месте, где его пересекала тонкая золотая полоска. Он немного отстранился. Его взгляд заскользил с моего лица вниз по телу, с веселой насмешкой отмечая мешковатую футболку, которую я вчера вечером надела вместо ночной рубашки.

Черт, недовольно подумала я. Ну почему я не додумалась переодеться в одну из тех сексуальных штучек, которые я купила в магазине нижнего белья с Роуз? Сейчас она была бы очень кстати.

Рука Джейка словно бы невзначай скользнула по моей груди и опустилась на талию. Через тонкую ткань футболки, я почувствовала жар его тела. Мое дыхание сбилось. И в тот самый миг, когда я уже была готова завопить от желания, он вдруг резко поднялся с постели, не позволив мне напрячь все свои силы, чтобы удержать его. С моих губ слетел вздох разочарования.

- Я пойду приму душ, малышка. Холодный душ, - добавил он, многозначительно улыбнувшись.– А потом мы позавтракаем. И, кажется, ты хотела опробовать красную трассу?

- Я ненавижу тебя Джейкоб Блэк, - с обидой выкрикнула я. – Как ты можешь думать о еде и лыжных трассах в такой момент? – я надула губы. - Ты игнорируешь мои желания.

- Глупая, - нежно сказал он и, наклонившись, быстро поцеловал в лоб. - Я скорее игнорирую свои собственные.

Когда за Джейком закрылась дверь ванной комнаты, я еще пару минут полежала на его постели, успокаивая разыгравшиеся гормоны, а потом поплелась к себе одеваться.

Завтракали мы на первом этаже на застекленной веранде ресторана, откуда открывался захватывающий вид на заснеженные вершины гор. Хотя завтраком наше обильное вкушение пищи можно было назвать с большой натяжкой. Официант принес нам горячие булочки, сыр, яблочные штрудели, несколько салатов, холодное мясо и кофе, поэтому, когда мы с Джейком наконец съели все, казалось ни он ни я не можем подняться со стула.

После завтрака мы переоделись в лыжную экипировку и отправились на поиски проката горнолыжного снаряжения. На улице было морозно, но безветренно и, главное, солнечно. Городок наполняло пение птиц, приветствовавших своим пением наступление нового дня в этом благодатном краю. И настроение у меня было самое замечательное. Я с наслаждением вдыхала полной грудью опьяняюще чистый воздух и улыбалась каждому человеку, встреченному мною на пути к Прокату. Когда лыжи и палки были подобраны, мы с Джейком забрались в подъемник, который должен был доставить нас высоко в горы, прямиком на красный уровень с самыми сложными трассами и спусками.

Вообще, у меня был очень большой опыт катания на лыжах. Когда мы жили на Аляске, мы только и занимались тем, что катались на лыжах и сноуборде всей нашей замечательной семейкой. Но вот Джейк… У него явно не было такой уж большой практики. Но когда я попыталась отговорить его сразу идти на «красные» трассы, он похоже обиделся и теперь горел желанием доказать, что он может кататься ничуть не хуже меня.

Поднимаясь все выше в горы, я испытывала приятное волнение. Я обожала активные виды спорта, и для девчонки была очень сильна в них. Конечно, до всех остальных Калленов мне было далеко – я не отличалась их сумасшедшей скоростью и воздушной грацией, и все же, я могла дать фору любому человеку.

Я повернулась к Джейкобу и улыбнулась. Он сидел, вцепившись в лыжи и настороженно озираясь вокруг.

- Боишься?

- Я? – он состроил воинственную рожицу. – Чего мне бояться? Подумаешь, получу пару переломов, но зато, сколько эмоций испытаю, когда заявлю Эммету, что скатился с такой горы, о которой он только мечтает, сидя в унылой Англии.

Я покачала головой и притворно-печально вздохнула.

- Иногда, Джейк, вы с Эмметом ведете себя как малые дети. Ваше соперничество просто глупо.

- Несс, ты ничего не смыслишь в мужской дружбе, - со смехом отозвался он.

Вот уж точно! В глупой мужской дружбе я ничего не смыслила! И не понимала, как можно драться друг с другом, грозя получить увечье, и соревноваться не на жизнь, а на смерть, во имя пресловутой мужской дружбы. Поэтому я промолчала, да Джейк, похоже, и не ждал от меня ответа.

Через несколько минут подъемник остановился на площадке. Народу было довольно много, хотя продавец в магазине, где мы взяли на прокат лыжи, убеждал нас, что декабрь – это еще не сезон и самая жаркая пора начнется здесь в январе, когда все будут вынуждены выстаивать длинные очереди на подъемники и спуски. Потолкавшись среди румяных лыжников, мы с Джейком нашли более или менее пустой сектор для катания. Я взглянула на трассу. Перепад высот был очень заметным – новичку, каким бы ловким он не был, справиться с катанием здесь будет сложновато. Я с сомнением поглядела на Джейка, но он уже крепил лыжи к своим ботинкам.

- Джейк, ты уверен..?

- Поменьше слов, побольше дела, - прервал он меня и выпрямился. – Ну, давай же, Несси. Или ты струсила?

- Я о тебе волнуюсь! Ты же никогда не катался на таких трассах!

- А ты каталась? – спросил он.

Вообще-то, я тоже не каталась, но признаваться в этом Джейку не собиралась. Тем более, что мой опыт был не сравним с его.

- Ну, раз уж тебе не терпится свернуть шею, Джейкоб Блэк… - я намеренно оставила фразу незавершенной и, опустившись на колени, быстро прикрепила лыжи и взяла в руки палки.

Джейк надвинул на глаза очки. Я сделала то же самое и отошла от него в сторону на несколько метров. Таким образом, мы должны были ехать с ним параллельно.

- Джейк, это опасно…

- Я стартую на счет три, - он присел в стойке. – Ты выжди секунд тридцать и давай за мной. Встретимся внизу. – Он смешно отсалютовал мне. – Раз, два, три…

В следующую секунду Джейк, набирая скорость, понесся вниз, лавируя между бугров и снежных насыпей. Я с волнением смотрела на него и облегченно выдыхала каждый раз, когда он благополучно миновал какой-то особенно сложный участок трассы. Прошло гораздо больше тридцати секунд, когда он скрылся из моего поля зрения, и я решила, что пора бы мне уже тоже ехать вниз. Еще раз проверив все крепления, я присела.

Вдох.

Выдох.

Вдох.

Толчок.

Белоснежные вершины, неправдоподобно синее небо, яркое солнце, сигнальные флажки – все замелькало в моих глазах, слилось в одну картину. Я стремительно неслась по крутым склонам, опьяненная ощущением скорости и свободы. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и я смогу оторваться от бренной земли и взмыть в небо. Адреналин бурлил в крови, и я сгруппировалась еще сильнее, пытаясь увеличить скорость. Я уверенно объехала один снежный завал, миновала другой, впереди я уже видела новое препятствие, а потом вдруг меня как куклу подбросило вверх, одна палка выскользнула из моей руки и, пролетев несколько метров по воздуху, я рухнула на снег. Совершенно не понимая, что происходит, я кубарем покатилась вниз.

Я зажмурилась.

Послышался вскрик.

Стон.

Звучное проклятие.

Ощутимый удар.

И наступила тишина.

Прошло не больше нескольких секунд, которые правда показались мне вечностью, прежде чем я осознала, что все мое тело подмял под себя кто-то в серебристо-синем лыжном костюме. Я попыталась что-то сказать, но из груди вырвался только глухой всхлип.

Кто бы ни был этот «кто-то», он сильно придавил мне грудь.

Послышалось сдавленное ругательство. Голос грубый и холодный как лед. Мужчина.

Опять какой-то странный звук, непонятная возня. А потом я почувствовала, что снова могу дышать. Я жадно втянула в себя обжигающе холодный воздух и открыла глаза, уставившись прямо в синее небо. Негнущейся рукой я сняла защитные очки и приподнялась на локте.

Мужчина лежал буквально в нескольких сантиметрах от меня, уткнувшись лицом в снег. Я испугалась. Протянув руку, я неуверенно дотронулась до его плеча. Мысли, одна страшнее другой, нестройным роем пронеслись в моей голове.

- Эй, - мой голос прозвучал странно глухо, должно быть от испытанного шока. – Вы живы?

Вместо ответа на такой, в сущности, простой вопрос, послышалось еще одно ругательство. А потом мужчина поднялся на руках и перекатился на спину.

Я забыла, что хотела сказать. В этот момент, я забыла вообще обо всем на свете.

Я узнала его! Тот самый парень, которого я видела вчера в холле гостиницы.

Черт! Черт! Черт! И угораздило меня врезаться именно в него!

Я попыталась сесть, но у меня ничего не вышло. Одна нога с прикрепленной к ней лыжей увязла глубоко в снегу, не давая мне подняться. Я еще раз чертыхнулась про себя, - без помощи мне не обойтись.

Я взглянула на парня, который все еще неподвижно лежал, уставившись в небо. Может с ним что-то не в порядке? Вполне возможно, что от столкновения со мной он что-то поломал или сильно ушиб… Я внимательно посмотрела на его руки, ноги, положение тела. С какой-то странной неохотой, я подняла взгляд на его лицо.

Черт! Какой же красивый. Просто одуряющее красивый.

Внезапно незнакомец поднялся, опровергнув все мои подозрения на переломы, и быстро отцепил от ботинок лыжи. А потом повернулся и посмотрел прямо на меня.

Серебристые глаза впились в мои карие.

Время будто замерло. Земля перестала вертеться вокруг солнца и вокруг своей оси. Ветер затих.

Взгляд у него такой холодный, но не злой. И как будто ласкающий тебя. И оценивающий. И смотрит он так, словно знает что-то такое, чего ты не знаешь и никогда не узнаешь. И вообще никто кроме него не узнает. Он особенный, это понятно сразу, и от этой его особенности девушек просто парализует, как только они оказываются с ним один на один. Глаза в глаза. Глядя на него, я вспомнила поговорку про кролика, загипнотизированного удавом. Только ведь я не кролик. По крайней мере, не была им до встречи с ним.

Нужно уже оторваться от его глаз, подумала я, но вопреки собственной воле, почему-то не могла этого сделать.

Он первым нарушил молчание.

- Милая, если ты не можешь ездить по прямой, я бы рекомендовал тебе в следующий раз выбирать трассу попроще, - сказал он язвительно, а потом встал и протянул мне руку, собираясь помочь мне подняться. - Эта не подходит для хрупких созданий вроде тебя, которые и на лыжах-то стоять не умеют.

Нахал! Понятно же, что человек с такими глазами по определению должен быть самоуверенным нахалом. И даже его благородное желание мне помочь, после таких слов вызвало во мне волну гнева.

- Спасибо за совет, но его у вас никто не спрашивал, как, впрочем, и за помощью никто не обращался, – огрызнулась я.

- Мне показалось, что без посторонней помощи тебе не обойтись, впрочем, я, конечно, мог ошибиться.

- Действительно, вы ошиблись. Мне не нужна ваша помощь. Вы и так уже здорово помогли мне, сбив меня и чуть не покалечив.

Он недоверчиво уставился на меня.

- Я сбил? – изумленно воскликнул он. – Да это ты неслась как сумасшедшая с соседней трассы и налетела на меня, буквально сбив с ног. Благодари бога, что я не пострадал, а то мои адвокаты…

- Ой, только вот ненужно пугать меня адвокатами, ок? - я смерила его неприязненным взглядом. – Вы живы-здоровы и, по-моему, вас вообще никто и ничто не сможет покалечить – каменные душу и сердце нельзя разбить.

Я понимала, что несу какую-то чушь, но почему-то этот парень вызывал во мне сумасшедшую неконтролируемую ярость, вытягивая на свет все самое худшее, что есть во мне.

- Я пропущу твои последние слова мимо ушей, малышка, - сказал он с расстановкой. – И для тебя же лучше будет, если ты больше не вздумаешь их повторять. Тебе лучше вернуться на трассу для деток, там твое место и по уровню катания, и по умственным способностям.

- Знаете что, молодой человек, вас, по-моему, совершенно не касается где мое место и каковы мои умственные способности. И я была бы вам очень признательна, если бы вы отцепились от меня и доставили мне маленькое удовольствие больше с вами не встречаться.

Я просто кипела от негодования. Никто еще не выводил меня из себя так, как этот тип с колдовскими глазами. И как я могла подумать, что они смотрят ласково? Да этот парень понятия не имеет о ласке! Самовлюбленный нахал!

Я просто не могла подобрать подходящих слов, чтобы описать его, а он тем временем грациозно прошелся вокруг меня, все еще лежащей на снегу в ужасно неудобной позе, и вновь протянул руку.

Я проигнорировала ее и попыталась встать сама, но только еще сильнее увязла в снегу. Лыжа никак не хотела вытаскиваться из снежной западни. Могу поспорить, выглядела я в этот момент ужасно глупо. Как… Как корова в снегу! И от осознания этого, я злилась еще сильнее.

Ну почему? Почему я не столкнулась с каким-нибудь очаровательным дядюшкой – главой семейства? Угораздило же меня влететь в этого сексуального альфонса, который теперь стоит и насмешливо наблюдает за моими жалкими попытками подняться. И в тот самый миг, когда я уже была готова расплакаться от обиды и негодования, он наклонился и обхватил меня за талию.

- Ну, хватит капризничать, юная леди, - с этими словами он выдернул меня из снега и поставил на ноги. От неожиданности, мои ноги разъехались в стороны, словно я стояла не на снегу, а на только что залитом льду, и, потеряв равновесие, я полетела прямо на парня. Он видимо тоже не ожидал, что я выкину подобный цирковой номер и, не успев ничего понять, полетел в снег вместе со мной.

Пару секунд было тихо, а потом он вновь начал ругаться.

- Ты убить меня хочешь что ли? – спросил он, напряженно вздохнув, но мне почему-то показалось, что в его голосе проскользнули веселые нотки. – Ты ударила меня своей лыжей по ноге. И если я не смогу кататься и мне придется заняться лечением ноги…

- Вам не ногу нужно лечить, а голову, - выдохнула я, перебивая его пламенную речь. – Никто вас убить не хотел, так же как никто и не просил вытаскивать меня из снега. Если бы вы этого не сделали, то не лежали бы сейчас подо мной.

Едва эти слова слетели с моих губ, как до меня дошла вся их двусмысленность. Черт! Я почувствовала, как кровь приливает к моим щекам. Я осторожно подняла глаза на моего «спасителя». Теперь он улыбался, откровенно наслаждаясь моим смущением.

- А знаешь, лежать «под тобой» не так уж и дурно.

- Идите к черту! – я попыталась отстраниться от него и встать, но мне мешали мои дурацкие лыжи (как же я ненавидела их в этот момент!) и его руки, которые по непонятной мне причине обивались вокруг моей талии.

- Знаешь, в детстве я всегда спал в мягкой кровати с маленьким плюшевым медвежонком. Надо признаться, с тобой гораздо приятнее даже валяться в снегу. Могу только предположить, каково будет, когда мы вдвоем завалимся в постель.

Я открыла рот от изумления. Как он сказал? Когда мы вдвоем завалимся в постель. «Когда», а не «если»?

Самовлюбленный нахал! Думает я упаду к его ногам, как все его девицы, которых у него, наверное, миллион?

- Я вам не плюшевый медвежонок, - раздраженно выкрикнула она. – И отпустите меня, наконец!

- Если я тебя отпущу, где гарантии, что ты не упадешь снова и на этот раз действительно не покалечишь меня?

- Я могу вам дать только одну гарантию: если вы меня не отпустите, я действительно покалечу вас, - злобно прошипела я.

- Боюсь-боюсь, - насмешливо протянул парень, но все-таки убрал руки с моей талии.

Я откатилась на бок и села. Нужно было снять с себя злосчастные лыжи. Я наклонилась вперед и отцепила крепление на одной ноге, потом на другой. Одна из лыж была треснута посередине, хотя еще не разломилась окончательно.

Превосходно! Во время своего затяжного полета над трассами, я где-то посеяла палку и сломала лыжи, но самое главное, так позорно свалившись, я нанесла ощутимый удар своей гордости. Какой же я после этого горнолыжник? Даже Джейк с его небольшим опытом, и то смог…

Джейк! Джейк, наверное, сходит с ума от беспокойства! Не удивлюсь, если он уже бросился вверх по склону в поисках моего тела. Я вновь посмотрела на злосчастные лыжи, потом перевела взгляд на незнакомца, который тоже встал и теперь отряхивался от снега.

Ни за что на свете я не расскажу Джейку о том, что со мной случилось! Даже под пытками не признаюсь!

Я вскочила на ноги и подняла лыжи и единственную оставшуюся у меня палку. Если все сделать с умом, то и объяснять ничего не понадобиться. Я закинула свою ношу на плечо и сделала несколько шагов вверх по склону.

- И куда, позволь поинтересоваться, ты собралась? – раздался насмешливый голос.

- Не ваше дело.

- Боюсь мое, так как если ты собралась идти в гору, то вскоре тебя собьет какой-нибудь лыжник, и ты сможешь подать на меня в суд за то, что я не предупредил тебя об этой опасности.

- Вы предупредили. Довольны? – я сделала еще несколько шагов вверх.

- Послушай, кататься ты уже все равно не сможешь, - сказал он тоном, каким разговаривают с непослушными детьми. – Так зачем идти в гору? Тут недалеко останавливается туристический фуникулер. На нем можно спуститься в город.

- Ну, наконец-то, хоть какая-то польза от вас, - сказала я едко. Но все же призналась себе, что этот тип предложил идеальное решение моей проблемы. – Куда идти?

- Скажу, если ты назовешь мне свое имя.

- Идите к черту!

- Это так ты разговариваешь со своим спасителем? – спросил он смеясь. Его эта ситуация явно забавляла.

- Ренесми, - сказала я. – Меня зовут Ренесми, но друзья, к коему кругу вы никогда не примкнете, зовут меня Несси.

- Как Лохнесское чудовище?

- Как чудо! – огрызнулась я. – Несси - это чудо. Если оно действительно существует – это чудо! Разве не понято?

Это парень определенно действовал мне на нервы!

- Забавная теория, но знаешь, так как я не собираюсь становиться твоим другом, я позволю себе называть тебя Ренесми.

- Все равно, - отмахнулась я от него. – Так как я не собираюсь больше встречаться с вами, мне все равно, как вы будете меня называть.

- Какая невежливая девочка, - сказал он наигранно-трагично. – Тебе бы стоило спросить мое имя, вместо того, чтобы огрызаться.

- Все равно.

- Меня зовут Дэниэл, - с этими словами он поднял свои лыжи. – Иди за мной.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7. По-другому**

Я лежала на мягком ковровом покрытии в большом зале, невидящим взглядом уставившись в потолок. Со стороны, наверное, могло показаться, что я умиротворена и расслаблена, но это и на сотую долю не соответствовало действительности. От моего утреннего хорошего настроения не осталось и следа. Его затмили, убили, растерзали дневная встреча на склоне горы с сероглазым мучителем и все остальные события, которые за этим последовали.

Я перевернулась на живот и прижалась лбом к ковру. Каждая клеточка тела была напряжена. В душе боролись самые противоречивые чувства: гнев, обида, раздражение, но сильнее всего было загадочное тепло, которое разливалось в груди каждый раз, когда я видела в воспоминаниях обладателя гипнотизирующих серебристых глаз.

- Я не кролик! – выдохнула я в пустоту и ударила рукой по полу.

Аутотренинг не помогал. Тишина и умиротворение гостиничного номера тоже. То и дело в голове мелькал образ этого парня (я запретила себе называть его по имени даже в мыслях)…

Мне не сиделось на месте. Я встала и прошлась по комнате. Потом подошла к бару и достала пачку сока и упаковку печенья. Опять опустилась на ковер. Тоскливо посмотрела на свою добычу и скривилась. Есть не хотелось.

- Да что же это такое? – выкрикнула я и изо всех сил ударила по диванной подушке.

Я, наверное, сошла с ума. Причем, окончательно и бесповоротно, иначе, с чего вдруг я разговариваю сама с собой?

Я снова легла на пол и посмотрела на потолок. Он приятного светло-коричневого цвета, как и принято в альпийском шале. А маленькие лампочки красиво рассеивают свет и создают удивительно теплую атмосферу.

Я застонала. Я действительно сдвинусь из-за этого нахала! Сначала он издевался надо мной на склоне, потом извел разговорами по дороге к фуникулеру и еще…

Если по порядку, то до фуникулера мы топали километра полтора, то и дело увязая в рыхлом снегу. Он шел впереди, а я следом за ним. Дурацкие лыжи, которые я тащила, закинув на одно плечо, постоянно норовили соскользнуть по гладкой ткани куртки и мне приходилось постоянно поддерживать их руками. Но когда он (ладно, он – Дэниэл) предложил мне помочь с лыжами, я естественно гордо отказалась. А потом еще начался сильный снегопад, так что, когда мы, наконец, добрались до фуникулера, я вся была облеплена снегом как снеговик.

Конечно, я могла идти гораздо быстрее, ведь я в принципе была быстрее Дэниэла, но по причине невозможности прилюдной демонстрации своих талантов, была вынуждена плестись за ним следом и терпеть снег, холод и главное его раздражающую персону. А этот тип, казалось, намеренно шел все медленнее и медленнее, словно делая одолжение мне – такой беспомощной и слабенькой девочке.

С каким бы удовольствием я понеслась вперед, оставив его позади – растерянного и изумленного, но мне приходилось только мечтать об этом. Реальность была таковой, что я не только передвигалась как черепаха, но и выслушивала постоянные предупреждения о малейшей ямке и кочке впереди, словно у меня своих глаз не было! И даже когда я его попросила, чтобы он прекратил вести себя со мной как с маленьким ребенком, он, казалось, пропустил мои слова мимо ушей!

- Осторожно, здесь можно поскользнуться, - сказал он буквально через секунду.

- Сказала же, что обойдусь без ваших советов! – выпалила я, с ненавистью глядя ему в спину.

Благословенное молчание едва ли продлилось минуту.

- Не споткнись, - спокойно сказал он, указывая на малюсенький снежный занос впереди.

- Да ты издеваешься надо мной! – прошипела я, незаметно для себя переходя на «ты».

Он обернулся и довольно улыбнулся.

- Ничто уже давно так не развлекало меня, как твое недовольное бормотание.

- Я тебе не клоун! Если тебе нужно посмеяться, сходи в цирк! Сегодня вечером в Гштааде выступает странствующий цирк-шапито. Если замолчишь, я подарю тебе билет.

- Ты мне нравишься гораздо больше любого клоуна, - протянул он насмешливо.

- Ты отвратителен.

- А я-то надеялся, ты будешь мне благодарна. Похоже, глупо с моей стороны было предупреждать тебя об опасных участках нашего пути, думая, что ты не хочешь повторения нашего эпизода в снегу…

Он внезапно остановился и развернулся ко мне всем телом, так что я чуть налетела на него.

- …но если ты не против идеи поваляться со мной в снегу…

- Да я бы лучше поцеловалась с гадкой змеей!

- Я так и думал, - он опять усмехнулся. – Не злись, мы уже почти пришли.

И правда, через минуту тропинка пошла вниз, и я увидела остановку фуникулера и людей! Слава Богу! А то мне уже начало казаться, что мир вокруг исчез, а я осталась одна одинешенька с этим мучителем.

Пока мы ехали в фуникулере, набитом до отказа туристами, спускающимися с ледников, и неудачливыми лыжниками (в эту группу попадала и я), я была избавлена от разговоров с Дэниэлом. Я отвернулась от него и уставилась в окно, но проплывающая мимо меня снежная красота оставляла меня равнодушной, не идя ни в какое сравнение с тем раздражением, которое как раскаленное масло в котле булькало внутри меня.

Когда фуникулер остановился в городе, оказалось, что до места, где мы брали на прокат лыжи, совсем недалеко.

Я обернулась к своему спутнику.

- Не буду тебя благодарить и говорить «до встречи». Искренне надеюсь, что больше не свидимся.

Дэниэл внезапно поднял руку и прикоснулся к моему лицу. Я оказалась совершенно не готова к этому. Пульс ускорился раз в десять, кровь прилила к щекам.

- Кровь хорошо циркулирует, - констатировал он. - А я то думал, что ты совсем окоченела и растеряла все свое красноречие, раз не проронила ни слова с тех пор как мы сели в фуникулер. Рад видеть, что ты все еще не разучилась язвить.

Почему-то, мне очень захотелось продлить ощущение его теплой руки на моей щеке, но я оттолкнула ее, чтобы не позволить себе всяких глупостей.

- Убери свою руку! – зашипела я.

- И почему ты так отчаянно сопротивляешься нашей обоюдной симпатии? Твое тело-то точно не сопротивляется.

- Наглец! – выдохнула я. – Я здесь с женихом.

- Да ну! – его это известие, похоже, ничуть не смутило. - И где же он сейчас?

- Не твое дело!

- Разве? А может, это он должен был сегодня помогать тебе, а не я.

- Повторяю в сотый раз: никто не просил тебя о помощи! – воскликнула я так громко, что семейная пара, проходящая мимо, обернулась. Я понизила голос. – Прощай!

Я гордо вздернула подбородок и, отвернувшись от Дэниэла, пошла к яркой вывеске «Прокат».

У двери я немного помедлила, сделала пару глубоких вдохов. Нужно успокоиться и хорошо сыграть свою роль.

Румяный мужчина средних лет, который утром выдал нам с Джейком лыжи, помрачнел, едва увидел сломанный товар на моем плече.

- Простите, пожалуйста, из меня получился никчемный лыжник, - я жалостливо вздохнула и подняла на него полные раскаяния глаза. – Мне так жаль…

Видя мое расстройство, мужчина смягчился.

- Всякое бывает…

- Не волнуйтесь, я, конечно же, заплачу вам за сломанные лыжи, - сказала я. - Только не сейчас. У меня с собой нет денег.

Это известие его явно не обрадовало, о чем свидетельствовали его нахмуренные брови.

- Я принесу вам деньги сегодня же, - быстро сказала я, улыбаясь своей самой ослепительной улыбкой. - Сейчас только схожу в отель. Но я хотела попросить вас об одном одолжении… - я понизила голос и наклонилась к мужчине. - Когда к вам придет тот парень, Джейк Блэк, с которым я была утром, пожалуйста, ни в коем случае не говорите ему, что я отдала вам сломанные лыжи. Пожалуйста…

- На твоем месте, Марк, я бы пошел на встречу юной леди, - послышался ненавистный голос.

Я обернулась и встретилась с насмешливым серым взглядом, заставившим меня недовольно поджать губы. Мой прокатчик же, кажется, вовсе забыл о моем существовании

- Дэниэл, как давно ты не заходил, - он подбежал к парню и крепко сжал его руку. – Смотрел тебя по ТВ на прошлой неделе. Фантастическая победа!

- Спасибо, - Дэниэл дружелюбно улыбнулся. И, не знаю, может, мне показалось, но выглядел он в этот момент почти смущенно. - Извини, времени совсем не было.

- Ладно уж, - Марк расплылся в ответной улыбке. - Надо как-нибудь собраться, выпить, поговорить в мужской компании.

- Конечно, - заверил его Дэниэл, а потом посмотрел на меня. – Буду очень благодарен, если ты не скажешь молодому человеку юной леди о ее… мммм… никудышной лыжной подготовке.

Я сжала руки в кулаки. Ногти, довольно короткие, кстати, впились в ладони.

Марк обернулся, словно только сейчас вспомнил обо мне.

- Конечно, не волнуйтесь. Я ничего не скажу.

- Спасибо, - сказала я, безуспешно стараясь говорить спокойно. – Я скоро занесу деньги

- Не спешите, я могу и подождать.

Я направилась к двери и, проходя мимо Дэниэла, метнула в его сторону взгляд, который в моем понимании должен был испепелить его. К сожалению, он только вызвал очередную ленивую улыбку на его лице.

Я вышла за дверь. Через пару секунд мой мучитель вышел за мной следом.

- Что ты о себе возомнил? Думал, я не обойдусь без твоей помощи? – накинулась я на него.

- Брось, злиться, Ренесми, - примирительно сказал он. - Признайся, я тебе помог!

Я открыла рот, чтобы уверить его, что справилась бы и сама, но неожиданно для меня самой, совсем другие слова сорвались с языка.

- Ты что кинозвезда?

Он засмеялся.

- Мимо.

- Этот Марк сказал, что видел тебя по ТВ…

- Ну, мало ли…

- Конечно, сегодня каждый встречный может участвовать в дурацких реалити-шоу. Ты, наверное, снялся в чем-нибудь типа «Обыск и свидание»

- Ну и забавная же ты! – выдавил он, давясь от смеха.

Почему скажите на милость, все слова, которыми я собиралась его обидеть, отскакивали от него как от камня? Ответ мог быть только один: потому что он и был камнем!

- Выпьешь со мной сегодня вечером? – вопрос прозвучал совсем неожиданно.

- Сколько раз повторять, что я здесь с женихом? – высокомерно сказала я, сняв перчатку и выразительно помахав рукой с кольцом перед его носом.

- Ты слишком юна, чтобы быть обрученной.

- А ты недостаточно тактичен.

- Никто еще не обвинял меня в этом, - он опять улыбнулся.

- Тебе попадались одни лицемеры.

- Да нет, - протянул он. - Просто это ты лжешь, стараясь скрыть свои истинные чувства за агрессией.

И как он умудряется оборачивать против меня, мои же собственные слова, подумала я с досадой. Я закусила губу, потому что не нашла, что ответить. Как бы здорово было сейчас оказаться где-нибудь подальше от этого несносного человека. Например, в Шанхае. Говорят, неплохой городок и, главное, в тысячах километров отсюда.

- Мне надоел этот разговор, - наконец, выпалила я. - Счастливо оставаться.

Я развернулась и почти побежала к своему отелю. Видеть еще раз этого типа не хотелось…

Я снова ударила подушку!

Черт! Ну почему я столько думаю о нем? О ком нужно думать, так это о Джейке! Прошел уже почти час с тех пор, как я вернулась от Марка, отдав ему деньги за лыжи. Я уже успела отогреться в ванной и теперь лежала на полу в зале, где дурацкие мысли не давали мне покоя.

Джейк появился минут через двадцать. Его волосы были взъерошены, в глазах застыло какое-то полубезумное выражение.

- Слава Богу, ты в порядке, - прошептал он, не отрывая от меня взгляда. - Ренесми, что случилось?

Он называл меня Ренесми, только когда сильно волновался или злился. Я встретилась с ним глазами. Его неподдельное беспокойство стало последней каплей в череде событий сегодняшнего дня. Он так волновался, а я…

Я всхлипнула.

Он опустился на корточки передо мной, все еще сидящей на полу.

- Ну что такое случилось, расскажи мне? – его голос звенел.

- Джейк, я ... – я уже придумала историю, но сейчас, просто не могла собраться с мыслями и рассказать ее. – Я просто почувствовала себя плохо.

Он недоумевающе уставила на меня.

- Да я знаю, я никогда не болею, но когда ты уехал, у меня вдруг закружилась голова и я не стала спускаться. Я испугалась, что мне станет плохо…

- Ох, милая, я не должен был оставлять тебя одну, - сокрушенно пробормотал Джейк.

Я покачала головой. Это было так похоже на Джейка, брать на себя вину за несуществующие прегрешения.

- Ну что ты, Джейк, никто не виноват. Мне так жаль, что я заставила тебя так волноваться… Прости меня, пожалуйста.

Он сгреб меня в охапку и прижал к себе. Потом поднялся, сел на диван и посадил меня к себе на колени. Я видела, как он переживает, и чувствовала себя еще хуже. Обманщица! Жалкая обманщица!

- Может, позвоним Карлайлу, - неуверенно предложил он. - Это же ненормально, Несси. Ты ведь никогда не болела…

- Ой, Джейк, не надо звонить Калленам, - перебила я его. – Ты же знаешь, Эдвард сойдет с ума от волнения и заставит нас вернуться. Я не хочу возвращаться, - одинокая слеза скатилась по моей щеке. – Мы так долго ждали этих каникул. Это все акклиматизация. Давление. Там в горах мы были так высоко над уровнем моря! Я никогда раньше не была в таких местах.

- Может быть, ты и права, - прошептал Джейк неуверенно.

Я заглянула ему в глаза. Они светились теплом и любовью, и еще заботой.

- Похоже, я не такая уж неуязвимая.

Он обнял меня крепче.

- Как ты чувствуешь себя сейчас?

- Хорошо. Я спустилась на подъемнике вниз и сразу почувствовала себя лучше, отнесла лыжи и вернулась в номер, – я легонько поцеловала Джейка в щеку. - Я приняла ванну и теперь чувствую себя очень хорошо…

Я почти ненавидела себя за ложь, но рассказывать о лыжном фиаско и знакомстве с Дэниэлом мне совсем не хотелось. Дэниэл. Одно только это имя всколыхнуло в моей душе что-то такое, чему я не могла найти объяснения. Неправильно, не нужно… Мне нельзя думать о нем.

- Джейк, я люблю тебя, - я всхлипнула и уткнулась ему в плечо. – Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя. Ты так дорог мне…

- Тише, Несс, ну, ты чего? Конечно, я знаю…

Мне так хотелось рассказать ему, как сильно он нужен мне. Показать, как сильно он нужен мне.

- Не отталкивай меня, пожалуйста, - прошептала я. – Только не сегодня.

Я потянулась к его губам. И Джейк не отстранился.

Сначала наш поцелуй был упоительно нежным, медленным, ласковым. Потом наши губы стали соприкасаться глубже, дольше. Джейк нежно, кончиками пальцев ласкал мои щеки, затем погрузил пальцы в шелковистые локоны. Я чувствовала, как вздымается его грудь, как дрожь волнами проходит по его телу… Это хорошо. Это правильно. Я обхватила Джейка за шею, теснее прижимая к себе.

Потом мы сидели, обнявшись, и смотрели какую-то новогоднюю комедию по ТВ. И когда на Гштаад опустилась ночь, мне стало казаться, что происшедшее сегодня высоко в горах – просто плод моей фантазии. Этот случай не стоит моих нервов, сказала я себе. Даже воспоминаний не стоит.

Я потерлась спиной о грудь Джейка и почувствовала, как мне тепло и хорошо в кольце его рук. Он просто сидел, прижимая меня к себе и гладя по голове. Он ничего не говорил. Я слышала ровные удары его сердца, ощущала сильные крепкие руки и я знала, что с ним я всегда под надежной защитой. Такое редко дается и нужно ценить то, что у меня есть. Нервозность почти ушла, на меня снизошло какое-то ленивое умиротворение. Я была готова сидеть так всю жизнь.

- Ты не проголодалась? – спросил Джейк.

- Ну… Ты то точно уже проголодался, - улыбаясь сказала я. - Закажем что-нибудь?

Джейк поморщился и поправил локон, выбившийся из хвостика у меня на затылке.

- Давай лучше спустимся вниз, а? Устроим себе настоящий романтический ужин.

Вообще-то, у меня не было особого желания идти вниз. Я боялась потерять там умиротворение сегодняшнего вечера, но, глядя на энтузиазм Джейка, я согласилась.

Он спрыгнул с дивана и, поцеловав меня в нос, поставил на ноги.

- Надень свое лучшее платье, а я позвоню в ресторан, узнаю, можно ли еще заказать столик.

Я посмотрела на часы. Была почти полночь.

- Думаю, сейчас там свободно. Все нормальные люди уже давно поужинали.

- Ну и отлично! Представим, что ресторан работает только для нас двоих.

В этот поздний час неярко освещенный зал ресторана был практически пуст. Где-то в трепещущем полумраке играл пианист, создавая своей музыкой хороший фон для атмосферы покоя, разлитой в ресторане. На столиках были расставлены свечи.

Мы с Джейком проследовали за встретившим нас у входа администратором в глубь зала, где нас ждал накрытый на двоих столик. Он стоял возле огромного окна. Я посмотрела на улицу. Небо очистилось, и мне открылся вид на залитые луной горы…

- Приятного аппетита, - сказал официант, ставя перед нами тарелки с заказанными блюдами.

Джейк с аппетитом уплетал свою порцию, а я немного поковырялась в тарелке и отставила ее. Я подперла щеку ладошкой и стала наблюдать за Джейком. Он смотрелся непривычно. Вновь строгий костюм, дорогущий ресторан… Все было не так как раньше. Я вспомнила наши пикники в лесу, походы с палатками, быстрые перекусы в закусочных… Сегодня все было по-другому. Наверное, по-взрослому. Тепло и комфорт, царившие в Gstaad Palace, на много световых лет удаляли от нас наше прошлое на Аляске, и тем более в Форксе.

- Ты почему не ешь? – спросил Джейк тихо. Он взял мою руку и нежно сжал.

- Я не голодна, - возникла короткая пауза. - Джейк, все так странно, тебе не кажется?

- Нет, - он покачал головой и улыбнулся. - Все так, как и должно быть.

- А как должно быть?

- Ты и я вместе. Всегда, везде. Снова и снова, - он поднес мою руку к губам и слегка прикоснулся к ней. - Я дорожу каждым мгновением с тобой, Несси.

Я сжала его ладонь и прижала его к своей щеке.

- Джейк, давай погуляем, а?

- Сейчас?

- Да, сейчас, - я повернулась к окну. – Посмотри, как там красиво. Все серебриться в лунном свете и, кажется, что на землю спускаются ангелы.

Джейк улыбнулся.

- Ты ужасно странная сегодня, - заметил он. – Но так и быть, давай погуляем.

Он подозвал официанта и расплатился за ужин.

- Я схожу в номер за верхней одеждой, - сказал Джейк, помогая мне подняться. - Подождешь меня в холле?

Я кивнула.

Джейк ушел, а я еще раз обвела глазами зал. Он был абсолютно пуст. В этот момент музыкант перестал играть, видимо, убедившись, что мы – последние гости, уже уходим. Я торопливо подошла к пианисту, собирающему ноты с рояля.

- А можно мне сыграть что-нибудь?

Он удивленно взглянул на меня, но, поколебавшись мгновение, отодвинул для меня стул.

Я задумалась на секунду. Что бы выбрать? Этот день был так насыщен самыми разнообразными эмоциями, что я даже не знала, какая из композиций окажется сейчас ближе всего к моему душевному состоянию.

Я закрыла глаза, и передо мной тут же возник образ Джейкоба, до боли знакомый и родной, потом его сменил неясный и волнующий образ Дэниэла.

Мои пальцы сами собой начали скользить по клавишам, извлекая из него чудесные звуки сюиты Генделя. Это была одна из моих любимых мелодий. Спокойная и неторопливая в начале и лишь слегка надрывная в самом финале - своим размеренным темпом она ничуть не соответствовала сумятице моих мыслей, но действовала на меня странно успокаивающе. Последний аккорд повис невысказанными словами в пронзительной тишине большого зала.

Я услышала тихие аплодисменты и открыла глаза.

Опять он! Зачем? Мучить меня? Искушать? Злить? Знакомая горячая волна раздражения прошлась по телу.

- Ну и ну, юная леди. Ты не устаешь поражать меня, - улыбаясь, сказал Дэниэл. – Ты похожа на русскую матрешку. Сколько бы ни вынимали фигурок, внутри оказываются все новые и новые. Неуклюжий и неуверенный ребенок в день приезда, отчаянный спорщик и сорвиголова сегодня в Альпах, прекрасное видение за фортепиано этим вечером… Сколько еще секретов у тебя внутри, Ренесми?

- Очень много, - сказала я спокойно. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы он вновь втянул меня в спор. – Но ты не раскроешь ни один из них.

- Как жаль, - вздохнул он. Его глаза странно блестели. - И это твоя благодарность за спасение?

- Даже и не знаю, как благодарить тебя, - сказала я, не скрывая иронии в голосе. – Сегодня ты мужественно взвалил на себя заботы о таком никчемном горнолыжнике как я, потом заставил меня терпеть твое назойливое общество на пути в отель. Да вам нипочем любая опасность, мистер! Чем могу отблагодарить вас?

Он усмехнулся и подошел ближе. Остановившись в метре от меня, он скользнул изучающим взглядом по моей фигуре, подчеркнутой тонкой тканью шелкового платья.

- Кто знает, что я попрошу взамен на свои благодеяния, - протянул он. По его голосу я не могла разобрать, говорит ли он серьезно или шутит.

- Не важно, что ты попросишь. Важно лишь то, что ты вряд ли что-то получишь.

- Это можно рассматривать как вызов? – спросил он и слегка наклонился ко мне. - Предупреждаю тебя заранее, я редко проигрываю. Особенно девушкам. Особенно таким юным и впечатлительным как ты.

- Жаль. Возможно, тогда бы ты излечился от ложного убеждения в собственной неотразимости, - сказала я неприязненно.

Ему все-таки удалось вывести меня из себя. Меня бесило, что он смотрит на меня сверху вниз, и я вскочила со стула. Теперь он был лишь слегка выше меня. Буквально сантиметров на десять. Я почувствовала себя увереннее.

- А как насчет твоего ложного убеждения в том, что ты меня не выносишь? – прошептал он.

- А здесь нет лжи. Действительно не выношу.

Шаги Джейка отозвались в пустом помещении неожиданно резко. Он подошел к нам, переводя взгляд с меня на моего неожиданного спутника.

- Привет. Я Дэниэл, - он протянул руку для рукопожатия.

Джейк протянул свою:

- Джейкоб.

- Я случайно забрел сюда ночью, покоренный волшебными звуками музыки, и познакомился с Ренесми.

Джейк притянул меня к себе и обнял за плечи.

- Да, Несси потрясающе играет.

- Вы, должно быть, недавно приехали, я не видел вас раньше, - сказал Дэниэл, улыбнувшись.

- Только вчера, - крепко прижатая к телу Джейка, я почувствовала, как он расслабился в этот момент.

- Тогда, я подумал, может, завтра составите нам компанию? Мы с друзьями собираемся покататься на сноуборде.

Я отрицательно покачала головой и посмотрела на Джейка.

- Мы будем заняты, правда?

Джейк кивнул, но мне показалось, что кивнул с неохотой. Я подумала, что ему хотелось бы покататься в компании парней. Глупое соперничество! Джейк, наверное, думал, что теперь, после того как он скатился с красной трассы, ему все нипочем!

- Жаль, - протянул Дэниэл. – Может, тогда составите нам компанию вечером? Здесь есть один частный бассейн, и мы уже сняли его на весь завтрашний вечер.

Я хотела крикнуть «Нет!», но предоставила Джейку решить на этот раз за нас обоих. Это было бы справедливо. Джейк посмотрел на меня вопросительно. Я пожала плечами.

- Хорошо, - сказал он. – Мы придем.

- Отлично, - Дэниэл улыбнулся. - Спускайтесь вниз в восемь. Ночью купаться особенно забавно.

Джейк улыбнулся в ответ. Я вздохнула.

- Приятно было познакомиться, Джейк, Ренесми, - Дэниэл сказал это вежливо, но его глаза загадочно блестели.

- До завтра, - ответил Джейк.

Он накинул мне на плечи пальто и обнял за талию. Мы пошли к выходу.

Я не хотела оборачиваться. Не хотела. Но не удержалась и посмотрела назад через плечо.

Прошло не больше десяти секунд с тех пор, как мы с Джейком оставили Дэниэла в одиночестве, но он уже о чем-то беседовал с молодой официанткой у бара, которая смотрела на него как на древнегреческое божество.

Я думала, что ненавидеть Дэниэла сильнее, чем я ненавидела его минуту назад, невозможно.

Я ошибалась.


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 8. Просто друзья**

Чем ближе стрелка часов приближалась к восьми вечера, тем большая нервозность, сродни панике или скорее болезни, рождалась где-то глубоко внутри меня, постепенно поражая каждую клеточку тела.

Я страшилась вечера. Действительно страшилась, по многим причинам. Самая банальная заключалась в чувстве дискомфорта от одной мысли о том, что я буду в купальнике в окружении десятка молодых парней и девушек. Нет, конечно, у меня вполне нормальная фигура (правда, я все же думаю, что в некоторых местах я могла бы быть и попышнее), но я не привыкла выставлять ее на всеобщее обозрение. Еще я несколько опасалась толпы незнакомых людей: примут ли они нас с Джейком в свою компанию, как отнесутся к нам, что скажут? Это была, наверное, глупая тревога, учитывая мою уникальную особенность располагать к себе всех людей (в этой способности меня наперебой убеждали все члены моей семьи), которая, правда, похоже иногда давала осечки, как в случае с родителями или… Или вы сами поняли с кем. В общем, новые знакомства привлекали меня так же сильно, как и волновали. Но это волнение было сущим пустяком, по сравнению с тем поистине всепоглощающим страхом, который вызывала во мне предстоящая неминуемая встреча с Дэниэлом.

То, что я никак не могла выкинуть его из головы, начинало не на шутку тревожить меня. Это ощущение его значимости, его причастности к моей жизни, его постоянного присутствия в моих мыслях, не походило ни на что, известное мне ранее. Это было совсем не то чувство, которое я испытывала к членам моей семьи или Джейку – безмерно дорогим мне людям, это было что-то другое, пугающе неизвестное, и я боялась даже размышлять о том, что бы это могло быть.

Мне казалось, что если я хоть чуть-чуть ослаблю свою оборону, поддамся небрежно-сладкому очарованию Дэниэла, то тут же сорвусь в пропасть, из которой уже не будет возврата. Наверное, Алиса из страны чудес чувствовала то же самое, когда провалилась в кроличью нору. Полет в темноте, в бесконечности, падение в самый центр Земли, и в душе только полная беспомощность и невозможность как-то повлиять на ход событий...

Вчера мы долго гуляли по ночному городу, блуждая среди игрушечных домиков, расцвеченных огоньками, среди сказочных рождественских фигурок, оставленных ждать своего часа до встречи Нового года. Я чувствовала сильные горячие руки Джейка, обнимающие меня за талию, и по инерции обнимала его в ответ. Я слушала глубокий отрывистый голос, но не слышала его, односложно отвечала на все вопросы, не вникая в их суть. Я была рядом с ним, но не вместе с ним. Близка телом, но далека душой.

Тот, другой, с холодными серыми глазами царил во всех моих мыслях. Где он? С кем он? Мне не хотелось думать о том, в чьих объятиях он нежится сегодня вечером, в чьей постели спит. Я не сомневалась, что не в своей, и не один. Я гнала от себя мысли о той, которая целует его сейчас, о той, что чувствует вкус его губ, силу его объятий, о той, что запускает руки в его шелковистые кудри, в неконтролируемом желании прижать его ближе. Блондинки, брюнетки, рыжие… Их образы острыми когтями терзали меня, не давая покоя.

Сегодня утром я проснулась с молитвой, чтобы Господь помог мне перестать думать о Дэниэле. Сейчас, когда позади осталась большая половина дня, а я перерывала чемодан в поисках купальника, я все еще повторяла про себя эту молитву, иногда прерывающуюся восклицанием «Я не кролик».

Я выудила из вороха вещей черный купальник спортивного покроя и услышала доносящийся из-за двери нетерпеливый голос Джейка.

Тихий вздох сорвался с моих губ.

Сколько не оттягивай время, избежать неизбежное невозможно.

Мы спустились вниз, когда вся компания была уже в сборе. Я узнала нескольких парней и девушек, которых я видела в первый вечер по приезду в отель, остальные были мне не знакомы, но идеально вписывались в общую картинку: все молодые, холеные и веселые.

Я с силой сжала ладонь Джейка, словно ища у него поддержки. Он повернулся ко мне и ободряюще улыбнулся.

Ясно. Он думает, что меня волнует толпа незнакомых людей. Если бы только он знал, как далек он от истины. Я отчетливо понимала сейчас, что мне было бы наплевать, даже если бы сегодня вечером нам предстояло познакомиться с тысячей молодых людей. Меня пугал только один из них. Знакомый незнакомец, на которого я нехотя перевела взгляд.

Дэниэл был поистине хорош. До неприличия хорош, мрачно подумала я. В потертых джинсах и спортивного покроя рубашке, расстегнутой на груди на пуговицу ниже, чем этого позволяли приличия, он был явным королем этой молодежной тусовки. Когда он говорил, все слушали его, когда он что-то утверждал, все соглашались с ним, когда он куда-то звал, все готовы были без вопросов следовать за ним… От него исходила какая-то ленивая уверенность в собственных силах и в собственной неотразимости. И еще едва уловимая тень чего-то откровенно порочного в глазах, заставляющая таких дурочек, как я нервно сглатывать каждый раз, когда он впивался в нас таинственным серым взглядом.

К Дэниэлу вновь прижималась та самая брюнетка (потом я узнала ее имя – Шейла - такое же экзотическое и красивое, как и она сама), но он, казалось, не замечал ее навязчивого внимания. Он пожал руку Джейку, улыбнулся мне (мое сердце пропустило удар, а потом забилось с удвоенной силой) и быстро представил нас своим приятелям.

Мне всегда казалось, что такие представители «золотой молодежи» очень неохотно принимают в свой узкий круг незнакомцев, но все присутствующие были на удивление милы. Я почувствовала себя немножко виноватой, потому что ожидала чего угодно, только не дружелюбных улыбок, обращенных к нам с Джейком. Похоже, моя абсолютная несведущность в поведениях и реакциях сверстников, лишний раз напоминала о себе.

После приветствий, обмена рукопожатий и улыбок, вся компания прошла по длинному коридору, который заканчивался стеклянными створчатыми дверьми, скрывающими за собой роскошный, отделанный мрамором бассейн с небесно-голубой водой, так и манившей погрузиться в ее ласковые объятия.

Едва мы переступили порог помещения, как я поняла, что оно меньше всего напоминает бассейн в традиционном понимании этого слова, - скорее оно походило на закрытый ночной клуб. Освещение было приглушено, работали только разноцветные прожекторы, развешанные по стенам. Они мерцали и мигали, разрезая яркими лучами полумрак, создавая ощущение затяжной вечеринки на танцполе. Вокруг овального бассейна были расставлены удобные кресла и небольшие столики, заставленные конфетами и фруктами. В одном углу располагался большой бар, рядом с ним – плазменный экран, на котором сейчас показывали видеоклипы. Пол был выложен мозаикой и отполирован до блеска. Я подняла глаза вверх. Куполообразный потолок был полностью стеклянным, и сквозь него можно было разглядеть рассыпанные на ночном небе звезды. Сам же бассейн был подсвечен снизу, отчего вода в нем казалась неправдоподобно синей.

- Здорово, - прошептала я и тут же смущенно потупилась, почувствовав взгляды, обращенные на меня.

- То ли еще будет, - весело воскликнул один из парней. Кажется, его звали Макс. – Посмотрим, что ты скажешь, когда начнется настоящее веселье.

Я улыбнулась. Интересно, что он подразумевает под настоящим весельем?

- Ренесми, пойдем переодеваться, - сказала Шейла и, оторвавшись, наконец, от Дэниэла, схватила меня за руку.

Я с некоторым сожалением выпустила руку Джейка и пошла за девушкой.

Комната, которая служила для нас раздевалкой, представляла собой небольшое помещение, разделенное на кабинки, рядом с душем и туалетной комнатой.

Шейла, Кейт и Кристен сразу пошли переодеваться, а я в нерешительности осталась стоять посредине комнаты.

- Несси, ты чего копаешься? - спросила меня Кейт, выходя из кабинки в ярко-розовом бикини, открывающем гораздо больше, чем закрывающем.

- Уже иду, - я вымученно улыбнулась ей.

Пока я переодевалась, девчонки засыпали меня градом вопросов.

- Ты давно встречаешься с Джейком? Он такой лапочка!

- Ты где учишься? В Лондоне? Здорово!

- Откуда ты знаешь Дэниэла? Он классный, правда?

И если на первые два вопроса я отвечала быстро и свободно, то третий потребовал от меня определенных усилий. Постаравшись придать своему голосу абсолютное спокойствие, я непринужденно сказала, что познакомилась с ним вчера, не вдаваясь в подробности.

Шейла задумчиво посмотрела на меня, а потом повернулась к зеркалу и подкрасила губы.

- Ну что, пойдем? Не терпится искупаться.

Я облегченно кивнула.

Едва мы вышли из раздевалки, как я почувствовала на себе изучающий взгляд Дэниэла.

Черт! Я подавила отчаянное желание прикрыть руками свое полуобнаженное тело и вместо этого прыгнула в теплую воду, которая должна была стать моим укрытием.

- Несс! - я услышала довольный голос Джейка.

Я обвела взглядом весь бассейн, прежде чем заметила его. Он был на вышке и как раз готовился к прыжку. Он поднял вверх большой палец и улыбнулся мне, а потом разбежался и, оттолкнувшись от трамплина, грациозно вошел в воду, практически не создавая брызг. Послышался одобрительный гул и аплодисменты, а в следующее мгновение Джейк вынырнул на поверхность, отплевываясь и убирая с глаз намокшие волосы. На его лице играла широкая улыбка.

Я засмеялась и поплыла к нему.

- Видела, как я прыгнул? - пробормотал он, ласково целуя меня в щеку.

- Да.

- Хочу еще раз.

- Ну, Джейк, погоди, поплавай со мной, - попросила я и обняла его за шею.

Мои губы коснулись его влажных губ. Он прижал меня к себе. Я счастливо улыбнулась. Дно бассейна осталось где-то внизу. Я обвила свои ноги вокруг его талии.

- Ты хочешь утопить меня, - прошептал он.

- Ты спасешь нас обоих.

- А если утонем?

- Только друг в друге.

- Ты ужасный человек, Несси, - воскликнул он, притворяясь испуганным.

- Замолчи, Джейк.

Он усмехнулся и наши губы, наконец, слились в долгом поцелуе.

- Джейк, Ренесми, будете играть с нами? – ненавистный голос разбил волшебную реальность.

Я с недовольным стоном оторвалась от Джейка и обернулась.

На другом краю бассейна собралась небольшая группа людей во главе с Дэниэлом, лениво подбрасывающим мяч. Я встретилась с его глазами. В них сложно было прочитать хоть что-то, но мне показалось, там таилось раздражение.

Так ему и надо, зло подумала я.

- Конечно! – я услышала голос Джейка, в котором уже можно было различить азарт и предвкушение схватки. Он выпустил меня из своих объятий.- Вы уже разделились на команды?

К удивлению Джейка и полному равнодушию Дэниэла, участвовать в игре я отказалась. Вместо этого я несколько раз проплыла из одного конца бассейна в другой. Сменила стиль и поплавала еще несколько минут. А потом, перевернулась на спину, восстанавливая сбившееся дыхание и наслаждаясь ощущением теплой воды, ласкающей мою разгоряченную кожу.

- Ренесми, выпьешь со мной?

Я поплыла к бортику, где стояла Кейт и, подтянувшись на руках, выбралась из воды. Обернувшись полотенцем, я присела на шезлонг. Кейт подала мне бокал, украшенный долькой лимона.

- Он безалкогольный, - сказала она, улыбаясь. - Джейк сказал, тебе еще нет семнадцати.

- Даааа… - я откинулась в шезлонге, потягивая сладковатую жидкость. – Вкусно.

Кейт присела рядом со мной. Некоторое время мы молчали, глядя на шумную толпу, увлеченно играющую в бассейне.

- А ты почему не играешь? – спросила я Кейт.

- Ну, я не самый хороший игрок. Я среди них как белая ворона: совершенно неспортивная, - усмехнулась она. – А Джейк в классной форме.

- Да, он много тренируется.

- Он тоже спортсмен?

- Нет. Просто он ужасно любит соревноваться. Неважно с кем и в чем. А почему ты сказала «тоже»?

- Ну, - Кейт удивленно посмотрела на меня. – Шейла и Кристен занимаются фигурным катанием. Калеб, Стэн и Джош играют в хоккей, а Макс и Дэниэл катаются на сноуборде. Они и познакомились на Олимпийских играх в прошлом году, с тех пор и дружат.

Видимо, мое потрясение отчетливо отразилось на моем лице, потому что Кейт усмехнулась.

- Ты что же, не знала, что Дэн и Кристен – Олимпийские чемпионы?

- Понятия не имела, - честно призналась я, а про себя подумала, что странное восхищение владельца проката Дэниэлом теперь вполне можно объяснить.

- Мы здесь словно на каникулах, - продолжила Кейт. – Послезавтра Стэн и Джош уедут на сборы, потом уедем мы с девочками. Макс и Дэниэл пробудут здесь еще дней десять, а потом уедут в Штаты на соревнования.

- А ты…?

- А я сестра Кристен. Я учусь в университете, но сейчас у меня каникулы и я напросилась поехать в Гштаад с этой развеселой компанией.

- Ясно, - я потрясенно улыбнулась.

Значит, Дэниэл – не обычный сынок богатых родителей, как я думала раньше. Значит, он сам добился успеха, денег, славы…

Честно признаюсь, мне было гораздо легче думать о нем, как о вечном гуляке. Образ спортсмена, победившего соперников со всего мира на Олимпийских играх, заставлял меня чувствовать к нему уважение. А каждая положительная черта Дэниэла лишь добавляла проблем с выстраиванием моей обороны. И сейчас я чувствовала себя совсем растерянно.

- О чем задумалась? – спросила меня Кейт.

- Да ни о чем, в сущности, - я поставила пустой бокал на столик и поднялась, скидывая с себя полотенце. – Дэниэл и Шейла… Они встречаются?

- Они оба очень заняты, но, думаю, между ними что-то есть, - просто ответила она. А потом добавила – Шейла уж точно не против, но Дэн… Про него ничего нельзя сказать точно.

Не стоило мне спрашивать, отругала я себя, а то Кейт еще подумает, что мне интересен Дэниэл. А это не так.

Не так.

Просто он ведет себя со мной иначе, чем другие. Поэтому я так много думаю о нем. Только поэтому.

- Я поплаваю еще. Ты со мной? – спросила я Кейт.

Она кивнула, и мы почти синхронно прыгнули в теплую воду.

Прошло несколько часов, насыщенных самыми различными развлечениями: плаванием, танцами, караоке-пением и дурацкими играми, прежде чем я пошла переодеваться. Джейк все еще прыгал с вышки с Максом и Калебом. Кейт и Стэн уже ушли. Шейла и Кристен о чем-то болтали возле бара. Остальные плавали в бассейне.

Я зашла в раздевалку, быстро приняла душ, смывая с себя специфический запах бассейна. Купальник я сменила на обычное белье. Натянула через голову широкую футболку, обнажающую одно плечо, и влезла в короткие джинсовые шорты. Влажные волосы я, как следует, просушила полотенцем.

Из раздевалки я вышла в смежную комнату, где на стене висело большое зеркало. Не успела я расчесать волосы, как входная дверь отворилась и в зеркальном отражении я поймала взгляд Дэниэла.

Я резко втянула в легкие воздух. Нет, этот человек словно специально подстерегает меня в одиночестве, каждый раз норовя застать врасплох!

- Наплавалась? – спросил он, закрывая за собой дверь. В одной руке у него был бокал с какой-то янтарной жидкостью.

- Да, - мой голос прозвучал тихо и тонко.

Я все еще стояла к нему спиной, наблюдая за ним в зеркальном отражении.

- Ты очень красивая.

Я почувствовала, как кровь приливает к моим щекам.

- Спасибо, но тебе не стоило этого говорить.

- Не понимаю, почему, - он вздохнул и запустил одну руку в свои густые волосы. – Сколько тебе лет, Ренесми?

- Мне почти семнадцать…

- Я думал больше, - признался он. – Но, учитывая твой возраст, твоя помолвка выглядит еще более нелепо.

- Это не твое дело, тебе не кажется? – вырвалось у меня.

- Вообще-то ты права, не мое, - согласился он и сделал глоток из стакана. - Мне просто интересно, зачем тебе это нужно так рано?

- Я повторюсь, это не твое дело, - произнесла я с расстановкой. – Но отвечу: я люблю Джейка.

- Любишь? Мне кажется, вы больше походите на брата и сестру, чем на влюбленных.

Этот человек бесил меня! Он выводил меня из себя каждым словом, каждым жестом.

- Не правда, - прошипела я.

- Со стороны виднее, - он пожал плечами.

Я обернулась к нему, распаляясь. Гнев снова поймал меня в свои сети, заставляя терять над собою контроль. Это было опасно, я это отчетливо понимала, но не могла взять себя в руки.

- Что ты от меня хочешь, Дэниэл? - спросила я.

- Честно? Сам не знаю. Но точно знаю, что если ты будешь честна сама перед собой, ты согласишься, что с первой минуты нашей встречи между нами что-то происходит. Что-то такое, что не зависит от нашей воли.

- По-моему, ты путаешь реальность с каким-нибудь дешевым сериалом, - едко сказала я. - В жизни так не бывает.

- Тебе-то откуда знать? – спросил он с нахальной полуулыбкой. - Джейк сказал, что вы только недавно переехали в Лондон, а до этого жили где-то на краю мира, за пределами реальной жизни.

- И что же еще Джейк успел рассказать? - спросила я срывающимся голосом.

- На удивление мало, - ответил Дэниэл и сделал несколько шагов по направлению ко мне. - Мне было бы интересно узнать остальное самому.

- И тебя не смущает, что я помолвлена? Что мой жених в соседней комнате?

- Нет, - ответил он, не задумываясь.

- Ты самоубийца? – спросила я шепотом. - Джейк убьет тебя, если ты только прикоснешься ко мне...

- Я люблю острые ощущения.

С его стороны это было своего рода признание.

Воцарилось молчание. Я сглотнула. В воздухе повисло что-то такое, отчего мне стало казаться, что он и я здесь главные, а остальные лишние.

Дэниэл сделал еще несколько шагов по направлению ко мне. Медленно, словно боясь спугнуть меня. Он не делал никаких резких движений. Не выказал ни малейшего признака спешки.

Я как завороженная следила за ним. У меня пересохло во рту. Сердце неистово колотилось, грозя выскочить из груди. Мне казалось, что оно стучит так громко, что его стук слышен в наступившей напряженной тишине. По жилам заструилась кровь. Какое-то необычайно сильное и совершенно новое чувство захлестнуло меня.

_Это же бузумие, подумала я.__ Безумие!_

Что-то менялось в наших отношениях в это самое мгновение. Что-то неумолимо двигалось куда-то, но я не могла понять куда. И я очень боялась, что ничего нельзя уже повернуть назад.

Дэниэл остановился в шаге от меня и, подняв руку, провел большим пальцем по моей нижней губе. Было так приятно, что я едва удержала рвущийся из груди стон.

_Это невозможно. Неправильно._

Я собрала последние силы и отвернулась от него. Теперь он стоял прямо за мной, и я могла видеть наши фигуры в зеркале. Он чуть-чуть наклонился вперед и поставил полупустой стакан на столик возле зеркала. Снова выпрямился.

Я как завороженная следила, как он поднял руку и коснулся моего обнаженного плеча. Пальцем он прочертил дорожку к моей шее, приподнимая свободной рукой все еще влажные волосы. Каждый мой мускул, каждый нерв чутко отзывался на его прикосновения.

- Пожалуйста, не надо, - выдохнула я, закрывая глаза.

- Удивительная комбинация слов, - вкрадчиво прошептал Дэниэл прямо мне в ухо, не прерывая мучительной ласки. – Так «пожалуйста» или «не надо»?

Я почувствовала, как он взял в ладонь мой подбородок и слегка приподнял его, еще больше обнажая шею. Я ощутила его горячее дыхание у себя на плече, моя кожа покрылась мурашками. Ноги стали словно ватными, и я обессилено откинулась назад.

Теперь мое тело прижималось к его телу. Не сильно, но достаточно близко для того, чтобы я могла оценить его крепость и силу.

_Меня спасет лишь чудо_, подумала я. _Только чудо._

- Открой глаза, Ренесми, - попросил он спокойно.

Я подняла ресницы.

- Что ты видишь?

Сквозь розовую дымку, я растерянно смотрела в зеркало. Не могу сказать, что мне понравилось, что я там увидела. Лихорадочный блеск в моих глазах, приоткрытые губы, пунцовые щеки, высоко вздымающуюся грудь…

- Рассказать тебе что вижу я? – спросил он, обхватывая рукой мою талию.

Я молчала.

- Страсть, - сказал он просто. – Между мной и тобой, с самой первой встречи, - свободной рукой он погладил меня по щеке. - От этого не убежишь, как ни старайся. Это чувство не отпустит. Может, оно притупится, если мы проведем достаточно долгое время вдали друг от друга, но никогда не исчезнет совсем. Подумай об этом.

Как будто, я была в состоянии думать.

Он сказал, это страсть. Неправда. Это не может быть правдой, в отчаянии подумала я.

С невозможным усилием я заставила себя выпрямиться и отодвинуться от Дэниэла.

- Наши пути случайно пересеклись, вот и все, - дрожащим голосом проговорила я. - Пройдет чуть больше недели, и мы больше никогда не встретимся. Ты забудешь меня, я вычеркну из воспоминаний тебя.

- Ты неискренна и к тому же упряма.

- Я не вижу смысла во всем этом. Не понимаю, чего ты добиваешься…

- Вообще-то, для начала я хочу очень малого. Закончить нашу вражду. Если ты перестанешь огрызаться на каждое мое слово, я уже буду чувствовать себя лучше.

- Зачем тебе это? – спросила я, тяжело дыша.

- Я обещал попробовать дружить с тобой, - улыбнулся Дэниэл. – Поэтому, не могу честно ответить на этот вопрос.

- Не вижу причин для нашей дружбы. Повторяю, через неделю мы и думать друг о друге забудем.

- Ты так уверена в этом?

- Да. Я уеду в Лондон и начну новый семестр в колледже. Со мной будет Джейк, - мне с трудом удалось произнести это имя. - Ты… Ты уедешь в Штаты.

- И никакой надежды на новую встречу?

- Только если случится чудо.

- По моему, ты очень удачно доказала мне, что чудеса бывают.

Я развернулась и посмотрела прямо ему в лицо. На этот раз блеск серых глаз не смог затмить мой разум.

Я вздохнула. Нужно было заканчивать это странное нереальное действо. В любую секунду в дверь могли войти, и мне совсем не хотелось придумывать объяснения всему этому.

- Нас уже, наверное, потеряли, - сказала я.

- Ну, вот ты и нашла предлог, чтобы убежать.

- Никуда я не убегаю, - запротестовала я.

- По моему, убегаешь. И уже давно. С самой первой встречи.

Я попыталась обойти его, но почувствовала сильные руки на своих плечах.

- Пусти меня.

Он тут же опустил руки. Быстро. Слишком быстро. Неожиданно быстро.

- Видишь, незачем бояться, - сказал он ласково.

- Я не боюсь, – мой голос сорвался на вскрик. Нервным движением я поправила волосы и нетвердой походкой подошла к выходу. Осторожно, крадучись увеличивая расстояние между нами. У самой двери я обернулась. – Это все бессмысленно.

Он удерживал мой взгляд всего одно мгновение, которое показалось мне вечностью. Мои губы раскрылись, я облизнула их языком.

- Почему ты так отчаянно сражаешься со мной, Ренесми? – невозмутимо произнес он.

- Я перестану сражаться, только когда между нами будет лежать океан.

- Да ты на правильном пути, милая, - его улыбка была действительно довольной. – Еще чуть-чуть, и ты отгадаешь загадку. Какую? Я думаю, ты догадываешься. А пока…друзья?

- Только друзья! – выпалила я.


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 9. Игры вдвоем**

Знаете, под Новый год принято подводить итоги. Кто-то подсчитывает, сколько денег он заработал, кто-то – сколько добрых дел он сделал, кто-то – сколько знаний он получил. Еще можно вспомнить самые веселые вечеринки, самые захватывающие путешествия, самые грандиозные перемены. Людей, с которыми ты познакомился, друзей, с которыми встречался, возлюбленных, с которыми радовался каждому новому дню… В моей жизни за последние 365 дней произошла масса такого, о чем я могла вспоминать сегодня, лежа на массажном столе в великолепном СПА Gstaad Palace и глядя, как стрелки больших старинных часов на стене отсчитывают последние часы уходящего года, но в моих мыслях нашлось место только для одного человека и от этого мне хотелось просто на стенку лезть. Или разбить что-то. Или как следует ударить кого-то.

Пять дней. Всего пять дней назад я увидела Дэниэла в холле отеля, и с тех пор мой мир буквально перевернулся с ног на голову. Я жила словно в затяжном прыжке с парашютом, зависнув где-то посередине вселенной, между небом и землей. Не могла свободно воспарить к небесам, но и уверенно стоять на ногах тоже не могла.

Дэниэл назвал это страстью. Не знаю. Может быть. Я не очень-то разбиралась в подобных делах, а посоветоваться было просто не с кем. Разговор с Эдвардом я исключала сразу, потому что он был… мужчиной, понимаете? С папой подобное нельзя обсуждать. Белла была под запретом, потому что ей я бы в последнюю очередь призналась, что кто-то кроме Джейка способен вызывать во мне такие сильные чувства. Я уверена, что хоть она и советовала мне «жить нормальной жизнью», на самом деле, всегда верила и надеялась, что я буду только с Джейком. Он очень много значил для мамы. Уж не знаю, что было между ними в прошлом, но то, что они всегда были лучшими друзьями – это очевидно. Иногда, когда я наблюдала за ними, мне казалось, что они понимают друг друга даже лучше, чем мама с папой. Джейк был в глазах мамы почти идеальным – надежным, верным, веселым, и Белла, как любая мама, желала для своей дочери такого парня.

Еще была Розали, не столько тетя, сколько подруга. С ней я действительно могла поделиться всем этим, если бы не боялась, что в тот же миг каждое слово станет известно Эдварду. Других подруг, вдали от отчего дома, у меня просто не было…

А в сущности, даже если бы я могла отбросить в сторону запутанные отношения в моей семье, я бы все равно не знала, не только как описать то чувство, которое я испытывала к Дэниэлу, но и то, хотела ли я каких-то изменений в наших отношениях. Иногда я хотела убить его, иногда – броситься в его объятия, иногда – забыть, иногда – боялась забыть. Часто я хотела узнать его ближе, но даже чаще, желала больше никогда с ним не встречаться. Все было невыносимо сложно, невыносимо неопределенно, невыносимо невыносимо…

- Мисс, повернитесь, пожалуйста, - попросила меня массажистка.

Я лениво перевернулась на спину и глубоко вдохнула пропитанный пряными травами воздух, а потом почувствовала, как мягкие руки начинают втирать масло в мой живот, руки, ноги. Мною владело такое невероятное расслабление, почти истома, и казалось, что по мере того, как тело впитывает в себя целебные экстракты, а мозг погружается в сладостную дрему, излечивается и моя беспокойная душа.

Я была безмерно благодарна Джейку за то, что он все-таки заставил меня прийти сюда сегодня. Джейк… Больше того, что я позволю себе поддаться шарму Дэниэла, я боялась только одного – что об этом узнает Джейк. Иногда мне, на интуитивном уровне, казалось, что он уже начинает что-то подозревать, но ни единым словом, ни единым поступком, Джейк не показал этого. Возможно, я как «виновная» сторона сама накручивала себя, а поэтому и стала до того нервной и неуклюжей, что Джейк пару часов назад отправил меня в СПА «привести себя в порядок и успокоиться перед вечеринкой».

Новогодняя вечеринка начиналась в 11.00 и должна была продлиться до тех пор, пока последний человек из нашей компании не свалиться от усталости. «Наша компания»… Да, этих спортсменов-активистов я уже считала своей компанией. С того памятного вечера в бассейне, прошло всего три дня, но каждый вечер из них мы с Джейком провели с Калебом, Стэном, Джошем, Максом, Шейлой, Кристен и Кейт. И Дэниэлом, с которым, хотя мы больше не оставались наедине, постоянно были на виду друг у друга.

Я была уверена, что нравлюсь ему. Может быть просто потому, что я была для него недоступной и превращалась в трофей, которого нужно добиться любым способом, а может быть, здесь было что-то большее. В любом случае, мне стали просто необходимы наши мимолетные встречи, которые ничего не обещали, краткие разговоры, которые ничего не значили, но когда мне за каждой фразой чудился определенный подтекст, особый смысл.

Раздражение? Ожидание? Предвкушение? Каждый раз, когда мне предстояло увидеть его, я готовилась к очередной словесной дуэли. Я наслаждалась ими, я прокручивала их в своей голове раз за разом, испытывая при этом самые противоречивые эмоции.

Отрицать было бессмысленно – мне нравились наши словесные баталии. Между нами была словно своеобразная игра, понятная лишь двоим. И я даже думать не хотела, что рано или поздно эта игра закончится.

Я с недовольством подумала, что с Джейка, мои мысли вновь перескочили на Дэниэла…

Возможно ли, в самом деле, чтобы другой человек так завладел твоим разумом всего за пять дней и … семь встреч, три из которых мы отчаянно спорили, три – равнодушно игнорировали друг друга, и одну…я предпочитала не вспоминать, что мы делали в нашу встречу вечером в бассейне?

Честно, я думаю, мысли о нем разъедали мой мозг изнутри.

Его образ сопровождал меня везде, вторгался во все мысли и с каждым днем все сильнее овладевал ими. Ночью же... Ночью все было еще хуже, намного хуже. Он начал вторгаться в мои сны. И когда я просыпалась и понимала, что его ласковая улыбка и нежные прикосновения – всего лишь плод моей больной фантазии, я чувствовала себя так разочарованно, что с трудом удерживалась от того, чтобы не заплакать.

Я часто думала, почему этот, в сущности, незнакомый человек, имеет такое влияние на меня. Была ли в этом моя вина, которая заключалась в том, что я недостаточно любила Джейка, была недостаточно цельной и постоянной? Или вина моих родителей, в том, что они так долго держали меня вдали от людей и теперь я словно «сорвалась с цепи» на первого же симпатичного парня? А может быть, моя реакция на Дэниэла – это вполне обыденная история из жизни любой молодой девушки, у которой гормоны играют в крови?

Ведь это нормально, интересоваться человеком, который так откровенно добивается твоего внимания, да еще и в котором внешний шарм уживается с раздражающей самоуверенностью? Это ведь нормально, правда? Такое со всеми случается и это вовсе не значит, что я влюбилась в него или что я разлюбила Джейка?

Боже, как же это все глупо! Я не могу чувствовать что-то к этому человеку! Не могу! Я его знаю всего пару дней… И вообще, я просто не могу себе этого позволить!

Увлекшись своими размышлениями, я не сразу заметила, что сеанс массажа уже кончился, а стрелка часов передвинулась на 10.20.

Черт! Я же опоздаю!

Я вскочила с кушетки, хотя каждая клеточка пресыщенного негой тела молила о нескольких часах сна, быстро накинула на себя свободное платье-рубашку, расплатилась за массаж, обертывания и укладку волос и помчалась в свой номер.

Джейк сидел в кресле перед огромным телевизором в нашем общем зале и жевал чипсы.

- Эй! – воскликнула я, и подлетела к телевизору, чтобы выключить его. – Ты почему еще не одет?

- Несс, ну там же гонки, финал… - проговорил Джейк жалобно и, приподнявшись над креслом, попытался отнять у меня пульт.

- Джейкоб Блэк! - я уперла руки в бока, а пульт отшвырнула к стенке. – Ты отправил меня в салон красоты, чтобы я подготовилась к встрече Нового года, а сам уселся перед телевизором? Я-то надеялась, что ты серьезно относишься к празднику и сам тоже приведешь себя в порядок, а ты просто сповадил меня из номера, чтобы смотреть дурацкие гонки на выживание!

- Не правда, - начал защищаться Джейк. – Я просто присел на минуту…

- Джейк, нам выходить через полчаса, а ты мало того, что не одет, ты даже в душе, по-видимому, не был! - я схватила его за плечи и как маленького развернула к выходу. – Пожалуйста, иди в ванную, - я поцеловала его в щеку и легонько подтолкнула к двери. – Встречаемся здесь через 25 минут. Уже полностью собранные!

Убедившись, что Джейк пошел в свою комнату, я направилась в противоположную сторону - в свою спальню, на ходу обдумывая порядок действий: накраситься, одеться, позвонить родителям… Но не успела я взяться за дверную ручку, как с громким рычанием, кто-то схватил меня на руки и, дотащив до дивана, бросил на мягкие подушки.

- Джейк! – закричала я, смеясь и злясь на него одновременно. – Ты с ума сошел?

- Ты не поздоровалась со мной как следует, - произнес он тоном объевшегося кота, играющего с несчастной мышкой. – И не поблагодарила за СПА…

- Джейк, времени нет, - сказала я твердо.

- Помолчи, - пробормотал он, целуя меня в уголок губ и постепенно спускаясь все ниже и ниже по шее, к бешено бьющейся у основания горла жилке.

- Мы опоздаем… - эти слова я произнесла уже мягче, полушепотом, поддавшись его ласкам.

- И пускай, - прошептал он и приник к моим губам в сладком поцелуе.

Мы все-таки опоздали. Одевались в попыхах, не успели позвонить в Лондон и спустились на первый этаж, где располагался модный ночной клуб GreenGo почти в половину двенадцатого. Едва мы зашли в зал, как к нам подбежала Кейт и, схватив меня за руку, провела к нашему столику.

Вся компания была уже в сборе. Я подняла руку в знак приветствия и извинилась за наше опоздание. Калеб пошутил, что они вообще удивлены, что мы спустились так рано, ведь у только что помолвленной пары наверняка есть занятия поважнее. От его намека я покраснела, а Джейк только рассмеялся и поцеловал меня в висок.

Я сознательно старалась не смотреть в ту сторону, где сидели Шейла и Дэниэл, но мне все же пришлось это сделать, когда девушка сделала комплимент моему внешнему виду.

- Спасибо, ты тоже прекрасно выглядишь, - сказала я, подняв на нее глаза.

Это была правда. Но не вся. Она выглядела не просто прекрасно. Она выглядела ослепительно со своими иссиня-черными волосами, собранными в небрежный пучок на затылке, и в серебристом платье с глубоким декольте, подчеркивающем ее женственную фигурку. Рядом с ней я, должно быть, выглядела как глупый нескладный подросток.

Нехотя я перевела взгляд на Дэниэла, которого одной рукой Шейла обнимала за плечи. Он был во всем черном. Шелковая рубашка-косоворотка, черный пиджак, узкие черные брюки. Красив. Так красив, что мое сердце упало куда-то вниз и начало биться где-то в районе желудка. Вновь вернулось то странное чувство, будто мы с ним одни на всем белом свете, и в этот момент я бы, наверное, не стала возражать, если бы все остальные встали и удалились.

- Несси, - я почувствовала легкое прикосновение Джейка к своему плечу и отвернулась от Дэниэла. Джейк отодвинул для меня стул и на мгновение задержал свою руку у меня на плече. Это прикосновение словно вернуло меня на грешную землю, приободрило и успокоило.

Макс извлек из ведерка со льдом бутылку шампанского. Раздался легкий хлопок, и золотистая искрящаяся жидкость хлынула в бокалы.

- За уходящий год, - сказал Джейк.

- И за приятные неожиданности, которые он нам преподнес, - добавил Дэниэл, и на его лице сверкнула улыбка.

Послышался одобрительный гул и звон хрусталя. Вместе со всеми я подняла бокал и отхлебнула сладковатый шипучий напиток.

К счастью, в GreenGo была обширная развлекательная программа. Когда со сцены уходил ведущий, тут же появлялись музыкальные коллективы, а значит, я была избавлена от необходимости разговаривать со всеми. Сейчас, сидя между Джейком и Дэниэлом, я чувствовала себя как между двух огней и, наверное, не смогла бы связать ни одного предложения.

Внезапно я почувствовала вибрацию в своей сумочке, лежащей на коленях. Я достала телефон.

Ну конечно, Эдвард не мог не поговорить со мной в новогоднюю ночь!

Я поднесла телефон к уху, но из-за грохота музыки не расслышала ни слова из того, что мне говорил папа. Я сбросила звонок и поднялась.

- Джейк, я выйду на секунду.

- Я с тобой.

Мы вышли в холл, и я набрала номер Эдварда.

- Пап, привет! С наступающим!

- Здравствуй, солнышко, - услышала я бархатный голос Эдварда. – И тебя с наступающим новым годом. Вы сейчас где?

- Мы с Джейком в клубе, в нашем отеле. Тут грандиозная вечеринка. А вы?

- Мы дома все вместе. К нам приехали Денали, - я услышала как там, на другом конце провода, раздались громкие приветствия наших друзей с Аляски. – И еще друзья Джаспера. Мы сейчас встретим новый год и пойдем на улицу. Эммету не терпится зажечь фейерверки, а потом Элис и Роуз тянут нас на танцы.

- Здорово!

- Солнышко, мне так жаль, что ты сейчас далеко. Мы все очень соскучились, - мне показалось, голос папы слегка дрожал.

- Па, я тоже очень соскучилась, - сказала я. – Но мы уже скоро вернемся, и я еще надоем тебе.

Послышался какой-то треск.

- Ренесми, мама хочет поговорить с тобой, - сказал Эдвард, и в следующий момент я услышала в трубке голос Беллы.

- Здравствуй, девочка моя!

- Привет, ма. С наступающим!

- И тебя, радость моя! Пусть новый год подарит тебе исполнение самых заветных желаний.

- Спасибо, мамочка. Как вы там? – спросила я тихо.

- Ты про Эдварда? – спросила она, смеясь. – Ну, я уже несколько раз отговаривала его от поездки в Швейцарию за тобой.

- Так и знала.

- Он очень скучает, Несси, - произнесла Белла ласково. – Все мы скучаем. Вместе с тобой словно солнце ушло из нашего дома.

- Мам, - я почувствовала, как на мои глаза наворачиваются слезы и поняла, что тоже очень соскучилась за своей семьей. – Я люблю вас всех. Передавай всем огромный привет и поцелуй от меня каждого в отдельности.

- Конечно, доченька. А Джейк с тобой? – спросила Белла.

- Ага. Дать ему трубку?

- Да, пожалуйста.

Я передала телефон Джейку. Он взял трубку и выразительно посмотрел на часы.

- Может, ты пойдешь, возьмешь для нас шампанское? - прошептал он. – Не хочется встретить Новый год с пустым бокалом.

Я кивнула и, оставив его одного, направилась в клуб.

До нового года оставалось всего пара минут, а Джейк все еще не вернулся. Я встала, намереваясь идти искать его, как вдруг чья-то рука обхватила меня за талию. Я обернулась, хотя уже точно знала, кого увижу.

- Что тебе нужно? – прошептала я.

- Всего лишь скрасить твое одиночество, - прошептал Дэниэл, наклонившись к самому моему уху и слегка коснувшись его губами.

Прохладно-свежий аромат его одеколона, смешанный с едва уловимым запахом его тела ударил мне в ноздри, вскружив голову. Мне пришлось стиснуть челюсти, чтобы заглушить стон, готовый сорваться с моих губ.

- Пусти, мне нужно найти Джейка… - выдохнула я и отступила от него на шаг.

- Что-то не заметно, чтобы твой принц бежал к тебе, чтобы подарить традиционный поцелуй, с которого принято начинать новый год.

- Он сейчас появится, - сказала я твердо, не чувствуя той уверенности, которая прозвучала в моем ответе. Черт возьми! Где Джейк, в самом деле? Неужели, его так увлекла беседа с Беллой, что он забыл и о празднике и обо мне?

- Я поцелую тебя вместо него, - пробормотал Дэниэл.

Я едва не рассмеялась от его наглости! Но только вздернула подбородок и смерила его презрительным (мне хотелось думать, что выглядело это так, хотя у меня есть большие сомнения по этому поводу) взглядом.

- В этом нет необходимости.

- Это необходимо мне, - прошептал он, вновь кладя руки на мою талию. – В конце концов, ты можешь представить, что я - это он.

На этот раз я действительно рассмеялась.

Сложно было найти двух более непохожих людей, чем Джейк и Дэниэл. Даже если не брать во внимание их совершенно разные характеры, даже внешне они были различны как небо и земля. Джейк был большим, смуглым и надежным, весь его образ прямо таки кричал: дом, защита, спокойствие. Дэниэл был худощавым, хотя тоже мускулистым и довольно сильным, бледным и совсем ненадежным. Он не обещал ни покоя, ни защиты, ни дома, но предлагал рай или ад, море развлечений или океан разочарований. Даже запах кожи у них был разный: терпкий и родной у Джейка, и свежий и искушающий у Дэниэла.

- Я никогда не смогу представить тебя на его месте, - тихо сказала я.

- Знаешь, это меня радует, - ответил Дэниэл. – Я – не он и никогда не буду таким как он. Я буду для тебя большим. Тем, кого ты не забудешь и через десятки лет, даже если мы больше никогда не увидимся.

- Хам! – выкрикнула я, вырываясь из его рук. - Ты совсем спятил?

В ответ он только улыбнулся.

- А где Шейла? – спросила я едко. – Она наверняка будет счастлива подарить тебе поцелуй!

- Забудь о ней, - промурлыкал он довольно. - Сейчас я весь в твоем распоряжении.

И в этот момент я услышала, как ведущий, а вместе с ним и весь зал, начинает обратный отсчет последних секунд уходящего года.

Двенадцать…

Дэниэл снова сделал шаг ко мне.

Одиннадцать…

Одна его рука легла на мою талию, а другая обняла за шею.

Десять…

Я заглянула ему в глаза и поразилась их глубине и таинственному блеску.

Девять…

Он улыбнулся, и я почувствовала, как мои губы робко улыбаются в ответ.

Восемь…

Я услышала, как быстро забилось мое сердце.

Семь…

- Ренесми, - прошептал он, лаская пальцем мою шею.

Шесть…

Он наклонился ко мне ближе, и я почувствовала его теплое дыхание у себя на щеке.

Пять…

Мне показалось, что земля качнулась у меня под ногами, и я прикрыла глаза.

Четыре…

Я нерешительно положила свои руки ему на грудь.

Три…

Сквозь шелк рубашки я ощутила тепло его тела.

Два…

Мое дыхание сбилось.

Один…

Кто-то выдернул меня из его объятий и впился в мои губы жгучим поцелуем.

- С Новым годом, Несси, - услышала я хриплый голос Джейка. – Я чуть не опоздал.

Я уткнулась лбом в его грудь, но перед этим успела увидеть обескураженное лицо Дэниэла.

- С Новым годом, - прошептала я.


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава 10. У пропасти**

Вслед за самой длинной и пьяной ночью в году всегда приходит похмелье. И по мере того как солнце, просыпаясь от вынужденного сна, начинает свой путь вверх на небо, а выпитое дает о себе знать больной головой и нестерпимой жаждой, все события новогодней ночи уходят в туман, теряясь где-то между реальностью и домыслами.

Где правда, а где лишь плод твоего воображения? Где истина, а где обернутая в мягкий бархат праздника ложь? И где осталась ты сама: трусливо боишься посмотреть в лицо нежеланным фактам и все еще дрожишь от неуверенности в старом году или, все-таки, отбросив свои страхи и детские идеальные грезы, вступила с поднятой головой в новый взрослый год?

Я – трусиха. Испытывая одновременно самое жестокое разочарование и безмерное облегчение, в этот ранний час 1 января, я старалась на отлично выполнять свою лицемерную роль. Роль верной невесты.

Джейк не задал ни одного вопроса о том, что я делала в объятиях Дэниэла, а я ничего не объяснила. Мы сделали вид, что этого вообще не было, только за весь вечер больше ни разу не сели за столик к нашим недавним друзьям. Мы танцевали, мы слушали возле сцены какой-то рок-коллектив, мы пили шампанское, кажется, перекрикивая музыку, мы даже говорили о доме и о том, чем занимаются в этот момент Каллены. Только, хотя мы и это и не обсуждали, нам двоим было понятно: в эту новогоднюю ночь каждый из нас думал о своем, не делясь с другим ни единой мыслью.

С поздравлениями к нам подходили Кейт и Калеб, Кристен и Стен, Шейла и Макс – каждый из них был слегка озадачен угрюмостью Джейка и моей нервозностью, - поддавшись всеобщему безудержному веселью, нас обнимали незнакомые люди – все, кто попадался нам на пути. Все, кроме Дэниэла.

Последний раз я видела его с какой-то блондинкой у стойки бара. Он целовал ее, а мне пришлось до крови закусить губу и напрячь все свои моральные силы, чтобы не расплакаться.

Теперь я знаю, что Новый год не всегда начинается с чистого листа. Мой начался с чистой душевной боли.

Каникулы стали в тягость. Вместе с тем, как из нашей жизни мы с Джейком, не сговариваясь, вычеркнули новых друзей, из нее исчезли не только развлечения. Казалось, из нее исчезли даже мы сами. Менее всего мы сейчас походили на ту счастливую беззаботную парочку, которая въехала в отель неделю назад. Мы стали вежливыми и отстраненными попутчиками. Мы не ругались, не спорили и не кричали друг на друга, мы вообще почти постоянно молчали, но обоим было ясно – это наша первая серьезная ссора.

Наш последний более или менее содержательный разговор случился сразу после того, как мы поднялись в номер, после новогодней вечеринки.

- Спокойной ночи, - произнес Джейк, не глядя на меня, сразу направляясь в свою комнату.

- Джейк, постой… - я догнала его уже у двери.

- Несс, у меня ужасно болит голова, - сказал он, оборачиваясь. – Мы можем поговорить завтра?

Завтра? Я не могла откладывать этот разговор до завтра. Мне нужно было рассказать ему о том, что случилось прямо сейчас, пока трещина в наших отношениях не стала угрожающей.

- Джейк, я с Дэниэлом… - я вздохнула, подбирая нужные слова. – Это совсем не то, что тебе показалось.

- А что мне показалось? – спросил он спокойно, но, заглянув ему в глаза, я увидела в них бушующую ярость. – Он хотел поцеловать тебя, и я что-то не заметил, чтобы ты была против. Все правильно?

- Да…То есть, нет! – я окончательно смутилась. – Джейк…

- Это беспредметный разговор, Несси. То, что этот парень положил на тебя глаз, для меня давно не секрет, - сказал он с холодной усмешкой. - Ты красивая и очаровательная – мало кто устоит. И если бы не он, то наверняка кто-то другой стоял бы рядом с тобой в эту ночь, считая удары курантов. К счастью, я успел вовремя и не позволил другому занять мое место, - он посмотрел прямо мне в глаза, словно пытаясь проникнуть в мой мозг. - Ведь, к счастью?

Его саркастический тон отозвался в моей душе резкой болью.

- Джейк, не говори со мной так… - попросила я тихонько, но он услышал.

- Как? – его тон был жестким и язвительным.

- Словно я преступница.

Он засмеялся, и от его смеха у меня мурашки побежали по коже.

- Послушай, я не знаю, как так получилось, но…

- Я скажу тебе, как это получилось! – перебил он меня. – Этот смазливый пижон с сомнительной репутацией вскружил тебе голову, и ты тут же забыла обо мне и…

- Это не правда! – выкрикнула я.

- Не правда? – переспросил он, скептически приподнимая брови.

- Я никогда не забывала о тебе, - прошептала я, чувствуя, как мои глаза наполняются слезами.

Джейк быстро сократил расстояние, разделяющее нас, и схватил меня за плечи.

- Не лги мне, Ренесми, - прошипел он. – И не думай, что я не видел выражения твоих глаз за мгновение до того, как вырвал тебя из его объятий! Ты хотела поцеловать его не меньше, чем он тебя, - а потом добавил, тяжело дыша. – А может быть и больше.

Я отчаянно замотала головой.

- Ты знаешь, что это правда! Когда меня не было…

- Тебя не было! – закричала я. – Вот именно! Тебя не было! Новый год, а тебя не было рядом! Где ты был? Что такого тебе сказала Белла, что ты забыл о том, что я как дура в одиночестве жду тебя под елкой?

- Это не имеет отношения к разговору, - проговорил он и, выпустив меня из стальной хватки, взъерошил пальцами волосы.

- Почему, Джейк? Почему не имеет? Объясни мне, что было для тебя важнее, чем встреча нового года со мной!

Несколько секунд он молчал, а потом спокойно сказал:

- Калленам звонил Сет, искал меня. У него… У Леа некоторые трудности.

Этого я никак не ожидала, а потому не сразу нашлась, что ответить.

- Какие трудности?

- Не стоит тебе думать об этом. Все будет нормально.

- Джейк! – воскликнула я.

- Возможно, мне нужно будет уехать, - сказал он, наконец, не глядя на меня.

- Сейчас?

- Нет. Это подождет до тех пор, пока мы вернемся в Лондон. Я не имею никакого намерения портить тебе каникулы.

- Джейк… - прошептала я и протянула руку, чтобы коснутся его лица.

Он отстранился

- Если ты, конечно, не хочешь, чтобы я уехал, и оставил тебя развлекаться с твоим спортсменом, - добавил он язвительно, но я все же различила нотку горечи в его голосе.

В этот момент я мечтала сказать Джейку, что он не прав в отношении меня и Дэниэла. Что все совсем не так, как он подумал. Но я не могла. Я не могла произнести ни слова, только смотрела в его глаза и чувствовала, как слезы стекают по щекам и капают на шелк моего платья, оставляя на нем мокрые пятна.

Тишина становилась гнетущей.

- Я не хотела, чтобы все получилось так, - сказала я, наконец.

- Я знаю, - пробормотал Джейк. – Я знаю.

Это его «знаю», окончательно добило меня. Я была на грани истерики.

- Джейк, я больше не увижусь с ним, - я обхватила его руками за талию и прижалась к его груди. – Все будет по старому… Только ты и я.

- Ты не должна ничего мне обещать и объяснять, Ренесми, - сказал он тихо, высвобождаясь из моих объятий. – Иди спать.

Дверь за ним закрылась.

После этого разговора в наши отношения пришло что-то новое. Что-то чего не было никогда: неуверенность, скованность, какая-то холодность. Я начинала думать, что лучшее для нас сейчас – уехать из Швейцарии. Вернуться в Лондон и как-то начать строить наши отношения заново. Я думала об этом, но сказать об этом Джейку не решалась. Я не знала, хочет ли он возвращаться на самом деле. Я вообще ничего не знала о том, что он чувствует сейчас, о чем думает…

Мы проводили вместе минимум времени: во время приема пищи и во время подъемов на горы, в остальные часы Джейк сидел возле телевизора или разговаривал с кем-то по телефону. Я была одна.

Дэниэла я избегала.

Избегала всеми силами.

Тогда в новогоднюю ночь, между нами упали все барьеры, а я так и не смогла построить новые. Поэтому, встречаться с ним просто не могла. Не могла позволить ему и себе испортить свою жизнь еще больше. Но главное – испортить жизнь другого родного мне человека.

Я больше не звала Джейка на красные трассы – место, где можно было встретить Дэниэла и компанию. Больше мы не спускались вниз в клуб. Я всегда пробегала мимо стойки регистрации, не глядя по сторонам, опасаясь наткнуться на взгляд серебристо-серых глаз, как это было в мой день приезда. Но иногда мне все же не удавалось избежать встречи. Например, в те часы, когда мы спускались на обед или завтрак.

Дэниэл почти всегда был в компании очередной девицы (Шейла, Кейт и Кристен к этому времени уже уехали и из прежней тусовки остался только Макс и сам Дэниэл), которая глупо хлопала ресницами и заглядывала ему в рот. Я запрещала себе смотреть на него, но иногда забывалась, и бросала украдкой взгляды за его стол, где он, лениво откинувшись в кресле, рассказывал что-то, а все вокруг слушали его, замерев, словно он бог и слово его священно. И когда я видела его, даже не смотрела в его лицо, а просто наблюдала за тем, как он жестикулирует или вытягивает ноги под столом, словно внутри меня что-то шевелилось, жило, дышало. И ощущение было такое словно выпила чашку горячего чая…

А потом я смотрела на Джейка, и внутри все обрывалось.

Сегодня я не спустилась ни к завтраку, ни к обеду, а ужин заказала в номер. И спать легла раньше. Укрываясь с головой одеялом, я повторяла про себя как заклинание, что осталось потерпеть всего ничего – одну ночь, и мы улетим, покинем навсегда этот маленький городок, ставший для нас с Джейком неожиданно несчастливым.

Какая ирония судьбы, - подумала я, уже засыпая. - Каникулы, которые должны были сблизить, наоборот разъединили…

_Невыносимо жарко и тело словно подогревается на костре. По жилам течет огонь, а вместо крови – раскаленная лава._

_Как же мучительно. И сбежать не получается._

_Ну же! Отстранится, вырваться, скрыться. Жар не уходит, а наоборот, становится сильнее. Нестерпимее. И, кажется, вот-вот огонь поглотит меня всю. _

_Прикосновение прохладных рук успокаивает. Чьи они? Я не вижу, но знаю, чувствую, что его…Это спасение? Или наоборот заключительная агония, после которой меня уже не будет? Какая разница, только бы хоть на минуту унять этот жар._

_Ближе. Ближе. Сильнее. Здесь. И здесь. Хочется раствориться в этой прохладе. Обернутся в нее, как в покрывало. Слиться в одно._

_В нее. Под нее. Из нее._

_Движение вместе._

_Прерывистое дыхание. Влажные поцелуи. Кажется, кто-то стонет. Или это я сама? _

_Навстречу. Кому? Только ему. _

_Хочется прижаться ближе, стараясь более ощутимо осязать тело. _

_Что-то скользит по рукам, животу, груди... Выгибаюсь навстречу. _

_Только бы быть ближе…_

Я открыла глаза и сбросила шелковое покрывало, сбившееся вокруг тела подобно смирительной рубашке, все еще не до конца вырвавшись из плена сна.

В комнате царил полумрак. Полная луна бесстыдно заглядывала в окно, становясь свидетельницей моих сновидений.

Я села на постели и уткнулась лицом в колени. Тяжелое дыхание часто и неровно вырывалось из груди. Тело липкое от пота, грудь высоко вздымается. Я провела кончиком языка по пересохшим губам и, подняв голову, посмотрела на подсвеченный циферблат часов на столике.

Черт! Только полночь… Вряд ли я теперь засну.

Я встала с кровати и, ступая босыми ногами по прохладному полу, поплелась в зал. По-моему, там должна была остаться бутылка Колы, которую принесли вместе с пиццей на ужин. То, что нужно для моего опаленного, высохшего горла.

Я открыла дверь и в нерешительности остановилась. Сердце застучало как сумасшедшее, кожа покрылась мурашками. Напротив меня на диване лежал Джейк и смотрел телевизор. Он не пошевелился и никак не выдал, что заметил меня, но я была уверена, что это так – слух и нюх у Джейка были отменные.

Решение пришло быстро и ясно. Я быстро оглядела свою ночную рубашку. На этот раз, хотя бы не футболка, подумала я. Жаль, переодеваться времени нет.

Глубоко вздохнув, я подошла к дивану и села перед ним на колени.

- Джейк…

Он лениво перевел глаза с экрана и посмотрел прямо на меня, не говоря ни слова. Я приподнялась и наклонилась к его лицу. Его горячее дыхание опалило мне щеку.

- Ренесми, не нужно.

- Джейк… - я придвинулась ближе и прижалась губами к его губам.

Он молниеносно поднялся и грубо оттолкнул меня.

- Иди в свою комнату, Ренесми, - сказал он твердо.

Разочарование было подобно холодному душу.

- Ты наказываешь меня? – выкрикнула я, поднимаясь на ноги. – Наказываешь за новый год? За Дэниэла?

- Не говори глупостей!

- Нет, это ты не ври! Ты наказываешь меня, хотя во всем виновата не только я одна! – на смену томной неге пришла неконтролируемая ярость, и я уже не могла остановиться. – Ты постоянно отстраняешься от меня, постоянно! Словно я прокаженная или грязная!

- Ты не в себе, Ренесми, - он сделал шаг, намереваясь поднять меня на руки. – Я провожу тебя. Тебе нужно поспать.

- Не трогай меня! – я отскочила от него, как ужаленная. – Не трогай и не смей говорить, что мне нужно делать! И не надо мне напоминать, что я еще мала и что ты обещал Эдварду! Ты ведешь себя со мной так, словно я дитя! Словно обо мне нужно заботиться как о хрустальной вазе! Но я хочу жить! Любить! Нарушать запреты! Хочу делать то, что нельзя.

- Прекрати истерику, - пробормотал Джейк.

- Не могу! Не могу я прекратить! – теперь я уже кричала.- Ты не воспринимаешь меня как взрослую, Джейк, а я давно выросла. И все вокруг это заметили. В колледже, дома и здесь на отдыхе… И Дэниэл заметил! Что ж удивительного, что я не могу перестать думать о нем!

Джейк молчал. После всплеска эмоций, комнату заполнила неестественная тишина.

Я посмотрела на его побледневшее лицо.

Но я не буду просить прощения!

Я отвернулась и побежала в свою комнату, стягивая через голову рубашку. Из уже почти собранной сумки я вытащила свитер и джинсы и быстро натянула на себя. Деньги и телефон я засунула в карман джинсов.

Джейк встретил меня у двери, загородив мне путь, так что я едва не налетела на него.

- Уходишь? – его голос звучал грубо.

- Да. Какие-то возражения?

- Ты их послушаешь?

- Не думаю, – сказала я зло, вызывающе глядя ему в глаза. - Пропусти меня, Джейк.

- Куда ты? – он схватил меня за руку.

- Я должна перед тобой отчитываться? – спросила я, высоко поднимая подбородок.

- Несси…

- Я не знаю! – выкрикнула я. – Не знаю! Только бы подальше от тебя и этой комнаты!

- Сбегаешь? – спросил он тихо.

- Да! Да, я сбегаю, ты это хочешь услышать?

- Я могу остановить тебя.

- Можешь. Но это будет последнее, что ты сделаешь со мной, - сказала я с расстановкой. - Я ненавижу запреты, Джейк. Пора бы тебе это понять.

Он сделал шаг в сторону, пропуская меня.

Через минуту я уже сидела в пустом баре.

Бармен протирал бокалы и улыбнулся, когда я села за стойку.

- Доброй ночи, - сказал он.

- Для кого это она добрая? – спросила я язвительно.

Бармен поднял брови, ничуть не удивившись моему тону.

Боже! С каких это пор я стала грубить незнакомым людям?

– Извините, я не хотела обидеть вас, - сказала я расстроено.

- Ничего, - он снова улыбнулся. – Со всеми бывает. Что-нибудь выпьете?

- Можно мне… мартини? – спросила я.

- Сколько вам лет?

- Это шутка?

- Вовсе нет, - и он указал на табличку, запрещающую продавать спиртное несовершеннолетним.

Спорить было бесполезно. Хотя, в моей голове возникла сумасшедшая идея налить себе мартини самой. Я бы без труда справилась с этим барменом. Вместо этого я вздохнула:

- Сок?

- Какой пожелаете.

- Без разницы.

Бармен подвинул мне стакан, заполненный насыщенным бордовым напитком. Я взяла соломинку и задумчиво взболтала ею жидкость.

- Это за сок дамы, - нахальный голос разорвался в моей голове как граната. – Сдачи не надо.

Это не может быть правдой! Наваждение. Сон. Я посто слишком много думаю о нем и теперь после нескольких бессонных ночей психика выделывает со мной такие кренделя…

Я скосила глаза и увидела красивую кисть, прижимающую купюру к барной стойке. Он действительно здесь! Снова знакомый жар прошелся по всему телу.

Но если Дэниэл ждет, что я повернусь к нему со счастливой улыбкой, то он глубоко ошибается!

- Не спиться? - прошептал он мне на ухо.

От звука его голоса, от его запаха у меня закружилась голова.

Терпи! Терпи и не смей смотреть на него!

- Убирайся к черту!

- Я уже там побывал, - невесело откомментировал он, а потом спросил: – И почему ты постоянно должна сражаться со мной? И вызывать во мне желание перекинуть тебя через колени и как следует отшлепать.

Вот же нахал!

- Может быть потому, что ты садист? – ответила я.

Он засмеялся.

- Я скучал по тебе.

Я почувствовала легкое прикосновение его рук к своим плечам.

Боже! Помоги мне вынести это!

Его сильные, но очень нежные пальцы начали разминать мои напряженные плечи.

Я едва не застонала от наслаждения.

- Устала? – спросил он шепотом.

- Устала играть в твои игры! – я сбросила с себя его руки и спрыгнула с высокого стула на пол. Мне все-таки пришлось поднять глаза на его лицо.

Ну почему он так отчаянно красив, подумала я, едва не плача. Ну, зачем все так?

У меня внезапно похолодели руки, ноги стали словно ватными и к горлу подкатило, будто я стою на краю пропасти.

На его лице застыло выражение грубой решимости.

- Пойдем со мной, - это был не вопрос, а утверждение.

Он протянул руку, словно не сомневаясь, что я послушаюсь.

Мне хотелось выкрикнуть ему в лицо, чтобы он убирался и оставил меня в покое, но я только загипнотизировано смотрела на него, не произнося ни слова.

Безнадежно вздохнув, я подала ему руку. Наши пальцы переплелись. Чувствуя, что пропасть уже рядом, я порывисто сжала его ладонь.


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава 11. На вершине мира**

Оскар Уайльд говорил, что преодолеть искушение можно, лишь поддавшись ему. Просто расслабиться, прекратить душевное самоистязание, плыть по течению – и будь что будет. Барьеры бессмысленны. Запреты бесполезны. Душа и тело вырвутся из оков и все равно совершат желаемое, а если не смогут вырваться – значит, будут оплакивать то, что не попробовали, всю свою жизнь.

Моя жизнь – вечность, и я еще слишком молода, чтобы испытывать свою душу и тело на прочность… Я успокаивала себя этим глупым оправданием, когда моя совесть пробуждалась от оцепенения, но, честно говоря, в эти упоительные часы наедине с Дэниэлом, она практически все время спала. Не хотелось думать и анализировать, не хотелось беспокоиться за кого-то, хотелось просто выпить порабощенное искушение до дна: по капле, по частичке, по молекуле.

Я, конечно, понимала, что совершаю какое-то чудовищное преступление против себя и Джейка – против этого когда-то нерушимого словосочетания. Преступление против нас двоих, которое никогда уже не позволит будущему быть таким, каким было прошлое. Может быть, будущее для нас будет лучше, а может хуже, но оно точно будет другим…

Когда мы вышли из отеля на улицу, с неба шел пушистый снег, засыпая следы и темные пятна. Ослепительно белый покров в свете ночи приобрел таинственную синеву, но все же оставался девственно чистым. Как новая страница жизни, случайно подсиненная ночной мглой. Или полуночный сон, незамутненный глупыми переживаниями. Или самая большая ошибка, родом из ниоткуда, совершенная при свидетельстве полной луны, вот так, под влиянием чего-то непонятного и необъяснимого…

Я вздрогнула.

- Замерзла? – спросил Дэниэл, сильнее прижимая меня к себе.

- Нет, - пробормотала я, уткнувшись в мягкую ткань его пуховика.

- Уже скоро.

Я ничего не ответила. Только крепче обхватила его руками. Холод? Холод был мне не страшен. Даже если бы ни тепло его тела и тот пожар внутри меня, разгорающийся все сильнее и сильнее от его близости, я бы все равно не замерзла, потому что, готовясь к этому мини-путешествию, Дэниэл нарядил меня в один из своих лыжных костюмов.

Не знаю, как ему удалось организовать все ночью, когда активно-спортивные курортные развлечения спят вместе с его посетителями, но сейчас прозрачная кабина с тихим жужжанием поднимала нас куда-то очень высоко в горы.

Подъемник остановился через несколько минут. Я нехотя выпустила Дэниэла из крепкого объятия и наблюдала, как он спрыгивает на снег. Потом, он повернулся ко мне и подал руку, помогая спуститься.

- Ох, - вырвался из моей груди восторженный вздох, едва я оглянулась по сторонам. – Ох! Где мы?

- На крыше мира, Ренесми, разве ты не видишь? – он смотрел на меня со счастливой мальчишеской улыбкой на прекрасном лице. – На самой вершине мироздания!

Он взял меня за руку и потянул к краю смотровой площадки…

Ох. Ох. Ох.

Как можно вложить в простые безликие слова ту красоту, от которой теряется дар речи? Как описать то, что не поддается описанию? Как передать восторг и благоговение, которые по силе эмоций не сравнимы ни с чем, известным ранее?

Широко раскрытыми глазами я смотрела на величественную панораму, открывающую этой нереальной ночью нам с Дэниэлом свои секреты.

Вокруг ни души и так высоко, что густые ватные облака остались где-то далеко под нами, укрыв от нас землю. Бледно-желтый свидетель самых страшных пороков, в окружении верных подмигивающих слуг, величественно и неподвижно висел в небе, всевидящим оком глядя вниз на суетный мир. Но мне казалось, что сегодня он светит только нам двоим. Вот же он – прямо напротив, рядом-рядом. Протянешь руку, и можешь коснуться его холодного диска.

Знаете, только здесь, на смотровой площадке, оторванной от зацикленного на своих проблемах мира на три тысячи метров, я по-настоящему прочувствовала, что значит выражение «словно единственные люди на свете». На этой феерической высоте эти слова становились актуальными в своем буквальном смысле. Одни. Наедине друг с другом и только природа наш свидетель. И еще тишина. Полная. Абсолютная. Бескомпромиссная. Звенящая в своей безмолвности. Ее не нарушало ничего, разве что, стук наших сердец.

- Слышишь, Дэниэл? – прошептала я благоговейно.

- Я ничего не слышу.

Я засмеялась и раскинула руки в стороны.

- Вот именно! Ничего… - я повернулась к нему и улыбнулась. – Словно мы одни на свете.

Он улыбнулся мне в ответ.

Не знаю, понимал ли он это, но его решение привезти меня сюда было самым правильным из всего, что он мог придумать. Полное ощущение оторванности от мира, эфемерная нереальность происходящего – это был выход для меня справится с этой ночью. Это был выход для нас обоих.

Я закрыла глаза и подняла лицо к чистому небу, уходящему далеко ввысь, в манящий космос. Мороз обжигал кожу, но мне было все равно. Я чувствовала себя так свободно, словно птица, словно последний осенний листочек, гонимый ветром. Я закружилась вокруг своей оси, будто танцуя древний турецкий танец. Во всем теле была удивительная легкость, душа рвалась ввысь.

Со стороны я, должно быть, выглядела довольно забавно. В большом лыжном костюме, огромной шапке и шарфе – неуклюжая и несуразная… А, собственно, кому какая разница? Мне так все равно, а Дэниэл…

Внезапно у меня закружилась голова, и я потеряла ориентацию. Меня пошатнуло в сторону, небо опрокинулось на землю.

- Оу, стоп, - я почувствовала спасительные объятия Дэниэла. Одна его рука легла мне на затылок, другая на спину, крепко прижимая меня к себе. – Не стоит увлекаться твоими дикими плясками. Здесь очень высоко и давление скачет.

Я подняла голову и посмотрела на него. В глазах слегка двоилось, в голове была невесомость. И еще меня слегка подташнивало, но я никогда не была счастливее, чем в этот момент.

Я засмеялась вновь. Как же хорошо стоять с ним так, обнявшись, вглядываясь в серебристые дали его глаз. И чувствовать себя одними на всем белом свете.

- Спасибо, - прошептала я. – Спасибо за это.

- Пожалуйста.

Я высвободилась из его объятий.

- Голова больше не кружится? – спросил он.

Я посмотрела ему прямо в глаза и почувствовала, как кровь прилила к щекам.

Может все дело в звездах? В этой пьяной ночи? В этом вкусном воздухе, пахнущем свежестью? Не знаю. Но сегодня я была готова открыть ему все свои тайны.

- Рядом с тобой она кружиться постоянно, и это не зависит от высоты, - мой голос прозвучал поразительно звонко, словно колокольчик.

В следующее мгновение он поднял меня на руки и закружился вместе со мной. Звуки нашего смеха наполняли окружающее безмолвие, разбивая его на миллионы осколков чистой радости. Да и кому нужна тишина, когда ты так счастлива?

Тишина вновь опутала нас в кабинке, везущей нас навстречу реальности.

О чем говорить, когда есть столько всего, что надо сказать, и в то же время, слова вроде бы лишние? Вдруг они разобьют это украденное счастье? Да и нужно ли вообще говорить, когда все и так ясно без слов: была борьба и сопротивление, но бастионы пали, а враги вместо смертельной бойни, взялись за смертельные чувства. Чувства еще не ясны, но изматывающи…

Я заглянула Дэниэлу в глаза. Я никогда не была хорошим психологом, но мне кажется, он думал сейчас примерно о том же, о чем думала и я. Борьба действительно утомляла, но и развлекала, обоюдная ревность терзала душу, но и тешила самолюбие. За резкими словами и иронией можно было спрятать свои истинные чувства. Если их не будет, те, другие слова, не испортят ли все? Не выдадут ли чего-то сокровенного, такого, что сделает тебя уязвимым? И как это: быть наедине друг с другом и больше не играть в ненависть и притворство?

Впервые за весь вечер с Дэниэлом я почувствовала неуверенность.

Что я для него? Развлечение? Удовольствие? Награда? Глупый ребенок, готовый обжечься? Или, может быть, такая же тайна, как и он для меня?

Ах, зачем эти мысли!

Ни он, ни я все равно не дадим разумного объяснения тому, что происходило между нами сейчас. Сегодня. Только сегодня. Завтра будет завтра. А для нас с Дэниэлом его нет. Завтра принесет много всего. Прозрение. Пробуждение. Расставание. Но эта ночь. Только она. Она станет нашим подарком. Она только наша.

Она только моя.

Этой ночью мы не вернулись в отель.

Дэниэл повел меня к себе, в небольшое шале на склоне горы. Он сказал, что купил его пару лет назад, выиграв за два сезона все мыслимые и немыслимые соревнования, и с тех пор проводил здесь все свободное время зимой, тренируясь и заодно развлекаясь.

Пока он возился на кухне, я медленно исследовала дом. Его дом. Мне казалось, что узнав как следует его, я смогу хоть чуть-чуть разгадать загадку и его хозяина.

Главная комната была обставлена в классическом стиле. Темное дерево в сочетании с бежевой мебелью, большой камин и мягкие пушистые ковры придавали ей необходимый уют и теплоту. Всюду виднелись безошибочные признаки присутствия Дэниэла. На диване валялся небрежно брошенный халат. Рядом на стуле были сложены джинсы и пара футболок. У стены примостился большой сноуборд, а на столике лежала открытая книга.

Я провела пальцем по каминной панели, все еще украшенной рождественской гирляндой, и взяла с нее фотографию в рамке. На меня смотрел совсем юный Дэниэл. На его шее болталась медаль, губы были растянуты в счастливой улыбке, кудрявые волосы, немного длиннее, чем сейчас, взлохмачены. По одну сторону, обнимая его за плечи, стояла темноволосая женщина, по другую – высокий красивый мужчина.

- Вам помочь, мистер Холмс? – протянул хрипловатый голос.

Я обернулась. Дэниэл стоял в нескольких метрах от меня, небрежно облокотившись о дверной косяк. Мое сердце опять пропустило удар. Интересно, я когда-нибудь перестану так реагировать на него?

- Твои родители? – я указала на фотографию.

Он кивнул.

- Где они сейчас?

- В Вашингтоне, - нехотя ответил он. – Отец работает в правительстве, мама занимается благотворительными обществами.

- А братья или сестры?

Он отрицательно покачал головой.

- В нашей семье есть только я, мама и папа.

- Ты часто видишь их?

- Ну, зимой довольно редко, а лето почти всегда провожу с ними. Вообще, мы с отцом не очень ладим. Его не устраивает путь, который я избрал в жизни, - он скорчил забавную рожицу. – Спорт – это детские игры. Во взрослой жизни мой отец признает только скучную работу с перекладыванием стопок бумаг с одной стороны стола на другую, да с пропагандистскими заявлениями… - он подошел ко мне вплотную и погладил по щеке. – Нам что, не о чем больше поговорить?

- О чем хочешь? – прошептала я, облизывая внезапно пересохшие губы.

- О тебе… - он тоже облизал губы. Я следила за этим его движением, чувствуя, как голова вновь начинает кружиться. – О том, что я никогда не встречал никого красивее и желаннее тебя, - он коснулся пальцем моих губ. - О том, что я хотел схватить тебя в свои объятия в тот самый первый день, когда ты так беззастенчиво разглядывала меня в холле. О том, что воспоминания о том дне, когда ты как снег на голову свалилась на меня на трассе, не дают мне покоя. О том, что каждый раз, когда ты смотришь на меня, я перестаю контролировать себя. О том, что я умираю от желания поцеловать тебя… - его тон стал серьезным. – Сейчас.

- Чего же ты ждешь? – выдохнула я, опьяненная магическим звуком его голоса и его откровенными признаниями.

- Хочу, чтобы ты насладилась каждым мгновением.

Его руки нежно, но настойчиво обхватили мою голову. Его лицо приблизилось к моему лицу.

Мое сердце стучало как сумасшедшее. Каждая клеточка тела молила о близости.

Я почувствовала его губы на своем лбу. Потом на щеке.

Наше дыхание смешалось, тела прижались друг к другу, разделенные только тонкой тканью одежды.

А потом, он коснулся моих губ. Мои губы сами собой раскрылись ему навстречу.

Сердце, кажется, перестало биться, а потом ухнуло куда-то вниз.

Больше ничего не осталось. Только наш поцелуй. Это был даже не поцелуй… Это была словно беседа. Неспешное узнавание друг друга. Я чувствовала каждое движение его губ и языка, как в танце, и следовала за ними, доверяясь, открываясь… Я была околдована. Мы с Дэниэлом словно перенеслись в какое-то сказочное царство, где нет времени, а есть только бурные волны чувственного наслаждения. Приливы и отливы, штормы и тихая гладь – все было в нашем поцелуе. В легких прикосновениях губ, сменяющихся напористыми прикосновениями языка. В яростном желании, сменяющемся неторопливой чувственностью. В неконтролируемой страсти, переходящей в трогательную нежность…

Противный писк микроволновки вывел нас обоих из этого транса.

Дэниэл оторвался от моих губ и несколько секунд глядел на меня своими невероятными глазищами, словно не совсем понимая, что произошло.

- Надо на кухню, - его голос прозвучал как-то напряженно и удивленно.

Я заторможено кивнула, глядя вслед его удаляющейся фигуре.

Чувствуя, что коленки дрожат то ли от волнения, то ли от желания, и, осознавая, что со мной твориться что-то странное, я присела на диван. Легонько коснулась пальцами припухших от поцелуя губ, ощущая в них легкое покалывание.

Так вот как это бывает, когда полностью теряешь ощущение реальности? Когда все вокруг перестает иметь значение? Все, кроме другого человека.

Через минуту вернулся Дэниэл. Я подняла на него глаза. Похоже, он уже успокоился и взял себя в руки в отличие от меня, все еще зачарованной нашими близкими объятиями. Он присел рядом со мной и протянул мне бокал, до краев заполненный янтарной жидкостью.

- Осторожно, горячий, - пробормотал он.

- Что здесь?

- Какая разница? – он улыбнулся той до боли знакомой искушающей полуулыбкой. -Приворотное зелье? Яд? Наркотик?

В самом деле, какая мне разница, подумала я. Глядя в омут его серых глаз, я была готова выпить что угодно, лишь бы он был рядом.

Я поднесла бокал к губам и сделала маленький глоток. Что-то огненно-терпкое побежало мне в горло и желудок. Горьковато, но не неприятно… Я отпила еще.

Дэниэл откинулся на подушки, наблюдая за мной из под полуопущенных век.

- Что ты изучаешь в колледже? - спросил он внезапно.

- Я рисую, - ответила я смущенно, слегка застигнутая врасплох этим его вопросом. – В основном изучаю живопись, но еще посещаю курсы графического дизайна и скульптуры.

- Что-то в этом роде я и предполагал.

- Почему? - я вопросительно подняла брови и сделала еще глоток из бокала.

- Ну... – он забрал из моих рук бокал и поставил на столик рядом. – Воздушная, нежная, восторженная… Отважная, трепетная, впечатлительная… - он коснулся рукой воротника моего свитера, гладя нежную кожу шеи прямо над ним. – Сложно представить тебя в безликом офисе. Принцессам там не место. Принцессы танцуют и поют, и вот еще рисуют… Дарят прекрасную частицу себя всему миру, через творчество.

Я покраснела. Никто никогда не говорил мне чего-то более приятного, чем эти незамысловатые слова. Пока я подбирала наименее банальную фразу для ответа, Дэниэл вдруг просунул одну руку мне под колени, а другой обнял за спину и без труда посадил к себе на колени.

От неожиданности я вздрогнула.

- Испугалась? – спросил он, улыбаясь.

Я сглотнула и отрицательно покачала головой.

- И напрасно, - прошептал он мне на ухо, целуя меня в шею. – Сейчас я начну тебя есть.

Теперь уже дрожь совсем иного характера прошлась по моему телу.

Я закрыла глаза и покорно подставила ему губы для поцелуя.

Это подействовало на Дэниэла как искра, попавшая на сухой хворост. Он со свистом втянул в себя воздух и нежно прижался к моим губам. Я буквально растворилась в нем, в каждом его прикосновении, в каждом движении. Поцелуй затянулся. Его губы стали горячими и настойчивыми. Мне стало не хватать воздуха.

Дэниэл оторвался от меня на мгновение и схватился за край моего свитера. Я приподняла руки, помогая ему стянуть его с меня. Теперь на мне осталась только белая майка на тонких бретелях.

- Если бы ты только знала, какая ты сейчас красивая, - прошептал он прерывающимся голосом.

Его губы вновь накрыли мои. Его руки скользили по моей спине и бедрам. Я запустила пальцы в его шелковистые волосы, притягивая его голову ближе. Я раскрылась ему навстречу, отдавая себя и принимая его в ответ.

Прошло наверное несколько минут, прежде чем мы вновь отстранились друг от друга. Я медленно открыла глаза, не понимая, что происходит. Тяжело дыша, я смотрела на его лицо, щеки, покрытые сейчас лихорадочным румянцем страсти. Он был совсем рядом. Его дыхание касалось моей шеи, потемневшие глаза смотрели так внимательно, словно хотели проникнуть в самую глубину моей души.

- Что это, Дэниэл? – выдохнула я. – Что с нами происходит?

Он молчал. В сущности, ответ мне и не требовался.

С нами происходило древнейшее чудо. Первобытная страсть и нежность мужчины к женщине.

Моя рука коснулась ворота его рубашки. Непослушными пальцами, я торопливо расстегнула пуговицу. Вторую. Третью... Развела полы рубашки в стороны, обнажая его грудь. Мои пальцы заскользили по его гладкой коже, гладя, лаская, изучая…

Я прикоснулась к небольшому медальону, висевшему на тонкой цепочке на его шее. Золотое сердечко. Мой затуманенный мозг начал работать. Появилось странное ощущение, что я когда-то уже видела эту вещицу…

Я сжала медальон в кулачке. Тонкая работа. В обычном магазине такие вещи не продаются.

Почувствовав мое мгновенное колебание, Дэниэл нарыл мою руку своей.

Наши глаза встретились. Мы вновь потянулись друг к другу.

Поцелуи, скомканные объятия, громко вырывающееся из горла дыхание. Хрипы и стоны и все эти звуки, сопровождающие поцелуи… Я почувствовала, как его рука скользнула к застежке моих джинсов. В общем, это ожидаемое, и в то же время неожиданное действие немножко отрезвило меня.

- Дэниэл… - выдохнула я.

- Да? – прошептал он, расстегивая пуговицу и уже берясь за замок.

- Дэниэл, это будет в первый раз.

Он замер.

- Повтори.

- Я никогда…

Из его горла вырвался глухой стон, он скользнул губами по моей шее к плечу. А потом вдруг приподнял и пересадил со своих коленей рядышком на диван.

- Это шутка? – спросил он грубовато. – Ты испугалась и решила остановить меня таким дурацким способом?

Я отрицательно покачала головой и потупила глаза. Мои руки вновь потянулись к нему, но он перехватил их и не дал к себе прикоснуться.

- Как такое возможно? – спросил он.

- Прости… - на мои глаза набежали слезы.

Он взял меня за плечи и встряхнул.

- Ренесми! Скажи мне, как возможно, что ты обручена и живешь в одном номере со своим женихом вот уже десять дней и ни разу за это время не была с ним близка?

Напоминание о Джейке резкой болью полоснуло по сердцу.

- Это условие папы… - прошептала я и по моей щеке скатилась слезинка. – Джейк согласился…

Дэниэл откинулся на спинку дивана и на пару секунд закрыл глаза.

- Какое условие?

- Я не буду заниматься с ним любовью до того, как мне исполниться семнадцать.

- И он согласился? – спросил он, изумленно взирая на меня.

- Да.

- Он что мазохист?

Слезы неконтролируемым потоком полились из моих глаз. Я всхлипнула и закрыла лицо руками.

- Ну что ты, Ренесми? – спросил он, и в его голосе я различила нотки нежности.

- Ты теперь тоже не хочешь меня?

Он невесело рассмеялся.

- Ты глупая, - он обнял меня и прижал к себе.

Я прижалась щекой к его груди. Его рубашка уже была застегнута.

Какое-то время мы просидели молча. Я спрятала лицо у него на груди, стесняясь поднять на него глаза.

Он, наверное, считает меня ужасной дурой теперь, когда знает, невесело подумала я. И хочет от меня отделаться. Его другие девушки наверняка не были такими неопытными идиотками.

Я опять всхлипнула.

- Ренесми? – его голос звучал нежно и ласково.

- Мммм… - я крепко обнимала его за шею, не желая отстранятся.

- Посмотри на меня.

Я замотала головой. Дэниэл все же высвободился из моей хватки и, коснувшись пальцами моего подбородка, заставил посмотреть ему в глаза.

- Ренесми, я не из тех благородных рыцарей, которые охраняют невинность дамы. Но… – он вздохнул. – Но я просто не могу позволить этому случиться сегодня.

Казалось, что, произнося эти слова, он был сам удивлен ими. На его лице застыло выражение какого-то детского разочарования, словно Санта Клаус, вместо обещанной машинки, положил ему под елку книжку. Точнее, вместо красивой и страстной девушки, подсунул ему в постель невинного ребенка.

- Это не значит, что я не хочу тебя, - он коснулся губами моих приоткрытых губ. – Очень сильно хочу. Может быть, даже больше чем раньше… Но я просто не могу себе позволить это. Не могу позволить себе тебя.

Я вновь ничего не ответила, только смотрела на него, не отрываясь.

- Пожалуйста, не нужно так смотреть на меня, - прошептал он.

- Как?

- Так, как только ты можешь, - укоризненно сказал он. – В твоих глазах я прямо вижу, как бы это могло быть между нами…

- Так пусть будет, - прошептала я, кладя руки ему на грудь.

- Ренесми, завтра ты уедешь, - он вздохнул. – А я уеду послезавтра. В Штаты. На несколько недель. И я не знаю, вернусь ли в Европу в ближайшие месяцы. А если вернусь – будет ли у меня время? Сейчас мы оба были на рождественских каникулах, скоро же для нас начнутся рабочие будни. Помнишь, что ты говорила: кто знает, увидимся ли мы еще когда-нибудь.

- И что, это все? – спросила я шепотом. Я не хотела думать, что это так. Не хотела.

- Я не знаю, - он вновь вздохнул. – Не знаю. У нас на самом деле разные жизни. Совсем не похожие жизни. Я не могу обещать тебе ничего, так же как и ты не должна обещать мне что-то…

В общем-то, я знала, что он прав. Умом я это понимала, но сердцем… Я хотела быть с ним. Сейчас. Душой и телом. Я знала, что это не может длиться долго. Он уедет. И я уеду. Но я не горевала. Пока еще нет. Это все было для меня таким бестелесным, призрачным, далеким, как сон. Мне не хотелось думать, что эти часы в уединении заснеженного шале закончатся быстрее, чем вздох.

Дэниэл встал. Взял мой бокал, стоящий на столике, и допил все содержимое.

- Итак, что мы будем делать, принцесса?

На уме у меня были несколько ответов, которые наверняка не придутся ему по вкусу. Поэтому я просто пожала плечами.

Он наклонился и без труда поднял меня на руки.

- Куда? – спросила я, обнимая его за шею и целуя во впадинку у ее основания.

- Спать.

Мое сердце забилось чаще. Словно почувствовав это, он усмехнулся.

- Просто спать. Ты видела, сколько времени? – он указал на настенные часы, показывающие начало пятого. - Кстати, во сколько вы уезжаете?

- В десять…

- Хорошо, я разбужу тебя в восемь.

- Я не буду спать, - сказала я. – Не хочу терять ни минуты, раз уж их осталось так мало.

Дэниэл опустил меня на гигантских размеров кровать.

- Ого! – воскликнула я. – Да тут не кровать, а целая взлетная полоса!

Я взглянула на него. Мне показалось или он действительно покраснел?

- На какой стороне будешь спать? - спросил он.

- Какая разница? – ответила я. – А, в общем, у окна.

Я забралась на свою сторону и укрылась тонким одеялом. Я легла на бок, наблюдая за тем, как Дэниэл снимает свою рубашку и джинсы (у меня перехватило дыхание, когда я увидела его почти полностью обнаженное тело) и тоже ложиться в кровать. На свою сторону.

- Спокойной ночи, - сказал он.

- И тебе, - невесело отозвалась я.

Я не собиралась спать. Я этого не хотела. Раз уж так все получилось… Вернее, не получилось, я лучше буду просто смотреть на него.

Прошла пара минут. Ни один из нас не сомкнул глаз. Мы лежали на разных сторонах кровати и смотрели друг на друга. Нас разделяло каких-то пятьдесят сантиметров, и я вдруг представила, что он сейчас заснет, а это расстояние так и останется между нами. Мне стало страшно.

- Мне твоя сторона больше нравится, - скороговоркой произнес он, внезапно. - Можно я буду спать на ней?

- Я могу уступить ее тебе, - прошептала я.

- Не хочу, чтобы ты уходила с нее…

- Да.

Он выдохнул. И в следующую секунду оказался рядом, обнимая меня.

- Раз мы оба не можем спать, давай разговаривать, - сказал он мне, целуя меня в лоб.

- Можно говорить будешь ты? - спросила я. – Я хочу слушать твой голос, чтобы потом я всегда могла вспомнить его.

- Хорошо, - даже в темноте я увидела его улыбку. - Спрашивай.

Я бы хотел спросить его о его девушках, о том, любил ли он когда-нибудь, о том, что он чувствует ко мне, но я подумала, что эти вопросы в нашем случае неуместны. Я не имела на них права.

- Расскажи мне про сноуборд, - попросила я.

Он явно удивился.

- Сноуборд?

- Ну да, как ты понял, что это твое? Расскажи про соревнования, про медали…

Он начал говорить, а я в полумраке комнаты просто смотрела на его лицо. Я видела, как загораются его глаза, когда он рассказывал о своих первых лыжах и склонах, о первом борде и первом соревновании. Как на лице появляется тень застенчивой гордости, когда он описывал свою победу на Олимпийских играх. Выражение его глаз, бровей. Была в них какая-то надежда, ожидание, удивление, детский восторг…

Я смотрела на его лицо и впитывала его в себя. Каждую черточку, каждую линию. Чтобы в особенно тяжелые дни извлечь его образ из глубин памяти, и вновь сбежать с ним из реальности. В сказку. В игру. На вершину мира, в конце концов.

Я слушала его, ставший таким родным, голос, а стук его сердца убаюкивал меня…


	12. Chapter 12

**Глава 12. Побег**

Я открыла глаза, когда светлая полоска умытого ночной свежестью солнца только-только прочертила горизонт в том месте, где знакомятся земля и небо. Было тихо, только как-то несмело, словно извиняясь за неуместные в этой совершенной комнате звуки, потрескивали полена в камине, да за окном неуверенно что-то шептал ветер, лениво скользя по сугробам и вздымая ввысь мелкие крупинки снега.

Воспоминание о том, где я и с кем я пришло быстро, не принеся с собой ни удивления, ни сожаления, ни отторжения. Я чувствовала только легкое волнение. Приятное волнение.

Дэниэл лежал рядом. Он спал, положив одну руку под голову, как маленький ребенок, а другой обнимая меня за талию, поверх стеганого пледа, в который я была укутана. Наверное, ему снилось что-то хорошее, потому что его губы были растянуты в нежной полуулыбке, отчего на щеке появилась ямочка. Шелковистые кудри в беспорядке рассыпались по подушке, одна прядь упала ему на глаза.

Мое дыхание стало чаще. Сердце сладко заныло.

Он выглядел так безмятежно, так расслабленно и комфортно. В плену у сна он не был ни беззаботным плейбоем, ни гордым спортсменом, ни искушающим любовником. Ночь словно отняла у него возраст, превратив в маленького трогательного мальчика. И этот мальчик вызывал во мне доселе невиданную нежность, желание защищать, помогать. Желание просто быть рядом.

В воображении я могла видеть наше будущее. Оно было так реально, так красочно, почти осязаемо. Я подумала, какая же все-таки странная штука жизнь. Такая внезапная и невозможно неожиданная. Кто-то такой далекий и неизвестный еще вчера, сегодня может стать центром твоего мироздания. Средоточием всех желаний, всех мыслей, всех стремлений.

Я не знала о Дэниэле фактически ничего, но мне казалось, что он – самый родной человек во всей вселенной.

Сонный дурман шале, прохлада комнаты, тепло одеяла и наши головы на одной подушке. Все это казалось таким естественным. Таким правильным. Словно по-другому не просто не должно, не может быть! Больше всего мне хотелось бы заснуть вновь в его объятиях и опоздать на самолет. И чтобы метель занесла этот дом, сравняла его с белоснежным снежным покровом, и мы были потеряны для всего мира. Но я понимала, что это невозможно. Через несколько минут пропищит будильник. Будет прощание, скомканный поцелуй, может быть, слезы. И я вернусь в отель, где меня ждет другой.

Мне стало страшно. Как можно продолжать жизнь, ту жизнь, которая была у меня несколько дней назад, когда уходящая ночь полностью перевернула все во мне? Как вести себя? Как разговаривать? Как объяснить?

Мне отчаянно хотелось остаться с Дэниэлом сегодня, только разве это что-то изменит? Не уеду я – уедет он. Он сам сказал это. Если бы он только попросил, хоть намекнул... А он только заметил, что у нас разные жизни. И дороги в жизни тоже разные. Они случайно пересеклись, на одно короткое и невыносимо прекрасное мгновение, но скоро вновь запетляют в сложных хитросплетениях судеб миллиардов других дорог. А у этих дорог тоже есть хозяева… И они тоже расстаются и встречаются, любят и страдают, но находят в себе силы жить дальше.

Может быть, для нас обоих будет лучше, если этот рождественский сон так и останется сном? Если мы вернемся к нашей обычной жизни, а все это упокоится где-то в укромном уголке памяти?

Мысли, мысли, мысли… Я чувствовала, что магия ночи уходит, не выдержав столкновения с реальностью. Она бежит. Неотвратимо. Без остановки. Все ускоряя и ускоряя темп.

Я протянула руку к Дэниэлу, но она зависла в нескольких сантиметрах, так и не коснувшись дорого лица.

Зачем? Чтобы он проснулся? Поцеловал меня? Я ведь уеду. Или он уедет. Рано или поздно это случится. Может быть, лучше рано, чтоб все это не зашло так далеко, что потом уже станет поздно? И если случится так, что когда-нибудь мы начнем строить между нами что-то особенное, пусть фундаментом этому будет чистота и честность, а не осколки чужих сердец и обломки мечтаний?

Ведь у меня есть Джейк, и я уже причинила ему боль, которую он не заслужил. Я просто не могу позволить себе сделать ему еще больнее. Как сказал Дэниэл? «Я не могу позволить тебе себя». Я тоже не могла позволить себе его. По крайней мере, прямо сейчас, ничего не объяснив человеку, посвятившему мне все свое существование. Джейк заслуживал объяснений, извинений… Я с трудом понимала, как смогу подобрать эти слова, но они должны быть.

Я опустила руку, так и не коснувшись Дэниэла. Осторожно выскользнула из-под одеяла, стараясь не потревожить его сон, но задела стоящий рядом стул. Послышался глухой звук. Его ресницы дрогнули, но так и не взметнулись вверх. Он спал.

Я быстро натянула на себя джинсы и свитер, стараясь быть максимально тихой. Потом подошла к тумбочке и взяла в руки его телефон. Пара нажатий кнопок и будильник был выключен. Я уже собиралась положить телефон на место, но, поддавшись нестерпимому желанию, открыла телефонную книгу и вбила туда свой номер.

Ренесми. И комбинация цифр.

Так будет лучше, сказала я себе. Правильней. Мы не потеряемся совсем. Когда или если он захочет, он сможет разыскать меня.

Я обернулась к Дэниэлу и несколько минут просто смотрела на него. На душе было странно пусто.

Вижу ли я его сейчас в последний раз? Я надеялась, что нет. В наш век расстояние – это не проблема. Километры суши и глубины океана - это ничто, если есть желание. Возникнет ли оно? У Дэниэла? У меня? Особенно у Дэниэла…

Боже, особенно у меня!

Почему люди склонны рушить то, что у них есть? Джейк. У меня ведь есть Джейк. Он много, очень много, значит для меня. Он был со мной всю жизнь. Он всегда поддерживал меня. Он всегда оберегал меня. Радовал и развлекал. И он любил меня так, как не любил никто и никогда. И я любила его тоже. И раньше никогда не думала, что кто-то сможет вызвать в моей душе что-то подобное. И уж тем более, что кто-то сможет вызвать что-то еще более сильное, мучительное, томительное…

Я бросила последний взгляд на кровать и, не оглядываясь, вышла из комнаты. В гостиной я сразу направилась к камину и вытащила из рамки фотографию Дэниэла с родителями, ту самую, которую я изучала вчера. Надеюсь, он простит мне эту маленькую вольность, но я просто не могла уехать просто так, не забрав с собой ничего кроме воспоминаний. Мне нужна была хоть одна вещественная деталь – доказательство, что все это мне не приснилось.

Уже в дверях я обернулась и посмотрела последний раз на комнату. Я подняла руку и легонько сжала пальцы.

- Ну вот и все, – сказала я себе. Постояла еще немного и вышла, тихонько прикрыв за собой дверь.

По утреннему городу я брела в каком-то оцепенении, не замечая ничего вокруг. Я ощущала какое-то двойство чувств: была и самой печальной на свете и, в то же время, удивительно счастливой. Я бы ни на что на свете не променяла последнего дня с ним. Ни на что. И я не чувствовала сожаления. Не хотела бы изменить ни одной минуты.

Что бы не сложилось и как бы не сложилось будущее, этот последний день каникул всегда останется на верхних ступенях самых счастливых дней моей жизни.

Номер встретил меня тишиной и легким беспорядком. Каждая вещь, лежащая не на своем месте, немым укором смотрела на меня. И мне показалось, что даже воздух здесь осуждает меня.

Я прошла в комнату Джейка. Его там не было. Здесь тоже царил беспорядок, но все вещи были на месте. Значит, он не уехал без меня.

Я подошла к окну и разгоряченным лбом прикоснулась к холодному стеклу, тупо уставившись на просыпающийся за прозрачной перегородкой город. Я пыталась побороть внезапный испуг. Бесполезно: все мое существо содрогалось от осознания того, во что превратилась моя ясная и простая жизнь. Будущее представлялось не то что туманным, а каким-то посторонним. На душе было пусто. И вдруг я почувствовала отчаянное желание убежать отсюда. Уехать. Скрыться. Эти горы давили на меня. Комната пугала. Воздух не давал дышать. Все вокруг стало до отвращения неприятным, тяжелым, отталкивающим...

Я вышла из комнаты Джейка в тот самый момент, когда он вошел в номер. Мы не сговариваясь замерли на несколько секунд, изучая друг друга настороженными взглядами, а потом Джейк отошел от двери и направился к бару. Он налил себе стакан воды и залпом выпил его.

Он выглядел... слегка безумно.

В его поведении, в его резких движениях было что-то такое, что заставило меня поежится. Я вглядывалась в его лицо, на котором эмоции сменяли одна другую со скоростью света. Я успела заметить боль, отвращение, злость, печаль и еще какой-то проблеск облегчения. Джейк нетерпеливым жестом взлохматил волосы. Я заметила следы свежих ссадин на его руке, а еще его свитер и джинсы были грязными и разорванными в некоторых местах.

- Что с тобой? - тихо спросила я.

- Тебя волную я? Неужели... - его голос слегка дрожал, от едва сдерживаемой ярости.

- Джейк…

- А меня вот больше волнуешь ты, - прервал он меня. - Ты была с ним, - неприязненно прошептал он. – Всю ночь.

Отрицать было бессмысленно. Я опустила голову.

- Ты искал нас?

Он засмеялся грубым неприятным смехом.

- Если бы я искал, я бы нашел. Да и зачем мне это? Чтобы прервать ваше душещипательное высокоинтеллектуальное общение?

- Джейк...

- Что Несси? - спросил он, и за злостью в его голосе я различила муку. - Мне бы хотелось знать, что ты делала с ним после того как заявила, что никогда больше не станешь встречаться с ним?

- Мы встретились случайно.

- Очень вразумительно.

В два прыжка он пересек разделяющее нас расстояние и схватил меня за руки. Я подняла на него глаза. Челюсти крепко сжаты, глаза сверкают. Было видно как перекатываются мускулы под его тонким свитером. Его пальцы сильнее сжали запястья и я подумала, что он сейчас борется сам с собой даже больше чем со мной.

- И что же? - выдохнул он.

- Что «что же»?

- Что же ты с ним…

Из моего горла вырвался всхлип. Я вырвала руки из его захвата и прижала ладони ко рту. Джейк воспринял мой жест по-своему.

- Он обидел тебя? - выдохнул он тихо, так тихо, что мне стало жутковато. - Он тронул тебя?

Я замотала головой, но Джейк казалось не замечал этого.

- Я убью его, - прорычал он, срываясь с места и направляясь к двери

- Нет! - выкрикнула я. - Нет, он не... - я запнулась. - Между нами ничего не было.

Джейк все еще держался за дверцу ручки.

- Давай уедем, - попросила я его. - Прямо сейчас. Не будем ждать десяти. Пожалуйста, Джейк.

Несколько бесконечно долгих секунд он молча смотрел прямо мне в глаза, а потом кивнул.

Мы молча разошлись по комнатам собирать вещи.


	13. Chapter 13

**Глава 13. Кто виноват? **

В аэропорту нас встречали Эдвард и Белла. Едва мы с Джейком прошли по длинной безликой «трубе», соединяющей сверкающий самолет со зданием аэропорта, и в пестрой толпе встречающих я увидела их родные стройные силуэты, как со всех ног бросилась навстречу. Эдвард прижал меня к своему холодному жесткому телу, и я почувствовала... я почувствовала себя дома.

- Малышка, - прошептал он и вздохнул. - Больше я тебя никуда не отпущу.

Я судорожно засмеялась.

- Папочка, я так соскучилась, - мой голос прозвучал приглушенно из-за того, что я пробормотала эти слова, пряча лицо у него на груди.

Я выбралась из крепких объятий Эдварда и обвила руками улыбающуюся Беллу.

- Мам...

Джейк хмурый стоял сзади и молчал. Эдвард пожал ему руку и тоже нахмурился, вопросительно посмотрев на меня. Не знаю, что он успел прочитать в мыслях Джейка, но это его явно обескуражило. Белла тоже заметила состояние Джейка и теперь в недоумении переводила взгляд с меня, на него и Эдварда.

Наша встреча мало походила на встречи других людей вокруг нас, которые сейчас счастливо переговаривались друг с другом о полете и путешествии. Напряженность между мной и Джейком повисла и между нами с родителями. Столько нужно было сказать друг другу, столько всего хотелось скрыть, но спрятаться было невозможно.

Неловкое молчание прервал папа.

- Ну, - он поднял мою сумку. - Пойдем. Дома вас уже заждались.

Я приподняла уголки губ в благодарной улыбке и взяла его за руку. Мы пошли впереди, а Белла с Джейком следовали за нами. Я могла поспорить, что Белла сейчас бросает на него испытывающие взгляды, но никто из них не проронил ни слова.

- Как вы тут без нас? - спросила я Эдварда.

Он улыбнулся своей кривоватой улыбкой, но глаза его оставались серьезными.

- Похоже, гораздо скучнее, чем вы без нас.

Я покраснела и опустила голову.

- Давай не сейчас, ладно? – прошептала я.

В моей комнате все было точно так же, как в тот день, когда я в спешке оставляла ее после рождественского бала. На кровати лежал небрежно брошенный мною халат. Под елкой все еще высилась гора нераспакованных подарков.

Я подошла к большому мольберту, стоящему у дальней стены и провела пальцем по линиям эскиза, над которым я работала перед отъездом. Сейчас рисунок уже не казался таким хорошим как раньше. И он совсем не подходил моему душевному состоянию, словно кто-то другой набросал эти четкие линии и ясные переходы. Что ж... Четкость и ясность – это не мой конек, с недавних пор. Я сорвала лист с мольберта и бросила его на пол. Не думаю, что у меня возникнет желание закончить его.

Я упала на кровать и потянулась.

Все стало по-другому, как я и предчувствовала. Настолько по-другому, что я даже не знала, с какой стороны подступиться к той каше, которая сейчас варилась в моей голове. Но самое главное, «по-другому» в том смысле, о котором я не могла подумать и в самых диких фантазиях.

Джейк и Дэниэл. Одного я любила всю свою жизнь, другого я ... боготворила... да, боготворила последние 24 часа. На самом деле, даже не 24 часа. Мне казалось, он прочно поселился в моей голове в тот самый первый день, когда случайно встретился со мной взглядом в холле гостиницы. Ведь по сути, даже когда ты слепо отказываешься верить фактам, в моем случае – безусловному притяжению к Дэниэлу, эти факты не становятся сколько-нибудь менее реальными.

Где он сейчас? Что он сейчас? Расстроился, когда проснулся и увидел, что меня нет? Или ему все равно? И почему он все еще не звонил...

Я нагнулась к сумке и вытащила телефон. Экран был чист. Новых сообщений нет. Пропущенных звонков тоже.

Я вздохнула. Может быть, он подумал, и решил, что для меня нет места в его жизни? Может быть, и мне не стоит ломать что-то в своей жизни из-за призрачной надежды на счастье с ним?

Он человек... Я никогда раньше не задумывалась об этом простом факте. Он человек, а я нет. Я могу жить вечно, а он нет. Человеческая жизнь несправедливо коротка. Моя бесконечно длинна. И жизнь Джейка тоже длинная, до тех пор, пока он рядом со мной. А Дэниэл? Что же с Дэниэлом? Он постареет, поседеет и умрет. Его не будет и только пожелтевшие фотокарточки да телевизионные спортивные хроники оставят его в памяти...

Я вскочила с кровати и прижала руку к сердцу, которое колотилось сейчас с бешеной силой. Мне стало трудно дышать. Смерть? Его не будет. А я? Как же буду жить я? Смогу ли я?

С другой стороны, я мало представляла себе жизнь, в которой не будет Джейка. Такая жизнь казалась мне чем-то из области фантастики. Его беззлобное подшучивание, его ласковая улыбка, его поддержка, его защита… Его любовь. И моя любовь к нему. Как можно существовать без этого?

Послышался тихий стук. Не успела я сказать: «Войдите», как дверь отворилась, и на пороге возник Эдвард. Неслышной поступью он подошел к кровати и присел рядом со мной.

- Как же я рад, что ты снова дома, - он погладил меня по щеке. – Признаюсь, я иногда заходил к тебе и просто сидел здесь в темноте или играл на рояле. И мне казалось, что ты рядом.

Я промолчала.

- Где Джейк? – спросила я шепотом.

- С Беллой.

- Кто бы сомневался, - пробурчала я. – Джейк рассказал?

- Несси, ты там за десять дней совсем потеряла чувство реальности? – спросил он, улыбаясь. – Джейку вовсе не нужно мне ничего рассказывать…

- Я говорила не о тебе, а о Белле.

- Пока еще нет. Но он хочет. Ему нужно выговориться.

Я вздохнула. Эдвард все знает. Скоро узнает и Белла.

- Тогда, объясни мне, что происходит со мной? И почему это происходит?

Эдвард забрался на кровать и, прислонившись к резной спинке, притянул меня к себе, как в детстве. Я прижалась щекой к его холодной груди, а он уткнулся подбородком мне в макушку.

- Как же я могу знать, если ты сама еще не разобралась? – спросил он ласково.

- Но ты же такой умный. И опытный.

Он засмеялся.

- Несси, кроме твоей мамы, я никогда не чувствовал ничего ни к одной женщине на земле. Разве это опыт?

- Но ты столько всего видел в жизни. И слышал, - добавила я саркастически, намекая на его дар. – Ты просто должен знать, что со мной!

- Я могу предположить, что ты влюблена. И увлечена.

- В кого и кем? – прошептала я.

- Возможно, обоими.

- Разве так бывает? Разве можно делить любовь наполовину?

- Любовь к одному человеку никогда не исключает любви к другому. И любовь никогда не бывает половинчатой. Она или есть или ее нет.

- Но ведь все равно, кого-то ты любишь сильнее…

- Не сильнее, - Эдвард замолчал, словно подбирая нужное слово. - Скорее всего, просто по-другому.

- Хорошо. Но разве можно полюбить кого-то, совершенно его не зная? Вот так сгоряча за считанные часы?

- Я полюбил Беллу… Может быть не за час, - он усмехнулся. – Потому что, в первый час я хотел от нее вовсе не любви. Но очень быстро. Просто, мне понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы это осознать.

- Сколько понадобиться мне?

- Я не знаю.

Я вздохнула.

- Мне только не совсем нравится, как ты вела себя, Ренесми, - сказал вдруг Эдвард. – Мы же договаривались.

- Мы договаривались о Джейке, - возразила я. - Только о Джейке.

- Тогда я хочу договориться с тобой сейчас. И не только о Джейке.

Я убрала обнимавшие меня руки и отстранилась от Эдварда, повернувшись к нему лицом.

- Тогда я вынуждена буду отказать тебе в договоре.

- Несси, я боюсь за тебя.

- Я буду в порядке, - увидев помрачневшее лицо папы, я добавила. - Я вовсе не собираюсь... Ты понимаешь, что я хочу сказать. Я просто хочу, чтобы вы дали мне самой возможность решать за себя.

Наверное, Эдвард нашел подтверждение моих слов в мыслях, потому что внезапно кивнул и улыбнулся.

- Расскажи мне о своем Дэниэле.

Я зажмурилась, но не смогла остановить неконтролируемый калейдоскоп воспоминаний, хлынувших в мою голову. Самые постыдные моменты, самые откровенные чувства, самые романтические признания...

- Это нечестно, - пробормотала я жалостливо, понимая, что Эдвард методично считывает все из моей памяти. - Пап, меня злит этот твой дар.

- Зато теперь я могу знать наверняка, что этот парень не причинит тебе зла, - ответил Эдвард.

- Возможно, у него больше не будет возможности… - прошептала я, думая о том, что он не звонит, и эти слова болью отозвались в сердце.

- Я почти уверен, что он еще появится на твоем пути.

- Почему?

Эдвард пожал плечами.

- Может быть, он сейчас чувствует то же смятение, что и ты и ему просто нужно время.

- Я не уверена, что хочу его, - я вздохнула. – Но я и не уверена, что не хочу. То же самое с Джейком.

- Мне очень тяжело видеть, как ты переживаешь.

- Почему все так сложно, пап? Почему так сложно разобраться в себе?

Эдвард застыл. На его лице отразилось беспокойство.

- Что такое? – спросил я испуганно, но Эдвард уже не слушал меня. Он пулей вылетел из комнаты, и я бросилась за ним вдогонку.

Когда я вбежала в общий зал, вся семья (за исключением отбывших на остров Эсме Розали и Эммета) была уже в сборе. Я остановилась в дверях, пытаясь понять, что же случилось. По атмосфере в зале можно было понять, что случилось что-то страшное.

- Я поеду сейчас же, - зарычал Джейк.

- Я тоже поеду, - добавил Карлайл. – Возможно, я смогу чем-то помочь ей.

- Да что такое происходит? – выкрикнула я.

- Проблемы в стае, - ответил Эдвард.

- Какие?

- Такие, что пустоголовая Леа, поехала на схватку с вампирами в Лос-Анджелес в одиночку, хотя я настоятельно просил не делать этого, пока мы с тобой не вернемся из Швейцарии, и я не смогу приехать ей на помощь, - зло прокричал Джейк. – А теперь все закончилось тем, что она… С ней непонятно что происходит!

- Я не понимаю… - прошептала я.

- Я объясню тебе позже.

Я перевела взгляд на родителей.

- Вы тоже уезжаете? – я почувствовала приступ паники.

Джейк и Карлайл … Я замотала головой.

Белла подошла ко мне и обняла за плечи.

- Нет, малышка, мы не поедем. Они справятся сами. Там нет опасности.

- Если нет опасности, почему вы все ведете себя так! – выкрикнула я.

Никто не ответил, но Элис уже звонила в аэропорт и заказывала билеты в Штаты.

- Да что случилось? – выкрикнула я, теряя терпение.

- Леа укусили, - прошептала Белла.

- Как? – я ошарашено уставилась на маму. – Разве это возможно?

- Раньше мы думали, что нет.

Я охнула. Теперь понятно, для чего может понадобиться Карлайл…

- Как она? – спросила я.

- Очень плохо, - выдавил из себя Джейк. – Веном действует на нее странно. Не так, как на людей.

Когда я поднялась к себе в комнату, я уже знала в общих чертах всю историю с Леа.

Вообще, я не была с ней близко знакома. Даже несмотря на то, что она была очень дружна с Джейком, сразу после памятной встречи с Волтури шестнадцать лет назад, Леа уехала из Форкса и приезжала крайне редко. Мама говорила мне, что она была влюблена в Сэма и они даже хотели пожениться, но потом случилось запечатление Сэма с Эмили, которое в один момент перевернуло жизнь Леа.

Я всегда относилась к ней с состраданием. Даже страшно представить, через что ей пришлось пройти, когда два таких близких ей человека, полюбили друг друга, а она оказалась третьей лишней, вынужденной с завистью наблюдать за чужим, украденным у нее, счастьем…

Как бы то ни было, Леа уехала из Форкса. Она колесила по Америке и занималась тем, что охотилась на вампиров-одиночек. Совсем недавно, когда мы с Джейком были в Швейцарии, она позвонила ему и сказала, что выследила небольшую группу особенно жестоких «кровососов», которые осели в Лос-Анджелесе. Джейк попросил ее дать ему несколько дней, чтобы закончить наш отпуск, и потом обещал приехать ей на помощь. Но Леа не послушалась… И теперь она мучилась в агонии и никто не мог предсказать, чем укус вампира обернется для нее.

Я присела на пол возле елки и начала искать подарок. Подарок от Леа.

На глаза набежали слезы.

Я выудила из горы коробок небольшой, упакованный в красную бумагу сверток. Осторожно развязала ленточку и развернула шелестящую обертку.

Внутри оказалась плоская жестяная коробочка с масляными красками (такими, которые самостоятельно делают в домашних условиях ремесленники) и конверт. Я разорвала его по краю и мне на колени выпали фотографии. На них была запечатлена Америка. Такая Америка, которой я никогда не знала. Ковбойский Техас и суетливый Нью-Йорк, томная Флорида и суровая Аризона… Водопады, прерии, леса и озера… Величественные пейзажи родной страны, которую я все еще не знала, но которую познавала Леа. И через эти фотографии, она хотела, чтобы и я познала ее.

Леа знала, что я люблю писать пейзажи… Наверное, ей сказал Джейк. Да и какая разница? Главное, что этот по сути малознакомый мне человек, не просто отделался ничего не значащей безделушкой, а вложил в свой подарок душу…

Соленые капли начали падать на фотографии, и я убрала их в сторону, испугавшись, что смогу их испортить.

Я поднялась с колен в тот миг, когда дверь в мою комнату вновь отворилась, и я увидела Джейка.

- Мы едем, - сказал он просто.

Я кивнула. Сдавленное рыдание вырвалось из груди.

Джейк раскрыл объятия, и я бросилась в них, ища успокоения.

Он ласково погладил меня по голове. Он не говорил ни слова, не обещал, что все будет хорошо, он просто прижимал меня к себе, и по его нервной напряженности я поняла, что он тоже очень боится за Леа.

Потом Джейк отпустил меня и отошел.

- До встречи, Ренесми.

Я кивнула. Слезы струились по щекам.

Джейк выдохнул и вновь схватил меня в объятия. Наши губы встретились в яростном, стремительном поцелуе, сметающем все преграды, которые выросли между нами в последние дни отпуска.

- Мы поговорим, когда я вернусь, - сказал он хрипло, отстраняясь от меня.

- Хорошо.

- И не забывай меня слишком быстро, - усмехнулся он.

Я печально улыбнулась.

- Джейк, ты не виноват в том, что случилось с Леа, - прошептала я ему вслед.

Он замер. Обернулся.

- Разве?


	14. Chapter 14

**Глава 14. Ненужная**

В эту ночь я не могла заснуть. Впрочем, с недавних пор такое случалось со мной регулярно. Я ворочалась на постели, укрывалась, замерзая, скидывала одеяло, задыхаясь, вставала, открывала окно, чтобы вдохнуть морозный воздух, опять ложилась, но сон так и не приходил.

Если я когда-то раньше говорила вам, что для меня настали черные дни, знайте, что я врала. А может и не врала, просто в полной мере не осознавала что действительно означают «черные» дни. Ничего похожего на беспросветный мрак, в который превратилась моя жизнь, я не знала еще никогда. И очень надеялась, что больше никогда не узнаю.

Я вздрагивала от каждого телефонного звонка, от тихого стука, от малейшего шороха… Я не могла спать. Я не могла есть. Я разваливалась на части от усталости, скорее моральной, нежели физической и никто не мог мне помочь.

Я не знала, чьего звонка я ждала больше.

Джейк звонил редко. Чаще новости о состоянии Леа нам сообщал Карлайл. К сожалению, они были малоутешительными. Жизнь Леа все еще была в опасности, хотя ее состояние несколько стабилизировалось. За неделю она не стала вампиром, чего боялась вся стая, но по-прежнему продолжала мучиться от боли. Большую часть времени она была без сознания, лишь иногда приходила в себя и бормотала что-то словно в бреду. А еще ее рвало. Рядом с ней постоянно находились Карлайл и Сэт или Джейк. Они следили, чтобы она не захлебнулась собственной кровью. Карлайл предполагал, что кровь оборотня сражается в ее организме с вампирским ядом, пытаясь изгнать непрошенного захватчика, но как долго это продлится, и главное, чем это кончится, никто предположить не мог.

Я пережила ужасные часы, когда Джейк со стаей отправились на вендетту. Он не выходил на связь больше суток, а все мы сходили с ума от волнения. Эдвард твердил мне и маме, что волноваться нет смысла: стая больше в несколько раз и сильнее, но ничего не помогало. 27 долгих часов я не выпускала из рук телефон и молилась. И когда Джейк наконец позвонил, я услышала его голос и убедилась, что он цел и невредим, я смогла чуть-чуть расслабиться. Но мне так не хватало его рядом, словно кто-то отнял кусочек моей жизни. Пустая комната в конце по коридору заставляла меня впадать в уныние...

Прошла почти неделя со времени нашего приезда, но от Дэниэла так и не было известий. Иногда я думала, то он мог обидеться на меня за то, как я ушла... Но почему-то в это верилось с трудом — я узнала его достаточно, чтобы понять, что он не из обидчивых. Вполне возможно, он даже понял мой поступок. Почему же не звонил...?

Мне казалось, я медленно, но верно схожу с ума. Я злилась на него так отчаянно, что почти ненавидела. Я чувствовала себя ненужной, брошенной, отвергнутой… Я чувствовала себя преданной.

Все надежды на то, что он для меня просто увлечение, таяли с каждым днем. Перестав с ним встречаться, я не перестала думать о нем. Но к мучительным мыслям добавилось мучительное желание увидеть его хоть на минутку. Чтобы он сказал мне банальное «Привет» и улыбнулся так, как только он может улыбаться – дерзко, но в то же время очень нежно.

Мысль о том, что я была для него простым развлечением на время каникул, все чаще приходила мне в голову. Он принадлежал другому миру, в который на несколько дней вошла и я, но теперь этот мир был далек от меня так же, как и одинокая луна в черном провале космоса.

Я не нужна ему. Я не нужна ему. Не нужна.

Нужно было принять эту правду. И я старалась.

Нужно было забыть его. И я старалась.

Нужно было думать о себе. И я старалась.

Только вот у меня ничего не получалось.

Белла сказала, что с тех пор как я вернулась, я перестала быть собой. Я допускала, что так и есть. Я перестала быть собой не только для родных. Я перестала быть собой даже для себя самой. Все что раньше радовало, теперь стало раздражать… Единственной моей отдушиной оставалось рисование. Оно стало для меня своеобразным лекарством, заменой всему тому, что у меня было, но что я потеряла.

Я запиралась в своей комнате и часы напролет рисовала, чертила, размазывала, а потом с ожесточением сдирала с мольберта листы и рвала их на части. У меня не выходило ничего, но сам процесс приносил мне успокоение и хоть какое-то облегчение.

Каникулы в колледже подходили к концу и через несколько дней мне предстояло вернуться в учебный ритм. Я ждала понедельника, в надежде, что учеба сможет привести меня в чувство.

Взбив подушку и перевернувшись в тысячный раз, я застонала. Блаженное забытие сна мне так необходимо, но почему-то недостижимо.

Я встала с постели и поплелась в ванную. Открыла кран и подставила под холодную струю руки. Плеснула водой в лицо и подняла глаза на зеркало над раковиной. В нем отражалась другая я. Под глазами залегли темные тени, черты лица заострились, волосы утратили былой блеск – отсутствие нормального питания и сна и лавина переживаний сказывались и на моей внешности…

Я почувствовала, как от слез набухают глаза. Боже мой, сколько можно плакать? Мне казалось, что у меня нет сил даже на это.

Я сползла по стене на кафельный пол и закрыла лицо руками.

Слезам не нужны были мои силы, они питались моим отчаянием.

Когда спустя какое-то время соленый поток иссяк, я вышла из ванной.

Эдвард был здесь, застывший возле окна как каменное изваяние. Лунный свет играл на его мраморной коже, заставляя ее светиться изнутри. Но светиться не тем радостным бриллиантовым блеском, которое вызывало солнце, а матовым и глубоким серебряным сиянием.

- Иди ко мне, малышка.

И я пошла.

Из-за темноты, а может из-за нервного истощения, я совершенно потеряла ориентацию. Мой вскрик разорвал тишину комнаты, когда я больно ударилась коленкой об угол кровати. Завтра будет синяк, успела подумать я. А потом Эдвард оказался рядом, подхватив меня на руки.

Он присел на кровать и включил ночник. Я заглянула ему в лицо и почувствовала себя виноватой — выглядел он ничуть не лучше меня.

- Прости, что заставляю тебя переживать это все вместе со мной, - прошептала я скрипучим голосом, прерывающимся короткими остаточными всхлипами.

- Ты же знаешь, я бы забрал себе всю твою боль, только бы ты перестала истязать себя, - ответил он, баюкая меня на руках, как ребенка.

- Я знаю.

- Хочешь, я найду твоего Дэниэла? Где бы он ни был, я найду и притащу его к тебе, - спросил он с иронией в голосе, но почему-то я была уверена, что если я соглашусь, он мне не откажет. Я знала, что Эдвард готов буквально на все ради меня. Даже на то, на что никогда бы ни пошел при других обстоятельствах.

Я покачала головой.

- Спасибо, пап, - с моих губ сорвался невеселый смешок. Помолчав секунду я добавила. - Мог ли ты когда-нибудь представить, что тебе придется силой тащить женихов к твоей распрекрасной дочери?

- У женихов не все в порядке с головой, если они не видят, что теряют, -нравоучительным тоном ответил он. - А если серьезно, Несси, тебе нужно успокоиться и подумать о себе и своем здоровье. Не терзай себя понапрасну. Джейк в безопасности, ты же знаешь. Критический момент у Леа уже миновал, будем верить, что она справится. Твой Дэниэл… Если он не позвонит – то он просто дурак, ты это понимаешь?

Эти слова возымели какой-то обратный эффект. Явно не тот, на который рассчитывал Эдвард.

Он не позвонит…

Я вновь всхлипнула.

- Ох, милая, прости.

- Все н-н-нормально, правда, - я изо всех сил старалась сдержать рвущееся наружу рыдание. - Мне действительно пора перестать разыгрывать эту мелодраму с собой в главной роли. Я терпеть не могу слезливых сентиментальных дур, а теперь сама становлюсь одной из них.

- В жизни иногда случаются вещи, похлеще любой мелодрамы, дочка, - сказал он серьезно. - И слезы и переживания случаются с каждым. У тебя нелегкий период в жизни, только и всего. Но он закончится. Я знаю, что ты сможешь сделать так, чтобы он закончился.

- А если не смогу?

- Конечно сможешь. Я в этом ничуть не сомневаюсь.

- Почему? - спросила я тихонько.

- Ты же сильная. Сильная и отважная — как твоя мама.

- Белла всегда знала чего хочет, а я нет.

- Поверь мне, и Белла не всегда знала. Просто, однажды она поняла для себя все. И ты поймешь.

Минут десять мы просидели молча.

- Мама идет сюда, - прошептал Эдвард внезапно. – Ты успокоилась? Белла и так сходит с ума от волнения за тебя и за Джейка, давай не будем расстраивать ее еще сильнее.

- Это будет наш секрет? – спросила я. В этих словах был двойной смысл, и папа это прекрасно понимал.

- Конечно.

Холодными пальцами он стер остатки слез с моих щек и это прикосновение слегка остудило разгоряченную кожу. К тому же, присутствие Эдварда всегда действовало на меня как успокоительное. Рядом с ним проблемы всегда казались маленькими и незначительными.

Когда Белла появилась на пороге комнаты, я уже улыбалась.

– Вы опять болтаете ночь напролет, - сказала она с укоризной. – Ренесми, тебе нужно отдохнуть и поспать.

- Я в норме, правда, ма.

- Нет, ты не в норме. Я же вижу, – в мгновение ока она оказалась рядом и приподняла мое лицо за подбородок. – Слезы. Опять слезы.

Мда, провести маму — задание не из самых легких. Она всегда отличалась особой проницательностью.

- Может быть, нам нужно поговорить с Карлайлом и подобрать тебе успокоительное? - спросила она неуверенно. - Ты изводишь себя…

- Мам, прекрати, - мой голос прозвучал твердо и спокойно. Я посмотрела на Эдварда, ища у него поддержки. – Скажи ей, что я в норме.

С минуту родители смотрели друг на друга, словно забыв о моем присутствии. Казалось, они прекрасно понимают друг друга без слов.

- Ладно, - внезапно сказал Белла. - Только сейчас, Ренесми, ты ляжешь спать. Если хочешь, мы с папой побудем с тобой.

- Не нужно, идите, - я легла на кровать. - И... Спасибо вам.

Белла укрыла меня одеялом и погасила ночник. Ее губы коснулись моего лба.

- Спокойной ночи.

Ага, куда там, невесело подумала я и осторожно взглянула на Эдварда. Он никак не отреагировал на мои мысли. Он взял Беллу за руку и они медленно пошли к двери. Я приготовилась к очередной тяжелой ночи, как вдруг другая мысли пришла не в голову, вызвав какое-то странное возбуждение.

- Вы еще собираетесь на охоту? – выкрикнула я им вдогонку, приподнявшись на постели.

Они переглянулись.

- Да.

- Пожалуйста, можно я с вами?

- На охоту? – переспросила Белла удивленно.

- Да, - подтвердила я. – В конце концов я тоже вампир.

На лице мамы ясно отражалось сомнение.

- Одевайся, - сказал Эдвард. – Может быть, тебе это будет полезно.

Когда мы уже под утро вернулись домой, я чувствовала себя если не отлично, то определенно хорошо. Кровь бурлила в жилах, приятное тепло грело меня изнутри, даже настроение было приподнятое. На моих щеках вновь играл легкий румянец, тени исчезли сами собой. Конечно похудевшее лицо все еще выбивалось из картины «Прежняя я», но это было всего лишь дело времени.

Я уже почти забыла, какое насыщение приносит настоящая пища…

Вместе с физической крепостью пришла ясность.

Быть ничьей... В этом есть какая-то притягательность.

Я взбила подушку и легла в теплую постель. Завтра… Завтра я попрошу папу…


	15. Chapter 15

**Глава 15. От слов не спрячешься**

Даже не беря во внимание мое не совсем адекватное душевное состояние и бардак в мыслях, второй учебный семестр в колледже начался для меня особенно. В прошлый понедельник я переехала из нашего огромного особняка в небольшую комнатку в общежитии при Кембервелле, которую я делила с финской студенткой. Это было еще одно из многих «впервые», которые градом посыпались на меня пару месяцев назад. Светлая, уютная комната стала моим первым отдельным от Калленов жильем.

Когда мне в голову только пришла эта идея, я стала готовить себя к очередной осаде, вроде той, что я устраивала Эдварду в надежде вымолить каникулы с Джейком, а в итоге ничего такого не понадобилось. Тогда днем, когда я, наконец, проснулась после ночных истерик в присутствии Эдварда и ночной же охоты (тоже, к слову, первой за несколько лет), и спустилась вниз, мама, папа и Эсме уже обсуждали мой переезд. Вновь вторгшись в мои мысли, Эдвард видимо понял, что студенческая жизнь full time – это именно то, что возможно поможет мне выйти из депрессии и привнесет какие-то новые краски в мою внезапно исковерканную жизнь.

Всеми вопросами с моим оформлением в общежитии и переездом мы с родителями занимались вместе. Еще до последних выходных мы съездили в колледж и поговорили с ректором. Его лояльное отношение ко мне и явное очарование моими «братом» и «сестрой», позволили ему быстро найти для меня свободное место в кампусе. Уже в воскресенье мы перевезли необходимые на первое время вещи (по нашему уговору, я пока переезжала лишь на месяц), а в понедельник рано утром я уже была самостоятельным человечком с собственной кроватью в населенном самыми талантливыми молодыми людьми и девушками общежитии.

Моей соседкой по комнате была девочка с факультета Дизайн одежды. Ее звали Суви и она была уже на третьем курсе. Вообще, она была жуткой болтушкой, и мое явное нежелание заполнять словами каждую секунду из того времени, что мы находились вдвоем, ее ничуть не смущало. Она с удовольствием говорила сама, не всегда заботясь, слушаю ли я ее. Справедливости ради стоит заметить, что от Суви я узнала о студенческой жизни столько, сколько не узнала бы сама, проведи я хоть десять лет в колледже. С кем дружить, где тусить, на какие занятия ходить, кого из преподавателей особенно бояться… Благодаря моей соседке, теперь я знала буквально все и обо всех. Вообще, Суви мне нравилась. Она не напрягала меня расспросами, но и не давала скучать. Она вытаскивала меня на выставки и знакомила с «нужными» людьми, она брала меня с собой на вечеринки и помогала с домашними заданиями. Во многом благодаря ей, я перестала думать о Дэниэле 24 часа в сутки. А еще, я не так остро стала ощущать отсутствие Джейка, который все еще был в Штатах с Карлайлом.

Боли Леа наконец прекратились и она начинала приходить в норму… Вернее, не совсем в норму. Карлайл предполагал, что яд вампира мог нейтрализовать те химические реакции, которые превращали Леа в оборотня. Пока еще он не мог этого подтвердить, поскольку Леа все еще была очень слаба для того, чтобы брать у нее какие-то анализы, но одно было ясно - у нее понизилась до нормального уровня температура тела, и сердцебиение стало не таким быстрым. Возможно ли, что природа сыграла с вампирами и оборотнями такую шутку? Заклятый враг мог дважды изменить твою жизнь на 360 градусов, даже не догадываясь об этом…

- Мисс Каллен? - строгий голос моего преподавателя по истории искусств прервал мои размышления. Я подняла глаза на мистера Картера, стоящего рядом с моей партой. - Не соизволите поделиться с нами, какими мыслями вы так поглощены, что абсолютно не реагируете на заданные вам преподавателем вопросы?

Я покраснела и опустила глаза.

- Простите.

Мне на стол упал лист с эссе, которое мы писали пару дней назад. Я посмотрела на оценку. «Хорошо», это, конечно, не «отлично», но гораздо приятнее «удовлетворительно», которые были для меня нормой во время первой недели после каникул.

Громкая трель звонка перешла в гул голосов и шум отодвигающихся стульев в аудитории. Я тоже поднялась и стала запихивать свои книги в сумку.

- Не расскажешь, о ком мечтаешь? - спросила меня Джемма, моя подружка с самого первого дня в колледже, когда мы шли по дороге в буфет. Мы были довольно близки в учебное время, рассказывая друг другу обо всем, что связано с занятиями, но фактически не общались во время каникул. Джемма была забавной, но иногда чересчур назойливой и я не имела никакого желания посвящать ее в свои переживания.

- Глупости, не мечтаю вовсе. Я думала о новой картине, - ответила я спокойно.

- Ага, куда там! - протянула она недоверчиво. - Ты всегда, когда думаешь о своих картинах, становишься такой мрачно-отрешенной?

Мы уже подошли к стойке с едой, поэтому я была избавлена от необходимости отвечать. Я взяла себе чашку чая и слоеную булочку и села за свободный столик. Джемма плюхнулась на стул рядом, купив только стакан ананасового сока (она в очередной раз села на диету). А потом к нам присоединились ее бойфренд Алекс и его друг Себастиан.

Джемма выразительно посмотрела на меня, и подмигнула. Подозреваю, это означало, что я нравлюсь Себастиану и мне бы нужно было быть поактивнее. С недавних пор, подруга решила, что вывести меня из «монотонной отрешенности» сможет новый парень, а то, что я нравилась Себастиану ее невероятно радовало — дружить парами в ее Вселенной было просто верхом студенческого счастья.

Пока Джемма и Алекс влюбленно щебетали друг с другом, мы пытались разговаривать с Себстианом. Правда, выходило у нас крайне неудачно. Мы уже обсудили погоду, занятия, каникулы...

- У вас какой следующий предмет? - спросил он меня, явно пытаясь найти хоть какие-то точки соприкосновения, чтобы молчание не сильно затягивалось. Похоже, он чувствовал себя так же неуютно как и я.

- У нас что-то новое, - ответила я, заглядывая в расписание. - Академический рисунок.

Мой ответ совершил невероятное! Джемма, наконец, оторвалась от Алекса.

- Дааааа, - мечтательно протянула она. - Академический рисунок преподает Натаниэль Висконти - самый сексуальный мужчина колледжа. Ему всего 24, но он уже выставляется в Тейт и пишет портреты королевской семьи. Знаешь, как нам повезло? - Джемма обратилась ко мне. - Он обычно берет только вторые курсы, не знаю даже, почему он решил преподавать у нас. Он так запросто общается со студентами — никакого поучительства и снисходительности, и еще разрешает называть себя просто по имени, без всяких мистеров. Правда, классно?

Энтузиазм приятельницы вызвал на моем лице улыбку.

- Правда классно, - передразнила я ее.

- Эй, ну нам пора идти! - сказала Джемма, поднимаясь. - Совсем не хочется опоздать на его первое занятие.

Она чмокнула в губы Алекса, я помахала рукой Себастиану, и мы пошли в класс.

Мистер Висконти был наполовину киприотом, наполовину итальянцем. Природный шарм и едва заметный акцент, вкупе с необычной внешностью и безусловным талантом, делали его невероятно притягательным в глазах женщин. Особенно, в глазах юных студенток, которые видели в нем наставника и шикарного мужчину одновременно.

Его урок был на самом деле очень интересным и проходил в неформальной обстановке, больше напоминающей встречу близких по духу друзей, нежели процесс обучения в традиционном смысле. Мистер Висконти без конца шутил, но при этом было заметно, что он относится к своей профессии очень серьезно.

Сдвоенное занятие по академической живописи полностью состояло из практических занятий у мольберта. Наверное поэтому, аудитория, в которой Натаниэль (он все-таки сказал нам называть его просто по имени) проводил все свои уроки, была круглой, а большие окна от пола до потолка впускали максимум света. Каждый из нас работал за своим мольбертом, расставленным по периметру класса.

Я осторожно водила грифелем по матовому плотному ватману, делая набросок мужского лица. За образец Натаниэль предложил нам взять античный бюст Аполлона, который сейчас стоял на небольшой подставке в центре зала, но при этом не ставил цели нарисовать его копию. Он призывал нас к импровизации.

Я провела еще одну тонкую линию и легкими штрихами пометила тень. Отрывистыми прикосновениями карандаша к плотному ватману нарисовала брови, плавной линией обозначила губы... Сделав шаг назад я посмотрела на свой рисунок как бы со стороны и едва не застонала от обиды. Он! Снова он! Преследует, не отпускает, не позволяет забыть себя!

Без сомнения, я рисовала не ту гипсовую голову, но и не нечто абстрактное. Форма лица, высокие скулы, подбородок, прямой нос, губы... И спутанные шелковые кудри… Лицо на ватмане ничем не напоминало бездушную скульптуру, но очень сильно смахивало на мой самый мучительный сон.

- Замечательно, Ренесми, - голос Натаниэля прозвучал совсем рядом. - Только... - он обхватил мою кисть с зажатым в пальцах карандашом своей рукой и, направляя меня, провел несколько точных штрихов и одну плавную линию, смягчая контуры. - Так будет лучше. Видишь? Без резкого перехода.

- Спасибо, - я застенчиво улыбнулась.

- Не за что, - он как-то задумчиво посмотрел мне в глаза, все еще не выпуская мою руку, отчего мне стало не по себе, а потом пошел к другому ученику.

Джемма, стоящая рядом со мной, закатила глаза, беззвучно произнося: «Что это было?»

Я только пожала плечами. Я сама не очень поняла, что это было, и было ли что-то вообще.

Когда прозвенел звонок, Натаниэль попросил нас задержаться на несколько минут.

- Как вы знаете, я не только преподаю рисунок, но и отвечаю за студенческий театр, - сказал он, небрежно присев на краешек своего стола. - Нам нужно сделать какую-нибудь оригинальную постановку на 14 февраля. Я обычно беру для представлений курсы постарше, но в этом году, раз уж мы нарушаем все традиции и вы — мои студенты, я решил привлечь для спектакля именно вас.

Класс загудел. Наверное, главное отличие школы искусств заключается именно в том, что студенты с радостью воспринимают любые предложения поучаствовать в самодеятельности.

- Мне приятен ваш энтузиазм, - Натаниэль улыбнулся. - Мы поставим что-нибудь необычное, обойдемся без Ромео и Джульетт, трагедий и драм. Сделаем что-нибудь веселое, с табором, с песнями и плясками. Пусть наша королева будет не из дворца, а из цирковой кибитки. А вместо нарядных платьев, нарядим ее в рваные джинсы.

Я застыла. Память начала методично работать, выискивая нужное воспоминание.

_«Твое жизненное амплуа – королева бала. Но королева не из дворца, а из какой-нибудь цирковой кибитки. Вечно растрепанные волосы, небрежный макияж, мальчишеские джинсы и футболки, голый живот и босые ноги – в этом вся ты, но не вся часть тебя...»_

Да ну, глупости!

Это невозможно. Но ход мыслей уже нельзя было затормозить.

_«Ты могла бы играть в кино принцесс и обычных девчонок из соседнего двора, но играешь лишь одну роль – королевы моего сердца._

_Merry__Christmas__!_

_N__.»_

Н — Натаниэль? Это ввело меня в такой ступор, что я даже не сразу сообразила, что Джемма трясет меня за руку.

- Что? - спросила я.

- Будешь участвовать?

Я обвела глазами маленькую солнечную аудиторию. Глаза всех моих сокурсников были устремлены на меня. Я осторожно посмотрела на своего преподавателя. Он сложил руки на груди и вопросительно приподнял брови.

Ну уж нет! Только этого мне не хватало!

- Я не участвую.

Я схватила сумку со стола и выбежала из аудитории.

- Роуз! - завопила я, открыв дверь в свою комнату и увидев самую прекрасную девушку на всем белом свете, уютно раскинувшуюся с журналом на моей кровати.

Я вихрем пронеслась по комнате и рухнула на постель рядом.

- Привет, радость, - Розали обняла меня и поцеловала холодными губами в щеку.

- Привет! - я все еще не могла поверить, что она действительно находится в моей комнате. - Я так соскучилась! - я снова порывисто обняла ее. - Кажется, мы не виделись целую вечность.

- Я тоже соскучилась, - она улыбнулась, обнажив ряд ослепительно белых ровных зубов, в обрамлении ярко-алых губ, и элегантным жестом отбросила с лица сбившиеся от моих объятий пряди пшеничных волос.

- Как ты попала сюда? - спросила я, беря ее за руку.

- Неужели ты сомневаешься в моей способности внушить доверие твоей милейшей соседке? - Роуз мелодично засмеялась. - Держи, - она вытащила из-за спины большой картонный пакет и протянула мне.

- Подарок? - спросила я.

- Подарок.

- Можно посмотреть?

- Несс, ну конечно! Мне самой не терпится, чтобы ты распаковала его!

Я вытащила из пакета большую белую коробку. На ней золотым тиснением был написан адрес дорогого французского магазина.

- Париж? – спросила я, приподняв брови. – Я думала, вы были на острове.

- Мы и были, - Роуз закатила глаза, а ее губы растянулись в застенчивой улыбке. – Но через неделю, проведенную исключительно наедине, вдали от цивилизации, нам с Эмметом стало так скучно, что мы чуть не поубивали друг друга. Поэтому мы быстренько собрали свои чемоданы и поехали во Францию, - она вновь засмеялась. - Ты же знаешь, у меня особые отношения с этой страной.

Роуз действительно обожала Францию. Я бы даже сказала, она была одержима этой страной. Но я не могла сказать, что знала, почему это так. Я знала, что Роуз и Эммет еще до моего рождения, были на грани разрыва, но как выражалась Розали «Франция их спасла».

Я сняла крышку с коробки и развернула хрустящую белую бумагу. Благоговейный вздох сорвался с моих губ.

- Ох, какое чудо, - прошептала я, осторожно вытаскивая из коробки бледно-желтое платье. - Просто потрясающе.

Я бережно приложила платье к себе и покрутилась перед Роуз.

- Ну как?

- Я знала, что оно будет смотреться на тебе сногсшибательно, - она счастливо захлопала в ладоши. - Я подумала, что раз уж ты наконец выбралась из заточения на Аляске, обновление гардероба тебе не повредит. В Лондоне масса мест, куда ты сможешь одеть его.

Я положила платье обратно в коробку и, наклонившись, поцеловала Роуз в щеку.

- Спасибочки. Ты самая лучшая на свете.

- Я знаю.

- А я ничего не привезла тебе, прости, - сказала я, расстроенно.

- Ой, брось, милая, - Розали скорчила рожицу и хмыкнула. - Эммет сказал, что выкинет все мои тряпки, потому что я захламила ими весь этаж. Не хочу проверять, насколько он был серьезен.

Я аккуратно положила коробку в пакет и поставила его на пол, а сама присела на кровать, рядом с моей неожиданной гостьей.

- Когда вы приехали? - спросила я. - Я созванивалась с Беллой утром и она мне не говорила, что вы вернулись.

- Мы с Эмом только два часа как с самолета. Приехали домой, а тебя нет и не предвидеться. Я тут же прыгнула в машину и примчалась сюда, - ответила она и добавила задумчиво: - Не верится, что твой тиран-отец отпустил тебя пожить самостоятельной жизнью.

- Нда, - протянула я неопределенно.

- Так-так, можно с этого места поподробнее, - она заговорщически улыбнулась.

- Не понимаю о чем ты.

- Брось, Несс. Может я и не самое проницательное существо во вселенной, но тебя я знаю очень хорошо. Ты не умеешь врать.

Я рассеянно теребила прядку волос, то накручивая ее на палец, то выпуская на свободу.

- Я не отстану, ты же знаешь, - продолжила допытываться Розали. - Дома все отмалчиваются насчет тебя, но я чувствую, что-то здесь не так. И по-моему, кроме Эдварда и Беллы никто особо не в курсе, что с тобой приключилось.

- Приключилось чересчур много, - сказала я неохотно.

- Я не спешу.

Я поднялась на ноги и прошлась по комнате, раскладывая свои вещи по местам. Занять свои руки, чтобы успокоить мысли, пустившиеся в бешеную скачку, - безотказное средство на этот раз не помогло.

В общем, поделиться своими переживаниями с Роуз — не самый плохой вариант, размышляла я про себя. А может быть, самый лучший вариант. С ней всегда легко. И она всегда меня поддерживает в самых сумасшедших выходках. Хоть она и любит меня до безумия, но эта любовь никогда не бывает навязчивой, не ограничивает мою свободу, не навязывает свою точку зрения. Розали всегда была мне настоящей подругой. Старшей опытной подругой, у которой можно было спросить такое, о чем я бы не спросила больше ни у кого. К тому же, я могла рассказать ей только то, чем хотела поделиться сама. Она не сможет, как Эдвард, вывернуть наизнанку мой мозг.

Я подошла к окну и взглянула во двор. Белый покров превратился в грязную кашу, смешавшись с землей. С неба срывался мокрый снег. Голые деревья гнулись на ветру. Волшебный декабрь и волшебный же кусочек января перешел в январь депрессивный, который уже тоже подошел к концу. На дворе февраль и каким он станет для меня, предугадать сложно.

- У нас с Джейком были некоторые разногласия, - сказала я после нескольких минут молчания.

- Все по тому же поводу? - спросила она тихо.

- Лишь в малой части.

- Это уже становится интересно. Не припомню, чтобы вы ссорились из-за чего-то кроме вопроса о том, когда ваши отношения перейдут в новую плоскость.

- В общем, да.

- Ну же, Ренесми, говори уже! Или мне придется щипцами вытягивать из тебя каждое слово?

Розали оказалась рядом и легонько сжала мои плечи.

- Я же вижу, как тебе плохо, солнышко, - прошептала она. - Поделись со мной своей ношей и она станет легче. Ты же знаешь, я никогда не осужу тебя.

И как же ей все объяснить?

«Представляешь, Роуз, я познакомилась с одним парнем и потеряла голову. Он потрясающий, я провела с ним ночь, но потом убежала пока он спал. А теперь он не звонит и я схожу с ума, потому что никак не могу перестать о нем думать. А Джейк, кстати, все знает».

Я вздохнула.

- Понимаешь, - я отвела глаза. - Появился кое-кто еще.

- Да ну? - по ее голосу было понятно, что она действительно удивлена.

- Ну да.

- Так-так, наша маленькая девочка забыла, наконец, своего мохнатого зверя и заметила молодых людей вокруг?

- А может быть, это Джейк встретил кого-то еще? - спросила я.

- Брось, Несс. Мы обе знаем, что Джейк, как бы так сказать... Абсолютно и неконтролируемо твой, и мыслями, и поступками.

Я вздохнула. Час от часу не легче. Я и сама прекрасно знала, что мои слова и поступки ранят Джейка больше всего. Но слышать подтверждение этому из уст Роуз было совсем тяжело.

- Ну так, кто он?

- Он... - я задумалась. - Просто парень.

- Думаю, не просто парень, раз смог так затронуть твое сердце, малышка, - сказала Розали ласково.

- Ну он... Он разный, Роуз, - в волнении я стала сжимать и разжимать пальцы. - Сейчас один, а в следующую минуту другой. Сегодня я его ненавижу, а завтра мне кажется, что не могу жить без него.

- Ого! Даже так? Чем-то напоминает мои чувства к Эммету, - сказала она, усмехаясь. - Ненависть и любовь всегда рядом. Раздражение и страсть. Вражда и перемирие... Всегда на грани.

- Я бы не назвала это любовью, - прошептала я.

- Ну, так я и не говорила, что у тебя любовь, - сказала он задумчиво. – И где ты с ним познакомилась?

- В Швейцарии.

- Тааааак, значит, медовый месяц не получился? Я-то думала, что твоя «темная страсть» - это кто-то из колледжа.

Я пожала плечами.

- Так что с этим парнем?

- Ничего.

- Как ничего? - спросила Роуз в нетерпении.

- Так ничего. Он не позвонил мне.

- Ну и дурак же он! - сказала она совершенно серьезно. – А как вы расстались? Он просил тебя о чем-нибудь?

- Ну, вообще-то я ушла, когда он спал…

Роуз охнула.

- Малышка, ты с каждой минутой поражаешь меня все больше и больше! Ты ушла когда он спал? - повторила она. - То есть вы провели ночь вместе?

- Да. То есть нет. Мы просто были вместе, но не… Мы не были близки.

- И ты ушла, когда парень спал?

- Да, - прошептала я и из моих глаз полились слезы. Сколько раз, боже, сколько раз я уже жалела о своем поступке. Сколько раз думала о том, как бы все сложилось, если бы я тогда разбудила Дэниэла. - Нужно было возвращаться в реальность. Возвращаться к Джейку и домой.

- Ушла по английски, - сказала Роуз задумчиво. – Кто бы мог подумать, Несс...

- Все было не так!

- А как?

Я вздохнула, опустилась на пол и облокотилась спиной о стену. Роуз села рядом. Я склонила голову ей на плечо.

А потом я начала говорить. Слова лились нестройным потоком, иногда прерываясь моими всхлипами. Иногда я замолкала, а иногда наоборот сбивалась и перескакивала с одной мысли на другую. Фактически, это был первый раз, когда я говорила о Дэниэле вслух, и мне хотелось столько всего вспомнить, столько всего уточнить. С папой все было по другому – думать, не значит говорить. В мыслях есть что-то нереальное, не высказанные слова — это словно неправда, а так — лишь фантазия. Но облекать мысли в набор буковок и предложений – это уже факт. От слов не спрячешься и не сбежишь. Они реальны и осязаемы.

Роуз не перебивала меня. Она слушала и принимала все как есть. Она не была святой. Она могла принять даже самую неприглядную правду. И она была единственной, кто, я знала, не осудит меня за Джейка.

Когда я, наконец, закончила, Роуз выглядела слегка ошарашенной.

- Знаешь, что, Несси? - прошептала она. - Не удивительно, что он так подействовал на тебя. От такого мастера обольщений, кто угодно потерял бы голову. Но за его поведение в «вашу» ночь, я могу только уважать его.

- Мне как-то от этого не легче.

- Эх, Несс. Извини, что я так прямо скажу, но по-моему ты крепко влипла.

Я повернулась и посмотрела ей в лицо.

- Влипла? – переспросила я.

- Как в болото, - невесело подтвердила Роуз. - Когда ты говоришь о нем, у тебя глаза горят и на губах появляется мечтательная улыбка. Я тебя такой никогда не видела.

Я поднялась с пола и посмотрела на Роуз, все еще сидящую на полу, сверху вниз.

Во мне поднялась волна отторжения этой правды. Не может быть так. Не может и не должно. Дэниэл не только не позвонил, но уже и думать обо мне забыл. И я тоже должна выкинуть его из головы.

- Мне нельзя влипать, Розали, - сказала я твердо. - Есть Джейк и есть я. И больше никого быть не может.

- Только ведь сердцу не прикажешь…

- А я прикажу. И оно послушается, - я подошла к зеркалу и вытерла слезы тыльной стороной ладони. - Я не хочу рисковать.

- Любовь – это всегда риск, Ренесми. И чем сильнее любовь, тем больше риск. Но, честно, эта игра стоит свеч.

- Любовь к такому как он – это неоправданный риск, который ничего не стоит, - я повернулась к ней, и мы вновь смотрели друг на друга глаза в глаза. - Дэниэл этого не оценит.

Роуз замерла. Ее взгляд лишь на мгновение сделался пустым, а потом она вновь стала прежней.

- Дэниэл? – переспросила она.

- Его зовут так.

Роуз выдохнула.

- Понятно, - она попыталась улыбнуться, но у нее это плохо получилось. - Не смотри на меня так, Ренесми. Я в порядке. Просто у меня что-то вроде табу на это имя.

- Почему? - прошептала я.

- Долгая история.

- Я не спешу, - я произнесла ее же фразу, слегка приподняв брови.

- Давай, в другой раз? - Роуз грациозно поднялась с пола. - На сегодня с нас хватит одной истории – твоей. Для моей будет другой день. Ладно?

- Ладно. И не думай, что я отстану.


	16. Chapter 16

**Глава 16. ****Открытие**

Время лечит. Это правда. Но не вся правда. Время мучает. Это тоже правда. Так случается, когда у истории нет завершения и концы не обрублены, и ты продолжаешь с нездоровым упорством надеяться на что-то, хотя, казалось бы, давно пора понять и принять реальное положение вещей. Если бы был разрыв, были сказаны последние слова, поставлена какая-то жирная точка во взаимоотношениях, тогда можно было бы уповать на то, что время поможет забыть. Но когда ничего этого не было, вместо точки — троеточие, а ты находишься в каком-то подвешенном состоянии, ничего хуже времени придумать сложно. Оно не помогает и не лечит, оно только дразнит и каждую секунду вскрывает раны, не позволяя им затянуться.

Глупая, какая же я глупая… Сколько же можно надеяться? Ждать? Придумывать ему глупые оправдания? Изматывать себя впустую? Сколько можно жить, то и дело погружаясь в прошлое, отвоевывая у праздничного января драгоценные минуты, которые больше не повторятся?

Я лежала без сна и тоскливо разглядывала потолок. Суви крепко спала в своей кровати в паре метров от меня, изредка бормоча что-то во сне. Я перевернулась на бок и запустила руку под подушку. Мои пальцы нащупали кусочек плотной бумаги.

Мой секрет.

Изощренная пытка, которой я подвергала себя каждую ночь. Пытка, от которой я, словно религиозный фанатик, не могла отказаться даже зная, какую боль она причинит.

Я вытащила фотографию и несколько минут просто глядела на нее, не отрываясь. В ночной мгле ничего нового я там не увидела, только очертания того, что уже и так намертво отпечаталось в моей памяти. Кудрявые волосы, мальчишеская улыбка, ямочки на щеках и озорной взгляд. Его первая победа на трассе. Как он счастлив, как доволен собой. Он добился. Он стал первым. И с тех пор он всегда был первым. Даже когда случались неудачи, он все равно был первым в своих глазах и в глазах тех, кто его знал. Эта воля к победе, этот бешеный азарт, жажда схватки, желание показать себя...

Со мной у него было тоже самое. Азарт, жажда и победа. Ему не было дела до моих отказов. Он наметил цель и шел к ней не взирая ни на что. И я беспечно сдалась ему на милость, ожидая снисхождения... Ожидая, что я смогла пробиться к нему, ожидая, что он будет со мной другим...

Но он не нуждается во мне. Уже нет.

Когда есть победа, азарт пропадает.

А он победил.

Я убрала фотокарточку обратно под подушку и уставилась в окно.

Небо на горизонте уже начало бледнеть.

Предрассветные часы были для меня самыми тяжелыми. Я почти никогда не спала в это время. Мой организм словно нарочно будил меня за час до восхода солнца, чтобы я вместе с природой прожила момент расставания с Дэниэлом вновь. Тогда было то же самое: ночь прощалась с миром, уступая дорогу утру и было холодно.

Я плотнее завернулась в одеяло и вздохнула. Нужно переждать еще час и можно будет будить Суви и собираться на занятия. Скорее бы. Я так устала от ночи и мыслей, которые она во мне будит.

В колледж я пришла в абсолютно разобранном состоянии. Благо никаких семинаров и творческих уроков не предвиделось, поэтому я просто тихонько сидела за последней партой и кое-как записывала лекции. Преподаватели меня не трогали, даже Джемма, видя мое состояние, не приставала ко мне с разговорами.

Когда прозвенел звонок с последней пары, я облегченно вздохнула.

- Какие планы на выходные? - спросила меня Джемма. - Алекс зовет нас на вечеринку. Там будут старшеклассники. И Себастьян тоже будет, - добавила она, загадочно улыбаясь.

Я отрицательно покачала головой.

- Прости, Джемм, не могу. Я обещала родителям приехать к ним на эти выходные.

- Жаль, - она огорченно вздохнула. Было видно, что она действительно расстроена, и я предположила, что кроме меня ей больше некого взять с собой. - Думала, мы сможем как следует разлечься, а то я что-то совсем заскучала. Уроки, уроки, уроки — сплошная зубрежка.

Я обняла подругу за плечи.

- Давай в следующий раз? - я извиняюще улыбнулась. - Обещаю, на будущей неделе мы обязательно сходим с тобой куда-нибудь.

Мы вышли на улицу. Сегодня, наконец, пробив своими лучами тяжелые тучи, несмело выглянуло холодное февральское солнце, и молодежь, соскучившаяся за светом, радостно резвилась в парке перед колледжем. Парни, среди которых я заметила и Алекса с Себастьяном, разбились на две группы и увлеченно играли в снежные воины. Джемма засмеялась, увидев, как один из снарядов попал в ее благоверного, едва не сбив того с ног, а я поежилась от холода и плотнее запахнула куртку.

- Несси, тебя спрашивал какой-то парень, - крикнул мне Дэн, мой однокурсник, пробегая мимо и уворачиваясь от летевших в него снежков.

- Парень? - переспросила я, чувствуя, что сердце сбилось с привычного ритма и застучало часто-часто.

- Там на стоянке, - прокричал он, скрываясь за дверью колледжа.

Джемма вопросительно посмотрела на меня, но я лишь неуверенно пожала плечами.

- До понедельника, в любом случае, - пробормотала я и быстро чмокнула ее в щеку.

Я пошла по направлению к стоянке.

Это может быть Эдвард. Просто Эдвард, приехавший забрать меня домой, повторяла я про себя, боясь даже надеяться... То, что Эдвард вряд ли стал бы спрашивать обо мне, в этот момент даже не пришло мне на ум.

Но едва я увидела того, кто ждал меня, как все мысли мгновенно выветрились из головы.

- Джейк! - закричала я, увидев до боли знакомую фигуру возле синего джипа.

Я понеслась вперед. Я не бежала, нет. Я летела, как на крыльях. И когда, наконец, оказалась в спасительной теплоте его объятий, я почувствовала себя так хорошо и комфортно, что слезы радости выступили на моих глазах.

- Привет, сладкая, - пробасил он, крепко прижимая меня к себе и на несколько секунд отрывая от земли.

- Привет, - прошептала я, обхватывая его лицо руками. - Как же я рада тебя видеть.

Он наклонился ко мне с явным намерением поцеловать, но я (позже я даже себе не смогла объяснить, почему вдруг так случилось) инстинктивно отвернула голову, и его губы коснулись моей щеки.

Я смешалась и потупила глаза.

Как-то странно вышло.

Возникла неловкая пауза. Джейк опустил меня на землю и разжал объятия, но я, почувствовав раскаяние, не взирая на его хмурое лицо, притянула его к себе и легонько поцеловала в губы.

- Когда ты прилетел?

- Утром, - ответил он, задумчиво разглядывая меня. - Подумал, ты обрадуешься, если я заберу тебя домой вместо Эдварда, - добавил он, скептически приподняв брови.

- Ну конечно я рада, Джейк, - я играючи толкнула его локтем в бок. - Соскучилась очень.

Он открыл передо мной дверцу, и я запрыгнула в теплый салон машины. Через пару секунд Джейк сел рядом и завел двигатель.

- Я не ждала тебя так рано, - сказала я, стягивая с себя куртку и бросая ее на заднее сиденье. - Карлайл говорил, что за Леа еще какое-то время необходим особый присмотр, и я думала, ты тоже останешься с ней.

- Ну, мы нашли выход из положения, - ответил Джейк и осторожно вывел машину со стоянки.

- Как она? - спросила я тихо.

- Скоро сама увидишь, - он лукаво улыбнулся.

- Она с тобой приехала? - от изумления я открыла рот.

- Ага, - Джейк рассмеялся, увидев выражение моего лица. - Мы подумали, что Карлайлу будет легче присматривать за ней здесь. К тому же, мы очень соскучились...

- Это просто здорово, что она побудет у нас какое-то время! Как она себя чувствует?

- Немного слаба после перелета, но в общем неплохо.

Было так странно слушать об этой новой Леа. В моих воспоминаниях она всегда была сильной, отважной и резковатой и никогда не позволяла никому опекать себя.

- И что она... Она больше не обращается? - спросила я.

Джейк отрицательно покачал головой, и его лицо слегка помрачнело.

- Но, может быть, это только временное явление, - сказал он. - Никто не может знать наверняка, - он помолчал, а потом добавил. - Сейчас она выглядит... Как человек. Обычный человек.

- Как она это воспринимает?

- На удивление хорошо, ты знаешь. Гораздо лучше, чем мы ожидали.

- Это хорошо.

На несколько минут в салоне автомобиля, мчащегося по трассе к пригороду, воцарилась тишина.

- Как ты? Нравится жить в кампусе? - спросил, наконец, Джейк.

Я прикусила губу.

- Мне тут как-то спокойнее, - честно ответила я. - Никто не давит.

- С каких пор на тебя давят родные?

- Нет, ты не понял. Не они давят... - я задумалась. - Не знаю, Джейк, правда, не знаю. Просто мне сейчас как-то комфортнее одной или в компании малознакомых людей.

Я, конечно, не могла сказать ему, что дома, среди родных, я с недавних пор чувствовала какую-то непонятную вину за собой. И мне казалось, что они, хоть и не показывают этого, в душе осуждают меня. Осуждают за Джейка. Как-то так повелось у Калленов, что в своей второй жизни, они выбирали спутников раз и навсегда, а я, живя уже той самой второй, необычной, жизнью, нарушала этот размеренный и устоявшийся порядок. Скорее всего, эти мои выводы были сущим бредом, но я не могла отделаться от мысли, что в них есть какая-то доля правды.

Джейк поджал губы.

- Я на тебя тоже давлю? - спросил он. - И тебе комфортнее с малознакомыми парнями?

Намек был чересчур прозрачным. Я вздохнула и откинулась на сидении.

- Ты переворачиваешь мои слова, - прошептала я.

- Может быть потому, что наша жизнь перевернулась?

- Может быть.

Джейк стукнул кулаком о руль, отчего машина издала протяжный писк, и выругался сквозь стиснутые зубы.

- Иногда я хочу отмотать время назад и сделать так, чтобы этой поездки никогда не существовало. Пусть бы случилось что угодно: я не смог отпроситься с работы, Эдвард не разрешил… Что угодно, лишь бы мы не пришли к тому, что есть у нас сейчас.

- Но это было Джейк, - тихо сказала я. – И от этого уже никуда не денешься.

Вновь возникло неловкое молчание. Такое тягучее, вязкое, плотное. Как болото, в котором мы тонули. Как болото, в котором тонуло все, что по неосторожности попадало в него.

Дома устроили настоящий пир, хотя ели то по сути только я, Леа и Джейк. Но Эсме, соскучившись за месяц за, ставшей такой привычной с тех пор как у нас поселился Джейк, ежедневной готовкой, постаралась превзойти саму себя.

Все Каллены, кроме Розали, которая предпочла занять место у рояля, заняли свои места за столом. Я сидела между родителями, рядом с Эдвардом сидел Эммет. Напротив меня были Джейк с Леа и Джаспер с Элис. Во главе стола с одной стороны расположился Карлайл, с другой — Эсме.

Отвечая на многочисленные вопросы Беллы, Эдварда и Эсме, Карлайл и Джейк рассказывали о Форксе, об изменениях, которые там произошли. Эммет интересовался схваткой с обидчиками Леа... И еще, все засыпали вопросами нашу гостью, которая явно чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке от такого повышенного внимания.

Я сидела притихшая, лениво ковыряясь в своей тарелке и вполуха слушая разговор. Вообще, я чувствовала себя очень странно. Я бы даже сказала, странно до странности. Я была очень рада видеть Леа, была рада, что она погостит у нас, но... Возможно, во мне заговорило уязвленное самолюбие, но было так странно вдруг перестать быть центром забот моей семьи. Всех сейчас занимала Леа. И даже Джейк, с которым мы не виделись почти месяц, уделял ей куда больше внимания чем мне.

Я почувствовала легкое ободряющее прикосновение Эдварда к своей руке.

Мои щеки залила горячая волна смущения. Черт! Мне было так стыдно, что папа слышит эти мои не самые благородные мысли.

Я посмотрела на Эдварда сквозь полуопущенные ресницы. На его губах играла легкая кривоватая улыбка.

Хорошо тебе, подумала я с внезапным раздражением! Хотела бы я знать все, что творится в голове у всех присутствующих здесь! От скольких проблем я была бы тогда избавлена!

Уголки губ Эдварда приподнялись еще на несколько миллиметров вверх.

Ты невыносим, подумала я, и тихонько стукнула его по бедру.

В ответ он только хмыкнул.

Застолье и сопровождающие его разговоры затянулись допоздна. Не знаю, что еще можно было обсуждать, когда буквально каждое событие было разобрано до мельчайших деталей, но мои родственники находили все новые и новые темы... Мне стало скучно.

Я встала из-за стола.

- Извините меня, конечно, - сказала я скептически, - Но от ваших разговоров у меня уже болит голова. Вы, наверное, забыли, что среди вас есть люди, которым иногда полезно отдыхать. Я к себе, - я посмотрела на Леа. - Проводить тебя в твою комнату?

- Спасибо, - кивнула она с явным облегчением.

Джейк тут же вскочил со своего стула и помог ей подняться.

- Если ты устала, давно нужно было сказать об этом, - сказал он ей наставительно. – Ты же знаешь, тебе нельзя перенапрягаться.

- Прекрати вести себя со мной как со смертельно больной, Джейкоб, - прошипела она. - Мне уже тошно от твоих придирок.

Джейк недовольно поджал губы, а я внезапно подумала, что они выглядят сейчас как... Я не могла подобрать верное слово... Эта навязчивая опека Джейка, его раздражение, и ее раздражение, ее взгляды украдкой, смущение...

Выглядят как пара?

Внезапный жгучий укол ревности исчез также быстро, как и появился.

Какая глупость!

Но самое странное во всем этом было мое открытие, что я, слегка обиженная невниманием Джейка к моей собственной персоне, теперь уже совсем не расстраивалась из-за этой внезапной мысли...


	17. Chapter 17

**Глава 17. Объяснение **

Пожелав Леа спокойной ночи, я тихонько прикрыла за собой дверь гостевой комнаты. Наше недавнее общение, ограниченное банальными фразами о путешествии, комфорте дома и самочувствии, нельзя было назвать уж очень легким. Я думаю, так получилось потому, что мы недостаточно знали друг друга: не виделись с тех пор, как моя семья уехала из Форкса, и знали друг друга только заочно, по рассказам Джейка, да фотографиям. И все же, мне казалось, что если мы проведем вместе достаточное количество времени, скованность уйдет, и мы сможем подружиться по настоящему. Во всяком случае, мне бы этого хотелось. Мне нравилась в Леа ее прямота и честность, меня восхищали ее открытость и способность всегда прийти на помощь в трудную минуту. Она была хорошим другом Джейку. И, может быть, могла бы стать другом и мне.

Я немного постояла в коридоре в нерешительности, а потом, вместо того, чтобы направиться в свою комнату, как я планировала раньше, пошла по направлению к комнате родителей. Не желая вторгаться в их личное пространство, пусть я и знала наверняка, что в комнате их нет, я опустилась на ковер, возле двери.

Последнее время меня мучил один вопрос. Ну, не совсем один. Их было несколько, но все взаимосвязаны. И ответить на них максимально полно мог только Эдвард. Именно поэтому я пришла сюда сейчас. Этот разговор мог стать для меня стартом к чему-то все еще не совсем понятному, но желаемому, тому, что сможет привнести хоть какой-то порядок в разрозненный кавардак моей жизни. И мне необходимо было как можно скорее услышать сигнальный выстрел и сдвинуться с той мертвой точки, на которой я застыла.

Как я и ожидала, папа, услышав мои мысли, появился буквально через минуту.

- Надо поговорить, пап, - сказала я тихо.

- Я понимаю, - он подал мне руку и помог подняться с пола.

Открыв дверь в их с Беллой спальню, он пропустил меня вперед. Проходя в комнату, я щелкнула выключатель, и помещение залил мягкий свет десятков маленьких лампочек, имитирующих звездное небо на потолке.

Я села на небольшую мягкую софу - мое любимое место у родителей в спальне - и обхватила руками одну из плюшевых подушек. Эдвард остановился возле окна.

- Ты знаешь, о чем я хочу спросить, - начала я.

- Знаю.

- Ну и? – страшась того, что он может сказать мне сейчас и в попытке чем-то занять свои пальцы, я принялась теребить кисточки на уголках подушки.

- Это очень сложно, Ренесми, - сказал он, вздохнув. - Это не поддается контролю, не зависит от них самих. Они видят человека и потом… Словно взрыв, который ослепляет их, лишает возможности видеть кого-то другого. Они не представляют жизни без того, с кем запечатлелись.

- И это невозможно изменить? Невозможно этому сопротивляться?

- Эти чувства очень сильны. Они чем-то схожи с тем, что я чувствовал и чувствую к Белле. Бескомпромиссное желание, неконтролируемые эмоции... Ты сама знаешь, что Джейк в буквальном смысле без ума от тебя. Он сделает для тебя все на свете, даже во вред себе, во вред всем вокруг. Ты и твои желания для него всегда были и будут на первом месте.

- Были ли когда-нибудь случаи..., - я запнулась, но Эдвард и так все понял.

- Я даже не знаю. Просто, понимаешь, у них всегда все складывалось. Они выбирали человека, который выбирал в ответ их. Полная гармония. Полное взаимопонимание.

- И что, никаких осечек за все время? Никаких неразделенных чувств?

- Я об этом не слышал, - сказал Эдвард.

- Насколько это болезненно для них, быть вдалеке от этого человека? - спросила я, затаив дыхание.

- Быть вдали, но знать, что этот человек — твой, это одно, быть вдали всегда, без всякой надежды на сближение, — это другое. Это может стать для них началом конца.

Начало конца. Конец для Джейка. Волна паники прокатилась по моему телу, вызвав неприятное сосущее ощущение в желудке.

- Я просто думала, что может быть лучше нам не видеться какое-то время, - прошептала я дрожащим голосом. - Тогда ему будет легче. Он сможет попытаться наладить свою жизнь без меня.

- Это вряд ли сработает.

- А что тогда сработает?

- Я вижу, ты уже приняла решение, - вместо ответа, сказал Эдвард.

- Я ... Не совсем, - я запустила пальцы в волосы, массируя виски. Голова раскалывалась, словно от стука тысячи маленьких молоточков разом. - Понимаешь, я люблю Джейка. Действительно люблю. Он мне дорог, он значим для меня, я не представляю свою жизнь, если его не будет где-то рядом. Но мне кажется, эта любовь — она совсем не та, как я думала раньше. Я только сейчас это понимаю. И я хочу сказать об этом Джейку, но я боюсь, пап. Боюсь причинить ему боль. Боюсь обидеть его. Боюсь, что если оставлю все как есть, то несчастны в конечном итоге будем мы оба. И еще, я боюсь, что даже сейчас, просто разговаривая с тобой об этом, даже допуская мысль о разрыве с ним, совершаю самую большую ошибку в своей жизни, разбивая свое счастливое будущее… - я жалобно всхлипнула, - Я все еще ничего не поняла. Прошло уже так много времени с тех пор, как эти сомнения поселились в моей душе, а я так ничего и не поняла для себя.

Эдвард вздохнул и в мгновение оказался рядом, присев рядом со мной на софу. Он положил свою ледяную руку на мой разгоряченный лоб.

- Спасибо, - прошептала я, чувствуя легкое покалывание на лбу, приносящее облегчение головной боли. Какое-то время мы посидели в тишине, а потом я задала самый главный вопрос. - Он сможет полюбить другую? Когда-нибудь?

- Я не знаю. Не думаю.

Значит, нет. Ну почему квилеты не предусмотрели ничего, защищающего их племя от запечатления, на которое, возможно, не ответят взаимностью? Почему не придумали противоядие? Амулет? Защиту? Все, что угодно, что позволило бы им забыть печальный роман?

- Скажи, а когда Сэм запечатлелся с Эмили, он совсем перестал любить Леа? – спросила я, наконец. - Вообще забыл о ней? Вычеркнул из жизни, словно между ними никогда не существовало глубоких чувств? Или он просто стал любить Эмили сильнее? Но ведь он мог по-своему любить и Леа тоже, даже после знакомства с Эмили?

- Эмили и его чувства к ней затмили для него все остальное. Но, я думаю, он, конечно, по-своему любил Леа, но эта любовь не могла сравниться с сумасшедшей тягой к Эмили.

- То есть, теоретически, Джейк может любить кого-то, кроме меня? – спросила я.

- Ренесми, - Эдвард коснулся моего подбородка и заставил поднять на него глаза. - Ты ищешь себе оправдание?

Я ничего не ответила, но мои глаза, даже раньше моих мыслей, рассказали ему все, что я чувствовала в этот момент.

- Ты неправильно воспринимаешь ситуацию, Ренесми, - сказал он ласково. - Пойми, ты никогда не была «обязана» любить Джейка. Я имею ввиду, любить, как мужчину. Просто все мы думали, что Джейку повезло, и ты ответила взаимностью на его чувства. Но никто из нашей семьи никогда не рассматривал ваши отношения как нечто непреложное, единственно возможное, понимаешь? У тебя есть выбор. Он всегда был. И всегда будет.

Выбор – это так нелегко. Может быть, гораздо проще, когда выбора нет? Когда все решено за тебя? Тогда ты, по крайней мере, не причиняешь другому человеку боль, пусть и страдаешь сама…

- Ему будет очень больно? – прошептала я, чувствуя слезы на глазах.

- Да, - Эдвард не стал лгать.

Это «да» повисло в тишине комнаты как приговор.

Я расплакалась.

В свою комнату я пошла уже далеко за полночь.

Как и предупреждал меня Эдвард, Джейк ждал меня. Похоже, пришло время для обещанного перед его отъездом в Америку разговора.

- Обещанный разговор? - спросила я, вторя своим мыслям.

- Ты против?

- Нет, - ответила я.

- Уйдем отсюда?

- Я… , - я хотела было сказать, что и в моей комнате нам никто не помешает, но потом вдруг подумала, что объясниться с Джейком вдали от всеслышащих ушей моей вампирской семейки, и впрямь будет лучше. - Да.

- Погоди секунду, - он исчез за дверью моей комнаты, а спустя мгновение появился вновь, держа в руках теплое пальто.

Джейк помог мне одеться, и мы спустились вниз на улицу. Было очень холодно. Я плотнее запахнула пальто, затянула шарф и накинула капюшон. Достала из карманов перчатки и быстро натянула их на моментально озябшие пальцы. Пока я занималась этими нехитрыми манипуляциями со своей одеждой, даже не заметила, что Джейка нет рядом. Я оглянулась по сторонам. Было пустынно, и морозный туман окутывал все вокруг, не позволяя видеть дальше, чем на несколько метров.

Я в нерешительности переминалась с ноги на ногу, когда увидела огромного бурого волка, бегущего на меня из тумана. Он замедлил шаг и присел передо мной. Не раздумывая ни минуты, выполняя давно выученный урок, я забралась ему на спину и вплела пальцы в его шерсть. Сразу стало теплее.

Волк побежал в ночь. Спасаясь от ледяного ветра, я пригнулась ниже к его спине. Мы летели куда-то в темноту с сумасшедшей скоростью. Все что я слышала – это свист ветра в ушах, видела – расплывчатые очертания леса.

Бешеная гонка прекратилась так же быстро, как и началась.

Волк остановился и присел на задние лапы, чтобы мне удобнее было спускаться. Я спрыгнула на промерзшую землю, и в тот же миг зверь скрылся за деревьями.

Я осмотрелась. Джейк привел меня на опушку леса на холме, с которого открывалась умиротворяющая картина спящей деревни. За мной темной густой чащей высился лес. Впереди неподвижно висела луна. Пока еще не полная, но уже набирающаяся сил. С внезапной болью в груди я подумала, что луна становится моим постоянным спутником в самые значимые моменты жизни. В прошлый раз она подглядывала за моим счастьем, возможно ошибочным, сейчас она будет наблюдать за моим несчастьем, тоже возможно ошибочным.

Скрип снега где-то позади, вернул меня с небес мысли на землю поступков.

Я обернулась и увидела Джейка. Он вытащил из небольшой сумки одеяло и расстелил его для меня, а сам сел прямо на снег. Я опустилась на заботливо подготовленное для меня место, обхватила колени руками и уткнулась в них подбородком.

Пару минут мы просто молчали. Мне уже не было холодно. Жар тела Джейка согревал меня даже на расстоянии метра.

- Ты планируешь оставаться жить в общежитии? – нарушил наше затянувшееся молчание Джейк. Голос его был низким и требовательным.

- Да, - ответила я. Смысла лгать я не видела.

- И мое мнение тебя не интересует, правильно я понимаю?

- Я не изменю _своего_ мнения, Джейк. Ты здесь ни при чем, - уклончиво ответила я.

Он вскочил на ноги. Я подняла на него глаза. Он взъерошил волосы и послал мне ответный взгляд. Взгляд, в котором смешались злость, сомнение и боль.

- Ты все еще моя невеста? - вдруг спросил он.

Я почувствовала как сердце застучало в ускоренном ритме. Я не была готова к этому вопросу так скоро. Закусив губу, я опустила глаза.

- Понятно, - процедил он, начиная ходить взад и вперед, словно зверь в клетке. - Ты виделась с ним?

Уточнять, кого он имеет в виду, было бессмысленно. Я отрицательно покачала головой.

- Вы общаетесь? – продолжил он свой допрос.

- Нет, Джейк, я не видела и не слышала его со дня нашего отъезда из Швейцарии. Он тут ни при чем.

- Тогда кто при чем? – прорычал он.

Я вздрогнула от его злого напряженного голоса.

- Только мы с тобой.

- Поясни, - сказал Джейк уже спокойнее.

Я все еще не знала, как сформулировать свою мысль. Вернее, рой разрозненных мыслей, вертевшихся в моей голове. Я не знала, как выразить все так, чтобы Джейк понял меня.

- Ну, ты не думаешь, что мы с тобой поторопились? – наконец выдохнула я, глядя прямо в его настороженные темные глаза. - С помолвкой, с этими взрослыми играми в семью?

- Я не поторопился, - ответил он отрывисто. - Я всегда хотел именно этого. И именно с тобой.

- Ты действительно хотел? Или у тебя просто не было выбора? – воскликнула я.

- О чем ты говоришь, Ренесми?

- О запечатлении, конечно, о чем же еще?

Джейк в недоумении вытаращил на меня глаза.

- Это еще тут при чем?

- Очень даже при чем! – от переполняющих меня эмоций, я тоже вскочила на ноги. – Представь, Джейк, только на минутку представь, что его не случилось бы. Была бы просто я – полувампир, и просто ты – оборотень, - что тогда?

- Для меня все было бы точно так же!

- Как же! Ты сам однажды признался мне, что еще до того как увидел, хотел меня придушить!

- И ты говоришь мне об этом сейчас всерьез? – выкрикнул он недоумевающе. - Это была просто глупая блажь, Ренесми! Это все было не всерьез! В тот день я испытал такой страх за Беллу, что думал, сойду с ума! Но я бы никогда, слышишь, никогда не сделал бы тебе что-нибудь плохое. Никогда.

- Прости, я вообще не хотела говорить этого. И я не хотела обидеть тебя.

- Но ты это сделала, - сказал он.

- Я… - правильные слова не шли мне на ум.

- Что ты? – холодно спросил Джейк. - Что ты хочешь, Ренесми?

- Наверное, время. Просто время, чтобы разобраться в себе, в тебе, во всем, что когда-то казалось мне единственно правильным и единственно возможным.

- У тебя был целый месяц, - напомнил он.

- Его оказалось мало.

- А что в это время делать мне? – спросил он, пытаясь скрыть дрожь в голосе.

- Все, что хочешь, - прошептала я. - Я не жду, что ты будешь сидеть и ждать, когда я, наконец, решусь на что-то. Ты можешь устраивать свою жизнь так, как хочешь.

- Но моя жизнь — это ты! – выкрикнул он и с такой силой ударил кулаком по стоявшему рядом дереву, что оно качнулось и с громким хрустом треснуло.

От сковавшего меня напряжения и этого чужого звука я едва не закричала. Я прижала руки к своему горлу.

- Но это ведь неправильно, Джейк! – выдавила я. - Неправильно жить так.

- Как?

- Так… Бескомпромиссно, не имея возможности изменить другого человека и измениться самому! Подгонять наши отношения под квилетские легенды, под это нечто, именуемое запечатлением! Что если это все неправильно? Что если запечатление ошибочно? Противоестественно? Что если ты выбрал не того человека? Я ведь, если верить твоим квилетским легендам, твой враг!

- Не говори ерунды! – воскликнул он. - Для меня здесь нет ошибки! И ты мне не враг!

- Разве? – спросила я, глядя прямо на него. - Я – вампир, Джейк. И пока тебя не было, я ходила на охоту с родителями.

Я видела, как его слегка передернуло от этого известия.

Вообще, Джейк никогда не запрещал мне пить кровь, никогда не говорил о том, насколько ему это неприятно, но я всегда чувствовала, знала, что это так. И, чтобы не расстраивать его, я полностью перешла на обычное питание. Оно насыщало меня практически так же, как и кровь, поэтому я не чувствовала никакого дискомфорта отказавшись от нее. И Джейк… Я думаю, Джейк надеялся, что я больше никогда не вернусь к диете моих родителей.

- Какими бы мы внезапно цивилизованными не стали взаимоотношения наших… - я запнулась, подбирая нужное слово. - Наших видов, по твоим легендам, которые рассказывают и о запечатлении тоже, мы с тобой – враги!

- Ты себя пытаешься убедить в этом? - спросил он, с пугающей мягкостью в голосе.

Я не знала, что на это ответить. Потому, я просто отвернулась и пошла по направлению к обрыву холма. Но не успела я сделать и нескольких шагов, как стальные руки схватили меня за плечи и развернули на 180 градусов.

- И что ты думаешь? – прорычал Джейк, глядя прямо мне в глаза. - Что я вот так просто уйду с дороги и оставлю тебя твоему спортсмену?

- Я же говорила, что он здесь ни при чем, - выдохнула я, внезапно чувствуя себя ужасно усталой, вымотанной этим разговором. - Не вмешивай его сюда, пожалуйста.

- Послушай, что я тебе скажу, Ренесми! – четко выговаривая каждое слово, произнес он. – Плевать я хотел на него и на всех остальных. Все что меня волнует – это ты. И я от тебя не отступлюсь. Думаю, ты должна знать меня достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что я просто так не сдамся! Что бы ты там себе не напридумывала, я буду бороться. Мне не важно с кем: с твоим Дэниэлом, который запудрил тебе мозги, или с тобой, позволившей ему это сделать. Я буду бороться за тебя и за наше будущее. Это тебе понятно?

- Это твое право, Джейк, - тихо сказала я. – Я не вправе приказывать тебе, что делать и как себя вести. Я прошу у тебя возможности дать мне выбор, и я даю такую же возможность тебе. Я хочу, чтобы между нами больше не стояло этого «надо» и «должно быть», навязанных нам запечатлением. Я хочу, чтобы у нас был шанс все решать самим.

- Ты глупая, Ренесми, - прошептал он с внезапной нежностью. – Неужели ты думаешь, что я бы не любил тебя, не случись это дурацкое запечатление?

- Я не хочу думать об этом, Джейк. Не хочу, потому что мы оба понимаем, что это бессмысленно – мы никогда не узнаем правды.

- Вся правда заключается в том, что я люблю тебя. А ты любишь меня. Я знаю это. Просто ты немного сбилась с правильного пути, но я помогу тебе вернуться туда, где все пошло наперекосяк.

Я покачала головой.

- Ты не слушаешь меня, Джейк. Слушаешь, но не слышишь, - прошептала я с отчаянием в голосе. А потом глубоко вздохнула и сказала то, чего боялась говорить больше всего. - Я не уверена, что люблю тебя. Как мужчину, - я сглотнула, увидев, какой мукой на мгновение исказилось его лицо. - Ты мой лучший друг, самый близкий, самый надежный. Ты всегда был им. И еще, ты мой защитник, брат... Но я уже не вижу наше будущее как пары так же отчетливо, как раньше. И я понимаю, что совсем не уверена в тех чувствах, которые я думала, нас объединяют.

Джейк не перебивал меня, просто слушал, напряженно вглядываясь в мое лицо. Я втянула в легкие воздух и снова заговорила.

- Отпуск многое изменил во мне, Джейк, на многое заставил взглянуть по-новому. Я согласна, во многом это произошло из-за Дэниэла, но на его месте мог быть другой. Кто угодно, любой новый, интересный человек, предложивший мне живое общение, новые эмоции, которых я раньше была лишена. Я понимаю теперь, что родители были правы, когда хотели, чтобы я жила обычной жизнью подростка. И вот теперь, вырвавшись из под их и твоей опеки, я начинаю жить по-настоящему, видеть словно другую реальность жизни. И мне нравится эта новая жизнь. Может быть, спустя какое-то время я наиграюсь в эти игры и пойму, что по настоящему хочу быть только с тобой, но сейчас, я не могу сказать этого со всей определенностью. Просто не могу, как бы не хотела этого. Мне больно причинять боль тебе, но я не могу иначе. Сейчас не могу.

Ну вот и все, подумала я с внезапным спокойствием. Я сказала это. И никто пока не умер. И я еще не рассыпалась на кусочки, и Джейк все еще рядом, по-прежнему крепко сжимает мои плечи.

- Высказалась? – спросил он грубовато, видя, что я не собираюсь говорить что-то еще. - А теперь послушай меня! Внимательно послушай, потому что я больше не буду этого повторять, - он легонько встряхнул меня. - Я не уйду из твоей жизни и не позволю тебе уйти из моей! Я буду рядом. Я буду ждать. Я буду бороться. Я верю в нас. И я сделаю так, что и ты снова поверишь.

Он приблизил свое лицо к моему лицу, явно демонстрируя свои намерения.

- Не делай этого, Джейк, - прошептала я. – Не усложняй все еще больше.

- Кажется, ты говорила, что не вправе приказывать мне, что делать. И еще говорила, что даешь мне выбор. Так вот, я и делаю свой выбор.

- Джейк, ты же не можешь…

- Что? – его глаза, превратившиеся в две узкие щелочки, настороженно разглядывали меня. – Уж не хочешь ли ты сказать, что за время моего отсутствия превратилась в недотрогу? – сказал он насмешливо.

А потом с силой прижал свои губы к моим губам. Этот грубый поцелуй был призван наказать, образумить меня. Он был таким непохожим на наши прошлые поцелуи, таким чужим, что у меня из глаз полились слезы. Видимо, почувствовав это, Джейк отстранился.

- Нет нужды плакать и изображать из себя оскобленную невинность, Ренесми, - хрипло сказал он. – Вопреки твоим ожиданиям, я не собирался набрасываться на тебя. Просто хотелось, чтобы ты поняла, что я не сдамся.

- Эта наглядная демонстрация была лишней, - твердо сказала я. – Я все поняла и так. Вопреки твоим умозаключениям, я могу понимать, что мне говорят другие.

Я вырвалась из его рук и отвернулась.

Объяснение было закончено.

Уже раздеваясь в ванной, я случайно заметила на руке кольцо. Не то, чтобы я не видела и не чувствовала его раньше, просто со всеми этими событиями, я как-то совершенно выкинула из головы его значение. Я осторожно сняла кольцо с безымянного пальца и повертела в руках. Маленький кусочек драгоценного металла, но сколько в нем смысла… Я вышла из ванной и положила кольцо в шкатулку на туалетном столике. Какое-то время, а может быть и всегда, его место будет здесь.

Я взглянула на свою пустую холодную кровать. Сколько тяжелых ночей после возвращения я провела в ней. И сколько еще предстоит. Сегодня, завтра…

С внезапной решимостью я достала из сумки мобильный телефон. Мои пальцы быстро запорхали по кнопкам.

«Джемм, я возвращаюсь завтра. Если вечеринка еще в силе, запиши меня в приглашенные».

Надеюсь, я не разбудила ее, подумала я, не чувствуя особой вины.

Ответ пришел через несколько секунд.

«Я обожаю тебя! Это будет лучшая вечеринка года».

Лучшая вечеринка года? Звучит многообещающе.

Я возвращаюсь в колледж. К черту тоску. Время веселиться.


	18. Chapter 18

**Глава 18. Ну, здравствуй…**

Оглушающе громкая музыка стала давить на барабанные перепонки. Яркие вспышки цветомузыки слепили глаза. В духоте прокуренного помещения стало трудно дышать. С трудом протискиваясь сквозь плотную толпу разномастной молодежи, я выбралась с танцпола и направилась к бару. Обшаривая глазами каждый уголок небольшого диско-бара на окраине Лондона, в надежде найти Джемму с Алексом, я с размаху налетела на кого-то. Подняла голову…

- Простите, - пробормотала я.

- Да мне даже понравилось, - улыбнулся парень.

Я тоже улыбнулась и попыталась обойти его, но он сделала шаг в сторону, не позволив мне этого сделать. Толпа вокруг нас была настолько плотной, что я никак не могла обойти его без помощи с его стороны. Я вопросительно подняла брови.

- Не подскажешь, сколько времени? - спросила он.

- Я без часов.

Он слегка наклонился ко мне.

- Времени - вагон.

Я засмеялась. Боже, как предсказуемо.

- У меня нет не то что вагона, у меня и маленькой тележки нет, - сказала я, не испытывая ни капли сожаления. - Я уже ухожу.

- Уверена? Мы можем здорово повеселиться.

Я подняла глаза и внимательно посмотрела на него, словно видя в первый раз. Симпотичный. И вроде бы, вполне дружелюбный. И глаза серые. Но не такие. Не мерцают так таинственно, не обещают падения в бездну, не манят глубиной...

- Уверена, - сказала я твердо.

- Жаль. Тогда, - парень вложил мне в руку свернутый листочек бумаги. - Позвони, когда будет желание.

- Обязательно, - я вымученно улыбнулась, засовывая листок с номером телефона, по которому, я знала наверняка, никогда не позвоню, в карман джинсов.

Парень, наконец, пропустил меня, и я подошла к барной стойке.

- Колу, - прокричала я бармену, передавая помятую купюру.

Сладковатая газированная жидкость холодным потоком хлынула в горло. Я закашлялась.

Легкий хлопок по спине привел меня в чувство.

- Нормально? - Себастиан облокотился на стойку и улыбнулся.

- Да, спасибо, - я откинула влажные пряди волос со лба. - Ты не видел Джемму? Я хочу уйти, но не могу найти ее.

- Я видел их с Алексом где-то в районе кальянной.

- Можешь сказать им, что я ушла, а? Я себя не очень хорошо чувствую.

- Слушай, может я провожу тебя? - лицо Себастиана выражало беспокойство.

В эти последние дни мы довольно много времени проводили вместе, и Джемма постоянно выговаривала мне за то, что я даже не пытаюсь посмотреть на «хорошего парня» Себастиана «другими глазами».

- Не стоит. Я уже вызвала такси, - я улыбнулась и погладила его по плечу. - Спасибо.

У входа в клуб меня уже ждал небольшой черный автомобиль. Назвав таксисту адрес общежития, я устало откинулась на спинку сидения и прикрыла глаза.

Бесконечные вечеринки, знакомства нон-стоп, напряженные занятия – с недавних пор все это стало моим смыслом жизни. Тем, что буквально спасло меня от себя самой. Я делала все, чтобы у меня не оставалось ни секунды свободного времени. Я занималась как одержимая, выполняла все домашние задания, брала на себя кучу внеклассной работы. Я даже согласилась участвовать в театральной постановке Натаниэля. Главная роль все еще была свободной (подозреваю, он ожидал, что я передумаю и соглашусь играть), и он с радостью взял меня в спектакль. А по вечерам я развлекалась. Я ходила с Джеммой и ее друзьями на вечеринки, я посещала с Суви творческие встречи, я могла пойти куда-то даже одна, чтобы протанцевать ночь напролет. Я выматывалась так, что когда, наконец, добиралась до кровати, моментально забывалась глубоким сном без сновидений и утром просыпалась только благодаря будильнику, а никак не бессоннице.

На столике рядом с моей кроватью была свалена горка записок с телефонами молодых людей, с которыми я за это время познакомилась. Никто из них не заинтересовал меня настолько, чтобы я хоть на минуту задумалась о повторной встрече. Они стали просто способом не думать о других… Или, точнее, о другом. Я никому не позволяла приближаться чересчур близко. Я всегда контролировала себя и свои действия. И при случае я даже могла применить силу, чтобы отвязаться от особо надоедливых ухажеров.

Я прослыла главной заводилой класса. Кажется, многих моих сокурсников потрясло мое внезапное превращение в «девушку, которая успевает всегда и везде», и первые дни я замечала на себе недоумевающие взгляды, но время творит чудеса – не прошло и недели, как я перестала быть новостью номер один.

С того памятного уик-энда, я больше не ездила домой. Эдвард и Белла, а также Розали сами приезжали ко мне не реже двух раз в неделю. Они не спрашивали меня ни о чем, и я была им очень за это благодарна. Всем в моей семье было и без разговоров понятно, что я переживаю сейчас какой-то переломный момент в жизни, и они старались не вмешиваться, но всегда настойчиво напоминали, что стоит мне только попросить о помощи или поддержке...

Джейк тоже без перерыва напоминал о себе. Он приезжал в колледж, он вызывал меня с уроков, он ждал меня после них, он часто звонил, он постоянно приглашал меня куда-то. Его не убеждали ни мои просьбы, ни мои слова о том, что его навязчивое внимание только отдаляет нас друг от друга, а никак не наоборот. Все кончилось тем, что я в истерике попросила Беллу поговорить с ним. Уж не знаю, что она ему сказала, но с тех пор Джейк перестал ежедневно приезжать, хотя и продолжал регулярно звонить...

Погрузившись в свои мысли, я не сразу заметила, что такси уже притормозило у кампуса. Я расплатилась с водителем, оставив ему щедрые чаевые, и выскочила из машины. Быстро взбежала по ступенькам до нашего этажа, прошла по коридору и тихонько толкнула дверь.

Суви спала. Хорошо. Не станет высказывать мне, что я себя «растрачиваю на глупости» и «скоро слягу от перенапряжения». Боясь потревожить ее сон, я тихонько разделась и шмыгнула в постель. Мне было лениво даже идти умываться. Я сладко зевнула и закрыла глаза.

Завтра будет новый день. Такой же новый, как череда других похожих друг на друга дней. Насыщенных до отказа суетой, делами, встречами, но абсолютно пустых.

Хорошо, что завтра выходной. Так не хочется поднимать к семи утра...

Когда я проснулась следующим утром, солнце стояло в зените, несмело заглядывая холодными лучами в окно. Суви копошилась возле манекена, играя с тканью. Она что отрезала, что-то подкалывала булавками, потом распускала и подворачивала снова...

- Проснулась, гулена? - спросила она, заметив мой взгляд, и уперла руки в бока. Выглядела она в этот момент совсем как моя мама, которая беспокоилась обо мне в детстве, когда мы с Джейком надолго убегали в лес. - Я уж думала мне придется ходить на цыпочках до самого вечера.

Я виновато улыбнулась, поднялась на кровати и потянулась.

- Извини, - сказала я смущенно. - Тебе надо было разбудить меня раньше.

- Да ладно, - одним махом она обрезала какой-то, видимо, мешавший ей кусок ткани. - Я все равно занимаюсь этой дурацкой домашней работой по авангардному костюму. Но, - она поджала губы. – Кажется, мой авангардный костюм недостаточно авангарден.

- Ну, ты что, Суви? По-моему, он замечательный.

Она скорчила скорбную мину и прицепила к ткани кусочек проволоки, с насаженными на него кружочками раскрашенного пенопласта.

- Какие планы на вечер? - спросила она, продолжая колдовать над нарядом. - Опять вечеринка?

- Честно говоря, не знаю. Я еще ничего не планировала.

- Слушай, может, отвлечешься на день от своей пустоголовой Джеммы? Парни из моей группы приглашают посидеть у них вечером. Не будет ничего сверхъестественного. Просто пицца, разговоры, да какой-нибудь старый фильм по DVD. Ты как?

- Мммм...,- я на мгновение задумалась. Планов на вечер нет и вытерпеть еще одну ночь в каком-нибудь клубе я вряд ли смогу. - Что ж, это будет приятное разнообразие.

- Ну, вот и замечательно! - Суви явно была довольна. Она вновь сосредоточилась на своей домашней работе и на несколько минут забыла обо мне.

Я еще немного посидела на кровати, а потом спустила босые ноги на пол и через всю комнату поглядела на себя в зеркало у противоположной стены.

Нервный смешок сорвался с моих губ. Вот же страшила! Тушь размазалась под глазами темными кляксами. Волосы сбились. Лицо какое-то опухшее…

Когда через полчаса я, свежая и чистая, в большом махровом халате, вышла из ванной, Суви возилась с кофеваркой.

- Я обожаю тебя! – воскликнула я и схватила свою чашку кофе. – Спасибо.

- Это чтобы ты взбодрилась, - сказала она. - Но знай, когда-нибудь настанет твоя очередь приводить меня в порядок после ночных безумств. И поверь, в моем случае все будет гораздо хуже.

Я вопросительно подняла брови.

- Похмелье, конечно! – она показала язык. - Если я гуляю, то гуляю на полную катушку.

Я прошлась по комнате и подошла к окну.

- Чем займемся до вечера? - спросила я подругу.

В последнее время я не могла позволить себе сидеть без дела. Мне нужна была кипучая деятельность каждую минуту, каждую секунду. Ничегонеделание могло дать повод моим черным мыслям вновь возродиться…

- Честно говоря, Несс, нам бы не помешало убраться. Мне кажется, мы с тобой скоро утонем в грязи и всем этом хламе, - она показала рукой на заваленные чем попало столы и стулья. Даже на небольшом диванчике не было свободного от одежды, книг и дисков места.

Что ж, не самое волнительное занятие, но Суви права.

- С чего начнем?

- Сейчас сменим постельное белье, и я пропылесошу ковры. Наведем порядок на своих тумбочках. Потом займемся общим столом. Ты можешь еще вытереть пыль.

- Есть, сэр, - я иронично отсалютовала ей и поплелась к своей постели.

Вытряхнув плед из пододеяльника, я потянулась за подушкой.

Едва я взяла ее в руки, как мне на глаза попался прямоугольный кусочек глянцевой бумаги, беспризорно лежащий на простыни у изголовья кровати.

Я почувствовала легкий озноб, несмотря на то, что в комнате было тепло. Загнанные куда-то глубоко внутрь воспоминания начали просачиваться сквозь хрупкую броню, которую я только-только начала выстраивать вокруг своего сердца.

В последнее время ритуал страданий у фотографии был вычеркнут из моих ночей. Я была чересчур уставшая для этого. Чересчур вымотанная физически, чтобы добавлять к этому еще и измотанность моральную.

Но правда заключалась в том, что, несмотря на мое твердое решение и титанические усилия, прилагаемые для того, чтобы выкинуть Дэниэла из головы, он все еще имел колоссальную власть надо мной. И вот сейчас, так неосторожно соприкоснувшись с какой-то частичкой его, я вновь почувствовала боль одиночества и острое разочарование…

- Несс? Это кто? – Суви глядела на меня, все еще держащую в побелевших пальцах фотографию, с нескрываемым интересом

- Просто знакомый, - ответила я глухо. – Никто, в сущности.

Я раздраженно бросила подушку на кровать и сжала фотографию в кулаке. Послышался легкий хруст, острые уголки искореженной фотографии впились в ладонь.

Боль в душе стала еще сильнее.

Глупая, зачем же я так? Это ведь ничего не изменит.

Я беспомощно села на кровать, уставившись в пространство. Мне пришлось стиснуть челюсти, чтобы заглушить, готовое вырваться наружу, рыдание. Как я не старалась казаться равнодушной, ничего не помогало. Да еще внутренний голос насмехался над моими тщетными ухищрениями.

Я посмотрела на испорченное фото, на котором мелкой паутинкой расходились трещинки. В уголках глаз выступили слезы.

Я бережно разгладила бумагу и, открыв тумбочку, взяла толстый альбом. Свободной ячейки не было, поэтому я просто положила фотографию Дэниэла между страницами.

Я захлопнула альбом и почувствовала, как внутри что-то содрогается.

Когда? Боже, когда я смогу избавится от него? Избавиться от этого наваждения не дающего мне жить?

Возьми себя в руки, Ренесми, сказала я себе.

Убираться. Чистить. Тереть. Мыть. Физический труд должен помочь забыть…

Квартира друзей Суви располагалась в большом многоквартирном доме недалеко от колледжа, поэтому мы пошли пешком. Сегодня было на удивление тепло. Посреди аномально холодной зимы вдруг образовалось окошко из нескольких дней, радующих нас по-весеннему теплой погодой. По дороге мы заскочили в магазин и купили огромный торт-мороженое. Пиццу ее друзья заказали заранее, и ее должны были доставить в самое ближайшее время.

Когда мы подошли к дому, Суви, вместо того, чтобы звонить по домофону, вытащила ключ. В ответ на мой вопрошающий взгляд она только покраснела и потупила глаза. Так-так. Значит, моя подруга-скрытница встречается с кем-то из этих парней…

Мы вошли в просторную квартиру. Мебели было очень мало, зато повсюду стояли коробки, словно кто-то только что въехал сюда или наоборот, собирается съезжать. Из большой комнаты доносился звук телевизора. Суви потащила меня в зал. Сразу пять пар голов повернулись в нашем направлении. Четыре парня и одна девушка.

Суви представила меня собравшимся и поставила на стол, заставленный банками из под пива и пакетами с чипсами, наш торт, который совсем не вязался с остальным меню.

Я огляделась. Комната была такой же пустой, как и коридор. Из мебели здесь был только огромный диван да такая же огромная плазменная панель. Едва я поглядела на экран, как внутри что-то похолодело. Ноги стали словно ватными. Ничего и никого не замечая, я присела на краешек дивана. Как сквозь туман до меня донеслись голоса.

- Эй, вы что? – Суви обиженно высказывала кому-то. - Мы же собирались смотреть кино, выключайте свой спорт.

- Суви, не шуми, - раздался мужской голос. – Скоро кончится. Это кубок мира, да и показывают в записи, только самое интересное. Мне звонил друг, говорит, тут будет что-то сумасшедшее. Дай посмотреть буквально десять минут.

- Несс, пойдем, - обратилась она ко мне. - Поможешь мне на кухне. Пусть они посмотрят свои дурацкие состязания, где спортсмены то и дело ломают себе шеи.

Я слышала, прекрасно слышала ее слова, но не могла вымолвить ни слова в ответ. Я как загипнотизированная смотрела на экран.

– Эй, ты что? – она затрясла меня за плечо.

Я ошарашено и неохотно подняла на нее глаза.

- Можно я тоже посмотрю? – сказала я хрипло.

- Ты? – она была явно удивлена. – Сноуборд?

Я кивнула.

Суви обиженно поджала губы и, бормоча что-то про себя, ушла на кухню.

На самом деле, его может быть и не будет здесь, на этих соревнованиях, внезапно подумала я. Не будет… Я не хотела думать, что не будет. Он был нужен мне. Прямо сейчас. Пусть даже так, глупо, через расстояние в тысячи километров. Мне нужно было увидеть его. Увидеть, чтобы знать, что он есть.

Спортсмены один за другим выходила на хаф-пайп. Кто-то катался чисто, кто-то падал, кто-то прыгал выше, кто-то срывал трюки. Высокие и неоправданно низкие баллы. Радость при виде оценок и расстроенные лица спортсменов-неудачников. Я следила за всем этим с отстраненностью, граничащей с равнодушием…

А потом комментатор вдруг объявил, что следующим на трассу выйдет золотой медалист Олимпиады Дэниэл Дэвис. И я поняла, что сейчас увижу его. Весь мир перестал существовать и все люди исчезли. Случись сейчас взрыв, наводнение, пожар, я бы, наверное, так и осталась сидеть и просто смотреть. Все мои мысли, все чувства, все надежды были сосредоточены в этот момент на экране телевизора.

На нем был знакомый серебристый костюм. Из-за больших очков лица практически не было видно. Его показали близко всего один раз на старте. Лицо сосредоточенное, губы крепко сжаты.

Это была его вторая попытка. По первой он занимал только четвертое место, поэтому сейчас он наверняка будет рисковать. Не успела я подумать об этом, как он оттолкнулся от края и поехал…

Разгон был просто феерическим. Я затаила дыхание и вцепилась пальцами в подлокотник дивана. Я боялась закрыть глаз, моргнуть и пропустить хоть долю секунды. Мне казалось, что я слышу как свистит ветер где-то рядом с ним, как скрипит снег под его бордом…

Камера, а вместе с ней и я, следила за его движениями по пайпу с высоты птичьего полета. Каждая едва заметная перемена в его движении, в положении его тела, наклоне головы означала изменение скорости. Я наблюдала, как он все больше прибавляет ход. Казалось, мое сердце колотиться в том же бешеном темпе, в котором он несется по снежным вертикалям.

Через секунду он доедет до первого резкого поворота на краю, сделает финт и вновь поедет вниз, а потом начнется очень сложный отрезок трассы. Ожидая этого, я широко раскрыла глаза от охватившего меня смешанного чувства волнения и страха. Сердце бешено стучало в груди.

Вот сейчас. Секунда. На бешеной скорости он взлетел в воздух и сотворил там что-то невообразимое, а потом благополучно приземлился на снег. Я вздохнула с облегчением. После этого сложного трюка ему осталось только проехать еще несколько раз от края до края и сделать пару прыжков.

Один. Чисто. Великолепная высота. Отточенная техника. Я выдохнула.

Вот сейчас он еще прибавит скорости, кувыркнется в воздухе, и весь мир будет аплодировать ему. И у него будет еще одна победа.

А потом, еще до того, как он вдруг с невероятной амплитудой взмыл воздух в последнем заходе, я поняла, что случится что-то страшное.

Небольшой просчет в технике.

Приземления нет. Его борд задел край пайпа и Дэниэл не смог удержаться… Он покатился вниз, пока не ударился об ограду. На секунду наступила тишина…

Я закрыла глаза.

Как сквозь туман я услышала сдавленные ругательства парней рядом со мной и вздох комментатора. Камера показала обездвиженное тело крупным планом. Я почувствовала, что так сильно закусила губу, что из ранки потекла кровь.

Камера показала, как к Дэниэлу бегут медики с носилками, как кто-то переворачивает его на спину. Его лицо показали крупным планом. Глаза были закрыты, лицо исказила гримаса боли. Шапочка съехала с головы и шелковистые кудри в беспорядке торчали в разные стороны. Он что-то пробормотал, но разобрать слова было невозможно.

В этот момент к нему подбежали два врача. Они хотели помочь ему подняться, но он отстранился от их помощи.

Он всегда отстранялся от помощи.

Он сделала шаг и поморщился. Стянул с себя очки. Вновь что-то пробормотал. Должно быть ругается. Было заметно, как он зол на себя.

Я почувствовала, как внутри меня поднимается волна гнева. Черт бы его побрал! Так рисковать! Рисковать собой. Рисковать самым дорогим, что есть у меня на всем белом свете… Причинять мне такую нестерпимую боль.

- Где проходят соревнования? – мой голос прозвучал хрипло и грубовато.

- Что? – переспросил один из парней.

- Где проходят эти дурацкие соревнования?

- Это в Сочи.

- Сочи, - я вскочила с дивана и бросилась вон из комнаты.

В это время Суви как раз выходила из кухни, неся огромный поднос со всякой едой.

- Ты куда? – ошарашено воскликнула она, глядя, как я на бегу всовываю руки в рукава пальто.

- Я..., - я остановилась и посмотрела на нее. – Кажется, в Сочи, - прошептала я неуверенно и, не дожидаясь ее ответа, побежала вниз по ступенькам.

Уже у себя в комнате в общежитии, стирая рукавом свитера катящиеся по щекам слезы, я достала из под кровати дорожную сумку и начала без разбора кидать в нее вещи. Белье, джинсы, кофты, даже платье, по-моему…

Я не имела понятия, какая погода сейчас в России. Я не знала, как добираться до этого Сочи. Я не знала даже, нужна ли мне виза. Все что я знала, это то, что я должна, просто должна увидеть его.

К черту последствия! К черту гордость!

Только бы быстрее попасть к нему.

К счастью, я не оставила загранпаспорт дома у Калленов. Его, а также все имеющиеся у меня наличные вместе с кредитками я запихнула в кармашек сумки и бросилась в ванную. Сгребла с туалетного столика какую-то косметику и тоже запихнула ее в сумку…

Тихий стук в дверь выдернул меня из водоворота приготовлений. Я ненавидящим взглядом уставилась на дверь, проклиная того, кто пришел ко мне или Суви в такой неподходящий час.

Я на цыпочках подошла к двери и прислушалась.

Сердце перестало биться совсем.

Разве такое возможно? Что за издевка судьбы?

Чтобы сдержать крик, я прижала ладонь к губам.

Я знала, чувствовала, кто стоит сейчас за дверью. Тот, кто сводит меня с ума. Тот, кто делает меня самой несчастной и самой счастливой на свете. Тот, кого я люблю и ненавижу. И кого я буду целовать и не отпущу теперь целую вечность…

Я специально резиново растягивала это мгновение, чтоб своим острым слухом услышать, как он там за дверью дышит, чтобы уловить его запах, просачивающийся в меня, даже сквозь деревянную преграду, и успеть запомнить этот миг. Миг, когда он пришел ко мне.

Я открыла дверь и обессилено привалилась к косяку.

Дэниэл выглядел так же, как я его запомнила: одуряюще, сводяще меня с ума… Вьющиеся волосы, мокрые ресницы, мокрые глаза. И на щеке заметен глубокий порез, должно быть, полученный сегодня на соревнованиях…

- Здравствуй, - сказал он хрипловато, протягивая мне маленький букетик тюльпанов.

Я тупо уставилась на его пальцы, сжимающие цветы.

Это что-то невозможное. Этот голос. И эти глаза, кажущиеся такими бездонными.

Почему от одного его голоса, мне хочется завизжать что есть мочи? Почему от одного его взгляда, мне хочется упасть на колени? Почему так бешено бьется сердце? Какое-то невероятное, магнетическое притяжение. И в то же время, я ни шагу не могу сделать навстречу и стою, как вкопанная.

- Почему так долго? – наконец, прошептала я.

- Давал тебе и себе время сбежать, - так же тихо и серьезно ответил он.

- Не вышло?

- Нет.

Слезы вновь закапали на щеки, заструились вниз, к подбородку, к вырезу пуловера.

Я открыла дверь чуть шире.

- Уезжаешь? – спросил он, заглянув в комнату и увидев раскрытую дорожную сумку.

- Уезжала, - выдохнула я. - За тобой.

Робкая улыбка застыла в уголках его губ.

Я распахнула дверь еще шире.

Он шагнул ко мне и распахнул объятия.

Я обхватила его руками и поняла, что ни за что на свете не отпущу его снова.

- Ну, здравствуй…


	19. Chapter 19

**Глава 19. Откровение**

Сидя на полу с бокалом вина (я стащила бутылку из «особого запаса» Суви за шкафом) в одной руке и моей рукой — в другой, Дэниэл не сводил с меня глаз, словно надеясь проникнуть внутрь меня и выпытать все секреты. Я тоже не отрываясь изучала его лицо. Оно было таким же, каким я запомнила его, таким же, каким я видела его во сне на протяжении долгих недель, таким же… Но все же не тем. В реальности оно было еще прекрасней, еще родней, еще любимей. И глаза… Они не были холодными, как льдинки, скорее теплыми, как мокрый асфальт в жаркий день. Их неправдоподобная глубина и манящая красота в который раз заставила мой желудок совершить сальто.

Я сглотнула и протянула руку к его лицу. Мои пальцы коснулись свежей глубокой царапины на его скуле, осторожно исследуя шершавую полоску запекшейся крови. Дэниэл обхватил мою руку своей и сжал, а потом поднес раскрытую ладонь к губам и поцеловал…

Вот так мы вели себя на протяжении уже нескольких минут. Молчали и только осторожно касались друг друга, словно стараясь через нежные прикосновения выразить свои чувства. Казалось, мы просто не знали, как облечь в слова то, что только что произошло. Порывистое объятие у двери сменилось неловкостью. Безусловная радость встречи — нервозностью.

Я не знала как вести себя, не знала, что думать. Мы словно вновь вернулись на месяц назад в Швейцарию: та же неизвестность, то же желание узнать, тот же страх подчиниться, та же боязнь устоять.

Дэниэл водил пальцами по моему запястью, и я знала, что сквозь теплую кожу он ощущает бешеное, как у затравленного животного, биение пульса. Я ничего не могла с собой поделать. Я в буквальном смысле теряла дар речи в его присутствии, а когда он касался меня, готова была потерять сознание.

- Как ты узнал, где меня искать? – проговорила я, наконец, срывающимся голосом, который никак не желал мне повиноваться.

- Когда есть имя, колледж, номер телефона и пара сотен фунтов в придачу — это не составляет проблемы, - он улыбнулся, но как-то скованно, и я подумала, что он нервничает сейчас не меньше меня.

Внезапно Дэниэл поднялся на ноги.

- Поужинаешь со мной?

- Поужинать? Сейчас? – я удивленно уставилась на него. - Ты смотрел на часы?

- Не будь такой скучной, Ренесми, - протянул он. – Какое мне дело до времени? Я не ел с самого утра: перед стартом соревнований я никогда не завтракаю, а после них… - он опустил глаза и длинные ресницы скрыли от меня их выражение. – После, я думал о еде в самую последнюю очередь. И сейчас я понял, что ужасно голоден.

Он наклонился и, обхватив меня за талию, поднял с пола. Какое-то время мы постояли так, друг напротив друга, разделенные лишь несколькими сантиметрами воздушного пространства. Я задышала чаще. Мне до дрожи в коленках захотелось поцеловать его, но я боялась показаться чересчур несдержанной и глупой. Пока эти мысли вихрем проносились в моей голове, Дэниэл уже отошел от меня.

Я хотела переодеться, но он сказал, что я и так прекрасно выгляжу. Я почувствовала, как жаркая волна румянца заливает мои щеки. Парадокс: я так привыкла к комплиментам, что уже перестала на них реагировать. Но его комплименты, просто ласковые взгляды, улыбки – они сводили меня с ума, заставляя чувствовать себя самой красивой девушкой на свете.

Мы вышли из общежития держась за руки. Дэниэл уверенно повел меня через дорогу. Казалось, он чувствует себя здесь как дома.

- Ты часто бываешь в Лондоне? - спросила я.

- Я часто бываю везде, - он улыбнулся и развел руками с уморительно-невинным выражением лица. - Дитя мира, как любит говорить моя мама.

Он вытащил из кармана телефон и, быстро пролистнув телефонную книгу, набрал номер. За бурными приветствиями и обменом последних новостей с невидимым мне собеседником, последовала просьба Дэниэла об услуге. «Ужин. Как обычно», – вот и все, что он сказал. Но видимо, этого было достаточно.

В такси мы ехали молча. Моя голова покоилась на его плече, рука – в его руке. Он ласково, и словно неосознанно, гладил большим пальцем мою ладонь. И даже этого легкого обычного прикосновения оказалось достаточно, чтобы разбудить во мне таинственные отголоски ощущений той ночи в Гштааде. Внутри все вдруг затрепетало, по спине пробежали мурашки. Он просто сидел рядом и не прилагал никаких усилий, а я уже не контролировала себя, остро чувствуя его присутствие, его запах, шум его крови, бегущей по венам.

Такси остановилось на одной из центральных улиц Лондона.

- Подожди меня пару минут, - сказал Дэниэл и открыл дверцу.

Я хотела было попроситься пойти с ним, но он уже скрылся за большими дубовыми дверями, услужливо распахнутыми для него швейцаром.

Я нервно сжимала и разжимала пальцы. Глупо, но я испытывала совершенно дикий неконтролируемый страх, что Дэниэл не вернется ко мне. В желудке все заледенело, ладони вспотели… Я гипнотизировала дверь ресторана, умоляя ее открыться и отдать мне того, кто был мне необходим как воздух. К счастью, моя нервная истерия закончилась довольно быстро. Не прошло и минуты, как Дэниэл вышел из ресторана, держа в руках два больших белых бумажных пакета.

Он открыл дверцу такси и устроился на сиденье рядом со мной.

- Ты что, ходишь в пятизвездочные рестораны как в Макдоналдс? – спросила я, стараясь казаться абсолютно спокойной и несколько ироничной, но так и не сумев скрыть легкой дрожи в голое. – Вот уж не думала, что здесь можно брать еду на вынос.

- Природным обаянием можно добиться чего угодно, - протянул он насмешливо.

- Владелица женщина? – спросила я, чувствуя приступ раздражения.

- Зеленоглазая гарпия съедает тебя изнутри, - прошептал он, наклонившись прямо к моему уху.

- Что?

- Ревность, Ренесми, - он улыбнулся. – Ты такая забавная.

- И вовсе я не… - я не смогла закончить свою ложь, потому что Дэниэл приложил ладонь к моим губам.

- Владелец – мой очень хороший друг, - сказал он серьезно. – Мы вместе учились в школе. Только поэтому он иногда позволяет мне такую вольность. Я, знаешь ли, ненавижу чересчур пафосные заведения, а это как раз одно из них.

Странно. Я подумала, что его образ наиболее всего подходит как раз к таким заведениям…

Дэниэл назвал водителю очередной адрес и, поставив пакеты на сиденье, притянул меня к себе.

- Зачем столько суеты, - прошептала я, устраиваясь в кольце его рук. – Мы могли бы поесть в кафе рядом с моим колледжем.

- Запомни, принцесса, - он коснулся указательным пальцем кончика моего носа. – Я предпочитаю только самое лучшее. Во всем в целом и в еде в частности.

Внезапно я подумала, считает ли он меня «лучшей», подходящей для него? И неожиданно для самой себя, я вдруг начала сомневаться в этом.

Дороги ночного города были практически пусты. Через десять минут мы были уже далеко от центра. Такси остановилось возле невзрачного бетонного здания этажей в пять, и Дэниэл рассчитался с водителем, захватил пакеты с едой и подал мне руку, когда я выходила из машины.

Он направился к старой, слегка поржавевшей двери.

- Куда мы? – спросила я.

- Скоро узнаешь.

По обшарпанному коридору мы прошли к лифтам. Удивительно, что здесь вообще был рабочий лифт.

С противным скрипом кабинка поползла вверх.

Мы вышли на последнем этаже. Под потолком горела всего одна лампа. Длинный коридор со множеством дверей уходил куда-то в полумрак. Старое общежитие? Заброшенное офисное здание?

Дэниэл крепко держал меня за руку, и я покорно следовала за ним в темноту.

В самом конце коридора оказалась железная лестница.

Я остановилась.

- Куда ты ведешь меня? – спросила я настороженно.

- Ты что боишься?

- Нет, - я хмыкнула и процитировала его слова. – «Я предпочитаю только самое лучшее». Эта свалка – и есть самое лучшее?

- Самое лучшее для моих целей, - он наклонился ко мне и коснулся губами виска. - Я сейчас отведу тебя туда и стукну чем-нибудь посильнее. А когда ты потеряешь сознание, я сотворю с тобой грех, а потом обчищу твою сумочку, и больше ты меня никогда не увидишь.

Все это он проговорил шепотом прямо мне на ухо, отчего мелкие мурашки вновь побежали по моей спине.

- Я не удивлюсь, если так и будет, - ответила я с иронией, едва справляясь со своим голосом.

Дэниэл засмеялся.

- Ну? – он приподнял бровь. – Ты мне доверяешь?

- Не очень, - ответила я, совершенно честно. – Но я дам тебе шанс, - я вложила свою руку в его ладонь.

Лестница увела нас наверх и закончилась еще одной дверью. Дэниэл толкнул ее, и она с грохотом раскрылась.

С последней ступеньки я шагнула на просторную площадку.

- Крыша? – спросила я, улыбаясь. – Ты повторяешься.

- Просто люблю высоту. Посмотри, - он сделал жест рукой, словно обнимая все вокруг. – Небо, звезды, ночь. И огни города внизу и где-то выше… Разве не романтично?

- Вот уж никогда не подумала бы, что ты романтик.

- Ты просто недостаточно меня знаешь, - сказал он вдруг совершенно серьезно.

С этим не поспоришь, подумала я с легкой грустью. Хотела бы я знать о нем хоть что-то… Быть уверенной в нем. Уверенной, что он не покинет меня так же внезапно, как и появился, причинив мне боль, от которой я уже не смогу оправиться.

Дэниэл выпустил мою руку и пошел к деревянной скамейке, одиноко стоящей на бетонной площадке. Поставил на нее пакеты и начал вынимать оттуда наш ужин. Шикарный ужин с накрахмаленными салфетками фарфоровыми тарелками и затейливо украшенными блюдами, к слову.

- Откуда ты узнал про это место? – спросила я, присаживаясь рядом с ним и помогая расстелить небольшую скатерть.

- Я пару лет учился в школе неподалеку. Отец тогда работал в Лондоне, и мы с мамой сопровождали его. Я часто сбегал сюда с занятий со школьными приятелями.

- И что же вы тут делали?

- Курили и пили пиво, - он засмеялся. – И обсуждали девчонок.

Я едва сдержала рвущийся наружу вопрос о том, скольких «девчонок» он водил сюда. Вместо этого, я поджала губы и вздохнула. Но, похоже, в отличие от меня, находящейся в полном неведении относительно его мыслей, Дэниэл научился угадывать мои…

Он дотронулся до моей щеки кончиками пальцев, скользнул вниз к подбородку и провел подушечкой большого пальца по нижней губе.

- Никогда. Я никогда не водил сюда девушек.

- Странно, - прошептала я. – Но, вопреки всякой логике, я тебе верю.

- Хорошо.

Я посмотрела ему в глаза. Как там говорится? Как в омут с головой? Подходящее слово для описания того, что со мной творил его взгляд.

- Мне кажется, - сказала я хрипло. - Ты обладаешь каким-то удивительным талантом, убеждать людей в своей правоте и искренности.

- Кажется, я убеждаю всех. Только ты с трудом поддаешься, - прошептал он. – Ты боишься меня?

- Не тебя, - я покачала головой. - Боюсь себя. И того, что будет со мной, когда ты уйдешь, - откровенные слова сорвались с моих губ раньше, чем я успела их как следует обдумать.

- Почему ты думаешь, что я уйду? – спросил он, слегка удивленно.

- Потому, что это будет очень похоже на того Дэниэла, которого я успела узнать.

Он вздохнул.

- На самом деле, ты ведь ничего обо мне не знаешь. Какие-то сухие и скупые факты биографии, самая вершина в особенностях характера, минимум знаний о предпочтениях, мечтах… В принципе, я знаю о тебе не больше, а может быть даже меньше. Но мне хотелось бы знать о тебе все: каждую мысль, каждую тайну, каждую эмоцию. То, как ты видишь мир и меня, то, чем ты живешь, то, как ты чувствуешь …

- А как чувствуешь ты?

Несколько секунд мы молча смотрела друг на друга, а потом он опустил голову и подал мне тарелку с едой.

- Давай есть. Приятного аппетита.

Я почувствовала какую-то безнадежность. В этом были все наши отношения. Недосказанность, увертки, ирония. Истинные чувства мы оба прятали где-то внутри.

Ели мы в этом же странном напряжении. Обменивались односложными ничего незначащими фразами, натянуто смеялись над не самыми удачными шутками.

Я отправила в рот креветку и стала задумчиво ее жевать.

Почему я надеялась, что стоит нам встретиться, как все пойдет так, как надо? Почему я думала, что будет легко? Почему не задумывалась, что встреча может повлечь за собой нечто настолько мучительно-неизвестное?

Я чувствовала себя так неуверенно рядом с ним. Я не была свободной рядом с ним. Я боялась сказать лишнее слово, сделать неосторожный жест, показаться недостаточно воспитанной. Я волновалась из-за мелочей. Я не могла быть с ним честной. Я боялась, что эта честность станет моим палачом в будущем…

Пока я, углубившись в свои мысли, рассеянно убирала нашу «скатерть-самобранку» обратно в пакет, Дэниэл встал с лавочки и подошел к краю крыши, огороженной невысоким бетонным ограждением. Позже я призналась себе, что всегда подозревала, что Дэниэл – безрассудный и нездорово экстримальный, но я никогда не думала, что он способен выкинуть такое…

- Ты с ума сошел? – закричала я, вскакивая.

Фарфоровая тарелка с моих колен полетела на бетон, разбиваясь на десятки острых осколков. Сердце неистово забилось в грудную клетку. В горле стало сухо.

Дэниэл балансировал на бетонном заборчике, раскинув руки в стороны.

- Немедленно спускайся, - сказала я дрожащим голосом. – Дэниэл, пожалуйста, спускайся оттуда.

- Не волнуйся, принцесса, - ответил он, бесшабашно улыбаясь. – Это такой кайф! Почти полет, почти рай, почти смерть…

- Дэниэл, пожалуйста…, - прошептала я, медленно идя к краю крыши.

Он сделал осторожный шаг по тонкой полоске ограждения. Еще один.

- Дэниэл. Не нужно, - мой голос был каким-то чужим и грубым от нахлынувшего страха. - Пожалуйста, не мучай меня. Ты может быть сходишь с ума по острым ощущениям, но пожалуйста, не на моих глазах… Спускайся.

Он смотрел прямо на меня. И я смотрела на него. Мои губы дрожали.

- Пожалуйста…

Он оторвал от опоры одну ногу, намереваясь спрыгнуть, но вдруг пошатнулся.

Я рванулась вперед с нечеловеческой скоростью. За эту тысячную долю секунды, я почувствовала такой всепоглощающий страх, такую панику и отчаяние, что, наверное, постарела сразу лет на десять…

Я мертвой хваткой вцепилась в его руку и потянула на себя.

Мы рухнули на бетонный пол.

На мгновение наступила полная тишина. Было слышно лишь наше прерывистое дыхание и барабанная дробь сердец. Дэниэл ошарашено смотрел на меня во все глаза, до конца не понимая, что же только что произошло.

- Спасибо, что спасла меня.

Я с шумом втянула в легкие воздух.

- Это был мой самый необдуманный поступок в жизни! – отчеканила я. На последнем слове мой голос сорвался на крик. – Ты безумец! Глупец! Что же ты делаешь? – я обхватила его голову руками.

- Ренесми… - сказал он успокаивающе. – Все в порядке, я не…

Но я уже не слушала его. Ярость душила меня, накатывала бушующими волнами, которые раздражали каждый нерв моего тела. Мне хотелось ударить его. Наказать за эту глупую выходку. Из глаз брызнули слезы.

– Ты нарочно изводишь меня? Мучаешь? Заставляешь так бояться за тебя? – я уже не могла остановить поток истеричных слов. - Ну почему ты, своей пустой головой не понимаешь, что я волнуюсь за тебя! Что за безрассудство? Тебе нравится щекотать себе нервы, ступая по краю, когда один неверный шаг грозит смертью?

Гневные слова, перемешанные со слезами пережитого шока, вырывались из самой глубины моей души. Тело стало содрогаться в истерических конвульсиях. Я перестала контролировать себя.

Я почти ненавидела его в этот момент. Ненавидела его дурацкое спокойствие, его постоянную удачу. Эту его непоколебимую самоуверенность. Его глупый азарт, жажду пощекотать себе нервы. Я ненавидела, что он не понимает, насколько хрупка человеческая жизнь. Ненавидела, что он так беспечно относится к себе. Ненавидела, что он никогда не думает о последствиях. Я снова и снова переживала в голове то страшное мгновение, когда он был в одном шаге от пропасти. В одном шаге оттуда, откуда бы уже не было возврата…

- Что это было? – прошептал Дэниэл, и его голос вернул меня в действительность.

- Что?

- Это..., - прошептал он благоговейно. - Эти картинки. Я словно видел себя твоими глазами. И я словно чувствовал себя как ты…

Ох. Так неосторожно разозлившись, я, похоже, неосознанно показала ему свой дар. Ох.

Я как-то не задумывалась о том, стоит ли рассказывать Дэниэлу правду обо мне. И если стоит, то как и когда… И я еще просто не была готова к этому разговору.

- Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь! – я оттолкнула его от себя и села на бетонном полу.

- Хм…

- И что твое «хм» означает? – спросила я, вновь начиная злиться.

- Я не думал, что бокал вина на голодный желудок сможет сотворить со мной такое.

- Твоя проблема в том, что ты вообще никогда не думаешь! – выдавила я, поспешно хватаясь за эту соломинку.. - О чем ты думал, когда залез на это ограждение? Ты подумал, что всего один неверный шаг, и ты полетишь вниз? И никто уже не сможет тебе помочь? Ты подумал, что будет со мной? И если тебе наплевать на меня, ты подумал хотя бы о себе!

- Ренесми, прости. Я действительно не хотел…

- Ты не хотел, но ты всегда делаешь одно и то же! Ведешь себя как ребенок! Уходишь и приходишь, без обязательств, без спроса… Ты не думаешь о том, что чувствую другие. Ты думаешь только о себе, - мои слова перешли в сдавленное рыдание.

- Я…

- Помолчи! – оборвала я его. – Я ненавижу твой спорт. Ненавижу то, что ты так одуряющее хрупок, что там на склоне каждый день с тобой может случиться самое страшное. Как сегодня на соревнованиях, но только с более печальными последствиями. Я становлюсь параноиком, потому что я волнуюсь за тебя. Постоянно. И думаю о тебе тоже постоянно. И я чуть не сошла с ума, потому что думала, что была для тебя всего лишь развлечением, и ты больше никогда не появишься. И я до сих пор не знаю, почему ты приехал сейчас. И не уедешь ли вновь…

Как говорит моя мама, начали за здравие, закончили за упокой. Так и я. Злилась на Дэниэла за его безрассудство, а выложила все то, что мучает меня…

Зато теперь, я сказала все.

Чтобы унять дрожь, я обхватила себя руками и спрятала лицо, уткнувшись лбом в согнутые колени. Судорожные сухие всхлипы вырывались из груди. Гнев и боль постепенно покидали меня, растворяясь в слезах. И наконец не осталось ничего кроме какой-то пугающей безысходности.

- Неужели ты думаешь, что я бы приехал, будь у меня хоть какой-то шанс справиться с теми чувствами, которые я испытываю к тебе? – услышала я тихий голос Дэниэла.

Послышался легкий шорох. Он сел рядом со мной и тоже обхватил колени руками.

- Когда я увидел тебя в тот первый вечер в отеле… - он на секунду задумался. – Знаешь, я почувствовал твой взгляд, как только вошел в холл. Но мне не привыкать к всеобщему вниманию, поэтому я даже не сразу обратил на тебя внимание. Но когда я посмотрел на тебя, увидел девушку-ребенка, которая покраснела и смутилась так, что я почувствовал себя самым коварным соблазнителем, не прилагая никаких усилий, то понял, что что-то происходит помимо моей воли. Что-то личное и опасное. А потом ты убежала. Я был заинтригован. И я точно знал, что чего бы мне не стоило, я еще встречусь с тобой в более… ммм... приватной обстановке. А уже следующим утром ты налетела на меня на трассе. И когда я увидел тебя вновь, такую испуганную, трогательную, с румяными от мороза щеками… Ты виновато улыбнулась, хлопнула ресницами, и я подумал… засада.

- Засада? Ты стал обвинять меня в недостатке ума… - всхлипнула я.

- Защитная реакция. Это сработало неосознанно, - он невесело усмехнулся.

- Зачем тебе защищаться от меня?

- А зачем ты защищалась от меня? – спросил он, и, когда я не ответила, продолжил: - У тебя был особый инстинкт самосохранения, Ренесми. Ты прекрасно видела, что я есть, какой я и не позволяла себе приблизиться ко мне. Ты понимала, что для тебя опасно иметь дело с таким циником как я.

- Я не…

- Разве нет? Ты отторгала меня, Ренесми, с того самого момента, когда наши глаза первые встретились.

- Может быть…

- Так и было. И это, даже несмотря на тревожные колокольчики в моей голове, сообщающие, что и мне небезопасно находиться рядом с тобой, пробудило во мне дурацкий инстинкт охоты. Чем больше ты сопротивлялась, тем сильнее было мое желание заполучить тебя. Твое отторжение, твоя красота, даже то, что ты несвободна – это все так привлекало меня! И я убеждал себя, что в моем помешательстве на тебе виновато только это, а никак не те чувства, которые ты вызываешь во мне, - он печально засмеялся. – И правда, глупец! Я думал так до той самой невероятной ночи, когда правда стала очевидна – ты дорога мне. По-настоящему дорога. Я заснул, думая об этом удивительном открытии и воображая наши дальнейшие отношения. А когда я проснулся, тебя не было рядом. Я испытал тогда одновременно самое жестокое разочарование и невероятное облегчение. Я даже был благодарен тебе в каком-то роде за то, что ты ушла так, не прощаясь. Я так дорожил своей никем и ничем не обремененной свободой, что подумал, твой побег стал настоящим спасением для меня.

На мгновение Дэниэл замолчал. Я почувствовала его руку на своей голове. Он нежно стал перебирать пряди моих волос.

- Я увидел твой телефон только на следующий день, - продолжил он. – Знаешь, первой моей мыслью было позвонить тебе, но я не стал этого делать. Я подумал, что смогу вернуться к нормальной жизни теперь, когда ты уехала. Но я ошибся. Ничего не выходило. Другие девушки перестали интересовать меня, хотя, не стану врать, они были. Но что там девушки? Я перестал находить успокоение даже в спорте – в том, что раньше составляло всю мою жизнь. Я с каким-то страхом начал осознавать, что получилось так, что вместе с тобой из моей жизни ушла часть меня. Та часть, которая была мне особенно дорога… Без тебя, словно не стало и меня, понимаешь? Осталась только какая-то жалкая пародия на прежнего Дэниэла, который умел и хотел наслаждаться жизнью во всех ее проявлениях. Вместо него я узнал нового себя, того, кому нужна только ты.

Я хотела сказать, что понимаю его. Что я чувствовала то же самое. Что я не могла и не могу без него…

- И потом, на соревнованиях, когда я упал, я вдруг отчетливо понял, что это поражение – даже оно так не расстраивает меня, как тот факт, что ты не рядом. Я всегда хотел только побед. Но победа оказалась совсем не нужна, если ты далеко. Поэтому я сорвался и помчался в аэропорт, не слушая никого. И вот я здесь…

- Я…, - от нахлынувших чувств мне было сложно говорить. - Я рада, что ты здесь. Потому, что я чувствовала то же самое. За все это время в разлуке, за весь этот ужасный январь, не было и минуты, чтобы я не думала о тебе, не ругала себя за то, что ушла тогда, не разбудив тебя. Я так боялась, что больше не увижу тебя.

Я, наконец, осмелилась поднять голову и посмотреть на Дэниэла.

- Я смотрела соревнования по телевизору. Их показывали в записи, но когда я увидела, как ты упал, я думала, что просто свихнусь. Я так испугалась, что с тобой случилось что-то непоправимое. Но когда ты встал и я поняла, что ты жив и здоров, я испытала такую ярость… Вот как сейчас, когда ты так опрометчиво ступил на край. Я… Ты безрассуден и словно ищешь опасность, чтобы нервировать меня. Я ненавижу то, что ты так любишь риск и…

Я протянула руки и обняла его, уткнувшись носом в его плечо.

- Отношения это тоже риск.

- Где-то я уже слышала нечто подобное, - прошептала я. – Моя тетя говорит то же самое.

- Твоя тетя – умная женщина.

- В чем риск?

- В привязанности, Ренесми, - вздохнул он. – Стоит привязаться к человеку, он всегда уходит.

- Почему кто-то должен уходить?

- Потому что это жизнь. Любимые люди никогда не остаются с тобой надолго.

Я отодвинулась от Дэниэла и положила руки ему на плечи. Теперь наши лица были на одном уровне. Глаза вглядывались в глаза.

- Я знаю людей, которые вместе десятилетия.

- Это скорее исключения из правил, - сказал он с несвойственной ему грустью.

- Тебя покидал кто-то?

- Не в том смысле, о котором ты думаешь. Не девушка. Мама и папа. И еще один дорогой мне человек.

- Но…

- Дэвисы – мои приемные родители, - сказал он спокойно. – Своих родных я никогда не знал.

- Ох, Дэниэл, прости, - прошептала я.

У меня в голове не укладывалось, что кто-то по своей воле может отказаться от малыша. От такого удивительного, умного и талантливого малыша, как Дэниэл.

- Эй, - он взял меня за подбородок и заставил посмотреть на него. - Не думай, что у меня было плохое детство. Дэвисы очень любят меня. И пока я жил в интернате, я тоже был счастлив. Просто, я очень рано понял, что люди уходят. И лучше не привязываться ни к кому, чтобы потом не было так мучительно больно.

- Я не сделаю тебе мучительно больно, потому что сама не смогу быть вдали, - прошептала я. - Я не хочу жизнь, в которой не будет тебя.

Робкая улыбка осветила его лицо. Я почувствовала как тепло, предвестник призрачного счастья, разливается в моей душе.

Кажется, это называют любовью…

- Может быть, наконец, поцелуешь меня, - вдруг сказал Дэниэл. – Я жду этого с той минуты, как ты открыла мне дверь.

- Правда? – я улыбнулась. – Я думала, ты никогда об это не попросишь.

Я обхватила его лицо обеими руками и притянула к себе. Наши губы встретились. Всепоглощающая, бесконечная нежность к Дэниэлу затопила все мое существо. Я ласкала его губы своими губами, я впитывала в себя его вкус и запах, я желала быть как можно ближе к нему. Я обхватила его за плечи и потянула на себя.

Послышался легкий стон.

- Что? – спросила я, тяжело дыша.

- Кажется, я повредил руку, когда упал с заборчика, - Дэниэл сморщился от боли и обхватил правое плечо левой рукой.

- Ой, я задела его, да? Прости, пожалуйста…, - я погладила его по щеке. – Где болит?

- Кажется, везде, - ответил он без тени улыбки. – Сегодня был не самый удачный день для моего физического состояния. Я упал с борда, чего не делал на соревнованиях уже вечность. Я чуть не упал с крыши и приземлился на бетон. А потом получил еще более серьезные ранения, когда на меня набросилась безумная девушка и начала меня колотить и отчитывать.

- Ох, - я покраснела, вспомнив свою сумасшедшую атаку. – Я была так зла на тебя.

- Я заметил.

Я встала и помогла Дэниэлу подняться.

Внезапно мне стало холодно.

- Может, уедем отсюда? – спросила я. – По-моему, мы уже достаточно погуляли.

- Ок. Поедем в гостиницу? – он посмотрел на меня вопросительно.

Я понимала, что от моего ответа зависит очень многое, но я была готова.

Я кивнула.

- Да. Поедем в гостиницу.

- Хорошо, - здоровой рукой он обнял меня за плечи, и мы вместе пошли к лестнице.

Ночь была тиха. Воздух прозрачен. Звезды почти не просвечивали сквозь густые облака. Эта ночь ничем не отличалась от тысяч других, но для меня она была особенной.

В эту ночь я узнала, что такое любовь.


	20. Chapter 20

**Глава 20.**** Цвет счастья**

Когда я проснулась, день был в разгаре. Сквозь раздвинутые шторы солнце щедро заливало комнату золотыми лучами, пылинки, подсвеченные драгоценным сиянием, беззаботно резвились в воздухе, блики, отраженные от зеркала, слепили глаза…

Я сладко потянулась, откинула одеяло и поднялась на постели.

Мое вчерашнее платье небрежно лежало на полу возле стула, хотя я точно помнила, что ночью, валясь с ног от усталости, я пыталась закинуть его на спинку… Туфли стояли возле окна, одна туфля завалилась на бок и выглядела как-то сиротливо.

Взглянула на часы. Полдень. Ого! Кажется, я проспала часов восемь, что для меня было действительно очень много. Я укорила себя за то, что потратила столько времени на сон, вместо того, чтобы быть с Дэниэлом…

Только при воспоминании о нем мои губы непроизвольно расплылись в счастливой улыбке, в груди стало тепло, а в животе словно вспорхнула крылышками экзотическая бабочка.

Дверь спальни была открыта, и в проеме я могла видеть макушку Дэниэла, сидящего спиной ко мне перед телевизором на диване. Я встала с кровати и на цыпочках вышла из комнаты. Затаив дыхание, приблизилась к дивану и, приложив ладошки к глазам Дэниэла, воскликнула:

- Кошелек или жизнь?

- Эй, кто здесь? – спросил он, явно подыгрывая моей игре в угадайку. - Кэтрин? Мэнди?

- Ах ты, нахал! - я легонько стукнула его по плечу. Быстро обошла кресло и плюхнулась ему на колени. – Забудь о своих Кэтрин и Мэнди, потому что ни одна из них тебя не получит.

- У них нет никаких шансов, принцесса, - он улыбнулся мне такой улыбкой, от которой мой пульс подскочил в несколько раз. – И…, - он зарылся лицом в мои распущенные волосы. - Доброе утро.

- Доброе утро.

- Как спалось?

- Мне снились удивительные сны, - ответила я, и ласково потерлась щекой о его волосы.

- Расскажешь?

- Если я расскажу, они не сбудутся, а я этого не хочу.

Я почувствовала ласковые прикосновения его губ к своему плечу. Сны плавно перетекали в реальность, голова закружилась, в горле пересохло…

Дэниэл поднял голову от моего плеча и заглянул в лицо.

- Знаешь, в Швейцарии я мечтал, что однажды смогу проснуться рядом с тобой, - сказал он хрипловато, его пальцы ласково погладили меня по щеке. – Ты выглядишь сейчас просто восхитительно. Так свежо и невинно, что я просто схожу с ума. Садовая Соня…

Я как обычно покраснела от его слов. Эта ужасная особенность краснеть по поводу и без досталась мне от мамы и ужасно нервировала меня. Иногда. Вот сейчас, например. Мне хотелось выглядеть взрослой и утонченной, а никак не зеленой девчонкой, покрывающейся румянцем от любого намека…

- Тебе обязательно уезжать? – спросила я, помрачнев, расстраиваясь от внезапной мысли, что уже завтра Дэниэла не будет рядом.

- Ты же знаешь, мышка, я никак не могу пропустить эти сборы, - он вздохнул. - Я и так уже нарушил весь свой спортивный режим. Мой тренер просто убьет меня, если я пропущу еще и эти тренировки.

Я закусила губу. Так не хотелось отпускать его…

- Что за черствые люди придумали проводить сборы в день всех влюбленных? – спросила я обиженно, проводя пальцем по его шее.

- Я бы очень хотел провести этот день с тобой, но я действительно не могу…, - он взял мою ладошку в свою руку и слегка прикусил указательный пальчик. - Я вернусь через три дня. Тогда мы отпразднуем все как следует.

- Знаю…, - я вздохнула. - Просто мне так не хочется отпускать тебя.

- Не больше, чем мне не хочется отпускать тебя.

Я обвила руки вокруг его шеи и прижалась щекой к его груди. Мерный стук его сердца успокаивал меня…

Какое-то время мы молча смотрели новости по телевизору.

- Когда я приеду, познакомишь меня со своей семьей? – спросил вдруг Дэниэл.

Я напряглась. Снова этот разговор.

- Угу, - ответила я сухо. – Но ты помнишь, что я говорила тебе? Моя семья - она несколько необычна…

- Несс, ну конечно твои родители необычные! Иначе как бы они смогли произвести на свет такое чудо как ты?

Я вздохнула. Бесполезно. К такому нельзя подготовить… Как объяснить Дэниэлу, почему мои мама с папой выглядят как мои ровесники? Разве что, попросить Карлайла и Эсми сыграть эти роли…

Вообще, знакомство Дэниэла с Калленами не шло у меня из головы с той самой ночи, три дня назад, когда он вернулся в мою жизнь. Мы ехали в такси, после откровений на крыше, когда у меня в сумочке завибрировал телефон. Было нетрудно догадаться, кто мог звонить мне в такое время. Я хотела проигнорировать звонок, но подумала, что с Эдварда станется броситься на мои поиски, а я не могла допустить, чтобы он встретился с Дэниэлом. Пока еще нет. Это было бы слишком во всех отношениях. Поэтому я глубоко вздохнула, отодвинулась от Дэниэла на другой край сидения и взяла трубку.

Я до мельчайших подробностей помню тот разговор с папой.

- Ренесми? – его голос был требовательным, но спокойным. - Я рад, что тебе хватило ума поднять трубку.

- Да, Эдвард? - пробормотала я.

- Я хочу, чтобы ты сейчас поехала в общежитие. Или вернулась домой.

- Нет, этого не будет, - ответила я.

- Я знал, что ты так скажешь, - сказал он, вздохнув. - Но попробовать-то стоило.

- И?

Эдвард молчал несколько секунд, что само по себе было удивительно. Папа был не из тех, кто долго ищет подходящие слова…

- Вряд ли в моих силах сказать тебе что-то, чтобы ты изменила свое решение, - не спросил, а скорее утвердительно произнес он.

- Вряд ли, - подтвердила я с легким нервным смешком.

- Знаешь, когда ты вобьешь себе что-нибудь в голову, ты становишься прям как твоя мама.

- Ммм, мы сейчас будем обсуждать особенности наших характеров? – спросила я. - К чему этот разговор?

- К тому, что я сейчас скажу тебе кое-что, за что еще миллион раз отругаю себя после, - произнес Эдвард. В его голосе я уловила отголоски внутренней борьбы и… словно, волнение! - Но все же, я уже решил.

- Да?

- Ренесми, я освобождаю тебя от твоего обещания. Не потому, что я буду счастлив, если что-то произойдет между тобой и этим мальчиком. А только потому, что мне будет очень больно, если ты нарушишь свое обещание, - выпалил он. - Я чувствую, что все идет к этому. И я не хочу, чтобы это произошло через мой запрет. Ты говорила, что уже взрослая. Хорошо, я тоже так считаю. Поэтому, даю тебе право решать самой, что для тебя лучше. Но, пожалуйста, Ренесми, подумай, как следует. И пойми, что вам некуда спешить.

- Спасибо, папа, - произнесла я шепотом, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Я хотела сказать что-нибудь еще, объяснить, как важен этот его поступок для меня, но не могла вымолвить ни слова.

- Ты его любишь? – спросил Эдвард напряженно.

Люблю ли я? От одной этой мысли моя кожа покрылась мурашками. Сердце застучало как сумасшедшее. Я украдкой посмотрела на Дэниэла, откинувшегося на сидении и лениво смотрящего в окно. Он был полностью расслаблен. Абсолютно спокоен. Тих. Молчалив. Красив.

- Кажется, да, - прошептала я.

- Да поможет тебе Бог, - проговорил Эдвард.

- Да поможет мне Бог, - повторила я тихонько, ожидая окончания этого разговора.

- Ренесми?

- Да?

- Привези его к нам домой.

Я истерически хохотнула.

- Как ты себе это представляешь?

- Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

- Не знаю, - пробормотала я, хотя отчетливо понимала, что если бы на то была моя воля, родители и Дэниэл вообще не встретились бы в ближайшие пару лет. - Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Во всяком случае, пока.

- Я не тороплю, но подумай об этом, хорошо?

- Хорошо.

- Я люблю тебя, дочка.

- Я люблю тебя, папа.

Я нажала на отбой и передвинулась на другой край сиденья. К теплу, к свету, к воздуху…

Ласковый голос Дэниэла вернул меня к действительности.

- Ты сейчас была где-то далеко отсюда, - прошептал он, ласково убирая локон с моих глаз. - Где?

- Я думала о родителях, - честно призналась я. – Боюсь даже представить вашу встречу.

- Думаешь, я им не понравлюсь?

- Ну что ты? Я знаю, что понравишься…, - я запустила пальцы в его шелковистые волосы. – Ты не можешь не нравиться. Я просто боюсь, что они… Или ты, - объяснить все мои страхи не выдав одну из тайн Калленов представлялось мне делом безнадежным, поэтому я смешалась на мгновение и решила сменить тему. - В общем, ладно. Не хочу об этом думать. Сегодня наш последний день вместе до твоего отъезда. Давай не будем отвлекаться ни на что и ни на кого другого, кроме нас самих?

- Хорошо. Чем хочешь заняться?

- Не знаю…

- Тогда, ты подумай, - он пересадил меня со своих коленей на диван. – А я пойду приму душ.

Он нежно поцеловал меня в щеку и ушел в ванную, а я вытянулась на диване и задумчиво уставилась в потолок.

Эти три дня были самыми… Мммм… Какое же слово подобрать? Самыми горько-сладкими? Самыми беззаботно-заботными? Самыми счастливо-печальными? Столько эмоций, столько чувств, столько колебаний. Качели. Вверх и вниз. Плавное покачивание на волнах. Борьба за выживание в шторм. Нега под солнцем. Слезы под дождем. Три дня вмещали в себя какую-то огромную часть жизни, перед которой все было в тумане, после которой могло не быть вообще ничего…

Мы с Дэниэлом не разлучались дольше, чем на пару часов. И то, только потому, что я никак не могла пропускать некоторые занятия в колледже и репетиции спектакля.

Мы жили в небольшом семейном отеле в Челси, так непохожем на другие дорогие безликие отели в центре Лондона. Здесь чувствовалось особое тепло и домашний уют.

Мы жили вместе, но не во всех смыслах.

В ту ночь, мы как-то без слов решили, что с близостью придется подождать... Хотя, «придется» – это не совсем правильное слово. Мы просто хотели заполнить тот пробел в нашей духовной близости, в знаниях друг о друге, прежде чем переходить к близости физической. Поэтому, эти три дня мы полностью посвятили узнаванию друг друга. Мы ходили в кино и музеи, чтобы потом увлеченно обсуждать увиденное, мы посещали клубы и дискотеки, чтобы танцевать до упаду, глядя друг другу в глаза, мы просто гуляли, держась за руки, чтобы лучше понимать друг друга. Мы учились доверять и рассказывать. Мы учились разговаривать. Не прятаться за словами, а вести диалог. Не увиливать от вопросов, а отвечать …

Вместе строить планы и спорить, ходить по магазинам, ездить на выходные за город и заботиться друг о друге... Я могла видеть это возможное будущее так отчетливо, так ясно.

Честно говоря, Дэниэл удивлял меня с каждым днем все больше и больше. Он был удивительно тонким, чутким, обходительным. Безупречно воспитанным и галантным. Нежным, смешливым, добрым. В нем удивительным образом уживались сразу несколько характеров: бесшабашного сорвиголовы и спокойного рассудительного мужчины. Иногда Дэниэл поражал меня своей глубиной. Он мог увлеченно рассуждать о политике (видимо, тут сказывалось воспитание в семье госслужащего), о мировых проблемах и загрязнении окружающей среды, но мог и дурачиться, играть в компьютерные игрушки или смотреть мультики по телевизору. Он смешил меня так часто, он поражал меня так бесконечно, он влюблял меня так сильно. И с каждым днем эта любовь становилась все сильнее и глубже - я словно чувствовала, как она проникает в мою кровь, отравляя ее своим сладким ядом.

С ним я стала чувствовать себя не только достойной, я стала чувствовать себя равной ему. Он живо интересовался моим мнением обо всем на свете. Он и позволял мне все на свете. Он не устанавливал никаких правил, никаких ограничений. Он снисходительно относился к любой моей просьбе, к любой выходке. Но это снисхождение, оно было совсем не тем, с которым ко мне относились другие, считая меня очаровательным ребенком, которому можно все простить. Дэниэл оставлял за мной право всегда и во всем иметь свое мнение. Он считал меня взрослой для всего, чтобы я не захотела. И он не считал мои выходки детской шалостью или глупой блажью, он просто считал меня необычной.

Я впервые попробовала курить. Я сделала затяжку. Едкий дым заполнил мои легкие, во рту стало горько. Я закашлялась и сказала, что больше никогда не желаю пробовать это снова. Дэниэл рассмеялся и поцеловал меня в нос, сказав, что ничуть не сомневался в этом.

А еще, вчера в клубе я познакомилась с друзьями Дэниэла (удивительно, но казалось, он имел друзей по всему Лондону). Они пили водку, а мне принесли какой-то коктейль. Когда я спросила Дэниэла, могу ли я пить водку с ними, он без всяких возражений попросил у официантки еще одну рюмку. Фу. Честно, я в жизни не пила большей гадости. И когда я скривилась от отвращения, чувствуя, как огненная жидкость бежит мне в горло, словно разъедая все изнутри, Дэниэл тут же поднес к моим губам стакан сока и заставил съесть бутерброд. А потом, когда мы танцевали, он вдруг сказал, что я невероятная…

Внезапная коварная мысль родилась в моей голове. Я хихикнула и вскочила с дивана.

Моя маленькая месть за то, что вчера он, дурачась, облил меня колой, перед самым выходом и мне пришлось идти переодеваться…

Я осторожно приоткрыла дверь в ванную комнату. Дэниэл был в душевой и явно не слышал моих маневров. Я подошла к раковине и открыла кран с горячей водой. Это значит, что из душа сейчас польется только холодная…

Я услышала проклятье и выскочила из ванной, давясь смехом.

- Ренесми! – гневный крик донесся до меня из-за двери. За этим последовало несколько крепких словечек.

Через секунду Дэниэл выскочил из ванной, на ходу завязывая пояс халата. Он был мокрый, по лицу стекали прозрачные капельки воды, волосы облепили лицо. На пушистом кремовом ковре за ним тянулись мокрые следы.

- А ну иди сюда, негодница! – пробормотал он, потирая руки и двигаясь прямо на меня.

- Не подходи ко мне! – взвизгнула я, обежав диван, в попытке скрыться от него.

Я почти задыхалась от смеха. Он тоже совсем не выглядел обиженным.

Дэниэл распахнул объятия и стал надвигаться на меня.

Я завизжала и бросилась к двери, в надежде улизнуть в другую комнату. Попутно я сильно ударилась мизинцем на ноге о дверной косяк. Слезы боли выступили на моих глазах, но я побежала дальше, спасаясь от неизбежной кары за мою глупую выходку. Дэниэл оказался проворнее. Он схватил меня в свои объятия у самой двери и перекинул через плечо.

Давясь смехом и слезами, я молотила кулачками по его спине.

- Немедленно отпусти меня.

- Один момент, - заявил он, неся меня в ванную.

- Ты не посмеешь, - прошептала я.

- Да ну? Око за око…

Он впихнул меня в душ и закрыл дверь кабинки.

- Вода ледяная! – завизжала я. Холодные струи ударили по телу, заставив задохнуться от неожиданности.

- Включи горячую.

Жгучее желание мщения захлестнуло меня. Я молниеносно отодвинула в сторону дверцу, схватила Дэниэла, все еще стоящего возле душевой, за край халата и втянула в кабинку. Холодная вода потекла по его халату, по плечам…

- Ведьма, - выдохнул он, в то время как его руки скользнули по моему телу.

- Что-то ты сегодня чересчур щедр на комплименты, - пробормотала я.

Вода стала теплеть. Моя мокрая футболка облепила тело.

Смех застыл у меня на губах, когда я увидела напряженный изучающий взгляд Дэниэла. Внутри что-то затрепетало. Словно электрический разряд прошелся по телу.

- Дэниэл..? – прохрипела я.

Он похитил с моих губ продолжение предложения. Слова забылись, мысли вылетели из головы. Не осталось ничего важнее нашего мучительно-сладкого поцелуя…

Через несколько долгих минут, а может быть часов или даже секунд, Дэниэл вытолкал меня из душа, заявив, что совместное купание для нас пока не предусмотрено.

Я взяла с полки большое пушистое полотенце, и, не снимая насквозь промокшей футболки, завернулась в него.

Все еще под властью чувственной неги, я опустилась на кафельный пол, отрешенно наблюдая, как из ранки на мизинце тонкой струйкой сочится кровь. То, что начиналось как дурачество, вновь привело нас на край сексуальности… И так было всегда. Но сейчас это чувственное напряжение между нами достигло своего пика. Сколько еще мы сможем выдерживать его?

Я услышала, как отъехала в сторону дверка душевой, но не подняла глаз.

Через секунду Дэниэл, обмотанный в полотенце, опустился передо мной на корточки.

- Боевые ранения? – ласково спросил он, нежно обхватывая мою ступню пальцами.

Я кивнула.

- Нужно найти аптечку, - сказа он.

- Хочешь приклеить мне сломанный палец? – съязвила я.

Я всегда язвила, когда не могла совладать со своими чувствами…

- Нет, - сухо проворчал он, безошибочно угадывая мой настрой. - Хочу заклеить тебе рот.

Мои губы дрогнули. Абсолютно неожиданно для самой себя я рассмеялась.

Лондон дышал весной. Даже несмотря на то, что зима была в самом разгаре, на улице было свежо и сухо. Снег растаял, лужи подсохли, птички, выманенные на посиделки на голых ветках, запели. Солнышко светило ярко, воздух был прозрачен, пусть изо рта и вырывался пар, свидетельствующий о том, что еще достаточно холодно.

Мы с Дэниэлом бродили по историческим улицам города, держась за руки.

Сегодня я была очарована городом. Вернее, даже не самим городом, а городом именно в этот момент. Я любила его звуки, его запахи, его цвета. Его туман, который сегодня взял выходной, и красный автобус, который довез нас до парка. Я любила чистый асфальт и идеально ровно постриженный газон, и суматошный Сити, и богемный Сохо. И еще я любила человека, который шел рядом со мной. Я еще не сказала ему об этом. Не произнесла три волшебных слова, но мне кажется, он и без этого все понимал.

Я дышала полной грудью, впуская в себя аромат города, который стал для меня идентичным аромату счастья. Я действительно была счастлива, пусть даже к этому счастью примешивался горьковатый привкус скорой, пусть и не долгой, разлуки. Я крепче сжала руку Дэниэла.

Он повернул голову и посмотрел на меня.

- Просто так, - ответила я на невысказанный вопрос. – Пойдем, покатаемся на каруселях в парке?

- Все что ты хочешь сегодня, - он легко поцеловал меня в губы и потащил к кассам.

Мы три раза прокатились на огромном колесе обозрения, захваченные невообразимой панорамой Лондона. Погонялись друг за другом на электрических машинках. Съели тонну сладкой ваты. Покормили птичек в зоопарке. И пили чай с булочками сидя на лавочке.

Вечер уже опустился на город, а я не хотела возвращаться в отель. Глупо, но мне казалось, чем дольше я буду оттягивать этот момент, тем медленнее будет идти время. Я же хотела, чтобы оно совсем остановилось и нам не пришлось вновь подниматься по лестнице в наш номер, потому что я знала, что из отеля путь был только один – в аэропорт.

- У нас все будет хорошо, правда? – спросила я Дэниэла, уткнувшись в его пальто.

- Несс, ну конечно все будет хорошо, - он отстранился от меня и приподнял мое лицо за подбородок. – Что с тобой сегодня?

- Не знаю, правда…, - я тихонько вздохнула. - Я боюсь чего-то, сама не знаю чего.

Я сняла перчатку и ладошкой погладила дорогое лицо. Мои губы потянулись к губам Дэниэла.

- Все будет хорошо...

Город засыпал. Машины уже выключили двигатели, и глазницы фар не светили ярким светом. Водители уже добрались до дома и теперь ужинали в окружении семьи или смотрели в одиночестве телевизор. Шум города, пусть даже города никогда не спят, смолкал. Становился тише, глуше, эфемернее. Город становился мягче.

Я смотрела, как ночь набрасывает свой темный плащ на все вокруг из окна нашего номера… Спальня, ночь, он и я. Кажется, так просто. Но нет. Сложнее не придумаешь.

Большие настенные часы отбили одиннадцать. Как же мало времени осталось. Восемь часов до рассвета. До унылого такси и суматошного аэропорта. До того как я поцелую его в последний раз.

Я в который раз одернула себя. Не последний. Всего лишь, последний перед нашей неминуемой трехдневной разлукой. Дни пролетят и последний поцелуй заменит первый… Первый, после разлуки.

Восемь часов? Ну почему так мало? Я размышляла о времени с какой-то обреченностью. Этого мало, чтобы понять эту ночь. Чтобы выпить ее до дна, до последней капли. Чтобы понять себя, чтобы понять Дэниэла…

Я еще раз оглядела себя. Тонкая шелковая сорочка темно-синего цвета едва доходила до середины бедра, тонкие бретельки и треугольный вырез открывали плечи…

Я закрыла глаза. Глубоко вдохнула. Медленно выдохнула.

Быстро посмотрела по сторонам. Ароматические свечи, музыка…

Внезапно все эти приготовления показались мне такими глупыми и пошлыми, что я рванулась было выключать проигрыватель и задувать свечи, но так и не сдвинулась с места.

Скрип открывающейся двери заставил меня напрячься. Ладони вспотели.

Вдох-выдох, напомнила я себе.

- Ренесми, что ты…? - Дэниэл выглядел слегка обескураженным.

Я медленно подошла к нему.

Вдох, выдох.

Положила одну руку ему на грудь, другой обвила за шею.

- Пусти меня, - пробормотал он внезапно сиплым голосом.

Я ничего не ответила. Только ближе придвинулась к нему, чувствуя как мое, скрытое только тонкой рубашкой, тело касается его одежды, теплой от его тела.

- Пусти, или…

- Или..? – повторила я и заглянула ему в глаза.

Он вздохнул.

- Ренесми, ты понимаешь, что делаешь?

Я кивнула, напоминая себе не забывать дышать.

- Хорошо, - он поднял меня на руки и пошел к кровати. - Немножко наслаждения, чтобы скоротать ночь.

- Только немножко? – спросила я шепотом.

- Совсем чуть-чуть.

- Жадина.

Он засмеялся и, опустив меня на мягкое покрывало, присел рядом.

Тяжелые шторы, которые я не стала задергивать, пропускали тусклый лунный свет, наполняющий спальню холодным мерцанием. Светлая кожа Дэниэла казалась в этих отблесках полупрозрачной и даже холодной на вид. Он был сейчас так невыносимо красив, что у меня никогда не хватило бы слов описать его прелесть. Внезапно я подумала, что он напоминает мне Эдварда… Нет, они не были похожи внешне, но в них обоих чувствовалась какая-то удивительная внутренняя сила и красота, которая в комплекте с неотразимой внешностью превращали их в нечто, напоминающее божество.

Я почувствовала, как его пальцы начали нежно гладить мою руку, ласково пробегая по коже от плеча, до самого запястья. И вдруг поняла, что самый правильным, самым естественным сейчас будет поддаться тому влечению, которое мы оба испытывали с самой первой встречи. Никакие слова не смогут рассказать нам друг о друге больше, чем эта ночь. Никакие знания друг о друге не смогут заменить ее. Они смогут лишь дополнить, сделать ночь более законченной, цельной, но заменить – никогда.

Я приподнялась и села на кровати рядом с ним. Я подняла руку и положила ее ему на грудь. Затем, закусила нижнюю губу, раздвинула пальцы и положила вторую руку рядом.  
Я медленно томительно провела пальцами по его телу, потом двинулась вверх, к плечам, осторожно-осторожно сдвинула рубашку. Потом склонила голову и притронулась губами к груди, чувствуя, как под ними неистово бьется его сердце.

- Ренесми, - выдохнул он.

- Я знаю, Дэниэл, - я выпрямилась и заглянула ему в глаза. – Я знаю. И я не хочу «немножко». Сегодня я хочу все.

Немой вопрос в его глазах сменился горячим пламенем. Он все понял.

Я почувствовала, как начинают стыдливо гореть мои щеки. Я больше всего боялась именно этого момента. Момента, когда уже ничто не будет разделять нас.

- Уверена? – спросил он.

Я кивнула.

Ни о чем больше не думая, ничего не говоря, он привлек меня к себе, и я уткнулась лицом в теплое плечо. Больше я не сопротивлялась. Он тоже. Мы стояли на коленях на кровати, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Мои руки все еще лежали на его груди. Его руки обнимали меня за талию. Сквозь прохладный шелк рубашки, я ощущала их теплоту и силу.

Его лицо было спокойным. Я бы даже сказала одухотворенным. Словно все уже решено и теперь не стоит тратить время на бессмысленные раздумья. На подсчет всех «за» и «против». Решение принято и теперь можно только упиваться моментом.

Мне показалось, что комната вдруг наполнилась напряженным ожиданием, предчувствием чего-то. Я ощущала как все мое тело, каждую его клеточку заполняет что-то волшебное. Теплое, нежное, трепетное, полное доверия и готовности. Страх куда-то исчез, испарился в жаркой пустыне наших чувств, и вместо него на меня снизошли невиданные доселе головокружительные ощущения. Я волновалась, и в то же время, была странно спокойна.

Его руки двинулись с талии вверх по спине, приподнимая мою сорочку. Я придвинулась к нему ближе и уткнулась носом в основание его шеи. Губами я ощущала, как бешено бьется его пульс.

Ладонями Дэниэл обхватил мою голову, поднял к своему лицу и прижался к моему рту, раздвигая губы языком. Это было невероятно. Я чувствовала себя одновременно и самой беспомощной и самой могущественной на Земле.

Дэниэл оторвался от моих губ. Он шептал мне на ухо ласковые, успокаивающие слова, прижимал меня к себе, нежно гладил по волосам. Покрывал легкими, почти воздушными поцелуями мой лоб, щеки, подбородок, шею…

Одежда полетела на пол. Я успела увидеть, как синий шелк моей комбинации растекся по белому шелку его рубашки. В этом был какой-то особый смысл. Особая тайна и символика.

Дыхание к дыханию. Губы к губам. Тепло к теплу. Кожа к коже.

А потом настал конец света. Мир изменился. Стал другим. Он уже давно шел к этому, иногда отчаянно сопротивляясь неизбежному, иногда покоряясь и идя ему навстречу. И вот он, наконец, пришел туда, куда и должен был прийти. В гости к другому миру. И когда эти миры объединились, переплелись так, что стало не понятно, где начинается один и кончается другой, случился взрыв. И они стали единым целым.

Теперь я точно знаю, какого цвета счастье – это сочетание бархатно-синего ночи, мерцающего серебра луны, кипенно-белого простыней… Я бы хотела нарисовать его, я загорелась этой идеей, но все же, не думала, что у меня получится. Счастье – это такая сложная штука. Оно может ускользнуть, как песок сквозь пальцы, а может обнять тебя, как вата… Оно глубокое, бурное, тихое и нежное. Оно притягивает своей теплотой и волнует мощной скрытой энергией. Оно – счастье. У него миллионы лиц, но всегда узнаваемая поступь…

- Кажется, я умерла и воскресла в раю, - прошептала я.

Обессиленная, но счастливая. Усталая, но удивительно энергичная.

- Ты уверена, что хорошо себя чувствуешь? – прошептал Дэниэл. - Ты говоришь странные вещи.

- Наслаждайся, пока это происходит, - посоветовала я и зевнула.

Мы заснули друг возле друга. Мы были так близки, как только могут быть близки два существа. Мы были одним телом, одним дыханием, одной душой.

А потом пришло ненавистное серое утро. На Лондон опустился туман. Моросящий дождь развел сырость и мерзость.

Будильник. Завтрак. Такси. Регистрация.

Дэниэл последний раз поцеловал меня, и мы разжали руки. Не оглядываясь, я пошла прочь. Но все же, не смогла сдержаться. Уже отойдя на сотню метров, я обернулась и помахала ему.

До встречи, милый. Пусть эти три дня покажутся мне вечностью, я выдержу.

Я буду ждать тебя.


	21. Chapter 21

**Глава 21.**** Любовь в сердце**

Спасаясь от нагло заползающего под одежду тумана, я натянула капюшон и засунула руки в карманы своего ярко-красного пальто. Тротуар был мокро-серым и напоминал тихую грязную реку, по поверхности которой я ступала словно божество. Мелкие частички влаги, недвижимо подвешенные в воздухе, укутывали все вокруг непроницаемой мутной оболочкой и словно убавляли звук неспешного субботнего утра. Я подняла лицо к небу, чувствуя, как микроскопические капельки тумана оседают на коже. Издалека до меня доносился звук взлетающих и приземляющихся самолетов, а я все шла, шла…

Три дня. Они станут пустотой в моем существовании. Всего минуты прошли с тех пор, как мы расстались, и вроде бы все вокруг то же самое: тот же город, то же небо, та же земля, но такое ощущение, что исчезло что-то совершенно необходимое. Дышать сложнее, даже веки поднимать и то сложнее. Глобальный смысл существования отлучился из моей жизни на три дня. Исчез. Взял выходной. Странное ощущение. Как-то пусто, и в то же время, эта пустота… Она не полая, не пустая, она вся горит, переливается, играет ожиданием будущего.

Ожидание – это ужасно. Но самое ужасное ожидание – когда ты ждешь разлуки, и убегающие минуты висят над тобой как жестокая неизбежность. Ждать встречи гораздо легче. Теперь я могла ждать, отсчитывать минуты не до грусти, а до радости. Это было приятное чувство.

Тихонько зажужжал мобильный.

У вас одно новое сообщение. Еще не открываю его, но чувствую в душе что-то теплое и радостное.

«Я уже скучаю»

Не успела начать набрать ответ, как пришло еще одно.

«Боже! Не разрешай мне писать тебе такие вещи! Чувствую себя последним придурком».

Я засмеялась. Мобильные принимает очередное смс.

«И все-таки я скучаю. Черт, больше не могу писать. Стюардесса смотрит на меня дикими глазами. Целую».

Я нажала на «Ответить» и в растерянности застыла, глядя в пустой экран нового сообщения. Любые слова показались мне вдруг избитыми и искусственными. Любые, кроме трех…

Я люблю тебя.

Боже, почему я еще не сказала ему этого? Было столько прекрасных волшебных моментов, на которые эти слова легли бы как единственно правильные... Я быстро написала «Я люблю тебя» в окошке сообщения. Мигающая черточка за последней буквой издевательски подмигивала мне.

Как неправильно, как расточительно писать такие важные вещи по смс! Я чувствовала себя так глупо. Схожее ощущение бывает, когда важный спор закончен, а ты все воспроизводишь и воспроизводишь каждую фразу в своей голове и понимаешь, что сказать нужно было совсем другое, более убедительное, оригинальное, сильное. Я наговорила Дэниэлу столько неважных вещей, но не сказала самого значимого.

Я люблю его. Я люблю его.

Вдруг стало абсолютно неважно, что он тоже не сказал мне, что любит. Стало неважно, что он ничего не обещал, ничего не загадывал. Может быть, он никогда и не пообещает и не скажет, но это стало для меня… Нет, не безразлично, я верила и мечтала, что услышу от него слова, которые жаждала сказать ему сама. Но все это вдруг ушло на второй план. Игры, ходы, просчеты. Я хотела сказать, что люблю его. Мне нужно было сказать ему это. И еще то, что я пойду за ним, куда угодно, что сделаю для него все на свете, что буду с ним, ничего не прося взамен, пока он не прогонит меня.

Я, честно, не знаю, есть ли на свете любовь, о которой пишут в книгах. Надеюсь, что есть. И верю, что есть, когда смотрю на свою семью.

Любовь. Идеальная. Вечная. Так бывает или нет?

Неважно. Это ведь всего лишь определение. Пустое безликое слово. Гораздо важнее смысл. А смысл у меня есть. Дэниэл и есть смысл.

Он для меня – это все. Это даже не жизнь, это больше жизни, глубже океана, бесконечней вселенной. Какое счастье любить его. И быть любимой, выбранной им.

Я чувствую, почти осязаемо чувствую, особую связь между нами – словно мы связаны невидимой пружинкой, тонкой и хрупкой, такой, которую засовывают в шариковые ручки. Но эта пружинка, она очень прочная: как бы далеко мы не отдалялись друг от друга, она не рвется, не исчезает. Но чем дальше мы отдаляемся, тем быстрее снова будем вместе…

Я все еще сжимала в руке мобильный.

«Возвращайся скорее. Без тебя нет меня».

Так лучше.

Самое важное я приберегу до нашей встречи. Скажу, чего бы мне это ни стоило.

Внезапно, мне стало так легко, словно выросли крылья и ноги перестали касаться земли. И туман вдруг стал ясным, и небо очистилось, и серость стала яркой. Любовь меняет не только того, в чьем сердце она поселилась. Удивительным образом она меняет и весь мир вокруг.

Я набрала номер Беллы. Мама ответила сразу же.

- Здравствуй, малышка, - пробормотала она.

- Привет, ма. Чем вы занимаетесь?

- Ну, мы с папой… разговариваем, - я услышала, как где-то рядом хмыкнул Эдвард.

- Ой, прости, если я вас отвлекла, - я почувствовала себя виноватой. Родителям сейчас явно не до меня.

- Ну что ты, радость. Ты вовсе не отвлекла нас. Я так рада слышать тебя. Что случилось?

Мне вдруг стало не по себе оттого, что я так давно не звонила Белле. Не звонила просто так. Как раньше.

- Просто у меня нет занятий сегодня, и я подумала, что могла бы приехать к вам в гости. Можно?

- Ренесми, ну конечно! Что за глупость, спрашивать разрешение? Это же твой дом, дочка.

Я не стала говорить маме, что почему-то перестала воспринимать этот огромный особняк, как свой дом…

- Ок. Тогда я приеду. Скоро. Сейчас только возьму такси.

- Мы могли бы приехать за тобой.

- Не стоит, мам, я уже ловлю машину.

Дома было тепло и уютно. Что бы я ни говорила, оказаться здесь было приятно.

Едва я открыла входную дверь, как на меня налетела Элис.

- Привет, Несси, - защебетала она, целуя мне в щеку. - Эдвард сказал, что ты приедешь. Так рада тебе. Как дела? Как студенческая жизнь? Оу, ты выглядишь чудесно, - она взяла меня за подбородок. – Глазки блестят и…

- Ренесми! – со стороны лестницы донесся голос Беллы. Мама в мгновение преодолела расстояние, разделяющее нас, и схватила меня в объятия. – Как же я соскучилась.

Следом за Беллой спустился Эдвард. Потом вышли Эммет и Роуз.

Эсме выбежала из кухни, вытирая руки о передник. Она прижала меня к себе, и я почувствовала ее запах. От нее пахло свежим хлебом и чем-то еще очень вкусным. Около двери на кухню я увидела Леа, смущенно улыбнувшуюся мне.

Здесь были все, кроме…

- Джейк на работе. У него сегодня дневная смена, - сказал Эдвард. – Он приедет вечером.

- Понятно. Только я не могу остаться до вечера, - сказала я, действительно чувствуя сожаление. - У нас в семь часов прогон спектакля.

- Спектакль? – оживилась Элис. – И почему я слышу об этом в первый раз?

- Простите, я собиралась вас пригласить, но все как-то…

- У Ренесми главная роль, - с ноткой гордости сказал Эдвард, обнимая меня за плечи. – Наша девочка взорвет зал.

- Пап, - укоризненно пробормотала я. – Не говори глупостей, - я посмотрела на Элис и Джаспера. - Завтра в семь. Приглашаю всех.

- Завтра же День Святого Валентина. Мы с Роуз собирались… - начал Эммет, но Розали толкнула его локтем в бок.

- Мы придем, малышка, - улыбаясь, сказала она. – Ни за что не пропущу твой актерский дебют.

Я пробыла дома до самого вечера. Погрузилась в атмосферу любви и поддержки, царящую здесь, и словно забытую мной, под наплывом тех изматывающих событий, произошедших со мной начиная с конца прошлого года...

Кроме папы и мамы никто из семьи не знал о существовании Дэниэла (ну и кроме Роуз, которая хоть и знала о нем, не подозревала, что он вернулся ко мне) и обо всем, что происходило в моей жизни, не считая очевидного разрыва с Джейкобом. Поэтому вопросы были стандартные. Меня расспрашивали о предметах и преподавателях, о симпотичных мальчиках и тусовках. Словом, обо всем том, чем дышит и живет молодежь двадцать четыре часа в сутки без перерывов на банковские дни и выходные.

Когда пришло время прощаться, отвезти меня обратно в Лондон решила Белла. В общем, я понимала, зачем маме нужно это. Разговор. Вдали от всех. Я готовилась к нему с тех самых пор, как позвонила ей сегодня утром. Я задолжала ей этот разговор и объяснения.

Белла так и не научилась водить машину «по-вампирски». Ну, или, скорее всего, просто не хотела этого. Она никогда не гнала машину, всегда была очень сосредоточена на дороге и не позволяла себе превышать скорость.

- Поговорим? – спросила она, не отрывая глаз от полотна дороги. В ее голосе слышалось легкое волнение.

- Поговорим, - сказала я, снимая пальто. – С чего начать?

- Начни сначала, - посоветовала Белла.

- Как много папа рассказал тебе?

- Хм… Сложно сказать, - она повернулась ко мне и на одно короткое мгновение наши глаза встретились. - Мне кажется, Эдвард считает, что главное ты должна рассказать сама.

- Собственно…, - я вздохнула и постаралась расслабиться. – Его зовут Дэниэл. Он спортсмен. Катается на сноуборде. Знаешь, выделывает разные трюки на хаф-пайпе. Но не думай, он не какой-нибудь пустоголовый качек. Он умный, и рассудительный, и интересный. С ним никогда не бывает скучно, правда иногда мне хочется придушить его за безрассудство.

Я выпалила это буквально на одном дыхании и посмотрела на Беллу.

- Ну, а дальше?- спросила она, улыбаясь.

- Дальше? Я влюблена в него, - прошептала я, и с этим простым признанием, словно сорвало предохранитель у меня внутри и слова полились бессвязным потоком. - Хотя, влюблена – это не то слово. Знаешь, внутри все переворачивается, когда я его вижу. И дышать становится труднее и легче одновременно. Труднее, потому что у меня перехватывает дыхание от его красоты, от его присутствия и голоса. От того как он пахнет, как смеется и дышит. И легче, просто потому, что он рядом, что он здесь. И я словно не я, вернее, не такая я, какой была раньше. Когда я с ним, мне ничего не страшно. Он со мной и это главное. Хочется петь и кричать всему миру, как я счастлива, - я так увлеклась, так отчаянно жестикулировала, что не заметила, как стукнулась рукой о приборную панель. – Ау!

- Эй, тише, тише…, - Белла выглядела удивленно.

- Прости, - я смущенно потупила взгляд.

- Ничего. Все настолько серьезно…, - с ее стороны это был даже не вопрос, а скорее констатация факта.

- Серьезно, - сказала я твердо. – Очень. Весь этот месяц, пока его не было рядом… Это было самое ужасное время в моей жизни. Ты видела, что было со мной, - прошептала я. – Я не жила, а тупо существовала. Я пыталась сбежать от него, от этих чувств, но не смогла. И уже не смогу. Это сильнее меня, - я откинулась на сиденье и прикрыла глаза. – Знаешь, иногда я думаю, чтобы случилось, если бы мы тогда не поехали с Джейком в Швейцарию, и я не познакомилась с Дэниэлом. Мам, мне становится страшно от одной этой мысли. Пусть я страдала и мучилась, но я стала жить по-настоящему, только когда он появился на горизонте, понимаешь? Только он может сделать меня такой несчастной, но никому не под силу сделать меня счастливее, чем он.

- Ты уверена в нем, Ренесми? – с беспокойными нотками в голосе, пробормотала Белла, крепче сжимая руль. - Я не хочу, чтобы ты страдала снова…

- Ну, к сожалению, у меня нет дара Эдварда, так что я не могу копаться в его голове, - я усмехнулась. - Но я знаю, да нет, я просто чувствую, что я дорога ему не меньше, чем он мне, мам.

- Тебе нужно сказать об этом Джейку, Ренесми.

Словно кто-то ударил меня под дых. Это было едва ли не самое неприятное, что сулило мне будущее.

- Это обязательно делать сейчас?

- Если ты абсолютно уверена в своих чувствах, оттягивать этот разговор не имеет смысла. Я убедила Джейка дать тебе какое-то время, чтобы разобраться в себе. Он престал каждый день караулить тебя у колледжа, но это не значит, что он перестал надеяться. Он верит, что ты вернешься.

- Я не вернусь уже никогда, - сказала я с внезапной грустью. - Даже если когда-нибудь расстанусь с Дэниэлом, - даже думать о такой перспективе, было страшно, но я все же произнесла это. – Может быть, если бы Швейцарии никогда не было, я бы через пару лет выскочила замуж за Джейка, но мы бы не были счастливы, мам. Я это точно знаю. Мы бы жили и довольствовались скучным обыденным счастьем, пока кто-то из нас бы не понял, что мы совершили ужасную ошибку. Я думаю, мы оба заслуживаем большего. Настоящего счастья, а не его подделки, навязанной нам обстоятельствами.

- Ох, Ренесми…

- Мам, знаешь это чувство, когда полностью теряешь себя в другом человеке? Словно растворяешься, не можешь мыслить связно? Может быть, тебе это покажется глупым, но с Джейком никогда не было ничего такого. Я всегда была прежде всего собой, я контролировала себя, могла просчитывать в уме варианты, думать о том, как лучше повести себя. А с Дэниэлом ничего не имеет значение. Мысли улетают. Не важно, что и как я говорю, как я выгляжу, - я остановилась на мгновение и засмеялась. - Нет, важно конечно, но я, прежде всего, думаю о нем, понимаешь? Только о нем, а не о том, как лучше произвести на него впечатление…

- Ты собираешься говорить ему, кто ты на самом деле?

- Я не знаю, мам. Я не представляю, как об этом можно рассказать. Он подумает, что я чокнутая.

- И еще есть правила…

- Да, и правила тоже, - я обреченно вздохнула. – Знаешь, он просил меня познакомить его с вами. И Эдвард тоже хочет этого. Но, честно говоря, у меня в голове не укладывается эта встреча.

- Это сложно, малышка, - я почувствовала легкое рукопожатие Беллы и сжала ее холодную руку в ответ. – Может быть, действительно не стоит спешить с этим. Хотя бы какое-то время.

- Спасибо, мам.

- За что?

- За все. За понимание, в первую очередь. Знаешь, я никогда не смогу отблагодарить вас с папой за то, что вы позволили мне разобраться со всем этим самой. Что не стали вмешиваться, наставлять, запрещать. Что остались в стороне, но, в то же время, рядом, позволяя мне чувствовать вашу поддержку. Я очень ценю это. И я даже не представляю, насколько тяжело вам было переживать этот месяц со мной.

- Просто мы с папой очень любим тебя, Ренесми. И еще, мы верим в тебя и тебе.

- Знаешь, я очень боялась сказать тебе все это. Из-за Джейка. Я знаю, как он дорог тебе. Он и мне дорог, но ничто не может быть прежним теперь, после всего, что случилось.

- Тебе нужно поговорить с ним, дочка.

- Я поговорю. Обязательно.

- Не оттягивай это.

- Хорошо.

Мы уже въехали во двор общежития, и я стала застегивать пальто.

- Встретимся завтра на спектакле? – спросила я.

- Конечно.

Белла обняла меня и ласково потрепала по щеке.

- Боже, я и не заметила, что ты стала совсем взрослая, - внезапно сказала она.

Могу поспорить, если бы она могла плакать, сейчас она бы сделала это.

- Ну что ты, мам? – я еще раз обняла ее. – Я люблю тебя.

- И я тебя, Ренесми.

Слова отрепетированы. Каждое движение выверено. Декорации расставлены. Микрофоны подключены. Алекс настроил музыкальную аппаратуру.

В зале приглушили свет, гул разговоров и топот ног рассаживающихся по местам зрителей начинал стихать.

Уууууууух. Я чувствовала, как адреналин, смешанный с диким волнением бежит по венам.

- Ну, что? Готова? – Натаниэль коснулся моего плеча.

- Не знаю, - я все еще чувствовала себя ужасно неловко в его присутствии, несмотря на то, что он не делал больше никаких попыток сблизиться со мной. Воспоминания о письме и о том памятном уроке, хоть и отошли на задний план в приоритетах, все еще были свежи. – Волнуюсь.

- Все будет хорошо, я уверен. Ты умница.

- Ну, надеюсь, я не забуду слова, не запутаюсь в проводах, не свалюсь со сцены… - затараторила я.

- Главное, будь собой, даже если случится что-то не по сценарию, - он улыбнулся и отошел от меня, чтобы поддержать других участников.

Ко мне подошла Суви и еще раз проверила все ли в порядке с моим нарядом, сшитым ею специально для спектакля. Поправила волосы, перевернула кулон.

- Несс, ты выглядишь сногсшибательно! Настоящая цыганская принцесса, - она порывисто обняла меня. – Нервничаешь?

- Суви, у меня, кажется, дрожат коленки, а внутри все просто заледенело, - пробормотала я и сжала ее руку.

- Знаешь же, что как только выйдешь на сцену, все пройдет.

Я скорчила страдальческую гримасу.

- Ни пуха, - успела шепнуть Суви. А в следующую секунду занавес поднялся, и аплодисменты наполнили заряженный волнительным ожиданием воздух.

Первая сцена. Мой выход.

Я закрыла глаза. Выдохнула. И в окружении группы танцоров, выбежала на сцену.

Хотя зрителей было почти невидно в темноте, я знала, что все взгляды прикованы к нам, и это удивительным образом подействовало на меня. Мне вдруг отчаянно захотелось поразить их. Заворожить. Окунуть в прекрасную историю любви, выбранную Натаниэлем для спектакля. Втянуть всех в разворачивающиеся события, заставить сопереживать героям.

Все волнения были забыты в миг. Я почувствовала необычайный подъем духа…

Смех. Танцы. Звук гитары.

Табор начинает представление…

Финальное объяснение моей героини и ее возлюбленного должно было стать кульминацией спектакля. Произносить заученные слова внезапно стало до одури трудно, язык не желал повиноваться, рот не желал открываться. Я чувствовала, как напряжение сковало все мое тело.

Передо мной на коленях стоял мальчик из параллельной группы, мой суженный в спектакле. Он уже сказал свои реплики, теперь мой черед, а я не могу. Не могу. Эти слова, они могут стать такими банальными, могут испортить весь полуторачасовой спектакль…

В зале стояла такая тишина, что казалось, можно услышать шорох одежды. Все затаили дыхание.

Я вновь посмотрела на парня. И внезапно увидела на его месте другого… Каштановые волосы потемнели и стали виться причудливыми колечками. Глаза из карих превратились в серые.

- Я тоже люблю тебя, - сказала я, опускаясь рядом с ним на колени. – Как ты мог усомниться в этом?

Публика шумно вздохнула, а потом разразилась бурной овацией.

Хэппи-энд. Никаких трагедий. Любовь победила.

Занавес закрылся.

Ну, слава богу!

Выходя на поклон в конце спектакля в окружении своих друзей, я чувствовала себя, пусть и опустошенной, но удивительно счастливой. Зал гудел. Приветственные крики и аплодисменты не смолкали. Я отыскала в уже освященном зале своих родителей. Рядом с ними сидели Роуз и Эммет, Элис и Джаспер, Эсме и Карлайл, отпросившийся из-за моего спектакля с работы. И Джейк… Он тоже был здесь. А с ним рядом – Леа. И все они улыбаются. И тоже счастливы…

За кулисами царило самое приподнятое настроение. Восторженные крики и объятия. Поздравления и похвалы. Я закружилась в хороводе счастливых лиц, в потоке комплиментов.

Суви, Джемма, Алекс, Себастьян…

Джейк!

Я освободилась из объятий друзей и подошла к нему.

- Привет, - он улыбнулся и протянул мне букет алых роз.

- Привет, - я робко улыбнулась в ответ.

- Поздравляю, Несси. С успехом спектакля. С Днем всех влюбленных.

- Спасибо, Джейк, - я встала на носочки и поцеловала его в щеку. – Я так рада, что ты пришел. Спасибо.

- Я бы никогда не пропустил такое важное для тебя событие, - просто сказал он.

Я улыбнулась. Просто не знала, что сказать ему в ответ. Я действительно была рада видеть его. Я соскучилась за его теплом и уверенностью, за той полной гармонией и спокойствием, которые он обещал. Но неловкость, появившаяся в наших отношениях в Швейцарии, так никуда и не исчезла.

Джейк стоял переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

- Поужинаешь со мной сегодня? – спросил он.

- Я… Не могу, Джейк. Сегодня никак не могу. Мы отмечаем премьеру. Все уже давно решено и обговорено, будь очень некрасиво, если я пропущу это мероприятие.

- Ну, ладно, - пробубнил он. Его лицо помрачнело, губы сжались в тонкую ниточку.

- Джейк, - я коснулась его предплечья. – Я обещаю, что мы встретимся. Очень скоро. Я позвоню, хорошо?

Я улыбнулась, с надеждой смотря в его темные глаза.

- Хорошо, - кажется, он немного расслабился.

Внезапный порыв бросил меня в его объятия. Я прижалась к его большому, мускулистому телу.

- Спасибо, что пришел, - прошептала я. – Для меня это очень важно.

- Несс, - я услышала голос Себастьяна. – Автобус уже ждет. Мы опаздываем.

Я отстранилась от Джейка.

- Извини. Мне пора.

На мгновение Джейк сжал мои пальцы.

- До встречи.

Я кивнула. Улыбнулась. Увидела, как заблестели его глаза.

- Пока.


	22. Chapter 22

**Глава 22.**** Не сбылось**

Если бы будильник был живым, я бы с удовольствием придушила его в тот момент, когда заливистая трель бесцеремонно ворвалась в блаженное царство сна, выбрасывая меня из дремотных фантазий на жесткий берег реальности.

Я застонала, перевернулась на живот и накрыла голову подушкой.

Противный звук хоть и заглушился, но не исчез совсем, продолжая свою планомерную раздражающе-подрывающую деятельность над моим мозгом.

И зачем я так предусмотрительно поставила часы не рядом с кроватью, а рядом со шкафом, в другой части комнаты, подумала я, негодуя на саму себя? И где, черт возьми, Суви? Могла бы уже встать и заткнуть будильник…

Ладно. Сейчас пересилю себя, встану, выключу верещащее чудовище и завалюсь обратно в постель. Просплю хоть до вечера…

Вечер! Я подскочила на кровати, словно на батуте. Нельзя мне спать до вечера! И даже до обеда нельзя! Сегодня же тот самый день, которого я ждала последние шестьдесят с лишним часов!

Сон как рукой сняло. Я спустила ноги на пол и подбежала к часам. Противная трель прекратилась, но мои глаза чуть не выскочили из орбит, заметив положение стрелок.

Черт! Черт! Черт!

Час дня? Кто переставил будильник на час дня? Неужели я сама по ошибке выставила время неправильно…?

Я припомнила тот утренний час, когда я, наконец, попала в свою комнату, сбежав с вечеринки после спектакля. Было холодное серое утро, и обычные люди уже спешили на работу, а я изнемогала от усталости, оставив за собой два дня, наполненных репетициями, волнениями, спектаклем и праздничным угаром. Вполне возможно, что я, не помня себя от усталости, все перепутала и поставила будильник на такое позднее время.

Не могла же я, в самом деле, забыть, что Дэниэл возвращается сегодня? Что я обещала быть в аэропорту, чтобы встретить его? Что я _хочу _быть в аэропорту, чтобы встретить его?

Суви все еще не вернулась. Я подумала, что она могла остаться ночевать у своего парня, с которым я так и не успела познакомиться в тот день, когда мы смотрели сноуборд по телевизору…

Я еще раз посмотрела на часы. На сборы у меня от силы сорок минут. Не медля больше ни секунды, я сбросила с себя ночную сорочку и помчалась в ванную. Но не успела я отвернуть краны, как раздался громкий стук в дверь.

Я выругалась. Ну, кого еще принесло? Если это Суви, опять забывшая свои ключи…

- Розали? – моему удивлению не было предела, когда я открыла входную дверь и увидела, кто за ней стоит. Я даже не сразу нашлась, что сказать.– Ты как здесь оказалась?

- Ты что, не рада? - пропела она, холодной рукой ероша мои волосы и проходя в комнату. – Решила сделать тебе сюрприз.

- Ты же знаешь, я всегда тебе рада, только…

- Только? – она подняла свои идеальной формы брови.

- Роуз, без обид, - я всплеснула руками. – У меня сейчас просто нет времени. Ни минутки. Я пришла с вечеринки под утро. Проспала. Мне нужно срочно в ванную и ехать в аэропорт.

- Куда улетаешь? – спросила она удивленно. – Эдвард ничего не говорил об этом.

Я покачала головой.

- Не улетаю. Встречаю. Не могу вдаваться в подробности прямо сейчас, но Дэниэл приезжает сегодня, - сказала я, чувствуя, что краснею.

- Ну и ну! Тот самый Дэниэл из Гштаада? – у Роуз кажется даже глаза заблестели от воодушевления. Я всегда знала, что она неравнодушна к чужим любовным историям. – Значит, он все-таки образумился и нашел тебя?

- Что-то в этом роде, - пробормотала я. - Слушай, я в ванную. Извини. Давай обсудим это позже.

- Да нет проблем, - Роуз улыбнулась и откинулась на подушки, устраиваясь на моей кровати. - Я могла бы подбросить тебя в аэропорт, - сказала она будничным тоном. – Гарантирую, смогу довезти тебя быстрее любого таксиста.

- Ты правда отвезешь? – я взвизгнула и подскочила к кровати, чтобы обнять ее. – Я обожаю тебя!

- Ну, кто бы сомневался, - она усмехнулась. – Ну, что медлишь? Иди уже купайся и приводи себя в порядок. Парня мечты после долгой разлуки положено встречать только во всеоружии.

- Черт! Точно, – я помчалась в ванную, но остановилась на полпути. – А ты, вообще, зачем приехала: просто так или по делу?

- Привезла фотографии со спектакля, - она вытащила из сумки пухлый конверт. – Думала, тебе будет интересно посмотреть.

- Ой! Конечно, интересно! – я хлопнула в ладоши. – Посмотрю чуть позже.

Я, наконец, зашла в ванную комнату.

- Может, я пока заложу фотографии в альбом? – донесся до меня голос Роуз из-за двери.

- Роуз, альбом в тумбочке возле моей кровати, - крикнула я, открывая краны. – Только, там, кажется, нет свободных ячеек.

Теплая вода бережно смывала с меня остатки бурной ночи и сонного утра. Я закрыла глаза, чувствуя, как упругие водные нити ласкают кожу, расслабляют мышцы. Розали вызвалась подвести меня, а значит, у меня есть несколько свободных минуток. Я позволила себе безвольно постоять под душем, прежде чем выдавила на ладонь шампунь и намылила волосы. Свежий аромат лимона заполнил душевую. Дэниэл любил этот запах. Губы непроизвольно растянулись в улыбке. Я узнала столько мелких подробностей его жизни, столько деталей о его предпочтениях, столько черточек его характера за те дни, что мы были вместе. Сердце сладко заныло в предвкушении того, сколько еще я узнаю и испытаю рядом с ним.

Теперь, когда паника от перспективы опоздать в аэропорт прошла, я смогла в полной мере прочувствовать все прелесть момента. Считанные часы и горстка минут до того, как я увижу его. До того, как его руки ласково и уверенно прижмут меня к своему телу. До того, как я услышу биение его сердца, слегка учащенное нервной сладостью момента. До того, как я уткнусь носом в его плечо и почувствую знакомый запах его одеколона, смешанного с чистым ароматом его тела. И потом, я слегка отстранюсь от него и глядя в таинственные серые глаза скажу, что люблю его. И если мне повезет, он тоже скажет, что любит меня.

Наконец, я выключила воду и, сняв с крючка большое полотенце, быстро растерла тело. Прошлась по коже лосьоном. Выбрала в шкафчике нижнее белье. Промокнула волосы, пока они влажными прядями не заструились по спине. Взглянула на себя в зеркало.

Щеки горят, глаза блестят. Показала отражению язык и вышла из ванной.

Розали сидела на кровати спиной ко мне, склонив голову и не двигаясь.

- Нашла альбом? – спросила я, приближаясь к ней.

Она вздрогнула, но не ответила.

Какая-то непонятная тревога вдруг овладела мной. Откуда она взялась, я не понимала, но воздух словно сгустился, заискрился, как бывает при приближении грозы.

Я опустилась пред ней на колени и заметила, что она прижимает к груди какую-то фотографию.

Она подняла на меня глаза. Золотые, пустые и отрешенные, словно она до конца не осознавала, кто перед ней. А потом снова опустила их. С ней явно что-то происходило. Что-то очень странное. Я никогда еще не видела свою тетю в таком состоянии.

- Розали? – я коснулась ее крепко стиснутых на груди рук.

С тихим вздохом она развернула фотокарточку так, чтобы мне было видно, кто и что на ней изображено. Это была изувеченная белыми полосками – следами моей давней несдержанности – фотография Дэниэла. Улыбающийся подросток в окружении родителей. Первая награда. Непокорная копна кудрей. Ямочки на щеках.

- Это мой Дэниэл, - прошептала я.

- _Твой_ Дэниэл? – переспросила она словно на автомате и, на одно короткое мгновение, я уловила в ее глазах вспышку злости.

- Да.

Я увидела, как задрожали ее губы. Она несколько раз покачала головой и встала, даже не заметив, что альбом соскользнул с ее коленей и с глухим стуком упал на пол, а фотографии веером рассыпались по ковру.

- Розали, да что происходит? – прошептала я, чувствуя, что начинаю нервничать.

Нетвердой походкой она дошла до двери.

- Роуз! – я подбежала к ней и развернула к себе. – Скажи мне, что случилось?

- Насмешка судьбы, Ренесми, - тихо сказа она. – Извини, мне нужно побыть одной.

Она вышла, оставив меня в замешательстве смотреть на закрытую дверь.

Совершенно ничего не понимая, я вернулась к кровати и опустилась на пол, чтобы собрать разбросанные фотографии. Карточку Дэниэла я пару секунд изучала с какой-то маниакальной скурпулезностью, подсознательно надеясь, что она поможет мне найти причину загадочного поведения Розали. Чуда не случилось. Я заложила эту фотографию между страниц книжки, которую сейчас читала, а остальные просто собрала в стопочку. Руки слегка дрожали. Потрясенное лицо Розали стояло перед глазами.

Я привстала и потянулась за последней фотографией, залетевшей под кровать. Мельком взглянула на нее. Это была старая съемка со свадьбы родителей, сделанная еще до моего рождения. На ней была вся семья. В центре - держащиеся за руки и не отрывающие друг от друга влюбленных глаз Эдвард и Белла. По бокам – Карлайл и Эсме и Элис с Джаспером, сверкающие белозубыми улыбками. Эммет и Роуз стояли рядом, но оба выглядели слегка озабоченно. Особенно Розали, на ослепительно прекрасном лице которой застыло выражение беспокойства и грусти. Она слегка отодвинулась от Эммета и обхватила себя руками, в абсолютно не свойственной ей манере.

Я провела пальцем по фото, повторяя очертания родных фигур. Они такие прекрасные. В каждом своя особая сила и прелесть, особый шарм и красота. Мама – красавица. Немного другая, потому что еще не бессмертная, но красавица. Папа - супермодель. Хрупкая Элис рядом с уверенным Джаспером. Грустная Роуз рядом с вечным защитником Эмметом.

Мне бросилось в глаза платье Розали. Я видела его уже много раз, но оно всегда поражало меня своей безыскусной прелестью и элегантностью. Длинное, шелковое, холодного голубого оттенка, мягко спадающее до самого пола. Глубокое декольте открывает снежной белизны шею, плечи и грудь… И медальон!

Словно кто-то хорошенько стукнул меня пыльным мешком по голове. Я почувствовала, как пересохло в горле, а сердце начало свой бег в ускоренном ритме.

Медальон Розали на фотографии был копией того самого медальона, с которым не расставался Дэниэл! Золотое сердечко на тонкой цепочке. Замысловатое плетение. Ручная работа.

Я прижала ладонь ко рту.

Не может быть!

Для простого совпадения… слишком много совпадений. Странная реакция Роуз на имя Дэниэл несколько недель назад, ее сегодняшний срыв при виде фотографии и этот кулон.

Но как? Когда? Где?

Дэниэлу только 21 год. Или они встретились относительно недавно или… Я просто не знала, что думать и как разобраться в этой головоломке, в этой странной связи.

Если они знакомы, то почему Розали никогда не говорила о нем? И какие отношения их связывают? Знает ли об этих отношениях Эммет?

Пытаясь найти какое-то логическое объяснение всему этому, я словно бегала в молочном тумане, постоянно натыкаясь на глухую стену. Мысли с бешеной скоростью проносились в голове, и на долю секунды мне показалось, что я схожу с ума.

Я встала и взяла с тумбочки мобильный, набрала знакомый номер. Вместо ожидаемых гудков, я услышала голос Розали на автоответчике. Не зная, что и думать, я растерянно уставилась в окно.

Часы пробили два.

Черт! Черт! Черт!

Я ведь теперь точно опоздаю к самолету! Каким бы сюрпризом не стал для меня разговор с Роуз, приезд Дэниэла был сейчас самым главным. К тому же, только он, не считая Розали, может рассказать мне о том, что объединяет их.

Я бросилась к шкафу и схватила первое попавшееся трикотажное платье. Натянула колготки, быстро провела щеткой по волосам. Они все еще были мокрые, поэтому я скрутила их в жгут и закрепила заколкой на затылке. Времени краситься не было, ждать такси тоже. Я накинула пальто, захватила сумочку и выскочила из комнаты.

Сбегая вниз по лестнице, я нащупала в кармане пальто плеер. Отлично! Музыка всегда помогала мне немного успокоиться и прочищала мозги.

На улице я бросилась к дороге, подняв руку, в надежде, что машину удастся поймать побыстрее. Через минуту возле меня затормозила черная Тойота. Я забралась на переднее сиденье и вытащила один наушник.

- Аэропорт.

- Э, нет, юная леди, туда я не поеду.

Я повернулась к водителю и, четко выделяя каждое слово, сказала:

- Плачу любые деньги, только доставьте меня в аэропорт немедленно!

Шофер ухмыльнулся, обнажив кривоватые зубы.

- Знаешь, как правильно вести разговоры, детка, - пробасил он, нажимая на газ.

- Я вам не детка. Сконцентрируйтесь, пожалуйста, на дороге, - сказала я холодно. – Я вам деньги плачу не за разговоры.

Шофер пробубнил себе под нос что-то о невоспитанности молодежи, но отвечать не стал.

Я откинулась на сиденье и прикрыла глаза.

Нервы были напряжены до предела. Возвращение Дэниэла, воодушевление от ожидания скорой встречи, некая злость на себя за неминуемое опоздание к тому моменту, когда он выйдет из-за стеклянного ограждения в зону встречающих и не увидит меня – все смешалось в душе. Но самую главную сумятицу в мои мысли вносило открытие, что Дэниэл и Розали знают друг друга. Или все же нет? Может быть, есть другое объяснение поведению Роуз? Может быть, это мое больное воображение додумывает то, чего нет на самом деле?

Как? Когда? Где? Я прокручивала эти вопросы снова и снова, но так и не могла подобрать для них разумные ответы.

Дэниэл говорил, что ему известно чувство потери. Его оставили родные родители, но в его жизни был по его словам кто-то еще. Кто-то не менее дорогой. Могла ли это быть Розали? И если она подарила Дэниэлу свой кулон, то что мог означать этот подарок? Какие чувства их связывали?

Боже, это невероятно! На Земле живут миллиарды людей. Какой шанс давала судьба на то, что мой Дэниэл оказался вдруг неведомым Дэниэлом Розали?

Я достала из сумочки телефон.

Ну же, Роуз, возьми трубку.

Автоответчик.

Я чертыхнулась про себя и нажала на отбой.

Телефон противно запищал. Черт! Ну что за невезение!?

Мобильный пискнул последний раз. Сообщил о сохранении всей имеющейся информации и потушил свет экрана. У него началась ночь. Тихий час. Что угодно, что просто не имело права случаться сейчас! Я готова была заплакать от досады, закусила губу и уставилась в окно.

Мы уже выехали из центральной части города и неслись по скоростной трассе к аэропорту.

- Быстро, - пробормотала я, глядя на водителя.

- Я же в Лондоне каждую улочку знаю, леди, - сказал он, не скрывая самодовольства. – В центре сейчас столпотворение, поэтому я поехал в объездную. Чуть большее расстояние, но времени выгадаем не в пример больше.

- Спасибо, - сказала я. – Извините, что нагрубила вам.

- Да что уж там, милочка, - он надвинул на лоб шапку. – Всякое случается. Опаздываете на самолет?

- Нет, - я покачала головой. – К самолету. Обещала встретить одного человека, но проспала и потом…

- Ну, ничего. Я думаю, на такую красавицу никто долго не будет обижаться.

- Спасибо.

Где-то через пол часа Тойота затормозила у здания аэровокзала.

- Ближе подъехать не получится, - сказал водитель. – Там проезд запрещен, ведутся ремонтные работы.

- Ничего, я добегу, - я вынула из кошелька несколько крупных банкнот. - Спасибо, еще раз.

- Удачи, - он забрал деньги и отсалютовал.

Я взглянула на тонкие золотые часы на запястье. Ну, собственно, опоздание не критичное. Даже если самолет прибыл по расписанию, Дэниэл еще может получать багаж.

Чертов телефон! И угораздило же меня забыть про зарядку. Как бы нам теперь не разминуться.

Я вздохнула и быстрым шагом двинулась к входу в аэропорт.

- Несси, - сильные горячие руки схватили меня за талию.

Я обернулась и ошалело уставилась на…

- Джейк? – воскликнула я. – Привет! Ты как здесь оказался?

- Я ехал за тобой от самого колледжа. Я кричал тебе, когда ты садилась в машину, но ты словно не слышала…

- Плеер. Наушники, - пробормотала я. – Я слушала музыку.

- Понятно, - он улыбнулся, а я подумала, что сегодня, должно быть, самый невероятный день в моей жизни.

Цепочка абсолютно непредсказуемых встреч и событий, которая непонятно куда меня заведет.

- Что-то случилось? – спросила я, думая, как бы мне поскорее закончить этот разговор, чтобы успеть найти Дэниэла. – Что-то срочное, раз ты ехал за мной с самого колледжа?

- Ты говорила, что мы встретимся, поговорим, - Джейк пожал плечами. - Я специально отпросился сегодня на весь день с работы. Ну и потом, когда увидел, как ты садишься в машину, просто поехал за тобой, надеясь перехватить. Не думал, что ты едешь в аэропорт, - добавил он.

- Ну, в общем, Джейк, сейчас не самое лучшее время, - пробормотала я.

Он помрачнел

- В последнее время у тебя для меня всегда не лучшее время.

- Джейк, не говори так, - сказала я и вздохнула. - Мне сейчас просто некогда - нужно идти встречать знакомого. Я не планировала нашу встречу на сегодня, извини. Давай я позвоню тебе завтра?

Я видела, что Джейк колеблется.

- Мы можем даже сейчас договориться на определенное время, - предложила я, стараясь убедить его в разумности этого решения. – Заедешь за мной в три, хорошо?

- Ренесми! – я услышала окрик Дэниэла где-то далеко сзади.

Сердце подпрыгнуло в груди, в животе снова вспорхнули знакомые стаи бабочек. Он приехал. Все опасения, что он исчезнет, не выдержит столкновения с той другой жизнью исчезли. Он здесь. Он рядом. Дышит со мной одним воздухом. Ступает по одной земле…

Действительность обрушилась на меня подобно ледяному дождю, вместе с сдавленным рычанием Джейка.

- Так вот кто он – твой знакомый, которого ты приехала встречать? – прошипел он и крепче сжал мою талию.

Черт! Я зажмурилась. Что за день такой сегодня? Мне что, суждено установить рекорд по попаданию в самые странные неловкие ситуации?

- Джейк…

- Ты лгала мне, когда говорила, что не видишься с ним! - обвиняющим тоном сказал он.

- Нет, Джейк, - я умоляюще посмотрела на него, прикидывая, сколько еще у меня есть времени, до того, когда Дэниэл подбежит к нам. - Тогда я действительно…

Но он словно не слышал меня.

- Значит, ты выбрала его, да? – прервал он меня вновь и встряхнул меня.

- Пусти, ты делаешь мне больно.

Он слегка ослабил хватку.

- Все чего я хочу сейчас, - выдавил он сквозь зубы. - Это сделать больно ему. Я должен был разобраться с ним еще в Гштааде.

Я попыталась вырваться из его цепких рук, но он крепко держал меня. Я обернулась через плечо. Дэниэл бежал к нам, протискиваясь сквозь толпу. Он был примерно в паре сотен метров от нас.

- Джейк, прошу, не устраивай сцен, - сказала я тихо. - И не трогай его, пожалуйста. Он ни в чем не виноват.

- Да нет! Только он во всем и виноват! – продолжал бушевать он.

- Виновата только я. Я люблю его, - просто сказала я, глядя прямо ему в глаза.

Он замер.

- Пойми, пожалуйста, - прошептала я.

Его глаза словно остекленели. Губы плотно сжались. Он опустил руки, отодвигаясь от меня. Брезгливо-печальное выражение застыло на его лице.

- Не пойму никогда, - ответил он горько. – Но не стану задерживать тебя. Не хочу становиться свидетелем вашей тошнотворной встречи.

Он развернулся и пошел прочь.

А потом, в один миг, все изменилось. Этого не объяснишь словами и даже не выплачешь слезами. Такие вещи меняют твою душу раз и навсегда, они выворачивают ее и отдают на растерзание стервятниками. Ты уже никогда не сможешь забыть. И если испытала это, никогда не будешь прежней. Такие вещи заставляют о многом задуматься. Что-то переосмыслить, в чем-то вырасти…

Я услышала глухой хлопок. И на одно короткое мгновение город словно затаил дыхание. Было слышно только то, как шумит в ушах кровь, да неистово колотится сердце. А потом раздался испуганный крик, а вместе с ним на меня обрушился оглушительный грохот ожившего города…

Я не оборачивалась, но знала, каким-то шестым чувством понимала, что случилось самое страшное. И от осознания этого, я какое-то время, наверное, короткое время, не могла пошевелиться. Ноги, руки, туловище словно налились свинцовой тяжестью, пригвоздив меня к месту. Язык стал ватным. Голова – до странности пустой и легкой.

Я все еще тупо смотрела в том направлении, куда ушел Джейк. Только он уже не шел. Он обернулся и напряженно смотрел куда-то мимо меня.

Он тоже понял.

Я обернулась. Спокойно и тихо, словно в замедленной съемке.

Тело Дэниэла неподвижно лежало под колесами автомобиля, а воздух уже затопил терпкий запах крови. Его крови.

Внутри меня разжалась какая-то невидимая пружина. Я побежала. Хотя, наверное, даже не бежала. Летела. А в голове, словно птичка в клетке, билась только одна мысль, глупая и эгоистичная: что если он уйдет и так и не узнает, как сильно я люблю его?

Я протискивалась к Дэниэлу сквозь плотное кольцо свидетелей. Прошло не больше минуты со времени аварии, но вокруг уже столпилась масса народу. Они шептались, переглядывались, что-то говорили о врачах… Я как-то отрешенно наблюдала за движениями этой людской массы. В их глазах одно и то же – ужас, жалость, и будто стыд, и облегчение от осознания того, что это случилось не с ними и не с их родными.

Наконец, я пришла.

Он не двигался. Глаза были закрыты. Можно было бы подумать, что он просто спит, что я могу коснуться его губ, и он улыбнется, возвращаясь ко мне из плена сна…

От отчаяния у меня подкосились ноги, и я села на землю. Глухой всхлип вырвался из самой глубины моей души.

Я прикоснулась к его лбу. Что-то липкое под волосами. Кровь. Вся его голова была в крови, которая темным пятном разливалась сейчас на асфальте. Даже мои скромные познания в медицине позволяли мне понять, что это страшно. Что это может быть непоправимо.

- Джейк, - крикнула я. – Джейк!

Я знала, что он где-то рядом. Я знала, что он никогда бы не бросил меня в такой момент.

- Джейк, Карлайл или Эдвард – они нужны мне, - я с трудом справлялась со своим голосом. – Я без телефона и…

Я не видела Джейка, но чувствовала, что он меня слышит. Мне даже показалось, что я вижу, как он кивнул.

Слезы полились по щекам неконтролируемым потоком. Горло перехватило спазмом. Я поднесла ладонь к лицу, чувствуя на пальцах пряный запах свежей крови. Меня начало мутить.

Пойди хоть что-нибудь не так сегодня... Одна маленькая ничего незначащая на первый взгляд деталь, и все могло бы быть по-другому. Эта совершенно случайная цепочка событий, на привела бы нас к такому. К этой серой бездушной дороге, принявшей на себя самое страшное. К этим людям, которые с трепетным ужасом взирали на случившееся. К миру, который продолжал вертеться, хотя казалось бы, он должен был склонить голову в молчании.

Пойди хоть что-нибудь по-иному… Я поставила будильник на правильное время. Или Роуз бы не увидела фотографию Дэниэла, а значит, отвезла бы меня в аэропорт. Или Джейк бы не успел перехватить меня у колледжа и не поехал за мной. Или я не слушала бы плеер, и смогла услышать, что Джейк зовет меня еще до того, как села в такси. Или я бы не задержалась сейчас здесь, выясняя отношения. Или если бы чертов самолет опоздал бы хоть на минуту. Или водитель-лихач заметил бы знак, запрещающий проезд по этой дороге. Или если бы мой телефон не сел, и я могла бы позвонить Дэниэлу и сказать, что опаздываю. Тогда бы он подождал меня в кафе в аэропорту. Или… Или…

Тогда бы все, что я представляла себе утром, сбылось. Встреча. Объятия. Поцелуй. Мои губы, шепчущие «Я люблю тебя». Его реакция.

Но не сбылось.

Кто-то рядом сказал, что врачи будут уже скоро – в аэропорту круглосуточно работала бригада… А я боялась, что эти врачи не смогут помочь. И еще, я боялась прикасаться к Дэниэлу. Боялась причинить ему еще больший вред лишним неосторожным движением. Я только тихонько погладила его по щеке и растерла слезинку, скатившуюся с моей щеки, на его щеку…

А рядом с ним лежал небольшой плюшевый мишка. С кремовой шерсткой и грустными глазками. А на шее была ленточка, к которой была привязана открытка в форме сердечка. Я взяла его мягкое тельце в руки. На светлой игрушке отпечатались мои кровавые пальцы. Раскрыла карточку.

«С днем Святого Валентина. Кажется, я люблю тебя. Дэниэл».


	23. Chapter 23

**Глава 23. Решение**

Я почти не помню, как все случилось. Знаю что случилось, но и под пытками не смогу объяснить как.

Так часто бывает: какие-то глобальные, жизненно значимые события запоминаются урывками, расплывчатыми силуэтами, а мелкие, вторичные по сути детали, намертво отпечатываются в памяти. Проходит время, и ты насилуешь память, чтобы вновь вернуться в самый счастливый или самый печальный момент твоей жизни, но ничего не выходит. Вместо этого, в голову лезут всякие глупости, вроде того, что ты ела в тот день или как сломала ноготь…

Я почти не помню, как я оказалась в кабине мобильной скорой помощи, на бешеной скорости несущейся к медицинскому центру. Словно время искривилось, и я прыгнула сразу с момента аварии в эту самую секунду.

Напротив меня на прикрепленной к полу кушетке сидели два санитара в белых униформах. Пахло антисептиком и больницей. И еще немного кровью. Попискивали какие-то датчики, был слышен глухой шум прибора искусственного дыхания, а на плоских мобильных носилках неподвижно лежал Дэниэл. К его рту тянулась тонкая прозрачная трубочка, заканчивающаяся маской. Голова была наспех обмотана бинтами, через которые опять проступило алое пятно.

Пульс.

Тук…

Медленный. Слабый. Едва-едва различимый.

Тук…

Я не плакала. Мои глаза были странно сухи, только в горле словно застряло что-то и у меня никак не получалось сглотнуть.

За всем происходящим я наблюдала с какой-то долей отстраненности. Даже безразличия. Словно это все понарошку. Словно это все происходит не со мной. Не с ним. Не с нами. Это хрупкое, до одурения уязвимое существо на носилках просто не может быть Дэниэлом. Тем жизнерадостным, бесшабашным, уверенным в себе Дэниэлом, которого я всегда знала. Просто не может. Мой мозг отказывался воспринимать эту реальность. Блокировал ее. Отторгал.

Я встретилась глазами с одним из санитаров. Это была средних лет женщина. От нее сейчас ничего не зависело. Первая помощь оказана. Остается только ждать и надеяться, что машина не попадет в пробку и успеет довести пациента до поликлиники.

Успеет? Я закусила губу, по-детски скрестила пальцы на одной руке, а другой прижала к груди плюшевое тельце медвежонка. Успеет.

Санитарка посмотрела на меня сочувствующе-профессионально, как наверняка смотрела на сотни других, оказавшихся в подобной ситуации людей, а потом перевела взгляд на своего напарника и сказала ему что-то о своей кошке.

С моих губ сорвался отчаянный смешок.

Кошка. Дом. Жизнь.

Где-то за пределами этой стальной кабины есть жизнь. Она идет своим чередом и ничего, совсем ничего в ней не изменилось. Кто-то подметает улицы, кто-то смотрит кино, кто-то упорно ломает голову над решением какой-нибудь сложной математической задачки. Кто-то ест. Кто-то спит. Кто-то занимается любовью. Кто-то молится. Кто-то рождается и оглашает родильное отделение первым криком. Кто-то умирает и выдыхает в последний раз…

Это жизнь.

Вся моя жизнь сконцентрировалась здесь и сейчас. Она не идет своим чередом, не двигается. Она замерла, в страхе ожидая чего-то. Вариантов-то у нее на самом деле не так уж и много, но, что бы ни случилось, жизнь уже не будет такой, как раньше. Поэтому, она затаилась, замедлила свой бег, готовясь к развязке, к штурму, да к чему угодно.

Я вновь посмотрела на бледное неподвижное лицо Дэниэла.

- Милый, - прошептала я. – Пожалуйста, потерпи совсем немного. Чуть-чуть. И все будет хорошо. Я знаю, все будет хорошо.

Но даже мне самой эти слова казались отвратительно фальшивыми. И еще лживыми. Хорошо уже может не быть никогда.

Но ведь я должна ему еще столько сказать, столько мест показать, со столькими познакомить… Простые мелочи и важные тайны – они ждали своего часа, чтобы открыться, а теперь, возможно, этот момент никогда не наступит?

Я затрясла головой, отгоняя от себя эти мысли, и, поддавшись безотчетному импульсу, обеими руками схватила руку Дэниэла и прижала неподвижную ладонь к своей щеке. Закрыла глаза, чувствуя, как от слез набухают веки.

Мир завертелся. Я расслабилась, погружаясь в мир своей собственной памяти и пуская в него Дэниэла. Пусть даже он не слышит… Все лучше, чем жить настоящим.

_Лето __в Форксе. Я еще совсем малышка в цветастом платьице и с двумя задорными хвостиками. Мама и папа, юные, сверкающие в лучах яркого солнца, играют со мной в мяч. Большой дом. И наш игрушечный коттедж. Забавы Калленов. Бейсбол, погони, шуточные драки. Скорость. Сила. Бесконечность. Элис и ее видения. Эдвард и его мысли. Сдержанный Джаспер. Прекрасная Розали. _

_Аляска. Оторванность от мира. Ослепительно белый снег. Высокое холодное солнце. Охота. Добыча. Кровь. Золотые глаза. Мои родители юны как прежде. Я уже подросток. Рисую, читаю, играю на фортепиано. Говорю по-французски, испански, японски. Изучаю химию и физику по учебникам для университетов. Осваиваю академический курс всемирной истории. Несусь по заснеженному лесу сидя на спине у волка. Разговариваю с Джейком. Мечтаю с Розали. _

_Переезд. Лондон. Колледж. Мама с папой, все такие же юные и прекрасные, не изменившиеся ни на один прожитый год. Загородный дом. Разговор с Эдвардом. Скорые каникулы. Моя комната. Бал. Предложение Джейка. _

_Хитроу. Самолет. Швейцария. Горы. Вкусный воздух. Гштаад._

Я не открывала глаз, только доверчиво потерлась о ладонь Дэниэла. Сердечко застучало чаще.

_Вечер. Отель. Регистрационная стойка. Взгляд украдкой. Первая встреча. Наши глаза. И словно ток по телу. И сердце замерло, а потом забилось как после долгой пробежки. Смущение. Непонятная дрожь внутри. И внезапная слабость. Я тогда еще не предполагаю, что это только начало. _

_День. Солнце слепит глаза. Подъемник. Горы. Снег. Лыжи. Короткий полет и столкновение. И то, как стало трудно дышать, когда я увидела, кого нечаянно сбила. Серые глаза. И я сама не своя. Словно гипноз. Летаргия. Сон. Жар и холод. Раздражение. Извращенное удовольствие от словесных баталий. Грубость, от которой у моих родителей бы открылись рты. Не могу иначе. Просто перестаю владеть своими эмоциями. Я тогда еще не знаю, что ими уже владеешь ты. _

_Отель. Жесткий пол. Светло-коричневый потолок. Нервы. Беспокойство. И словно каждая клеточка тела дрожит и горит. И мысли, мысли… И образ, который никак не хочет оставить меня. Беспричинные слезы. Безотчетный страх. Я тогда даже не представляю, что это лишь ничтожная доля того, что я испытаю. _

_Бассейн. Твердое решение игнорировать и абсолютная невозможность следовать ему. Не потому что не хочу – не могу. Глаза вопреки моей воли ищут, а не находя, начинают слезиться. И внутри словно что-то обрывается. И головная боль. Опять нервы. Какая-то дикая, неконтролируемая потребность видеть, слышать, ощущать. И еще это странное на вкус чувство: горьковато-сладкое, с привкусом ненависти и агонии. Голова кругом. Разбить бы что-нибудь. Задушить. Утопить. Ударить. Только бы прекратить эту пытку. Тогда еще не признаюсь себе, но это мое первое знакомство с ревностью. _

_Уединенная комната рядом с бассейном. Жар. Дрожь. В горле пересохло. Дыхание прерывистое. Прикосновение, легкое как дуновение летнего ветерка, и такое же нежное. Не могу пошевелиться. Не могу закричать. Не могу соображать. Только чувствую, как в кожу впиваются сотни мелких иголочек. Странно, но это приятно. Мягкий хрипловатый голос выносит вердикт: «Страсть». Я не хочу соглашаться, но в тот момент начинаю подозревать, что это действительно так. _

_Горы. Лыжи. __Катаюсь. Не могу сосредоточиться. Падаю. Ругаю себя. Не могу думать о спуске и стойке, о буграх и технике. Проклинаю __сероглазого демона, который поселился в моей душе как заноза.__Забудь. Забудь. Выкинь из головы. __Злюсь, но злость только еще сильнее напоминает о том, что я так отчаянно пытаюсь вычеркнуть из памяти. Падаю. Встаю. Опять падаю. Ненавижу себя. Веду себя как последняя дура. _

_Сны. Изводящие. То плавные, то безумные. Голова мечется по подушке, пальцы комкают простынь. Просыпаюсь, тяжело дыша. Что я чувствую? Облегчение? Разочарование? Все смешалось. Забываюсь снова. Бегу. Убегаю. Догоняю. Тянусь. Не дотягиваюсь. Видение ускользает, как песок сквозь пальцы. Разочарование режет на кусочки. Просыпаюсь. Дрожу. В отчаянии кусаю губы. Тогда я не понимаю, что уже боюсь потерять то, что еще не имею._

_Новогодняя ночь. Волшебство. Нереальность происходящего. Далекий бой курантов. Крики. Смех. Улыбки. Ты и я. Глаза в глаза. Тону. Борюсь. Рука на талии. Вздох. Стук. Дыхание. Земля качается под ногами. Прикасаюсь. Увязаю с макушкой. Готова… Меня целует другой. Спасение или разочарование? Тогда я еще не уверена, но совсем скоро осознаю все до конца._

_Наваждение. Болезнь. Ни минуты покоя. Ни минуты блаженного умиротворения. Я боюсь. Я хочу. Мне страшно. Правда, страшно. Страшно, потому что я лечу в пропасть. Нет преград, нет условностей. Я забываю обо всем. Я становлюсь невменяемой. Чужой. Другой. Незнакомой. Я хочу перестать реагировать так, убеждаю себя, что все это – просто отголоски новизны, что все это пройдет. Я хочу, но не могу. Я стараюсь. Глупая, еще не знаю, что все старания бессмысленны. _

_Снова ночь. Снова сон. Снова борьба с самой собой. Последняя соломинка. Последний шанс. Последняя попытка. Все летит вверх тормашками. Срыв. Крик. Бегу вниз. Ресторан. Стул. Бармен. Пью. Слышу. Замираю. Почти ненавижу. Борюсь. Сдаюсь. Касаюсь. Я проиграла. Но тогда я уже понимаю, что, проиграв, возможно, выиграла самый большой приз… _

- Пульс упал, давление снизилось, - выкрикнула санитарка. Ее обеспокоенный голос вернул меня к действительности. – Ну же, скорее, Джесс, вводи.

- Что происходит? – прошептала я, наблюдая за действиями врачей и чувствуя, как все холодеет внутри.

Мне никто не ответил.

В вену Дэниэла стала поступать какая-то прозрачная жидкость.

- Не смей бросать меня, Дэниэл, - выдохнула я, впиваясь в его лицо своими глазами. - Не смей! Я еще столько тебе не рассказала. И ты… Ты должен сказать мне…

Машина, наконец, остановилась. Санитары действовали слаженно и быстро. Носилки сняли с креплений, опустили на землю и быстро покатили по направлению к входу в больницу. Прозрачные двери равнодушно разъехались в стороны. Санитары ввезли носилки в помещение.

- Карлайл! – выкрикнула я, заметив знакомую фигуру, спешащую навстречу. – Слава Богу, ты здесь…

Он подбежал к нам, ободряюще взглянул на меня и сосредоточил все свое внимание на Дэниэле и том, что говорили ему санитары.

- Доктор Каллен, - начала одна из них, ровным голосом выдавая всю необходимую информацию. – Дэниэл Дэвис. 21 год. Его сбила машина. Возможно, травма головы. Кровотечение остановить не удалось. На месте дали пять миллиграммов морфина. Сильная аритмия. Давление упало до 60.

- Готовьте операционную, - крикнул Карлайл куда-то в сторону, а потом обратился к санитарам. – Везите его в лабораторию. Необходимо сделать снимки и анализы.

Носилки начали удаляться от меня.

- Карлайл, - я схватила его за локоть, не позволив ему уйти. – Не дай ему умереть. Я… Он…

- Я знаю. Разговаривал с Эдвардом. Я сделаю все, что смогу, Ренесми, - ответил он твердо, отеческим жестом погладил меня по голове и скрылся за дверьми, в которые секунду назад ввезли Дэниэла.

Я беспомощно опустилась в стоящее у стены кресло. Прижала ладони к лицу. Меня всю трясло.

Кажется, сейчас самое время для того, чтобы обратиться к Богу. Папа не верил, что он слышит «проклятых» вампиров, но я, как и мама, была с ним не согласна. Он слышит всех. А даже если папа прав… Что ж, я ведь и не вампир по сути. Меня он обязательно должен услышать, я ведь еще никогда ничего не просила у него…

- Девочка моя, - голос Эдварда прервал мою сумбурную молитву.

Я оторвала ладони от лица и подняла голову.

- Эдвард… - прошептала я дрожащим от невыплаканных слез голосом. – Как же так? - я поднялась и бросилась в его объятия, ощущая, как твердые холодные руки бережно сжимают меня. Никогда в жизни я еще не чувствовала себя такой потерянной и одинокой, никогда в жизни так отчаянно не нуждалась в присутствии другого человека. В присутствии Эдварда. Он был надежен. Он был силен. Для меня он был почти всемогущ. Он рядом, а значит, я могу прекратить игру в силу. Игру в невозмутимость, в спокойствие. Я могла быть слабой, потому что теперь я не одна. Мне хотелось быть слабой.

Я отстранилась и заглянула ему в глаза, ища в них надежду на чудо.

- Он ведь не умрет, правда? – прошептала я. – Не умрет?

- Карлайл и я сделаем все возможное, чтобы этого не случилось, - ответил Эдвард.

На его лице застыла маска боли. Я знала, что он снова чувствует мою боль как свою. И я знала, что он действительно понимает, насколько важен для меня Дэниэл. А значит, он сделает буквально все…

- Все ведь не так серьезно, как кажется, правда? – выдохнула я, чувствуя, как на глазах закипают слезы.

- Я… Не знаю.

И тут я не выдержала. Переживания дня сломили нездоровое спокойствие. Где-то в глубине груди родилось рыдание и упорно прорывалось наружу. Я стиснула зубы, чтобы сдержать его, но все было бесполезно. Первый всхлип вырвался с мучительным звуком, за ним - еще один, и еще один, пока все мое тело не стало содрогаться под их бурным натиском.

- Я… Я не смогу без него, папа. Не смогу. Все потеряет смысл, если его не будет рядом.

- Знаю, - мрачно ответил Эдвард, обхватывая мое мокрое от слез лицо руками и заглядывая мне в глаза. – Знаю. Именно поэтому, он не умрет. Я не позволю, слышишь?

Из-за дверей показался Карлайл.

- Эдвард, мне нужна твоя помощь. Будешь мне ассистировать. Иди, переодевайся.

- Карлайл? – выкрикнула я. – Как Дэниэл?

Он молчал. Я схватила его за руку.

- Не лги мне, пожалуйста, - прошептала я. - Только не лги. Я должна знать.

- Томография показала перелом черепа и скоротечную гематому, - ответил он, не глядя на меня. – Еще перелом ребер, из-за которого ему трудно двшать. Он в очень тяжелом состоянии.

Я замотала головой. Нет. Нет.

- Нет! – прошептала я, вторя своим мыслям. – Слышишь, нет! Он справится. Он не бросит меня. Он не такой. Он не сдается. Никогда не сдается.

Где-то сзади послышались знакомые голоса, но я еще до этого ощутила приближение Калленов. Я обернулась.

Белла, Элис, Эсми, Эммет и Розали бежали к нам по коридору.

- Ренесми… - прошептала мама, обнимая меня. – Джейк рассказал нам, как все случилось…

Элис сжала мою ладонь. Эммет печально улыбнулся.

- Карлайл, с Дэниэлом все будет хорошо? - бесцветным голосом прошептала Розали, так и не взглянув на меня.

- Я не могу ничего обещать, Роуз, - ответил он. – Могу только повторить тебе то, что уже сказал Несси. Я и Эдвард сделаем все возможное.

- Насколько все серьезно?

- Очень серьезно.

Розали тихонько вскрикнула, обхватив себя за плечи руками, как бы стараясь унять бьющую ее дрожь. Эммет развернул ее к себе и обнял.

- С ним все будет хорошо, - прошептал он, стараясь ее успокоить, целуя ее в макушку. – Все хорошо.

Как странно, подумала я отстраненно. Все словно знают о Розали и Дэниэле что-то чего не знаю я…

Из-за двери показался Эдвард, одетый в зеленый хирургический костюм.

- Я готов, - сказал он Карлайлу.

Карлайл кивнул. Они оба уже практически зашли в операционную.

- Стойте! – выкрикнула я. Эдвард обернулся. – Если что-то пойдет не так… - я перевела дыхание. – Если что-то пойдет не так, он не должен умереть.

Воцарилась тишина, прерывающаяся только моим тяжелым дыханием.

- Не должен! – повторила я увереннее. – Если не будет другого выхода… Если вы сделаете все возможное, но этого окажется недостаточно…

- Нет! – я услышала злобное шипение Роуз. – Я не позволю. Я не для того отказалась от него, чтобы теперь его покусала моя собственная семья....

- По какому праву… ? – начала я, оборачиваясь к ней, чувствуя слепую жгучую ярость от того, что она смеет распоряжаться им, словно он принадлежит ей.

- Здесь не место для подобных разговоров, - твердо прервал нас Карлайл. - Идите в мой кабинет и там…

- Я никуда не уйду отсюда, - сказала я твердо.

- Я тоже, - ответила Роуз мне в тон.

Карлайл грозно посмотрел на нас.

- Замолчите обе! У меня нет времени на ваши споры и у этого мальчика тоже нет времени. Если вы предпочитаете пререкаться, вместо того, чтобы дать мне и Эдварду возможность спасти его…

- Прости… - прошептала я.

- Я сделаю все, что смогу, - еще раз повторил Карлайл, развернулся и пошел в операционную.

- Пап, - я коснулась руки Эдварда. – Позволь мне…

- Нет, Ренесми, - он покачал головой.

- Пожалуйста, - проговорила я, с мольбой глядя ему в глаза. - Я не буду мешать. Я не пророню ни звука. Я даже смотреть не буду. Я просто буду сидеть тихонечко в уголке, - я запнулась на мгновение. - Я хочу быть там, понимаешь? Я должна быть там. Я не могу потерять ни минуты…

Эдвард сжал губы, а потом кивнул.

- Я тоже пойду, - выкрикнула Роуз.

- Не глупи, Розали, - оборвал ее Эдвард.

- Я не дам вам…, - прошептала она. - Должен быть другой выход.

Эдвард резко развернулся и твердо и четко сказал:

- Ты хочешь потерять их обоих?

Розали непонимающе уставилась на него. Потом перевела затравленный испуганный взгляд на меня, словно впервые видя, впервые понимая, какую роль Дэниэл играет в моей жизни. Вспоминая все, что я говорила ей о нем, отмечая мой безумный вид, заплаканные глаза…

- Нет, - прошептала она.

Ни на кого не глядя, я пошла вслед за Эдвардом в операционную, на ходу натягивая халат.

- Вот здесь, - он указал на диванчик. От операционной его отделяла стеклянная перегородка. – Ты будешь слышать все.

Я кивнула.

Через секунду из-за двери показались Белла и Эммет с Роуз. Я только раз взглянула в их сторону, и вновь уставилась на операционный стол за стеклом. Мама села рядом, ничего не говоря, только положила руку мне на колено. Она не пыталась утешать меня. Слова потеряли свое значение.

Щелкнул выключатель. Над операционным столом зажегся яркий свет. Белизна стен показалась неестественной. Засверкали стекла шкафов с блестящими хирургическими инструментами. Холодным светом загорелась сталь и алюминий аппаратов.

Начальная доза пентотала натрия, как гарантия, что Дэниэл будет спать.

Кислородная маска для дыхания.

Эдвард и Карлайл склонились над распростертым на столе телом.

Я невольно прикрыла глаза.

Сердце лихорадочно билось в такт словам, неотступно звучавшим в мозгу:

_Не умирай... Не умирай... Не умирай..._

- Разрез здесь… Чуть левее… Надави здесь… Перетяни… Зажим… Тампон… - обрывки скупых фраз Эдварда и Карлайла пробивались в мой воспаленный мозг.

_Не умирай… Не умирай… Только не умирай… _

Я мысленно разговаривала с Дэниэлом. Молитвы перемежались сумбурными просьбами, приказами, угрозами. Мне казалось, что если я смогу объяснить ему, пусть даже так, мысленно, как он дорог мне, он не оставит меня.

_Ты не можешь уйти от меня, слышишь? Не имеешь права. Я только-только начала узнавать тебя, только-только начала жить__ по настоящему, только-только начала любить. А если ты уйдешь… Я не смогу жить воспоминаниями. Не смогу жить, оплакивая то, что могло бы быть, но так и не случилось. Не смей бросать меня! Подумай, что будет со мной, если ты уйдешь? Я не смогу жить так, как раньше, не смогу претворяться, что тебя не было. Я пойду за тобой. Ад или рай – какая мне разница? Ад будет здесь на земле, если с нее исчезнешь ты._

Время тянулось мучительно долго. Мы все походили на каменные изваяния, только глаза и слух были сфокусированы на том, что происходило в операционной.

- Эдвард, сильнее… Давай же, только осторожно…

Я открыла глаза. Все было как прежде. Яркий свет над столом и две склоненные фигуры. Кардиограф рядом с ними показывал резкие вертикальные всплески идущих от сердца электрических импульсов, сопровождающиеся тихими сигналами.

Я выдохнула. Угловатая, резкая линия, то проваливающаяся вниз, то вздымающая вверх была гарантией жизни. Главным признаком жизни. Это был сам пульс жизни. Забавно, в обычной жизни, многие бы предпочли, чтобы линия жизни была прямой и гладкой, без этих ужасных падений, перемежающихся легкими взлетами. Для сердца же прямая гладкая линия – это смерть.

_Я люблю тебя. Я хочу сказать тебе это, глядя в твои умопомрачительные, сводящие с ума глаза, слышишь? Я люблю тебя. Люблю, когда ты добр и когда сердит. Когда ты смеешься и когда грустишь. Люблю, когда ты просто сидишь перед телевизором и задумчиво постукиваешь пальцами по столешнице. Люблю, когда ты забираешься на подоконник и как наказанный школьник читаешь там книжку. Люблю, как ты танцуешь. Люблю, как ты, ужасно фальшивя, напеваешь глупые песенки. Люблю, когда ты улыбаешься мне. Люблю, когда проводишь рукой по моим волосам. Люблю твой запах. Люблю ощущение твоего дыхания на своей щеке. Но больше всего я люблю тебя за то чувство дома, которое ты даришь мне, за чувство, что ты принадлежишь мне и всегда распахиваешь для меня свои объятия. За чувство нужности. За чувство важности__… Я люблю тебя, понимаешь? И если ты сдашься, то никогда не узнаешь этого._

- Он выживет, - сказала я, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно.

- Конечно, - подтвердила Розали.

_Дэниэл, борись. Борись за нас. __За наше будущее, за наши прогулки, за наши свидания. За дни, наполненные счастьем, за ночи, утопающие в любви. За луну и солнце, сменяющее друг друга над нашими головами. За весну, которая вот-вот наступит, за жаркое лето, за осень, за зиму. За те слова, что мы должны сказать друг другу. Целовать губы, чувствовать под своими ладонями тело, шептать имя …Помнишь нашу ночь? Она всего одна. Одинокая и не совсем реальная. Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы она повторилась вновь? Тогда борись! За любовь на теплом__ песке рядом с __умиротворенным__ морем или на вершине горы под слепящим солнцем, обливающим __нас золотым теплом__._ _Борись за свою карьеру, наконец. За будущие Олимпийские игры, за титул Чемпиона мира, за новые вершины, за крутые склоны… _

- Почему так долго? – прошептала Розали, нервно теребя свою золотистую косу.

- Эдвард говорил, что операция может затянуться, - тихонько ответила Белла.

_Да, да… Долго, не значи__т плохо. Это хорошо, ведь так, Дэниэл? Значит, ты сражаешься. Значит, папа и Карлайл делают все так, как нужно... Я всегда знала, что ты удивительно сильный. Ты глупый, безрассудный, нетерпеливый, но сильный и отважный. Ты не сдаешься никогда, ведь так? Риск. Игра. В этом весь ты? Пожалуйста, играй сейчас. Играй и выигрывай. Сражайся за себя и за меня… _

Я не знала, сколько часов, а может быть, только минут, прошло, когда вдруг рука Беллы на моем колене дрогнула. Я вынырнула из омута односторонних разговоров с Дэниэлом и прислушалась к тому, что происходит вокруг.

Розали стояла, прислонившись лбом к стеклянной перегородке. Плечи напряжены. Лицо похоже на восковую маску.

- Эдвард, зажимай, - голос Карлайла был напряженным.

- Не могу. Не сходится.

Я поднялась на ноги. Взглянула на экран электрокардиографа. Исчезли резкие пики. Взлет жизни совсем низкий, падение неглубокое.

Удушливое отчаяние проникло в каждую клеточку тела. Я испугалась так, что меня начало тошнить. Все слова, все мои просьбы и увещевания показались глупыми. Он не слышит. Он умирает.

Я почувствовала, как внутри что-то сжимается.

Это сон. Дурной сон. Проснись же, Ренесми! Проснись и убедись, что это сон. Я закрыла глаза. Вновь открыла. Не сон? Не сон. Мое сердце, бьющееся часто и болезненно, ясно говорило, что это не сон. Что я не проснусь и не вздохну с облегчением.

- Эдвард, черт возьми! – голос Карлайла сорвался на крик. – Бери электрошок. Заряжай на двести.

- Разряд… - тело Дэниэла дернулось. – Разряд…

- Это не помогает, Эдвард. Мы теряем его…

Линия на экране еще больше сгладилась.

- Он умрет! – выкрикнула я. Мой голос прозвучал неестественно громко и грубо. – Умрет!

- Разряд…

Колебания кривой стали сильнее. Внутри что-то на миллиметр расслабилось.

- Он не выдержит еще одну операцию, Эдвард.

- Я вижу…

_Видит? Кто видит и что? Дэниэл, ты уходишь? Уходишь? Я не позволю, не позволю…_

Я бросилась в операционную.

- Сделай это, папа, - от внезапно нахлынувшей паники мой голос охрип.

Эдвард обернулся. Его лицо наполовину было скрыто марлевой повязкой, только золотые глаза горели отчаянным пламенем.

- Сделай. Пожалуйста. Сейчас.

В операционную вошла Розали.

- Он умрет, если…? – она не закончила предложение, но всем все было и так понятно.

Возникла пауза.

- Да, - сказал Карлайл.

- Тогда, сделайте с ним это, черт возьми! – выкрикнула она.

- Нам нельзя делать этого в клинике, - произнес Карлайл.

- Джаспер ждет нас в машине «Скорой помощи» на заднем дворе, - пробормотал Эдвард. – Ждать дольше нельзя. Сделаем это по пути домой.

Я потрясенно уставилась на него.

- Ты знал?

- Я надеялся, что это не потребуется.


	24. Chapter 24

**Глава 2****4. Чистая страница**

Осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь, я обессилено прислонилась к стене. Я чувствовала себя так, будто за эти два дня постарела на сто лет. Все тело болело, мышцы, о существовании которых я даже не подозревала, нещадно ныли. Я подняла руки и осторожно помассировала шею, спускаясь к плечам, чувствуя напряженность во всех позвонках, каждой клеточке. Ладонями я коснулась щек. Они были холодными и неправдоподобно гладкими от слез, которые уже давно высохли, оставив после себя лишь слой соленой пудры на моем лице.

- Ренесми, тебе нужно поспать. Ты выглядишь так, словно сейчас свалишься с ног от усталости.

Я нехотя открыла глаза, чувствуя, что сами они мечтают не открываться.

- Я в порядке, мам, - пробормотала я. - Сейчас только приму холодный душ и снова буду как новенькая.

Белла подошла ближе и ласково погладила меня по голове.

- Ты не поможешь ему, если сляжешь в постель от нервного и физического истощения.

- Даже если не слягу, все равно не помогу, - ответила я тихо, проглатывая подступающий к горлу горький комок. – Я пойду в душ. Вернусь через полчаса.

- Ренесми… - начала Белла.

- Я вернусь через полчаса, - твердо сказала я. – Пока там с ним побудет Розали.

Я развернулась и побрела по коридору в свою комнату.

Войдя в спальню, я сбросила туфли и, подойдя к окну, раздвинула шторы, впуская в комнату кусочек улицы. Я бесстрастно огляделась вокруг и внезапно почувствовала себя здесь как в склепе. Не знаю, чем можно было объяснить это ощущение, но последние события придали всему в моей комнате… да что там, всему в моей жизни, оттенок мрачности и горечи.

Снимая с себя одежду, чувствуя, как болью в мышцах отзывается каждое движение, я тихо застонала. Я была вымотана до предела, но никакая усталость не заставила бы меня прилечь сейчас на кровать. Я посмотрела на себя в зеркало и тут же отвернулась. Мало приятного: лицо бледное и опухшее, губы искусаны в кровь, глаза тонут в фиолетовых кругах.

Я решила принять ванну. Пусть немножко дольше, но мне казалось, что под душем ноги просто перестанут меня держать, и я свалюсь без сил.

Я залезла в горячую воду, насыщенную расслабляющими ароматами и увлажняющими маслами, и закрыла глаза. С болезненной ясностью, я представила, как Дэниэл входит ко мне и заговаривает о чем-нибудь. Что он мне скажет? Что-нибудь приятное и забавное, в своей неотразимой слегка насмешливой манере. Присядет на край ванны, и я смогу утонуть в его серебристых глазах, а потом нагнется и нежно поцелует меня, а его теплые ласковые руки заскользят по моим влажным плечам…

Из-под припухших век вновь полились слезы. Интересно, откуда такой неисчерпаемый запас влаги в моем организме?

Слезы принесли с собой ощущение реальности. Больше Дэниэл никогда не коснется меня так, как раньше. И ощущение его рук и губ на моем теле уже никогда не будет прежним. Последний раз, когда я держала его руку в своей, она уже была чужой. Холодной. Безразличной. Неестественно твердой.

Я втянула в легкие побольше воздуха, зажмурила глаза и нырнула под воду. Ощущение невесомости, но в то же время собственной тяжести, словно тону… Но я и так тону! Тону под тяжестью событий, которые тянут меня на дно не хуже, чем камень на шее.

Когда воздух мелким роем пузырьков совсем вышел из легких, я вынырнула на поверхность и жадно задышала. Голова болела нестерпимо, и мне так отчаянно хотелось укрыться от этой боли. Веки отяжелели, словно к ним привязали груз. Чтобы их поднять потребовалось бы столько сил, а я так устала, так смертельно устала…

Дэниэла обратили, едва Карлайл и Эдвард подняли носилки в, терпеливо дожидающуюся своей роли на заднем дворе, машину «Скорой помощи».

Сомнений не было. Сглаживающаяся линия сердечных импульсов говорила сама за себя. В таких случаях не помогает даже чудо – только проклятое чудо под названием веном.

Это сделал папа. Он сделал то, что клялся больше не делать никогда в жизни, для меня. Я ценила это.

Когда Эдвард прижал руку Дэниэла к своим губам, мы с Розали, не сговариваясь, дружно отвернулись.

Веном проник в тело Дэниэла через оба запястья и шею. Не совсем традиционный метод обращения, изобретенный папой для мамы, призванный свести длительность болевых ощущений до минимума…

С тех пор прошли два долгих, мучительных дня, наполненных его страданиями, его криками и стонами, его болью. Два дня, которые бы я не пожелала и самому заклятому врагу. Два дня, в которые я бы с радостью поменялась с ним местами, только бы избавить его от этого кошмара, на который сама же его и обрекла. Я видела, как он мучается, и мечтала только об одном – забрать его страдания себе. Я знаю, любящие люди всегда хотят принять на себя страдания другого, но я никогда не думала, что способна на такое.

Я провела долгие часы у его постели, не позволяя никому увести меня от него. Я не хотела бросать его, не хотела оставлять наедине с его болью. Я конечно знала, что по сути не могу помочь ему, знала, что рядом с ним всегда будет кто-то, но я не могла позволить себе уйти. Я должна была пройти через этот кошмар вместе с ним. Он кричал и стонал, в бреду метался по постели. Иногда из его груди вырывалось сдавленное рычание, иногда хрип… И каждый нерв в моем теле отвечал болью на эти звуки. Но самым мучительным во всем этом были мои мысли… Я не могла забыть, что все, что случилось с Дэниэлом – это только моя вина.

Папа и Карлайл хотели ввести Дэниэлу сильнейший анальгетик, но мама не позволила. Так открылся маленький секрет нашей семьи – не желая расстраивать Эдварда и Карлайла, Белла лгала, что болеутоляющее помогло ей перенести обращение легче.

Сегодня на рассвете он, наконец, затих. Казалось, он превратился в мраморное изваяние, любовно выточенное талантливым скульптором: холодное, безжизненное, но прекрасное.

… Я проснулась оттого, что вода остыла. Было так холодно, что у меня даже ноги затекли, а кожа сморщилась. Сколько времени я была в забытьи? Час? Два? Трудно сказать.

Как бы то ни было, изнеможение ушло, и тело вновь слушалось меня. Я включила горячую воду и намылила волосы шампунем. Потом быстро ополоснулась под душем и, замотавшись в полотенца, вышла из ванны.

Натянув на себя первые попавшиеся домашние шорты и свитер, я подошла к окну, промокая полотенцем влажные волосы.

За окном вновь правила бал зима. Метель не прекращалась уже сутки, заметая пригород Лондона пушистым белым пухом. Причудливые насыпи сугробов, обернутые в холодную шаль, ветки деревьев, припорошенные крыши… Белый снег как чистый лист. Как начало чего-то нового. Открытая тетрадь, над которой ты держишь ручку, но никак не можешь ничего написать. Знать бы, как жизнь подойдет к написанию этой новой главы, чтобы подготовиться заранее…

Со стороны леса к дому двигались две фигуры. Они были еще достаточно далеко, но я без труда узнала, кто это. Джейк и Леа. Они шли на некотором расстоянии друг от друга. Джейк впереди, Леа чуть позади него.

Я была рада, что волею судьбы Леа оказалась рядом с нами. Сейчас, когда все Каллены были заняты Дэниэлом и переживаниями за меня и Розали, только Леа оказалась способной как следует поддержать Джейка. Ему было ничуть не легче, чем мне, только по другим причинам. Я понимала, что по моей вине он переживает сейчас ужасное время…

Вчера ночью папа приходил в комнату Дэниэла. Он присел рядом со мной, и какое-то время мы просто молчали. Я не отводила взгляда от бледного лица Дэниэла, искривленного судорогой боли, папа не отрывал глаз от моего лица. Он сказал, что Леа предложила Джейку вместе вернуться в Форкс. Джейк еще ничего не решил.

Я подняла руку и прижала ладонь к стеклу. Расставила пальцы, чувствуя на руке холод от окна и влагу. Джейк. Леа. И моя ладонь, которая говорит «до свидания».

Если бы не то, что я пережила за последние два дня, я бы расплакалась сейчас. Но слез не было. Была только легкая светлая грусть по тем временам, которые уже навсегда ушли и никогда не повторяться. Беззаботное счастливое существование в окружении людей, которые боготворят меня. Никаких печалей, никаких проблем.

Я вздохнула. Все это уже в прошлом.

Кто-то постучал в дверь.

- Открыто, - крикнула я, оборачиваясь.

На пороге стояла Розали.

- Что-то с Дэниэлом? – выдохнула я, чувствуя, как внутри нарастает паника.

- Нет-нет, - она замотала головой и, сделав шаг в комнату, закрыла за собой дверь. – С ним Эдвард и Карлайл, проверяют его состояние с помощью каких-то датчиков.

- Хорошо, - мой голос прозвучал спокойно. – Я сейчас пойду к нему.

Розали прошла по комнате и опустилась на пол рядом с окном.

- Поговорим?- спросила она тихо, глядя на меня снизу вверх.

- Если хочешь, - я пожала плечами.

- А ты разве не хочешь?

Я подумала, что в сущности никто до сих пор так и не объяснил мне, что связывает Дэниэла с Калленами. Эти дни были наполнены совсем другими эмоциями, и я просто забыла об этом важном вопросе. Хотя, нет, не забыла. Просто отодвинула его в сторону, как не играющий никого значения в выздоровлении Дэниэла. Сейчас же, когда самое страшное уже позади…

- Я… Ты права, я хочу знать. Как и когда ты познакомилась с ним и почему об этом знают все, кроме меня.

- Это случилось еще до твоего рождения.

- Но… - я в замешательстве уставилась на нее. - Он тогда был совсем ребенком!

- Да, - подтвердила Розали, и в ее голосе я различила оттенок горечи. - Он был ребенком. Какое-то время я считала его своим ребенком.

- Я не понимаю, - прошептала я, опускаясь на пол рядом с ней.

- Если не вдаваться в лишние подробности… - она перевела дыхание. - Дэниэла оставили родители, и он первые пять лет своей жизни прожил в приюте…

- Он говорил мне об этом.

- …в приюте в Сиэтле.

- Сиэтл? – переспросила я. - Это же недалеко от…

- Форкса? Да, - Роуз задумчиво водила пальцем по полу, вырисовывая одной ей известные картины. - Я встретила его, когда мы ходили по магазинам с Эмметом и Эсми, готовясь к свадьбе Бэлы и Эдварда. Дэниэл просто потерялся. Отстал от группы, когда они ходили в кинотеатр. А я нашла его, - она замолчала на мгновение. – Он был таким милым, таким очаровательным, таким прекрасным малышом… Он назвал мне адрес, и я отвезла его «домой», но когда увидела что представляет собой этот дом, поняла, что этот мальчик послан мне судьбой. Он был моим сыном, о котором я всегда мечтала, но не могла иметь. Три месяца он был для меня вселенной, самым важным в моей жизни. А потом обо всем узнали Эммет и Элис, и мне пришлось оставить Дэниэла, - на последних словах голос Розали дрогнул.

- Почему? – спросила я шепотом.

- Потому что в мире вампиров очень много правил. Потому что рядом со мной Дэниэл постоянно подвергался опасности. Потому что рано или поздно он бы узнал, кто я на самом деле и возненавидел…

- Возненавидел?

- А ты думаешь, он будет счастлив, когда узнает, кто мы есть и что мы с ним сделали? – спросила она горько.

- Я… Не знаю.

- Знаешь, чего я боюсь больше всего на свете? Что когда он придет в себя и увидит мое лицо, скажет что ненавидит и презирает. И когда он поймет, что мы с ним сделали…- ее голос дрогнул. – Но я слишком эгоистична, чтобы дать ему уйти от меня во второй раз. Уйти туда, откуда уже не будет возврата. Я не видела его пятнадцать лет, но никогда не переставала любить, думать о нем, представлять, какой стала его жизнь. Не смотря на то, что он давно вырос, я все еще воспринимаю его как ребенка. Своего ребенка.

- Роуз… - я не знала, что сказать. Я чувствовала боль Розали, но просто не знала, что сказать.

- Когда приемные родители увезли его в Вашингтон, я думала, что не выдержу, что сойду с ума, - продолжила Розали после минутного молчания. - Но судьба подарила мне тебя.

Я вопросительно посмотрела на нее.

- В тот день, когда Дэниэл исчез из моей жизни, я узнала, что Белла беременна. И у меня появились силы снова жить. Теперь для тебя. Ты не стала заменой Дэниэлу. Нет. Все-таки, у тебя были родители, а он был только мой. Но ты заняла свое место в моем сердце, рядом с ним.

- Роуз, прости…

- Да, нет. Тебе не за что просить прошения, Ренесми.

- Прости меня за мое поведение в больнице, - я коснулась ее руки. - Я понимаю, тебе было не легче чем мне.

Роуз кивнула.

- Я никогда не думала, что судьба может устроить нечто подобное, - сказала она с грустным смешком. - Это невероятно, не находишь? Я и Дэниэл. Ты и Дэниэл. Я люблю его и ты любишь, пусть наши чувства и лежат в несколько разной плоскости.

- Действительно невероятно, - тихо сказала я. – Один шанс на миллион.

- Знаешь, сейчас, когда я думаю, как все сложилось, я с удивлением понимаю, что для меня все это так естественно! Вы оба… Я так люблю вас обоих, так боготворю. Вы идеальные в моих глазах, понимаешь? И то, что вы встретились и полюбили друг друга… Это самый логический, самый правильный поворот судьбы, который я только могу вообразить. Вы словно две половинки одного целого. В моей душе вы всегда были где-то рядом. Теперь вы рядом и в жизни.

- Может быть, рядом, а может быть и нет, - тихо сказала я. – Теперь все может быть совсем по-другому.

- Да. Теперь все может быть по-другому.

- Как же мы объясним ему? – спросила я с внезапным отчаянием.

Ответа Розали не последовало, потому что в комнату влетела Элис.

- Он очнется через минуту.

Мы с Розали одновременно вскочили и бросились вон из комнаты.

Шторы в комнате были задернуты, скрывая от нас наступающие сумерки. Отбрасывая причудливые тени, тускло горели лампы на стенах.

Гнетущее молчание наполняло воздух, заставляя его буквально искрить от напряжения.

Я стояла позади всех, возле самой двери. Рядом со мной – Эдвард с Беллой и Эсми. Роуз у самой кровати с Карлайлом и Эмметом. Джаспер сбоку от Дэниэла и Элис позади него. Каждый занимал свою позицию, заранее обдуманную и обговоренную, как на шахматной доске.

Я бы так хотела быть рядом с Дэниэлом. Там, на месте Розали. Сжимать его руку, как бы говоря: «Все в порядке» и наблюдать, как он приходит в сознание, открывая для себя новый мир, в котором ему предстоит жить. Но мне не было позволено приближаться к нему. Счастье, что мне вообще разрешили находиться здесь и сейчас...

Я наблюдала за ним, стоя на другом конце комнаты.

Он лежал абсолютно неподвижно и был бледен. Ни кровинки в бесстрастном лице. Ни намека на эмоции.

Если бы я не знала, что с ним, я бы подумала, что он мертв. Любой бы подумал так. Но вместе с тем, что он казался мертвым, он был самым потрясающим мужчиной, которого я когда-либо видела. Даже лучше Эдварда. Он был красивым в своем человеческом обличии, но сейчас… Мраморно гладкая белая кожа, на которой выделяются четко очерченные густые брови. Черные кудри блестят как шелк и спадают на лоб, завиваясь колечками и создавая поистине магический контраст с матовой кожей. Губы… Тоже бледные, удивительно нежного оттенка розового. Полные и все еще кажущиеся мягкими и нежными. И ямочка на подбородке, придающая прекрасному лицу оттенок детскости и непосредственности.

Я почувствовала, как в животе что-то словно стянулось в тугой узел.

Я обожала его. Я боготворила его. Я любила его.

- Скоро, - прошептала Белла, сжимая мою руку. – Сердце остановилось.

Я почувствовала, как мое сердце наоборот пустилось в пляс. Оно стучало так громко и быстро, что я удивлялась, что мои родственники с идеальным слухом еще не оглушены.

Вскрик Роуз прервал затянувшееся молчание. Эммет рядом с ней дернулся, но не успел сделать и шага, как Розали зашипела.

- Не подходи! Все нормально.

Я заметила, что рука Дэниэла, которую прежде бережно сжимала Роуз, теперь с силой сжимает ее ладонь. Если учесть, насколько сильны по рассказам Джаспера новообращенные…

- Дэниэл, - прошептала Розали. – Не мог бы ты отпустить мою руку? Ты делаешь мне больно.

Прошло несколько секунд, и рука разжалась.

Дэниэл открыл глаза.

Даже находясь от него на расстоянии десятка метров, прижатая с обеих сторон родителями, я заметила его глаза. Я никогда прежде не видела ничего подобного в реальности. Или видела, но только в палитре моих красок, которые подарили мне родители на далеко минувшее день рождения.

Яркие кроваво-красные глаза испуганно и настороженно озирались по сторонам. Оглядели потолок, стены, а потом опустились и остановились на Розали, сидевшей рядом.

Он больше не шевелился, только его брови сошлись на переносице, придавая ему настороженное выражение. Он напряженно вглядывался в лицо Розали.

- Здравствуй, Дэниэл, - сказала она тихим голосом, прозвеневшим словно колокольчик, в тишине комнаты.

Его губы дрогнули, но он ничего не произнес.

- Не бойся, все в порядке, - тихо сказала Роуз. – Я знаю, ты сейчас растерян и не понимаешь, что происходит…

- Я умер? – вдруг спросил он мягким чуть хрипловатым голосом, от которого у меня мурашки побежали по спине. Его голос был прежним, родным и знакомым, только в нем появились какие-то новые чистые глубокие нотки.

- Нет, ты не умер. С тобой случилось несчастье, но мы смогли тебя спасти.

- Мы… Я брежу? – спросил он, приподнимаясь. - Я вижу тебя, Рози. Человека, которого я не видел миллион лет и почти забыл, но ты выглядишь прежней. Ничуть не изменилась.

- Я… Ты не бредишь, Дэниэл, - сказала Розали чуть дрожащим голосом.

- Не брежу… - повторил он и с шумом вдохнул воздух.

А в следующее мгновение каким-то молниеносным грациозным движением поднялся с кровати, прижав руки к горлу, и посмотрел прямо на меня.

Я была загипнотизирована. Порабощена. Красные глаза завладели мною полностью.

- Уведите Несси, - выкрикнула Элис, но никто уже не пошевелился.

Никто кроме мамы. Она встала прямо передо мной, как бы заслоняя меня от Дэниэла.

- Эдвард, - крикнула Белла. Папа никак не отреагировал. Вообще никто не реагировал. Казалось, все кроме мамы перестали понимать, что происходит.

- Эдвард! – выкрикнула Белла еще раз. Из ее горла вырвалось сдавленное рычание, когда она заметила, как Дэниэл приближается к нам.

Я не чувствовала страха. Странно, но я вообще не боялась Дэниэла. Пусть он теперь вампир. Пусть. Я не верила, что он может причинить мне вред...

А потом случилось что-то совсем странное.

Все вдруг пришло в движение, словно моя семья очнулась от глубокого сна.

Эммет и Джаспер бросились на Дэниэла. Эдвард в мгновение ока оказался рядом со мной, буквально вытаскивая меня за дверь.

Я непонимающе уставилась на папу, переводя взгляд на захлопнутую дверь. За ней слышалось рычание и какой-то грохот. Я было собиралась идти туда, но Эдвард выкрикнул:

- Не смей! – он подхватил меня на руки и понесся вниз по лестнице, из дома к гаражам.

- Пап, ну что такое? – мой голос дрожал.

Эдвард засунул меня в машину, и не успела я обернуться, как он уже уселся рядом и завел двигатель.

Взвизгнули шины, и машина рванулась с места.

Эдвард достал мобильный.

- Карлайл, объясните ему все. На охоту идите куда-нибудь подальше от деревни в район озера. Я не слышу, чтобы там были люди, - за этими приказами, отданными четким строгим голосом, последовала тишина. - Да… Я не знаю, не решил… Да, это с нами сделал он.

Папа кинул телефон на сидение.

- Что случилось? – спросила я, осторожно касаясь руки Эдварда.

- Тебе нельзя быть рядом с ним ни в коем случае! – отчеканил он, не глядя на меня.

- Но… Почему? – мой голос сорвался на крик. Паника стала сильнее.

- Почему? Потому что ты наполовину человек и в тебе течет кровь.

- Но вы же со мной…

- Потому что он новообращенный, Несси! Он не может контролировать себя так, как мы.

- Мы знали об этом и раньше, но ты позволил мне…

- Это было до того… - он оторвал свои глаза от дороги и, наконец, посмотрел на меня. - Его дар делает ваше общение невозможным. По крайней мере, какое-то время.

- Дар? – я потрясенно уставилась на него.

- Ренесми, ты что не видела, что он сделал со всеми нами? – спросил Эдвард.

- Он сделал? – повторила я, совершенно не понимая, о чем он говорит.

- Когда он только почувствовал твой запах, я слышал, как он подумал, что хочет тебя, твоей крови и если бы только мы не мешали ему…, - нервным жестом он запустил руку в свои бронзовые волосы. - Он только подумал об этом, Ренесми, совершенно неосознанно, но мы действительно не стали мешать ему!

- Не понимаю… - прошептала я. – Это дар?

Эдвард кивнул.

- Другого объяснения случившемуся, я найти не могу. Так, как я могу читать чужие мысли, как ты можешь показывать свои мысли, как Элис видит будущее… Твой Дэниэл, при зрительном контакте, похоже, способен контролировать поведение других. Не просто контролировать, но делать так, чтобы другие хотели того же, чего желает он сам.

Я откинулась на сидении. Мой мозг впал в какой-то ступор.

Дэниэл. Дар. Контроль над другими. Дэниэл. Дар. Контроль…

Внезапно, память вернула меня на неделю назад, в ту ночь на крыше, после долгой разлуки, когда мы впервые были откровенны друг с другом.

«Мне кажется, ты обладаешь каким-то удивительным талантом, убеждать людей в своей правоте и искренности» - это были мои слова, и его ответ: «Кажется, я убеждаю всех. Только ты с трудом поддаешься».

Возможно ли, что слова, сказанные абсолютно необдуманно, под влиянием момента, становятся правдой в таком извращенном виде?

- Сейчас его дар сильнее всего, потому что он новообращенный, - продолжил Эдвард. - Но, боже, он даже еще не подозревает об этой своей силе! Что будет, если он использует ее, чтобы добраться до тебя?

- Добраться до меня? – я чувствовала, что веду себя как заторможенная, но мозг отказывался работать в обычном режиме. - Но ведь ничего не случилось…

- Только благодаря щиту Беллы, - отозвался Эдвард. - В ее мозг Дэниэл, как и я, доступа не имеет. Она единственная, кто смогла не поддаться его желаниям, - он вздохнул. -Хорошо, что твоя мама догадалась накинуть щит и на нас, даже не понимая до конца, что происходит.

Вдобавок ко всему тому, что уже случилось, теперь еще и это. С моих губ сорвался смешок. Похоже, что у меня начинается истерика.

Я отвернулась от Эдварда и уставилась в окно. Ночное безмолвие леса, холодное сияние снега, дорога, уходящая вдаль…

- Но, папа… Куда мы едем? – я резко дернулась, осознав, наконец, что сейчас делает Эдвард. - Я не хочу уезжать от Дэниэла. Я нужна ему. Я хочу быть рядом с ним.

- Это исключено. Слишком опасно.

- Но, папа! – я почувствовала. Как в уголках глаз собираются слезы. - Я нужна ему! Я знаю, что нужна! Я должна объяснить ему…

- Розали объяснит, - Эдвард был непреклонен.

- Папа, ты не понимаешь, что делаешь! Ты просто подумай…

- Ренесми, это не обсуждается!

- Да, нет, Эдвард! Позволь мне объяснить тебе! Ты, кажется, так ослеплен своей идеей защищать меня от всего и всех, что не замечаешь очевидного! Мама может накинуть на всех вас щит, ей же это не сложно! Тогда Дэниэл не будет представлять для меня такой угрозы.

Я увидела, как Эдвард крепко стиснул челюсти.

Я чувствовала, что плачу.

- Я хочу быть с ним, - прошептала я, вытирая слезы. - Я люблю его.

Эдвард вздохнул.

- Ренесми, нельзя. По крайней мере, сейчас. Нельзя.

- Папа…. – всхлипнула я. – Не разлучай меня с ним. Я и так столько вынесла за это время. Пожалуйста, не разлучай меня с ним.

Эдвард остановил машину. Со вздохом, который, казалось, шел из самой глубины его души, он сложил руки на руль и уткнулся в них лбом.

- Па, я сделаю все, как ты скажешь. Все, - я коснулась ладонью его спины. - Я не буду приближаться к нему. Не буду заходить к нему в одиночестве. Только не увози меня, - я вновь всхлипнула. - К тому же, у меня колледж. Я не смогу бывать дома очень часто, ты же знаешь. Скоро начнутся контрольные срезы, и мне нужно будет учиться. Первое время, пока вы будете объяснять ему, как жить в нашем мире, я не буду, не буду вмешиваться, обещаю. Только не увози меня. Я не могу, не хочу быть вдали, понимаешь? Я не могу без него. И я не могу потерять его снова. Я уже сделала это дважды. Еще один я просто не выдержу.

- Боже, милая, - Эдвард поднял голову и посмотрел на меня с мукой в глазах. - Все это вместе: новообращение, его тяга к тебе и его дар – это слишком, слишком опасно для тебя.

Я вздохнула и, закрыв глаза, откинулась на сидение. Какое-то время мы сидели в тишине.

- Па, что он подумал, когда очнулся? Когда понял что что-то не так? Как он отреагировал на все до того, как увидел меня? – спросила я.

- Он подумал о тебе, как только вообще смог думать. Подумал где ты, и что случилось с тобой. Подумал, как долго он был без сознания.

Я почувствовала, как теплая волна затапливает меня изнутри. Он подумал обо мне…

- Потом он почувствовал, увидел и услышал Розали, - продолжил Эдвард. – Он обрадовался сначала. Потом вспомнил об аварии и подумал что умер. И еще, он представил, что вы уже никогда не будете вместе. Я мог чувствовать его отчаяние так осязаемо, словно сам испытывал его, - Эдвард посмотрел на меня с легкой грустью. - Он тоже любит тебя, дочка. Очень сильно. Только любящий человек сразу после обращения может думать о другом человеке.

- А что было, когда он почувствовал меня, - я запнулась. - Мой запах?

- Желание и радость. Он хотел утолить жажду и сгрести тебя в объятия – две эти страсти так слились, что он не мог понять какая из них сильнее. Только поэтому он замешкался, и мама смогла набросить на нас щит до того, как он накинулся на тебя.…

Я подумала, что бы было, если бы мама тоже попала бы под власть Дэниэла. Он бы коснулся меня. Я даже не представляла, что он смог бы причинить мне боль. Зато он бы коснулся меня. Интересно, каким бы было это его новое прикосновение?

- Ренесми! – голос Эдварда звенел от негодования. – Прекрати витать в облаках! Он бы не стал церемониться с тобой! Он новообращенный! Он думает о крови! И о жажде! Ты прям как Белла! Так же отказываешься адекватно воспринимать опасность, которая грозит тебе.

- Но ты же не причинил маме боли, - ответила я. – Дэниэл… Я чувствую, что он тоже не причинит мне боли.

- Ты неисправима, - вздохнул Эдвард.

- Ты тоже.

И снова молчание.

- Пап, что он сейчас делает?

- Они с Эмметом, Джаспером, Розали, Карлайлом и Элис идут на охоту.

- Ты слышишь его? О чем он думает?

- Много о чем. У него сейчас жуткая неразбериха в голове, - Эдвард усмехнулся. - Такая же как и у тебя.

- И все же?

- Он не совсем верит в происходящее, в то, что рассказала ему Роуз об обращении и жизни вампира, но его супер сила и скорость без сомнения радуют его. Он слегка растерян, знаешь.

- Значит, Роуз уже объяснила, - я вздохнула.

Я бы хотела рассказать ему все сама. Я, а не Роуз.

- Да. И он на удивление спокойно воспринял все.

- Он думает обо мне? Я знаю, новорожденные думают только о жажде, но хоть чуть-чуть?

- Когда Роуз объяснила, что ты не совсем обычная, не такая как мы, он волнуется, что может причинить тебе вред, не сдержав себя. Но он хочет видеть тебя.

- Я тоже хочу, - я умоляюще посмотрела на Эдварда. – Ну же, пап, разворачивай машину.

Эдвард строго посмотрел на меня.

- Вы не останетесь наедине ни на секунду.

- Конечно, папочка, - я улыбнулась, чувствуя, как отлегло от сердца.

Хорошо, что Эдвард посмотрел на всю ситуацию трезво…

Эдвард завел мотор.

Я возвращаюсь. Возвращаюсь к нему. Пусть, нас ждет еще много проблем. Пусть, весь мир против нас. Пусть даже, наше общение опасно для меня. Пусть. Пусть все летит к черту. Я возвращаюсь.

Он не ненавидит меня. Он не проклинает меня за то, что случилось. Пусть, он еще до конца не понимает, что значит быть вампиром в полном смысле этого слова, но он не чувствует отвращения ко мне.

Я знаю, меня ждут нелегкие времена. Я знаю, как долго мы будем лишены нормального общения. Пускай. Я знаю, что смогу выдержать. Чувствую, что смогу вытерпеть все, зная, что он рядом. Всего час назад я думала, что я измотана. Какие глупости! Я чувствовала, как жизненная сила вновь вливается в меня, заполняя каждый миллиметр тела. Для него я должна быть сильной.

Я улыбнулась. Все могло бы быть гораздо хуже, но будет хорошо. Пусть, не сразу. Пусть. Я знаю, что все будет хорошо. Я вытерплю. Выстою. Я выдержу все ради него так же, как он выдержал все ради меня.

Я вновь улыбнулась.

На нашей чистой странице появились первые строки.

*****

Я бессмертна. Я бессмертна, но у меня есть кровь. У меня есть кровь, но я бессмертна.

Я благодарна судьбе за то, что когда я впервые подумала об этом, я находилась под щитом мамы и Эдвард не смог услышать эти мысли. Это стало моим шансом.

Я ждала этого момента долгие дни, складывающиеся в недели, в месяц…

Эдвард в больнице, помогает Карлайлу. Элис и Джаспер на охоте. Остальные в большом зале, смотрят новый блокбастер по телевизору. Только Дэниэл один у себя в комнате.

Он часто оставался один. Говорил, что ему нужно некоторое время, чтобы свыкнуться со всем происходящим. Сначала я очень волновалась, но Эдвард сказал, что Дэниэл в порядке. Что он ни о чем не жалеет и время наедине с самим собой действительно идет ему на пользу… Раз так, я готова была принять его ежевечернее уединение. Я готова была принять что угодно, если ему от этого лучше.

Мы еще ни разу не оставались с ним наедине. Ни разу. С нами всегда были, по крайней мере, три человека. И вообще, я видела его крайне редко из-за занятий и из-за вечных запретов. Я не подходила к нему ближе чем на пять метров. Эдвард говорил, что Дэниэлу очень тяжело противостоять искушению моей крови. Мне казалось, что папа, как обычно перестраховывается, но я молчала. Я ждала подходящего момента.

И он настал.

- Я на кухню, за мороженым, - сказала я, поднимаясь с дивана, стараясь, чтобы мой голос звучал абсолютно бесстрастно. – Кому-нибудь что-нибудь принести?

У меня внутри все горело.

Я постаралась скорее скрыться на кухне, чтобы мама не заподозрила ничего по моему бешено стучащему сердцу.

Я специально хлопнула холодильником, на всякий случай, если кто-то прислушивается…

Адреналин гнал меня вверх по лестнице, по коридору…

Я знала, что у меня есть максимум пара минут до того, как мама поймет, где я могу быть. Пара минут. Наедине. Я собиралась воспользоваться этим временем по максимуму.

Я открыла дверь.

Он ждал меня. Он чувствовал меня и мой запах теперь гораздо лучше, чем я его.

Его глаза уже не были такими кроваво-красными. Они приобрели глубокий бордовый оттенок, который вскоре превратиться в коричневый. Хотя, может и не превратиться, а вернется в свою красную фазу. Все зависит от него.

Я готова на все.

_Я бессмертна. Я бессмертна, но у меня есть кровь. У меня есть кровь, но я бессмертна. _

- Ну, здравствуй…

- Наконец-то, мы вдвоем…

THE END


End file.
